Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas
by Filomental
Summary: Esta es la historia del final de una época. Todo imperio llega a su fin, déjenme mostrarles la tragedia, la ironía y la comedia de sus personajes principales: desde una princesa alicornio que se hizo reina changeling, hasta una boda forzada y la naturaleza caótica de un traidor.
1. Prólogo

Hola de nuevo, en mi experimentación con formas de relatar, este fic será una mezcla entre la crónica y el relato común en tercera persona; a los que buscan intrigas, acción y gustan de argumentos creíbles dentro del canon del fic, será justamente lo que buscan. Los párrafos en cursiva corresponden a una crónica, mientras que los párrafos normales serán el relato en tercera persona.

* * *

 _Queda en estas páginas, algunos hechos que marcaron el fin de una era y el inicio de otra, unos sucesos de los cuales la mayoría bien podría sospechar, tendría razón en hacerlo pues aparte de mi palabra de haber estado presente en parte de ellos no tengo ninguna forma de comprobar mis palabras. Han eliminado toda prueba posible de lo sucedido en esas fechas, todo, absolutamente todo se ha perdido y ya no queda ya nada para someter a juicio de la moral a quienes ahora gobiernan Equestria._

 _Lector, sepa usted que existió alguna vez una Equestria pacífica, libre de odio, libre de la vanidad de la cual todos están enfermos ahora. Hubo un tiempo donde regían las princesas, las alicornios… un tiempo no muy lejano que convenientemente se ha sometido al olvido. La mayoría de nuestros potrillos tan siquiera recuerda el nombre de Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, Luna, Cadance. Apenas les han dedicado algunas hojas en las obras históricas y ni los monumentos de ellas quedaron._

 _Todos quieren olvidarlas por distintas razones: unos por el dolor que pueden recordarnos, la ira que despierta el recordar aquellos trágicos días y la nostalgia que en generaciones pasadas nunca desapareció, pertenezco a esa generación y un joven apenas se imagina el sufrimiento que conlleva el perder a personalidades tan eminentes, las alicornios… oh, bellas, fuertes, inteligentes; y sin embargo, tan nobles que jamás pudieron advertir tan trágicos momentos. Pero hay algunos que desean olvidarlas para enterrar sus culpas, para sepultar el delito más horroroso en toda la historia de Equestria._

 _Equestria merece recordar, me avergüenzo de mi cobardía; mi posición me ha obligado a mantener todo en secreto, a ser una figura pública que jamás pudo tener libertad alguna, me arrepiento por no haber mostrado esto antes, cuando todo era confusión, cuando todavía se podía hacer algo. Pero era demasiado joven y tenía demasiado miedo. Lector, una vez que lea todo lo que he podido compendiar de mis recuerdos, sabrá usted que en los trágicos últimos días de nuestra anterior era perdí todo lo que me importaba. Pero no importo yo sino lo que tengo que contar e importará mucho más lo que usted tenga que hacer_

 _Hasta donde sé, todo comenzó hace aproximadamente cuarenta años, en el año 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria (DFE). En una tarde de agosto, llegaron noticias desde un lugar desconocido por todos los ponis; un lugar tan alejado de Equestria que jamás había llegado poni alguno. Me refiero al continente que ahora conocemos como Rogaland._

 _Estas se presentaron de la forma menos esperada y en el momento menos oportuno. La princesa Cadance, la princesa Twilight y la princesa Luna fueron convocadas a una cumbre de emergencia debido a esta noticia. Su portadora, fue la criatura menos esperada de todas: La Reina Chrisalys._

 _Una changeling, no como los conocemos hoy en día; sino una changeling cruel, malvada, tenía un cuerpo de coraza negra, pelaje que iba de un verde vivaz a un azul algo chillón, dientes afilados y un cuerpo con agujeros en las patas. La nación Changeling antes estuvo regida por ella y se vio obligada a escapar de Equestria cuando Starlight Glimmer, la primera y única protegida de Twilight Sparkle – la princesa de la amistad – la derrotó en su propia colmena, nombrándose así como líder al changeling Tórax._

 _Las noticias de la Reina Chrisalys fueron abrumadoras, una vez derrotada había escapado lejos, fuera del alcance de Equestria, fuera de todo lo conocido, incluso por ella misma. Comentó que llegó hasta el continente Rogueland, además por el relato que prestó es muy probable que haya sido la primera oriunda de Equestria en tener contacto con los Nagga que yacían allí. Además de ingresar dentro del corazón de su escudo protector. Hasta la fecha, ningún poni ha podido atravesar el escudo de montañas que protegen el corazón del continente._

 _Resulta que la Reina estaba en un estado crítico, su salud apenas le permitió dar las funestas noticias de su pueblo… sí, su pueblo. Pues en contra de toda creencia que pudimos tener, la Reina logró incubar una gran cantidad de súbditos, hasta el punto de generar una nueva colmena de la cual a estas alturas, desconocemos el número y ubicación exactas._

 _Pero, junto con su relato, también llegó un anuncio que dejó a las princesas completamente anonadadas; en sus últimos momentos cedió el título de reina de los Changeling a Cadance – la princesa del imperio de cristal – quien no tuvo tiempo de considerar el nombramiento, pues la reina Changeling falleció ni bien el nombramiento terminó. En esas instancias, con sus guardias como testigos, la nueva reina de los Changeling se alzó sin acto ritual ni celebración alguna._

Celestia recorría su habitación en círculos todavía perpleja, no podía creer nada de lo que había ocurrido frente a su hocico, la misma Reina Chrisalys, enemiga jurada de Equestria le había otorgado a Cadance el título de reina de los Changeling, sus guardias eran testigos y algunos habían partido en dirección seguramente a su pueblo.

Las noticias eran bastante densas, eran importantes en más sentidos de los que lograba divisar de momento. Geografía, ciencia, industria, economía, turismo, exploración, política… el descubrimiento que conllevaba el relato de Chrisalys era sumamente preocupante; pero no debía perder de vista el factor más importante: Cadance era la nueva reina de los Changeling, al menos de la facción creada por Crhysalis. Estos eran diferentes a los que Tórax lideraba, su cuerpo tenía todavía el aspecto de los antiguos Changeling, nada que ver tenían con las transformaciones llevadas a cabo gracias a la intervención de Starlight Glimmer.

Quedaba entonces la pregunta de ¿Qué pasará entonces? Aquellos Changeling emprendían en ese mismo instante un viaje migratorio. Existían tantos problemas que apenas pudieron verlos en la cumbre de emergencia. Esos Changeling eran del tipo que consumía las emociones de otras criaturas; ahora esos seres apenas comprendidos estarían más cerca del territorio Equestriana que nunca. Las afueras del reino de cristal proveerían una madriguera adecuada para ellos. Pero eso solo cubría el lugar de estancia de aquellos insectos.

Quedaban problemas centrales como control de la población, constitución de un gobierno sólido, que si bien ya tenía una princesa de Equestria a la cabeza, necesitaba de una constitución, sus leyes, un sistema educativo… para elaborar esas bases fundamentales era necesario elaborar cuantiosos estudios que bien podrían llevar años, debían empezar con la educación para consolidar una identidad que fuera pacífica con Equestria…

Hablando de paz, por obvias razones debía existir un contingente en caso de un ataque sorpresa, también era necesario elaborar un protocolo de defensa, comunicación y control de dicho ataque… Emplazar tropas e incluso a la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas requería de una logística de primera.

Los Changelings eran unos completos desconocidos, incluso en el caso de Torax y su facción, el conocimiento adquirido era mínimo, la facción de Cadance por otra parte parecía ser incluso más… salvaje, que la originalmente regida por Chrisalys, y sin embargo, aquellos artrópodos escuchaban a Cadance con una obediencia inexplicable.

Bien, no lograría nada solo pensando, debía elaborar un proyecto, una cantidad ingente de trabajo, de especialistas y de voluntades férreas era necesaria para que el ideal tuviera un buen puerto.

Su cuerpo, acostumbrado al trabajo arduo de una princesa, se encaminó hacia el salón real.

\- Kibits. – Llamó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, su organizador y principal ayudante se le unió en el acto.

\- Diga usted.

\- Necesito una junta con los especialistas en educación, defensa, construcción y diseño civil, la princesa de la amistad, la princesa del imperio de cristal y también necesitaré el protocolo del arcoíris.

\- ¿Protocolo del arcoíris? ¿Se va a unir una nueva nación a Equestria?

\- No nos hagamos ilusiones, pero reúne todo por favor.

\- Inmediatamente… emm… olvidé informárselo, la princesa Luna ha estado en el salón del trono todo este tiempo y temo que alargar su tiempo por vigilia afecte su trabajo nocturno.

\- Se lo haré saber, no la culpo, este día ha sido muy pero muy extraño para todas.

Ingresando en el salón del trono, Celestia pudo a su hermana caminando en círculos, así como hacía ella. Una de las pocas que tenían en común ciertamente.

\- ¿También te tiene preocupada?

\- Cómo no… hay muchas cosas en qué pensar, no sé si se pueda dar una unión entre nuestras naciones, al menos no mientras ellos se encuentren en ese estado. Hermana, temo que si no alcanzamos una basto conocimiento de las implicaciones y posibles consecuencias seremos nosotras las causantes de severos males a Equestria.

Era un punto incuestionable, la responsabilidad era toda de las princesas, ellas habían decidido abrir una suerte de armisticio con los Changelings de la facción de Crhysalis, tan extraña era la naturaleza de aquellas criaturas que incluso se les olvidó reclamar el cuerpo de su anterior reina.

\- ¿Cómo está Cadance? ¿La viste? - Cuestionó la princesa del sol. Teniendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

\- Ciertamente no, pero quería ir a verla lo antes posible. Hasta donde sabemos, ellos llegaran dentro de un mes aproximadamente. No tenemos mucho tiempo para realizar las obras.

\- Tienes razón; pero ¿Estás segura de que puedes ir de inmediato?

\- Claro. No perderé un segundo más, el tiempo ahora es valioso.

 _En fechas cercanas a la coronación de la nueva reina Changeling, se presentó en la escena de Equestria un personaje de una nación nueva y joven, su nombre era Clever Heart. La forma en la cual se ingresó dentro del escenario de Equestria, fue para muchos una bendición._

 _Por esos tiempos la frase: conocerás la guerra solo fuera de Equestria era cierta, Equestria era un reino de paz, de armonía y de libertad para todos sus ciudadanos; fuera de Equestria estaban todas las naciones que ahora conocemos como menores, incivilizadas o inferiores. Me refiero a las naciones que conformaron yaks, grifos y muchas otras más que no anexionaron a Equestria bajo el anterior sistema de expansión._

 _Incluso la palabra expansión es inapropiada, en esos tiempos lo que había era inclusión, naciones distintas podían pedir unirse a Equestria de forma pacífica, adoptaban varios estamentos judiciales y también se unían comercial, cultural e intelectualmente a Equestria. La tolerancia y el amor eran claves para mantener la inclusión, se respetaba las costumbres y la cultura ajenas y se incluían dentro de los cánones de la historia._

 _El sistema de inclusión era todo menos agresivo, el papel de muchos intelectuales era estudiar, comprender, convivir con las nuevas naciones, entender su identidad y así se creaban mecanismos que podían preservar la riqueza cultural de las naciones anexionadas; por aquellos tiempos, la "liga" Equestriana sumaba a más de veinte naciones diferentes, sus alianzas superaban los cincuenta y casi todas confiaban en la imparcialidad del principado Equestriana, cuya diplomacia no escondía intereses envidiosos, como lo hace ahora, sino un verdadero sentimiento de que la armonía entre todas las naciones era posible._

 _Por estas razones, Equestria siempre se veía impelida a intervenir entre problemas entre naciones, fungiendo como mediadora en tiempos de amenazas y posibles guerras entre naciones no anexionadas; a esto viene la llegada de Clever Heart._

 _Apareció, junto a su nación en tiempos bastante aciagos para la paz entre grifos y Yaks, algo que hasta nuestros días no se puede superar. Resulta pues, que la amenaza de una guerra entre ambas naciones había alcanzado un punto crítico, se cuenta que la producción de armaduras y armas en Yakyakistan subió enormemente, traspasando el límite acordado por la Liga Equestriana, por otra parte, según varios registros, hubo una adquisición de armas de Grifinstone colosal; se formaron las condiciones para una guerra bélica._

 _Nuevamente la princesa Celestia [de la cual hablaré más adelante] tuvo que inferir directamente para proponer un diálogo conciliatorio entre ambas naciones. Pero para cuando partió, la declaración de guerra ya había tenido lugar._

 _El temor de que la guerra se desatara en territorio Equestriano alertó a ciudades cercanas a Yanhoover, el ejército al mando de Shining Armor tuvo que emplazarse a la posible defensa del lugar en caso de hallarse en un cruce bélico; de la misma forma, el principado de Canterlot a cargo de la princesa Luna por todo ese corto periodo, aprobó la presencia de un equipo médico en el lugar para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas del enfrentamiento. Cierto, en esos tiempos los ponis podían pensar en el sufrimiento ajeno._

El sol de la mañana mantenía era inadvertida por la guardia real que, con sus armaduras forjadas con metal, magia y con la técnica de distintos maestros forjadores por todo lo ancho de Equestria formaba en tanto en las afueras de la ciudad como en el interior, los ciudadanos estaban alojados dentro de los lugares más céntricos y seguros, formados, con los ojos impávidos pero el espíritu inquieto mantenían una formación de aspecto tenaz.

\- Escuchen, tomen formaciones y estén al tanto, los vigías llegarán de un momento a otro. ¡Capitanes! – Ordenó Shining Armor mientras hacía levitar una espada, así como su funda.

La formación se disolvía para formar posiciones fuertemente atrincheradas en los distintos accesos de la ciudad, ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegasos se desplegaban de distinta forma y en posiciones bastante diferentes. Todos, salvo claro los llamados a formar con Shining Armor.

\- Bien, corceles, yeguas, la estrategia en caso de hostilidades ya ha sido prevista; recuerden mantenerse alerta ante las señales de los vigías y exploradores. Los equipos médicos se mantendrán en constante contacto con ustedes.

\- Sí señor. – Afirmaron todos antes de replegarse, una parte a trote, la otra extendiendo sus alas para elevarse al cielo.

\- Mayor Laurel, tenga preparado a su regimiento.

\- Desde luego que sí señor. – Advirtió un corcel de pelaje naranja ladrillo poco antes de despegar.

Desde el interior de la ciudad, se podía escuchar claramente el acercamiento de unos cascos sobre la empedrada rústica propia de Yanhoover, al voltear, pudo ver claramente a un corcel de pelaje marfil, crin naranja y ojos rojos, caminaba con una seguridad notable a diferencia de los ciudadanos. A su lado estaba Flash Sentry, uno de los guardias reales que lo había acompañado al campo de combate.

\- Señor, este ciudadano dice conocerle. – El general observó con detalle al corcel desconocido, percatándose de un corte en forma de V en su oreja izquierda, su mirada era bastante seria, se podía apreciar que entendía a la perfección la seriedad del momento, no era uno de esos ponis que se les deba de pronto por ser héroes.

\- No lo reconozco, pero debe volver a la zona segura, no estamos en un momento idóneo para socializar.

\- Lo entiendo; solo he venido para ver mejor lo que está pasando en el frente.

\- Eso desde luego que es imposible, lo siento señor, pero no puedo perder más tiempo. Flash, ya sabes qué hacer.

\- Sí señor. Por favor, sígame. – El pegaso encaminó al corcel de aspecto extraño de vuelta a la ciudad.

Shining Armor comenzó a galopar en dirección al frente, hasta donde sabía, Celestia intentaría hacer entrar en razón a ambos bandos, el problema era que se exponía de sobremanera al intentarlo en medio de un conflicto bélico, era por ello que un escuadrón de élite estaba preparado para protegerla en caso de que fuese necesario y unos miembros de la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale estaba listos para usar sus altas velocidades para cualquier imprevistos.

Obviamente, lo que hacían era arriesgado, muy arriesgado, tendrían que efectuar una pronta intervención en medio del conflicto; era justo por eso que el peligro era alto, se metían en un conflicto que no les correspondía. Pero era por una buena causa, una de las mayores: la paz.

Ambos bandos se hallaban preparados para enfrentarse, los yaks pisaban la tierra, su peso aplastaba todos los pastizales con los cuales su avance en formación se encontraba, por su parte, el ejército grifo llenaba el cielo, dispuesto a lanzarse en picada sobre su acérrimo oponente, las condiciones estaban dadas, el campo era abierto, el clima era bastante soleado, las armas eran diversas: armaduras de aspecto bastante potente en los yaks y sus cuernos afianzados con unas puntas exclusivamente diseñadas para ser tan penetrantes como letales, en sus patas yacían varias placas de armadura. Mas a diferencia de los terrestres, los grifos debían limitar su equipaje para no cansar su vuelo, unos recubrimientos en sus patas delanteras que agudizaban la potencia de sus garras, así como una especie de brazales que rodeaban sus patas eran toda la armadura que podían llevar, aparte claro de unos yelmos de considerable grosor, pero con aberturas esqueléticas que reducían el peso enormemente, algunos también llevaban un escudo de madera blanda de no más de treinta centímetros de diámetro.

Las formaciones, tanto terrestre como aérea se encontraban la una con la otra, cincuenta metros de distancia, veinte de altitud los separaban, ambos mandatarios se hallaban en la retaguardia de cada ejército.

Un silencio inquietante se presentó de un momento a otro, no habían palabras, solo el sonido del aletear de los grifos, varios animales habían huido de pronto, Shining Armor aprovechó ese instante para recordar nuevamente varias de las consideraciones hechas con respecto al campo de batalla, habían muchas colinas, el lugar estaba descubierto, la ventaja aérea de los grifos era demasiado alta y los yaks no podían empuñar lanzas como los minotauros o criaturas con terminaciones antepuestas; sus armaduras les daban un peso que los grifos no podían manejar, pero no impedirían a la larga que los alados pudieran dar ataques significativos con sus garras tan potenciadas por aquellas armas de acero que recubrían sus garras a modo de guantes metálicos.

Luna y Celestia aparecieron de pronto en el lugar, cada una alzando vuelo en dirección a los príncipes. El sonido de un cuerno de los yaks fue la orden de arremeter, un chillido de un grifo, similar al de un águila, pero muchos tonos más arriba trató de acallarlo, enviando a la carga a los grifos, quienes lanzándose en cuarenta y cinco grados tendrían un primer golpe demasiado fuerte en los terrestres.

A su vez, los yaks comenzaron con una embestida en grupo. Afortunadamente, la princesa Celestia, así como la princesa Luna llegaron ante los gobernantes de cada uno de los ejércitos en disputa inmediata, lográndose ganar la atención de los mismos.

\- Viejo sabio, por favor permítame explicarme una alternativa de solución a sus problemas. – Pregonaba Luna con bastante alarma en sus palabras; puesto que el viejo sabio tenía orden directa con el jefe del ejército, pero este se hallaba en el frente de batalla.

\- Me temo que la única solución es la guerra, criaturas tan intolerantes e incomprensivas no pueden entender de otra manera que no sea a la fuerza.

\- Mucho me temo que si toma esa consideración como justificación, lo llevará a una inminente ruina de sus relaciones, por favor, déjeme al menos exponer la alternativa que propone Equestria.

El anciano, cuyas plumas de aspecto decolorado y unos ojos cansados, así como patas con garras agrietadas y una cola casi pelada observó mejor a la princesa de la luna.

\- Equestria ha sido bastante tolerante con mi pueblo y ha sido de gran ayuda en tiempos de crisis, bien princesa, tiene usted mi atención.

\- Muchas gracias.

Desde el otro lado del frente, Celestia apenas había logrado atravesar una cantidad de guardias para toparse con el jefe Yak, cuya mirada solo se centraba en el campo de batalla donde literalmente se llevaba a cabo una verdadera carnicería entre ambos bandos.

Fuera de toda previsión anterior, la caída en picada de los grifos no solo servía para incrementar la fuerza con la cual las estocadas mortales de las garras de los alados atravesaría la piel de los terrestres, sino que también era usada para dar golpes certeros a la armadura y con la fuera de impacto, eventualmente, la energía del choque era transferida al cuerpo dentro de la férrea armadura.

Mas en el momento en el que un grifo sufría una envestida por parte de los terrestres, era el final, pues, siendo expulsado con fuerza hacia un extremo, perdía equilibrio y a unos pocos metros sobre la tierra o en algunos casos ya en tierra, el intento de salir volando era frustrado por una embestida de los yaks que lejos de propinarle un segundo golpe mucho más potente, lo lanzaba al suelo para ser presa de las patas de los terrestres, cuyas casi toneladas de peso lograban fácilmente romper huesos, aplastar a las fuerzas rezagadas.

El proceso se volvía a repetir cuando los grifos restantes, que no perdían tiempo y elevándose volvían a caer en picado sobre sus ahora presas terrestres.

El sonido del metal de sus garras, chocando con el metal de la gruesa armadura de los yaks se volvía a repetir en aquella atrocidad a los ojos de los ponis.

\- Príncipe, reconsidere lo que está llevando a cabo. Las guerras solo traen desgracia a ambos bandos.

\- Con todo respeto princesa Celestia, usted no entiende nada de nuestros problemas con los grifos, esa peste de codiciosos necesita ser eliminada para que la paz subsista.

\- Yo creo en que existe una mejor solución que una guerra, incluso el aislamiento es una mejor idea que darse muerte entre ustedes.

Por su parte, Luna apenas conseguía una larga plática con el anciano grifo.

\- Puede ser cierto lo que usted afirma Princesa, pero ya es muy tarde, la batalla se ha levantado… dudo mucho que pueda detenerse con el simple deseo, incluso aunque yo diera la orden, los grifos somos bastante orgullosos como para permitir semejante final.

\- Entonces déjeme a mí terminar con su sabio anciano.

Una voz de pronto se apareció al sur de donde se hallaban ambos gobernantes, virando sus cabezas ambos pudieron ver con claridad una figura desconocida para Luna, sus ojos negros como la noche se mostraban contrastados por un pelaje blanco por la parte inferior y cobre en la superior, su figura de aspecto elegante y los cuernos que tenía rápidamente le recordaron la especie a la que pertenecía; era un ciervo de expresión impasible, no llevaba adorno alguno más allá de sus cuernos que tenían en la base un tallado que en las fisuras estaba delineado con un color negro, similar al de sus ojos. Igualándola fácilmente en la altura de las patas a la cruz, se acercó sin que el grifo anciano se lo impidiera.

\- Clever Heart, es un gusto tenerlo aquí; estoy seguro de que podrá ayudar con los problemas que tengo.

\- En esta ocasión, me temo que deberé estar del lado de la princesa Luna. – Aclaró el ciervo agachando la cabeza en señal de saludo a la realeza.

\- Cómo conoce usted mi nombre.

\- Cómo no hacerlo, es inevitable conocer a las personalidades más destacadas de Equestria, usted es bastante famosa entre todos aquellos que crecimos en bosques.

\- Azrits, detenga la batalla. – Ordenó de pronto a un Rebeco que pronto tomó un cuerno atado a su cuello para dar una orden de una sucesión de tres sonidos. Varios animales se aparecieron entre colinas cercanas, el retumbar de sus pezuñas y patas llamó la atención inmediata de varios de los combatientes, quienes, al ver a semejante unión de especies paró de repente.

Varios de los animales tenían unas marcas similares en los cuernos, allí estaban, alces, cebras, antílopes, incluso un impala e incluso un kudú se asomaron para dejarse ver en una formación impecable.

La escena fue en parte de una pasividad inmediata; pero también de un asombro todavía incomprendido en las princesas y en la guarnición al mando de Shining Armor.

\- Tranquilos hermanos, no hay razones para estar en conflicto. – Vociferó aquel venado con el cual recién se topaban, Luna deseaba poder comunicar algo a su hermana a una enorme distancia pero era más que seguro que esta no podía verla. Aunque sí se podía sentir igualmente intrigada al respecto.

 _Aquel día, no solo se comunicaron de naciones completamente diferentes, sino que también sus principales actores se vieron finalmente las caras. Muchos recuerdan ese día como el inicio de nuestra nueva era; otros alegan a esta época el surgimiento de una democracia nueva, de un cambio trascendental en el orden de Equestria._

 _Lector, te mostraré lo que en verdad pasó durante los últimos días, te voy a mostrar la gran mentira que vivimos y quizás así pueda descansar en paz finalmente._

* * *

¿Y bien? Primer capítulo de un fic que ha estado en borrador desde la cuarta temporada, de hecho desde que empecé con El Legado; espero que les esté gustando, no tengo mucha experiencia en este estilo, así que sus críticas me servirán de mucho, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque las cosas todavía no se han complicado. En fin, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Presentando a los Protagonistas

_Mediados de junio del año 1018 después de la fundación de Equestria._

 _La presentación de Clever Heart trajo consigo un conocimiento nuevo, fue un hecho de importancia relativa; desde luego que la corona de Equestria estuvo interesada en mantener comunicación inmediata con el reino recién descubierto; mas al contrario las fuerzas armadas y todos los ponis que pudieron presenciar aquel día la existencia de nación tan extraña, olvidaron demasiado pronto al que figuraría en muchos hechos importantes de la historia de Equestria. La importancia del nuevo reino no era grande para casi nadie, salvo claro las princesas de Equestria que intentaron por todos los medios entablar comunicación con los desconocidos._

 _Pero incluso el tiempo de las princesas era limitado, sus ocupadas vidas no podían simplemente quedarse ante la expectativa por mucho tiempo, una de las razones principales era desde luego el futuro albergue de los Changeling aquí, en Equestria._

 _La facción de Cadance, como se harían llamar al llegar, en realidad era por esos momentos un ideario, solo tenían una idea de lo que necesitaban, una nada de lo que los changeling eran; mas gracias a un veloz contacto por parte de la princesa Celestia, no hizo falta una audiencia extraordinaria, la entrevista se hizo inmediatamente con la princesa Cadance, la que fue nombrada nueva reina de los Changeling._

 _No existe forma de describir a la princesa Cadoce, más que como una alicornio dulce, amable, considerada, tolerante y como toda princesa una trabajadora que luna tras luna trabajaba en pos del reino de cristal hoy desaparecido de la faz de Equestria, el color de su pelaje era de un rosado y una melena de colores contrarios, pero en continuo equilibrio, su trato era tan amable y su voz tan dulce que apenas se podía cuestionar que fuese una de las más grandes princesas de Equestria; tenía un esposo, Shining Armor, el mismo general de la guardia real, nombre que recibía el ejército en ese entonces y no de un grupo de élite destinado a la protección de las princesas, aunque combinaba todos los agentes de protección y uso de la fuerza bélica salvo claro por la policía._

 _La pareja más famosa y querida de toda Equestria tenía una hija, Flurry Heart, la primera alicornio nacida de la unión de un unicornio con una alicornio, algo bastante extraño puesto que los alicornios son una especie propia hoy extinta, a la cual según leyendas se podía llegar no solo por medios biológicos, sino mágicos, ese es el caso de la princesa Twilight de quien hablaré en otra ocasión._

 _Volviendo al tema principal, frente al nombramiento de reina Changeling, de una facción de los changeling que ni habían tenido un cambio como con la facción de Torax ni de los que se conocía lo suficiente lo que mantuvo alerta y sin sueño a la princesa Cadance por muchas lunas, su labor incansable se dirigió por la mayor parte del día a entrevistarse con el líder Torax, que, pese a haber liberado a los changelings de su naturaleza cruel y devoradora de emociones, se volvió a los ojos de la facción de Cadance en un traidor._

 _Los pocos guardias con los cuales la princesa Cadance tuvo oportunidad de hablar no comunicaron mucho antes de partir…_

 _El aspecto con el cual la mayoría de los ponis conoció a los Changeling en ese entonces, dista mucho de lo que conocemos actualmente; que, para esos tiempos solo fueron una de sus formas, pues, se podía conocerlos como los reformados o la versión a la que más repulsión se podía sentir o miedo… su aspecto era sumamente aterrador, se parecían en muchas cosas a los ponis, al igual que los actuales: se paraban en cuatro patas, tenían una especie de casco y la altura similar; sin embargo, en lo que cambiaba terriblemente era en su piel, no era como la nuestra, era más como la de un insecto, dura… brillante y poco flexible en la mayor parte del cuerpo. Tenían unos ojos compuestos, como los de las moscas sus patas tenían varias perforaciones, nunca supimos exactamente por qué, pero lo más probable es que les servía para respirar y mantener la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Es extraño, una temperatura superior a los 32° centígrados puede comprometer su salud hasta el punto de dejarlos desmayados; pero sobreviven extraordinariamente bien a temperaturas bajo cero._

 _Sus fauces estaban llenas de dientes puntiagudos como cuchillos; sus voces eran completamente diferentes a las de los ponis, en especial porque parecían estar… susurrando en voz alta._

Una hermosa terraza con vista a toda la bastedad del imperio de cristal podía fácilmente cautivar y cansar al mismo tiempo la vista del ajeno a aquel paraíso de Equestria, ciertamente, los arquitectos, ingenieros y varios especialistas de diferentes ramas estudiaban cautivados las estructuras, las funciones, la población, las costumbres, dependiendo del especialista. Si se estaba interesado por la óptica, la refracción y el estudio de la luz, era inevitable ir algún día al imperio de Cristal.

Mas era difícil mantener la calma, aún frente a aquello, al menos para la princesa del Imperio de Cristal, a varios metros de ella se hallaba una personalidad invitada urgentemente.

\- Esa es la figura Tórax.

Una hora, eso fue lo que tomó contar la historia de cómo la reina Chrysalis se presentó ante las princesas de Equestria de forma extraordinaria y enarbolando la bandera de paz, para después, con sus último aliento de vida, dejar el título de reina de los changelings a la princesa Cadance; lo que por supuesto era difícil de asimilar para líder de una faceta nueva para aquella nación que por fin lograba hacer propia la armonía.

\- Facción es una palabra… muy apropiada; pero también muy confusa. Por como los describiste, son exactamente lo mismo que fuimos antes de conocer esta forma de vida. Estoy seguro de que puedo lograr hacerlos cambiar de opinión, funcionó con la otra facción, por qué no habría de funcionar con ésta.

\- Quisiera que fuera así de fácil Torax, pero debo pedirte que no lo intentes todavía, estos changelings tienen un odio hacia ti.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Me lo han dicho, creo que Chrysalis tiene mucho que ver en eso… estoy de acuerdo con que sería mejor que fueran como tú o la nueva nación Changeling, pero no parece que vayan a aceptar de inmediato.

\- Pero es tu facción, si se los ordenas.

\- Las cosas no funcionan así, ellos deben elegir el camino de forma voluntaria… esa es la clave para la armonía: tener la voluntad de que es posible lograrla y actuar conforme esa voluntad.

\- Entonces, qué es lo que precisa de mí princesa. – Derogó con diplomacia el joven líder.

Por su parte, Cadance caminó hasta sentarse en un cojín rojo.

Pues, nadie conoce mejor a los Changelings que un Changeling, necesito de tu ayuda para saber qué es lo que necesitan, cuáles son sus costumbres y cómo entenderlos mejor, te estaría agradecida de por vida si me colaboras con esto.

Los ojos del Changeling se desplazaron de un lado a otro, sin objetivo en específico, ayudar a la princesa Cadance a forjar un reino que lo odiaba era una tarea contradictoria, exigente y en gran medida era un salto bastante arriesgado a las relaciones con Equestria.

Por la cabeza del líder de los changeling reformados, era una cuestión capital el mejorar las relaciones con Equestria, cooperar con la corona podía ser un inicio fenomenal; mas no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo y también culpa al respecto. Después de que Crhysalis fue expulsada, no quedó mucho de su régimen, en cierta medida, era como si los changeling estuviesen dispuestos a seguir a una reina, no a un líder, era complicado de momento, pronto todo podría cambiar por completo pero ¿Cómo eran esta nueva facción? ¿Más agresiva? ¿Más obediente? Si lo odiaban tal cual lo describió Cadance, era muy probable que nunca lo reconocieran como líder, mucho menos que tuvieran una paz con su facción.

\- Yo… la ayudaré en lo que pueda princesa Cadance.

-No sabes lo agradecida que estaré contigo. Por favor, comencemos con lo siguiente: cómo se alimentan.

Preguntas difíciles, pero en absoluto desconocidas para el artrópodo de exoesqueleto colorido y vivo.

\- Abrimos nuestras bocas y consumimos las emociones de las "presas"

\- Claro, eso lo conozco, pero… cómo es que es posible hacerlo, ¿Sabes cómo funciona su sistema digestivo? ¿Cómo es posible que se alimenten solo de emociones?

\- Temo decir que son preguntas que los changelings nunca han logrado responder, no nos preocupábamos por estas cosas, solo debíamos alimentarnos, crecer y extender nuestro territorio de caza.

Cadance calló por unos breves segundos, recordó por un instante la sensación de sentirse la presa de un Changeling, que te vean como comida no es precisamente algo bonito que contar, ni de recordar.

\- Aunque no tenemos un lugar específico en la cadena alimenticia sabes… están los autótrofos, los heterótrofos y estamos nosotros.

\- Claro. Es por eso que tengo esta pregunta, no sé exactamente cómo funciona su alimentación, solo que se alimentan de emociones; necesito saber si existe un substituto, si comen más que solamente emociones, el ritmo al que lo hacen…

Cadance comenzaba a desesperarse, el simple hecho de recordar que era reina de una facción de seres vivos que esperaban de ella guía y protección tenía una jerarquía superior incluso al hecho de haber sido forzada a ello. Existían muchos detalles, todos ellos mantenían su cabeza ocupad; no pasaba inadvertido que tuviera ojeras provocadas por intensos episodios de insomnio durante las noches pasadas ¿sufrirán de enfermedades? ¿a qué sistema de educación están adecuados? ¿Cómo regular sus costumbres para que no representen un peligro con el imperio de cristal?... cuando finalmente el sueño estaba a punto de regresar, el recuerdo de su propio reino evitaba todo intento de cerrar los párpados, estaba retrasada con varios asuntos, debía, en su mayoría presentarse en eventos, presentar nuevos proyectos de administración pública, aceptar requisiciones de permisos, una junta con los especialistas de producción agrícola… una discusión sobre el mantenimiento de tres orfanatos distintos por el imperio, la aprobación de una ley de reflexión, vidriería y arquitectura. Y finalmente estaba Flurry Heart, también Shining Armor.

Hace solo unos pocos años era una princesa con un tiempo casi ilimitado, podía permitirse tener una pijamada con algunas potrillas del imperio, ahora ni siquiera podía jugar con Flurry Heart durante media hora. En ocasiones envidiaba a Twilight, quien tenía más tiempo libre que ella, y temía tener el tiempo medido meticulosamente como Celestia o Luna, ambas princesas de la capital de Equestria y también veedoras de los demás reinos que estaban integrados en este. A veces incluso dudaba de que pudiera dar la talla ante semejante tarea.

\- Princesa, ¿Me escucha? – Preguntó de repente Torax, despertando de sus abstracciones a la alicornio.

\- Lo siento, he tenido una muy mala noche, dime… ¿Crees tener esa información?

\- El ritmo de nuestra dieta es cambiante, depende del clima y de la calidad de las emociones de las que nos alimentamos, ahora tenemos muchas emociones de las que nos alimentamos; pero debemos hacerlo al menos una vez al día… antes era una vez a la semana cuando era de otras criaturas, un mes cuando era de ponis. – Con cierta timidez en la última palabra, Torax trataba de ser lo más sutil posible al mencionar los ataques supuestos en la alimentación de un changeling.

\- Comprendo bien lo que dices. – Cadance llevó un casco sobre la mesa de té donde ambos mantenían la entrevista. – Y sobre los substitutos.

\- Temo decirle que solo nos alimentamos de emociones, pueden venir de cualquier criatura que las sienta y solo de determinadas emociones; la ira, el odio y el estrés no son buen alimento… es como tratar de que usted coma carne. – Ejemplificó el

\- Pero tenías dientes de carnívoro, ¿por qué?

\- No estoy seguro princesa; pero créame que no podíamos comer carne o vegetales ni entonces ni ahora.

\- Bien. Qué forma… menos agresiva tienen para comer.

\- Ahora no es necesario atacar a otras criaturas ni alimentarse de ellas, antes… encontramos una fuente en los animales.

\- ¿Cuándo exactamente?

\- Según me contaron, después de que tu boda, la reina Chrysalis y toda la colmena tuvieron que escapar lo más lejos que pudieron y llegaron a un lugar en el que solo habían animales pequeños, se alimentaron de ellos por un largo tiempo.

Si eso era cierto, existía una fuente de alimentos para los changeling; pero no dejaba de ser inaceptable, si no eran ponis, era ganado fauna silvestre u otras criaturas salvajes, muchos ciclos de la naturaleza dependían de esas criaturas, si un changeling se alimentaba de un ser vivo este se volvía muy apático, casi melancólico, apagado, sin importar que estuviera bien alimentado o en buen estado físico, a la larga un changeling terminaba acabando con la vida de su presa, por mucho que su alimentación la dejara con vida.

\- Cómo lo hicieron exactamente.

\- Como me comentaron, atraparon a todos los animales que pudieron y se alimentaron de sus emociones, pero no pasó mucho hasta que no pudieran proveer de las emociones que necesitaban; luego tuvieron que idear otro plan.

\- Esto… es lo más preocupante, cómo alimentar a esta facción de emociones que ellos necesitan, cuando eso implica necesariamente el mal de otros.

\- Lamento no tener la solución para sus problemas princesa Cadance, también siento no tener más información relevante.

\- Descuida, tu ayuda ha sido preciosa, mi estimado Torax, muchas gracias y que tu corazón siga siendo puro al dirigir tu pueblo.

 _Aproximadamente en fechas similares, se llevó a cabo una gran cantidad de actos en busca de fondos por parte de la corona, los impuestos no alcanzarían, mucho menos la buena intensión; era una característica preciosa de las princesas, diferente a todo lo que conocemos de los gobernantes, senadores y administradores actuales, ellas no eran meros recitales de palabras lujuriosas, ellas eran actoras directas de todas las ideas que tenían, fuese en una fiesta, en una batalla, en un cambio jurídico, en curar, recorrer los pasillos de los hospitales, construyendo… esa era la característica de las princesas, no prometían; cumplían._

 _Justo por esa razón no pasó ni medio mes antes de que iniciara la recolección de fondos, la excusa fue acumular bits suficientes para apoyar a una nación recién integrada a Equestria, difícilmente se lo puede clasificar como mentira, pues era cierto que la nueva facción sería integrada a Equestria como otra nación más; pero nunca especificaron quiénes integraban esta nación._

 _Y cómo obtenían esos fondos, la respuesta puede resultar bastante curiosa, las princesas no solían acudir a actos públicos que no fueran de la corona; pero cuando hacía falta, proponían una predisposición a ser invitadas a eventos a cambio de donativos para la corona, entre mayor era el donativo mayor era el tiempo que se presentaban en los eventos como invitadas de honor. Aquel que conozca la necesidad de los más ricos sabrá que cualquiera de sus fiestas privadas serán mucho más prestigiosa con la presencia de alguna princesa. Fuera de ello, una cantidad de las arcas fue redirigida para conseguir materiales de construcción idóneos, el trabajo de los especialistas fue temporalmente cambiado por una investigación de las costumbres de los changeling, todo medido milimétricamente para abarcar la tarea necesaria._

 _Los especialistas tenían unos meses para hacer una revisión bibliográfica, plantear tesis y acordar el mejor método para estudiar a los changeling una vez llegados, primero los especialistas en biología, física y química darían las nociones principales para darles un lugar adecuado para sustentar su forma de vida, después los especialistas en cultura y sociedad podrían dar con el armado de las instituciones sociales, leyes, costumbres y el comportamiento social en general. Así se podría adaptar al nuevo reino que se incluiría en Equestria._

 _No obstante, fue en una fiesta organizada por las princesas para apoyar esta causa, donde se mostró al que ahora conocemos como ministro principal; nadie podría haber imaginado siquiera el papel que jugaría, ni siquiera ahora sabemos el papel real que jugó._

 _Existía una sociedad política, diplomática, intelectual, económica y en general de Equestria que reunía a los ponis más reconocidos, talentosos y virtuosos; una sociedad de la élite, claro que no era igual a la élite que conocemos ahora que se basa solamente en la riqueza, el fundamento era los mejores entre los mejores. Pobres, ricos, soldados, intelectuales, científicos, artistas, todos congregados en constante interrelación; esa sociedad tampoco suponía un favoritismo con las princesas, aunque claro que en esa particular ocasión se los invitó a una fiesta de caridad, desde luego que todos respondieron por diversas causas._

La música tenue, pero llena de pasión era la idónea para mantener conversaciones con calma, el castillo de las princesas era el lugar más apropiado para mantener a todos bajo un aura de comodidad, exquisitez de construcción y jovialidad únicos.

Ameno, entretenido y lleno de personalidades de toda Equestria, así se mantenía la fiesta.

Celestia se mantenía en un ir y venir constante, conversando con los ponis, enterándose de algunos chismes, bajo la atmósfera de la fiesta se podía conversar prácticamente con cualquiera, desde una estrella del pop, hasta el empresario más acaudalado de Equestria, recientemente se habían agregado más personalidades a la lista, había conversado con una arqueóloga bastante sagaz aunque un poco descuidada de su apariencia. Finalmente pudo toparse con su hermana, una cara familiar y con quien sus reservas eran mucho menos limitadas que con otros y otras ecuestres.

Desde luego que la princesa Luna no era una yegua que gustara de grandes fiestas ni de eventos sociales extremadamente amplios como lo era aquel, mas estaba prácticamente obligada a estar presente, sonreír ante algunas cámaras y mantener conversaciones con ponis que mayormente le preguntaban sobre su trabajo defendiendo los límites entre áreas pobladas por ponis y áreas salvajes. Un médico y un biólogo mantuvieron una conversación sobre sus manchas negras en los flancos, obviamente era algo incómodo… pero después recibió un halago bastante bueno por parte de una pareja de estilistas que se quedó prácticamente embelesada al ver de cerca su melena, que a diferencia del de su hermana se asemejaba al velo nocturno con las estrellas y su fulgor intermitente.

Cuando ambas se encontraron finalmente solo se sonrieron.

\- ¿Cómo va la noche? – le cuestionó la yegua blanca a su hermana en doble sentido que desde luego entendió.

\- No como quisiera. – Alcanzó a responder la menor chocando su casco delantero con la pata de su hermana. – Hay disculpa, no me fijé. – Agregó después de sentir el contacto.

\- No es nada, ¿te parece si nos sentamos por un solo instante? – Acotó la mayor señalando con el hocico una mesa vacía y con tres asientos.

El ambiente no podía estar apagado, muchos de los presentes ya tenían una conversación agradable con los ponis que conocían o con los recién conocidos, desde luego que la ocasión se aprovechaba por todos, ya sea para conseguir tratos, trabajos, conexiones o simplemente conocer ponis interesantes.

\- Cómo te ha ido con el presupuesto.

\- Por favor hermana, estamos en medio de una fiesta, ¿podrías olvidar el asunto por solo unos minutos? – Inquirió Luna recostándose sobre la silla.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era incómodo, parecía que el diseñador hubiera deseado ahogarla, la faja comprimía su sección media, no era para nada igual que la cómoda, ergonómica y un poco pesada armadura que solía llevar en la noche. Esa no era la vida para una princesa, se repetía en la cabeza. Celestia aceptó sin mayor complicación, Luna tenía razón, faltaban un buen tiempo hasta que los planes necesitaran de atención constante, mas ¿Qué podían decirse la una a la otra? El tiempo que tenían para aquellas conversaciones con suerte se presentaba en los desayunos, si es que ambas coincidían claro está cosa que solo pasaba en eclipses lunares.

\- Y ¿Cómo es eso de que el nuevo príncipe escapó de Aspen?

\- Mira, no sé muchos detalles y creo que él no me lo diría si se lo preguntara; pero ese tal Clever Heart, en realidad se reveló contra el Rey Aspen y se fugó del bosque Everfree, no sé bien cuál fue el contexto; pero al parecer tenía conflictos con Blackthorn, y todo termino… no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- ¿Una pelea tal vez?

\- Pues, algo así, en realidad a ambos les tocó hacer la misma guardia en la misma sección del bosque, fue el momento adecuado para huir, no sin antes enfrentarse en una batalla…

\- Evidentemente ganó Clever Heart, pero cómo está ese tal Blackthorn.

\- Está bien; aunque me ha sugerido no dejarme engañar por ese venado.

\- Ciertamente, no veo la hora de precisar mejor las relaciones que sostendremos con un líder con tan… cuestionables acciones.

\- No sé qué pensar al respecto, no parece que esté buscando fines egoístas, habría que ver mejor lo que pasó con Aspen y lo que pasa actualmente con su nación.

\- Eso y que ni siquiera conocemos su territorio actual. – De pronto la princesa de la noche se percató de una distracción repentina de su hermana, observaba atentamente a un poni, con una intuición inmediata, la yegua azul marino obscuro se le acercó.

\- Si te interesa, puedo intermediar tu presentación.

\- ¿Qué? no, no es nada de eso, míralo atentamente…

Luna apreció con sumo detalle a un poni de pelaje beige suave, casi llegando al gris, una melena azul marina unos tonos más obscuros que Luna y sobre todo una Cutie Mark simbolizada con un tornado, no tardó mucho en reconocer al corcel; qué estaba haciendo en medio de una fiesta como aquella, nunca fue invitado ni tampoco era deseable que estuviese allí. El corcel, se limitaba a escuchar una conversación con bastante ánimo, aunque tan pronto como su mirada se cruzó con la de las princesas, sonrió para después marcharse a otro lugar.

\- Mejor voy a ver qué está tramando. – Enunció la princesa del día parándose para dar alcance al corcel.

Subiendo unas escaleras se acercó metro a metro, con un andar algo acelerado se proponía estar a su lado en menos de cinco segundos.

Pero de un momento a otro, una cara demasiado conocida como para no reconocerla se apareció frente a ella.

Con una crin naranja, pelaje marfil con un corte en forma de V en su oreja derecha se mostró observando de frente con sus ojos rojos a la alicornio, quien tuvo que detener su paso para poder hacer un saludo.

\- Lavish Velvet, es un gusto poder volver a verlo después de su retiro.

\- El gusto es mío princesa, espero no ser demasiado atrevido al pedirle un favor.

\- Claro que no, el que usted desee.

\- ¿Podría darme el nombre del donante de oro de nuestra fiesta?

\- Ehh, déjeme recordarlo. – Celestia cerró sus ojos, temporalmente se concentró para hallar el nombre exacto. – Su nombre es Filthy Rich.

\- Oh, ya veo, tuvo que ser uno de los Rich, cosa rara.

\- Y que lo diga, bueno… lamento no tener tiempo para hablar.

\- Habla del corcel, se fue por la derecha, subió las gradas hace unos segundos.

\- Sus habilidades han salvado el día otra vez Coronel Velvet.

\- Ex Coronel mi princesa, que tenga buena suerte con su persecución.

Con cierta sonrisa cómplice, la princesa del día dobló a la derecha y subió una serie de escaleras, hasta que finalmente pudo toparse con el corcel que estaba persiguiendo desde hace un rato, se hallaba mirando todo el salón desde una de las barandas de aquel piso superior. Se le acercó y no supo exactamente cómo iniciar la conversación. No fue hasta que este se volteó que pudo escuchar sus palabras. Pero lo que se vino no fue nada de lo que pudiera haber esperado, el corcel se asustó y gritó con tanta fuerza que hasta parecía una damisela en apuros, sacando la lengua, la cual bailoteaba al son de la música que pronto frenó y moviendo los cascos de tal forma que parecían no tener huesos por dentro, el corcel llamó la atención de medio salón que se volteó para verlos.

\- Lo siento amigos, fue solo un malentendido, ¡qué siga la fiesta! – se apresuró al decir el corcel. Celestia, entre avergonzada y confundida estuvo a punto de hablar.

\- ¿Nunca te dijeron que asustar a los demás es de mala educación? – Le interrumpió el corcel con una mirada de regaño demasiado fingida como para poder convencer a cualquiera.

\- Discord, deja de hacerte el santo… qué es lo que haces aquí.

\- Oh, o sea que un joven apuesto y galante no puede salir a divertirse los viernes por la noche. – Se defendió en un tono de sarcasmo capaz de quitarle la paciencia a cualquiera.

\- No cuando ese joven eres tú. – Acusó la yegua de forma seca para mostrar que era en serio.

\- Oh no puede ser, ¿Ves que el poder te está afectando por fin?

\- Deja de bromear, está bien, mira, puedes quedarte, solo nada de caos o de tu costumbre de arruinar las cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Alguna vez me perdonaras mis pequeños errores? – Advirtió el corcel finalmente antes de dirigirse a otra parte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había conseguido lo que buscaba.

* * *

Disculpen por la demora de un mes en actualizar el fic, se presentaron muchas actividades que me dejaron sin tiempo ni cabeza para dedicarme a escribir; pero ya estoy de vuelta aunque un poco melancólico – pues le di el punto final a uno de los fics más populares que tengo – no obstante, pese a que la popularidad es un impulso para casi todos los autores, siempre me ha gustado más esta línea de desarrollo donde se combina política, acción y una revisión cuidadosa del canon de la serie, comics, libros, etc. Espero que les esté gustando y prometo actualizar más seguido. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Contingencias

El tiempo no tenía importancia en medio de la jovialidad del momento, una fiesta implica pues comunicarse con la alegría, tratar de ser feliz por la breve duración que tiene; de inicio a fin los invitados disfrutaban de la música, ponían sus pasos a lucirse ante un público que fácilmente podía darles el apoyo o tratar de imitarlos. Ese era el fin de las reuniones de aquella sociedad de Equestria, unir a distintos ponis, de distintos lugares, con distintas costumbres y formas de pensar, hermanar por una sola noche aquellos espíritus que se dejaban llevar por un rio de efusividad conjunta. Existiría así la armonía, develándose en una simple risa, en una conversación que bien podría ir a lo absurdo, pero justamente en ese ir constante demostraba el lazo que lograría unir a dos ponis con tal profundidad. Una amistad era algo único, preciado, invaluable, que cada poni buscaba con un ahínco que podía rivalizar con el de los potros y potras para hallar su Cutie Mark.

Pero, ni siquiera una fiesta similar podía hallarse libre de un poco de anormalidad, anomalía, desorden… mucho menos cuando cierto poni de pelaje gris rondaba por las inmediaciones de todo el local, con su naturaleza evidentemente contraria a la intención de dicha celebración.

A su paso, se mostraban diferentes fenómenos impensados, una bailarina caía de repente porque una cáscara de banana de pronto se apareció en el piso, un vaso de cristal se rompía estando elevada en el aire, salpicando en los vestidos de las yeguas aledañas. La melena de un buen corcel de pronto se mostraba todo grasos y completamente despeinado. Sí, definitivamente aquello tenía el aire, el ambiente que tanto ansiaba, ver algo de caos, algo de incomprensión y ese repentino romper con la noción de cómo deberían ser las cosas.

Nada en su lugar, las bebidas eran cambiadas, el ponche por sidra, la sidra por agua y el agua… pues por leche con chocolate, qué más podría hacer. ¿Y dónde se iba el agua preguntarán? Pues precisamente en las bandejas donde eran transportados los bocadillos, muchos de los cuales, aguados, perdían todo gusto, en especial los crocantes que flotaban como pequeñas islas dentro de un pequeño océano.

Vamos, la noche todavía era joven. Entretenido, el señor del caos disfrazado de un poni común y corriente, sin traje ni porte alguno, solo con un andar que era casi como flotar en el aire; pudo apreciar claramente a una yegua inconfundible, la mismísima Sapphire Shores se encontraba sentada junto a un grupo bien restringido, por la cara seria que tenían todos, les hacía falta una buena broma, una que pudiera sacarles una sonrisa… nah, Discord deseaba que la risa fuera suya y de nadie más.

Cuando de pronto observó a Celestia dirigiéndose hacia él, tuvo que revertir todo lo hecho, salvo claro lo de la bailarina que se había caído, eso se sacaba por intentar pasos difíciles. Una conversación se llevaba a cabo a menos de un metro cerca de él y Celestia estaba a cinco, tomó unas copas de una bandeja que era transportada cerca de él con la magia de su cuerno.

Inmediatamente se unió al grupo, tomando a uno de los corceles con su peta en el lomo, de pronto estalló en risa. Desde luego que ninguno lo conocía y él tampoco conocía a nadie, solo se rió a carcajadas, fingiendo para que Celestia no pudiera sospechar nada.

\- Quién eres tú – Preguntó el mismísimo Blueblood que se encontraba platicando con Fancy Pants y otros ponis a los que Discord hubiera deseado lanzar las mejores bromas de su repertorio especial para fiestas de ponis en el castillo de las princesas en Canterlot.

No obstante, la princesa Celestia pasó por su lado tomando uno de sus cascos con su magia para después halar de este de forma sutil, por debajo del campo de visión de todos los invitados. Si hubiera habido una alfombra probablemente la habrían rasgado con la resistencia que el señor del caos hacía, poniendo peso y fuerza contra la loza del piso.

Ah, qué diablos, se apareció una alfombra solo para tener el gusto de mostrar cómo la princesa Celestia rompía algo, el sonido desde luego no alertó a nadie más que a ambos. Recorriendo algunas caras conocidas, la princesa se inclinaba para saludar o movía la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, todos y cada uno de los invitados eran especiales, esenciales, salvo claro el colado que trataba de sacar de una buena vez.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo desde donde, ocasionalmente el equipo de servicio de comida ingresaba para sacar más bocadillos, bebidas y demás.

\- Oye, ya basta, me estás lastimando y generalmente una yegua pide bailar antes de robarse al corcel para llevarlo al obscurito. – Dijo de pronto Discord, teniendo como causa colateral un suspiro por parte de la princesa Celestia.

\- En primer lugar, eso jamás pasará así que te pediré que si no quieres volver a ser una estatua de jardín, te abstengas de hacer esos chistes. En segundo, dijimos nada de caos y has incumplido, así que te pediré que te vayas por las buenas.

\- Vamos, no seas tan estirada, o remilgada en este caso, hemos tenido una historia si no lo recuerdas. – Aclaró el Draconequus moviendo sus cejas lo más seductoramente posible.

\- ¿Enserio? – Aclaró la princesa levantando una de sus cejas. – Lo último que necesito es que vengas aquí a hacer una de tus locuras, por favor… lo soporté una vez, fue emocionante y todo. Pero ¿Por qué crees que no te invité para esto?

Los ojos de Discord cambiaron hasta parecer los de un cachorrito, mientras se sobaba la pata derecha con su casco izquierdo hacía temblar los labios mientras un sonido de queja, similar al de un perro se mostraban conjuntamente.

\- Prometo no ser malito, por favor… dame una oportunidad más necesito estirar las patas.

\- Ya te dije que no. – Espetó Celestia dando un ultimátum claro.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, solo quiero bailar una pieza…

\- Claro que no; yo no bailaría contigo aunque…

\- … contigo no, con Luna, ella es la poni más cercana que tengo entre las "hermanas reales" – entrecomilló con sus cascos – No es por ofender, pero estás muy mayor para mí y como que tu carácter no me va. Pero me siento halagado, gracias. – finalizó con una expresión indescifrable por la yegua.

La pequeña broma de Discord tuvo un efecto inmediato, la princesa se limitó a arrugar una ceja para después suspirar más profundamente y tratar de relajar sus patas delanteras que por iniciativa propia estaban tentadas a dar un buen golpe al rostro de aquel corcel. A veces se le cruzaba por la mente que tener a Discord libre y bajo cierto autocontrol por su parte era peor que tenerlo como una piedra en el jardín, incluso peor que tenerlo libre y llevando a cabo sus planes para hacer de Equestria la capital del caos. Sin esperar respuesta, Discord comenzó a dirigirse a la fiesta nuevamente, siendo detenido por Celestia, quien lo tomó por el casco derecho trasero, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y halando de este una vez llegó al piso.

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho que sí. – La princesa del sol trató de poner las cosas en orden de una buena vez, esa característica de su interlocutor de tratar de subvertir el orden y de no obedecer en absoluto ninguna autoridad era ya más que molesta.

\- No necesito eso Celestia, solo iré, bailaré un poco y después me iré a casa, tomaré un baño y dormiré como un bebé. – Aclamó con bastante jovialidad el corcel mientras trataba de encaminarse nuevamente hacia el salón de fiestas, con la certeza de que nada más se lo impediría.

\- Escucha, no podrás, tenemos que anunciar quién es el poni de oro de esta noche y si quieres quedarte debes portarte bien porque si no es así, te juro que encontraré la manera de ponernos a casco, ¿Entendido? – Con voz autoritaria, la princesa no habría podido ser más clara ni sentar las cosas con mayor firmeza, Discord debía reconocerlo, por un segundo estuvo a punto de afirmar con la cabeza y darle el gusto.

\- Está bien. Pero alguna poni tendrá que darme la pieza que quiero. Quien sea. – Terminó exclamando antes de abrir las puertas con una delicadeza extraña a él.

Celestia levantó una parte de su hocico en señal de que realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia, limitándose a darle el flanco y encaminarse hacia un piso superior del lugar, no tenía caso tratar de responderle; simplemente era peor que hablar con la pared, era… hablar con Discord, no necesitaba analogía alguna para describir lo terrible e insoportable que era el hacerlo, al menos en el caso de ella.

Con una sonrisa grande, el ahora corcel salió para ver el resto del evento, tuvo la suerte de que las luces se apagaran de pronto para llamar la atención de todos los invitados para observar al poni de oro. Sería bueno hacerle un ajuste al maquillaje que él o las princesas llevaban ¿O sería mejor idea que cuando las luces se volvieran a encender de pronto todos los manteles estuvieran en el piso? Quizás con algunos de los bocadillos flotando en el aire, claro, incluso podría usar las brochetas como unas orugas que de pronto se subieran la melena de todos. Sí, sería completamente épico, aunque estaba fuera del límite y realmente sabía que estaba bien cerca del límite como para permitirse algo así, había sobrecargado su tarjeta de hacer enfurecer a Celestia. Pasaría un buen rato hasta que pudiera usarla nuevamente.

Como sea, pensó, al menos podría disfrutar de un poco del ponche o de leche con chocolate, quizás combinarlos, sí, esa era una grandiosa idea. Se acercó a la barra por algo de líquido; más allí estaba una pequeña multitud de ponis, no debían superar los 3 o 5, con esa obscuridad apenas podía ver.

\- Ya lo van a anunciar, pongan atención. – Decía una voz ronca.

Bueno, no podía divertirse haciendo grandes fenómenos caóticos, lo que sí podía hacer era tomarse un pequeño momento para pasearse sobre la cabeza de ese sujeto. Pronto apareció sobre su cabeza, literalmente estaba sobre su cabeza, aunque su tamaño había reducido hasta el punto de ser más pequeño que la oreja de aquel poni, su melena naranja y un corte en forma de V en su oreja derecha era un indicio de que el sujeto no tenía acostumbrado portarse bien todo el tiempo, era eso o que le gustaba explorar cosas nuevas constantemente, como fuera. Ni bien estuvo en su cabeza, su peso redujo drásticamente para que su blanco no sospechara de su presencia; pero sin perderse la oportunidad de espiar abrió bien las orejas, metiéndose uno de sus dedos para sacar una bola de cera y botarla, esta se convirtió en una luciérnaga que se fue demasiado pronto del lugar sin emitir brillo alguno por supuesto.

\- ¿Todo está listo? – Cuestionó uno de los ponis presentes al de pelaje que lo hace parecer uno de esos perritos bien pintado

\- Sí, el nombre, las cuentas, todo está listo. – Respondió otro de los presentes.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Se peguntó de repente el señor del caos mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de melena naranja de aquel poni y le hacía una trenza, seguida de un tinte rojo de melena que iría en la punta, oh sí, quedaría el resultado como algo más que épico, irrepetible.

Era una buena broma, no ofensiva, pero bastante graciosa como para dejarla pasar.

\- ¿Y Celestia? – Dijo de pronto un corcel al que apenas pudo ver el rostro.

\- No sospecha absolutamente de nada, está perdida por nuevos eventos y esas cosas.

\- Entonces, pronto todo tiene que ponerse en marcha, espero que todos ustedes estén preparados para lo que viene.

\- Claro que lo estamos Lavish, pero al menos disfruta la mirada del mejor, caritativo y ahora paupérrimo ejemplo de toda Equestria. – Agregó otro corcel con un sarcasmo preocupante por las expresiones que tenía.

Finalmente en medio de la obscuridad pronto se mostró el rostro de nadie más y nadie menos que el mismísimo Filthy Rich, ante la vista de todos los invitados, acompañado por la princesa del sol mantenía una cara de no creerse absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ahí había gato encerrado, Discord podía olerlo desde hace un buen rato, ni bien escuchó la conversación de esos dos sujetos.

Bien, el cabello del corcel estaba recortado por la mitad, sería grandioso ver su rostro cuando las luces se volvieran a encender; mas poco era lo que el señor del caos se proponía hacer sobre esa cabeza, aparte claro de escuchar el chisme que esos dos se estaban contando.

\- Lavish, espero que tengas lista a tu gente, yo también prepararé a la mía ni bien vuelva a Fillydelphia.

\- Bien entonces, nos vemos dentro de una semana. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de que todo empiece propiamente. – Aquel corcel tenía una voz peculiar que llamaba la atención de Discord. En fin, era mejor devolver todo a la normalidad antes de que las luces regresaran.

\- Todavía me asombra ¿Por qué piensas que ese tipo puede ser de ayuda? Se nota a leguas que podría ser peligroso para nuestros fines.

\- No hay porqué preocuparse, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer y yo me encargaré de lo mío. – Señaló con mucha más seriedad el corcel de melena naranja poco antes de hacer una señal con la cabeza que por el movimiento por poco hace que el Draconequus perdiera el equilibrio para después caer. Levantó vuelo para estar próximo a ambos.

\- Oye, ¿Qué es eso? – Advirtió de pronto el corcel con el cual ese tal Lavish mantenía conversación.

\- Qué cosa. – El de ojos rojos observó a sus lados de inmediato.

Discord desde luego, desapareció del lugar para retomar su disfraz de corcel tranquilo y joven en medio de aquella fiesta a la cual le hubiera encantado un montón adornar a su manera. En fin, no había una pieza que bailar, todo terminaría después de eso. Ya ni le importó escuchar el discurso de Filthy Rich o de la princesa Celestia. Es más, se aburría plenamente de ello. La noche era joven todavía, aun podría hacer una que otra cosa interesante antes de que llegara su hora de dormir.

 _Tan pronto como la fiesta por la causa de las princesas se llevó a cabo, toda Equestria parecía entrar en un ritmo frenético, las causas eran diversas. Las princesas demandaban material de construcción, además de otros trabajos para preparar el futuro hogar de la facción de Changelings encargada a Cadance. Por ese entonces, todas tenían sospechas de las más diversas respecto a si era una buena idea o no._

 _No es difícil saber por qué, el riesgo de los Changelings se puede resumir solo en el hecho de que necesitan alimentarse de los sentimientos, sus presas no mueren a causa de la extracción de emociones; pero eventualmente ingresan en un estado de inactividad, teniendo como último momento el fallecimiento por diversas causas, entre ellas insuficiencia nutricional y deshidratación. Ninguna pudo imaginar lo que después se vendría ni de la experiencia que supondría el convivir con aquella facción; desde luego que gran parte de la misma está perdida para siempre y aquí apenas podré plasmar algo de lo que significó._

 _El gran problema inicial, que tuvo repercusiones en la princesa Celestia fue que Filthy Rich donó toda su fortuna, empresas, todo. Un miembro de la familia Rich, quizás el más talentoso para generar riquezas de la nada tuvo un acto de filequinia más grande que pudo haber habido, por si sola, su fortuna bastaba para casi un sesenta por ciento de las obras necesarias. Por lo cual, los contratos de construcción, de planificación y diseño no tardaron en establecerse. Al día siguiente se comenzó con una liquidación de todos los activos de las empresas de Filthy Rich, ganándose la estimación por parte de todas las princesas._

 _Otro hecho es que, lejos de los pedidos de las princesas que pusieron en actividad a distintos rubros por toda Equestria, desde hace cinco años atrás, Equestria tuvo una apertura mercantil inexperimentada previamente, yakyakistán abrió sus puertas, así como Griffinstone, además de nuevas mercaderías que comenzaban a llegar, de las cuales los controles aduaneros desconocían la existencia y se hallaban confusos. Evidentemente, con aquella inyección la economía tuvo una fluctuación mayor. Negocios comenzaban a crecer, nuevas profesiones se creaban; incluso algunos especialistas en cultura, arqueología, sociología y otras áreas comenzaron a abandonar Equestria para dirigirse a las nuevas áreas encontradas._

 _Sumado a este segundo hecho se puede mencionar que por aquellas fechas la distancia calendaria entre festividades de distintas ciudades de Equestria se hallaban demasiado próximas, los amantes de viajar, relajarse y disfrutar de una vida de recorrer Equestria obviamente estaban movilizados con una sincronización increíble._

 _Sea como fuere, en el reino de cristal las cosas comenzaban a ponerse algo serias, la princesa Cadance no podía dejar de mantener una suerte de correspondencia con Torax, el líder de los changelings reformados. Ciertamente la presión comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, en una decisión meditada con un juicio claro, comenzó a beber más café, y a dejar a su hija, a cargo del cuidador por más tiempo._

 _Por otra parte, su esposo, el príncipe Shining Armor estaba ocupado en preparar un protocolo de respuesta oportuno y veloz ante la posibilidad de un ataque por la facción nueva de Changelings, la guardia real del imperio estuvo desinformada en absoluto del porqué de sus movimientos matutinos y repentinos simulacros organizados por Shining Armor; no obstante, los problemas principales a los cuales tenía el mantener informada a la guardia real era que no dejaban de preguntar al respecto._

 _Desde luego que la acción de guardar la verdad hasta el momento oportuno era una estrategia que debió ser tomada de forma obligatoria desde el principado de Equestria y como general de la guardia real de toda Equestria, a Shining Armor no le quedaba más que obedecer la orden._

El frio proveniente del exterior del imperio de cristal obviamente era polar, puede ser que dentro del imperio el clima fuera agradable, cálido; pero por fuera era otra la historia, varios de los soldados de la guardia real todavía temblaban de frio. Había que reconocerlo, estaban varias lunas sin prácticas como aquellas, desde la academia que no había podido recorrer distancias tan grandes marchando o recordar la instrucción de supervivencia, camuflaje y tácticas en un medio tan hostil como lo era el exterior del imperio de cristal.

No obstante, mostrando su temple, los y las guardias reales mantenían una postura elegante pero firme; en la mayoría la nieve apenas empezaba a derretirse, saliendo como gotitas de agua que se deslizaban por su pelaje.

\- Bien hecho, mañana nos vemos a la misma hora, y no hace falta que se los recuerde; atentos ante la señal de simulacro.

Claro, muchos volverían a las barracas para su descanso, otros irían a tomar inmediatamente sus puestos. Algunos cuantos se encontrarían en la ciudad descansando. Después de todo, el servicio de la guardia real era de treinta y seis horas al día en tiempos de paz como lo era en ese instante. Es decir, bastaba con estar de guardia tres días para cumplir con las exigencias. Claro que no pocos se mantenían en forma ejercitando o tomando clases de esgrima; nunca se sabía cuándo se daría un ataque sorpresivo.

Shining Armor sacaba lo bueno de la situación, al menos todos estaban más motivados. Los ejercicios podrían resultar una buena forma de poner alerta a toda la guardia; en Canterlot podría pasar algo semejante, al menos si Celestia tuviera tiempo para organizar algo semejante. Todas, incluso Twilight parecían estar sin un solo segundo por todo el día. No sabía mucho de la situación y eso era lo peor. Reaccionó, estaba a punto de entrar a una de esas cavilaciones que no solo pueden costar una batalla, sino el respeto de los soldados.

\- Bien, guardia real del imperio de Cristal, dispersarse. – Ordeno poco antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al castillo.

Solo esperaba poder encontrarse con ella antes de que saliera a todo galope a la estación de trenes o a algún evento al que debía asistir porque era la invitada de honor. Subió las escaleras con la esperanza de poder hallarla en medio del comedor engullendo lo que le pusieran en frente; no le gustaba verla así. Pero era su responsabilidad. Se ofreció para ayudarla, pero no quiso nada de ello. ¿Sería porque estaba haciendo las cosas mal? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se cuestionaba el corcel desde el otro día. Sin hallar respuestas claras, solo divagaciones que no podían llevarle a ningún lado en concreto.

Entonces fue que pudo ver el reflejo de su pelaje a través del cristal grueso de la pared, desde luego que no era transparente; pero podía ver algunos de los haces coloreando vivamente la sección de la pared con el color rosa de su pelaje. No dudo en dirigirse al balcón para aunque sea darle un saludo. Con la magia de su cuerno abrió la puerta, para encontrar a su amada sentada en un cojín rojo mientras charlaba sonriente con el Changeling.

Cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó, la sonrisa cambió sutilmente; lo saludó con el casco invitándole a pasar. Desde luego, el corcel pasó percatándose de la presencia del acompañante de Cadance, era Torax, ultimadamente la presencia de aquel changeling reformado en inmediaciones del castillo era algo continua, casi con la exactitud de un reloj llegaba cada dos días a la una de la tarde, se quedaba a hablar con Cadance hasta las tres treinta y se iba con una despedida sobrecargada de cortesía.

\- Shining, ya conoces a Torax.

\- Hola, espero que las cosas estén yendo bien en la colmena. – Aseveró el general a modo de saludo, mientras trataba de sentarse en uno de esos cojines.

\- Claro que sí general Armor, mis ocupaciones parecen crecer y crecer, apenas puedo sacarme tiempo para dormir.

\- Tú si que me entiendes. – LE espetó la princesa del imperio de cristal levantando un casco.

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? – Preguntó con cierta inocencia el changeling retrayéndose un poco.

\- Chócala, solo tienes que dar un golpe entre nuestros cascos, es que estamos en las mismas.

\- Oh, ya veo. Sí, pero por ayudar a la princesa que le dio una oportunidad a mi pueblo, cualquier cosa.

\- Oh vaya, gracias. – Respondía halagada Cadance.

Shining Armor se levantó de su lugar aproximándose a la baranda para observar el sistema de alerta que habían ingeniado, estaba instalado desde hace dos semanas atrás y era toda una belleza.

\- Por cierto Torax, ¿Viste el sistema de alerta que Shining y los ingenieros desarrollaron?

\- Me temo decir que no princesa Cadance; en qué se basa precisamente.

El general se sintió dentro de la conversación por fin, así que volteándose para ver a Torax y a Cadance.

\- Se basa en un principio de refracción simple, abajo hay dos cristales que reflejan la luz hacia una lente que está justo aquí. – Continuó el corcel mostrando una lente cirucular dentro de una estructura esférica que permitía una movilidad de trescientos sesenta grados.

\- Bien, enfocado correctamente, el lente emite una luz con los colores violeta y cian o al aire o en dirección al campo aéreo de Canterlot, así que con esta belleza podemos advertir a todos de un ataque de los Changeling. – Una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposa le llegó casi de inmediato, haciéndole cambiar de parecer en el mismo instante. – De un posible ataque de la facción nueva. – Aclaró para salvarse el cuello y no ofender a Torax.

\- Sí, es una buena idea. – se limitó a responderle el changeling poco antes de volver a sentarse en el cojín para tomar una taza de té.

Al final también Cadance dejó de prestarle atención para volver a sentarse.

\- Así que les gusta ese color… vaya, a mí también. Estoy segura de que pronto tu colmena va a tener una remodelación; dime cuando vaya a pasar, aquí tenemos unas de las telas más relucientes de Equestria y van con todo. Al menos eso he oído.

\- Sería todo un honor princesa. Estoy pensando más en un bermellón, aunque no combina con el verde de las incubadoras.

\- Oye por cierto ¿Antes usaban esas incubadoras?

\- Desde luego que sí, dentro de una se puede invernar hasta por seis meses…

\- Ah, ¿O sea que no sirven para criar a los pequeños?

\- También, pero para los huevos solo hace falta uno, el resto es para los demás Changeling.

La conversación entre Cadance y Torax tenía una importancia mayor, Shining entendía bien que su interferencia podría ser molesta, así que se limitó a volver dentro del comedor para ver qué podía picar.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo emocionante, espero que les guste cómo van las cosas y sobre todo la forma de abordarlo, admito que me está gustando hacer estos saltos entre relato crónico – que más parece histórico, lo admito, aunque se entenderá por qué después – y el relato literario. Por cierto, para los que vengan de leer la tragedia Rich saben que me refiero al capítulo 3 (por si les interesa saber de Filthy Rich). En fin, nos leemos pronto y que tengan una grandiosa semana.


	4. Gran Gala del Galope

El 3 de julio del 1018 después de la fundación de Equestria

 _Las inmediaciones del castillo de las princesas de Canterlot tenían el proceso anual de embellecimiento para celebrar una de las festividades más esperadas por toda Equestria, una noche en la cual se llevaba un baile, una reunión general de los ponis más distinguidos de Equestria, una iniciativa impulsada por los unicornios desde la fundación de Equestria, un recuerdo de la alcurnia de tiempos pasados. Sería el equivalente al baile de las rosas actual, se llamaba, gala del galope._

 _Por aquellas fechas, las invitaciones a las princesas tenían un carácter casi obligatorio, por ello su asistencia era infaltable y dado que la princesa del Imperio de Cristal no pudo asistir a varias de estas actividades, se dirigió inmediatamente a tomar el papel de princesa invitada; en el caso de la princesa de la amistad era ligeramente diferente, ella asistía en calidad de princesa y también todas sus amigas, en calidad de su corte. Así pues, el baile prometía bastante tanto para cualquier asistente al que se preguntara._

 _Las invitaciones fueron repartidas por toda Equestria, ponis elegantemente vestidos se reunieron para la celebración, una gran cantidad de ponis nuevos eran invitados, entre ellos se encontraban Moon Dancer, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Shining Armor, Lavish Velvet, Carved Ivory, Spring Loop, Wish Hoop, Torax y desde luego Discord, sí, por esos tiempos el Draconequus era considerado como un ciudadano de Equestria, tal era la confianza de las princesas en él._

 _De todas formas, la noche fue espectacular, con un entretenimiento inesperado por parte del circo de las nubes, de la presentación de un número particularmente elevado de magia por parte de la célebre artista escénica Trixie Lulamoon, una participación especial de la condesa coloratura que no mucho tiempo atrás tuvo un renacimiento artístico adoptando el nombre de Rara, y la estrella del pop Sapphire Shores._

 _Lo destacable de esta Gran Gala del Galope en particular no fueron los invitados, ni los actos, fue lo que aconteció en el punto más elevado de la celebración, así pues, de entre los jardines del castillo, en inmediaciones del salón de fiestas del castillo de las princesas, finalmente apareció un invitado sin invitación; pero que, por su posición y reputación elevada fue tomado en cuenta, exactamente a las once horas con treinta y seis minutos ingresó por las puertas de cristal, con una vestimenta compuesta por hojas, tela de seda, así como un collar hecho con un metal violeta, que después se conocería como Umbrumela._

Alguno en la sociedad científica e histórica de Equestria, es decir ese grupo de especialistas que tenían un pequeño mueso, teatro, academia y auditorio de conferencias, siempre solía mantener que en Equestria la vida era completamente diferente a otras partes, incluso a la propia Equestria de los años turbios, que en esos otros casos bien detallados, la vida simplemente no se podría mantener en una constante festividad, en un júbilo; que una postura entre responsabilidad y placer (o felicidad) era imposible, que eran mutuamente opuestos, lo que desde luego terminaba en un acalorado debate sobre la conciencia que los ponis tenían del mundo, es decir, que eran unos completos ignorantes de los hechos externos, unos enclenques faltos de carácter y los que sostenían que una paz relativa a una defensa inexpugnable y un sistema contra la denigración de la vida era el logro más grande de Equestria que podía justamente asentar las bases para una vida en libertad auténtica, donde el júbilo estaba más que permitido y donde la responsabilidad era algo presupuesto.

Sea como fueren ambos análisis que se rompían la cabeza argumentando en sus respectivas escuelas de pensamiento y reflexión teórica, la realidad de Equestria era dentro del castillo de las princesas, la Gran Gala del Galope se llevaba a cabo con una naturalidad asombrosa, celebrar no solo por alegría, sino porque la vida misma era una felicidad, algo que valía la pena de ser vivida; quizás ese pudiera ser el núcleo que armoniza responsabilidad y felicidad. Mas, alejándonos de cosas tan abstractas. Moon Dancer apenas podía mantener el rostro apartado de los anteojos del corcel que tenía delante quien también tenía anteojos.

Su amiga Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad y su protegida, Starlight Glimmer, los habían presentado hace tan solo unos minutos y la conversación había ido de extremo a extremo, desde historia hasta magia, pasando por literatura y ciencia incluso de alquimia se había mencionado alguna que otra fórmula famosa que podría mantener un pelaje sedoso. Simplemente existía una soltura intelectual entre ambos, siendo tan fluida que los conocimientos se retroalimentaban entre los dos, habían compartido tantos autores que tenía asegurada la lectura para un mes. Sus principales problemas eran debatidos a capa y espada de los argumentos analíticos, teóricos, una suma blanda de lenguaje informal hacía de aquella conversación más exquisita, cuando de pronto, entro en cuenta de un detalle único. Sunburst era un corcel. Si le había costado un montón ganar amigas, otra cosa era un amigo.

No entendía a los corceles, eran diferentes, más delicados… por nada del mundo había que hacer referencia a sus gustos ni tratar de hablarles acerca de detalles íntimos, eran bastante cerrados, se incomodaban con absoluta rapidez y lo peor era que no hacían el menor de los intentos por fingirlo. Así pues, de momento le estaba yendo demasiado bien. Pero al darse cuenta de ello de pronto sus pasos se fueron reduciendo, debía ser precavida, pues era una norma bien conocida por las yeguas y casi una regla universal la siguiente: es bastante fácil ofender a los corceles y 2 las palabras son mucho más hirientes o placenteras en ellos.

\- Desde entonces dejé de usar aceite de olivo en las pociones del sueño.

\- Es buena tu conclusión, tampoco me gustaría tener los labios hinchados. – Le secundaba Sunburst ajustándose los lentes.

De pronto y sin más, una yegua se apareció entre la multitud, poniendo un casco sobre l mesa y rodeando con el otro el cuello de Sunburst, quien entre sorprendido y contento la observó con mucha atención, Moon Dancer apenas había tenido oportunidad de verla durante su presentación, claro que… la magia era algo bastante por debajo del arte para ella, aunque era mejor no decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? – Dijo de pronto con un tono que demostraba más confianza de la que se podría tener.

\- Cla… claro Trixie. – Afirmó Sunburst usando su magia para liberar una silla en la cual la maga pudiera descansar.

\- Gracias Sunburst y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el imperio de cristal?

\- Pues bien, bien.

\- Ajá… oh lo siento, apenas te vi, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó de pronto mientras extendía el casco para saludar a la yegua de lentes.

\- Moon Dancer. – Alcanzó a decir tímidamente extendiendo el suyo para dar un cruce.

\- Mucho gusto, mi gran y poderoso nombre es Trixie Lulamoon, espero no haber interrumpido nada. – Aclaraba, era extraño, usaba un acento diferenciado al mencionar su nombre, alargando las R.

\- Dime ¿Viste mi acto? Claro que lo hiciste, de seguro no has visto un acto de ilusionismo más grande.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas. – Interpeló la yegua de anteojos, tratando de no mostrar cierta irritación por la personalidad que Trixie mostraba, interrumpiendo su conversación.

\- A mí me gustó la parte donde te lanzaste a la mantícora. – Acotó Sunburst llamando la atención de la ilusionista, a quien se le abrieron los ojos al escuchar el halago.

Sunburst era bastante jovial y no buscaba pleitos, de hecho, había apagado la mecha antes de que la dinamita explotara, Moon Dancer lo reconocía, a lo mejor intercambiaba código postal con él… sí era un buen amigo y no era para nada feo. Sobre todo por su pelaje de diseño simétrico. Mas tan pronto como pensó en ello, este la observó fijamente, hasta estuvo a punto de tirar por un extremo su vaso lleno de jugo de uva, cuya caída catastrófica, pues el mantel de la mesa era blanco, fue detenido por Trixie. La estaba viendo, por un segundo tuvo cierta aceleración, sus mejillas estaban a punto de sonrojarse.

\- Hola chicos. – Escuchó de pronto detrás de ella, era la voz de Starlight Glimmer.

Un sonido seco se escuchó debajo de la mesa, Sunburst reaccionó con una expresión de dolor, volteándose a ver a Trixie, quien calmada le guiñó un ojo. Todo aquello era apenas comprensible.

Pero una cosa era segura, no la estaba viendo a ella… sino a Starlight.

\- Ho… hola Starlight. – Alcanzó a decir el corcel arreglando sus lentes y con una timidez que no mostró con ella.

\- Sunburst, tiempo sin verte. – Aclaró la yegua lavanda poco antes de abrazarlo. Desde luego, el corcel casi lleva al pobre vaso a su destrucción por segunda vez, nuevamente Trixie evitó el incidente.

Bien… adió s intento de conquistar al corcel lindo. Dijo la yegua para sus adentros, pero todavía podía ser su amiga y eso todavía era ganancia y una gran ganancia, pues pocos habían capaces de mantenerle conversaciones como la que Sunburst mantuvo.

\- Hey, chicos, ¿Qué tal si salimos a bailar un poco? – Preguntó Trixie, a lo cual ninguno supo responder. Lo cual tuvo como respuesta que la ilusionista transportara a Starlight y Sunburst a la pista, mientras que invitó con el casco a Moon Dancer para ir caminando.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Exigió respuesta la yegua de lentes, mientras Trixie meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

\- Porque esos dos no se dan cuenta de que se gustan. – Afirmó de inmediato la yegua celeste, con una seguridad envidiable.

\- Ah, ya veo.

Por otra parte, exactamente diez centésimas de segundo después de aplicar la transportación, Sunburst y Starlight se aparecieron uno frente a la otra.

\- Oye, enserio tienes que enseñarle a usar la magia responsablemente.

\- Le he dicho a esa señorita que no haga este tipo de cosas… pero es Trixie, simplemente no me va a escuchar hasta que saque fuego por la boca.

\- Quisiera ver eso. – Bromeó Sunburst, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

\- Ya estamos aquí, supongo que hay que bailar, no desperdiciemos la magia que a Trixie le ha costado tanto aprender.

Con una risa conjunta, Sunburst aceptó y trató de acoplarse lo mejor que pudo a los pasos de su pareja.

Por su parte, la princesa Celestia a duras penas podía mantenerse al tanto de los invitados; sin embargo, todo marchaba sin altercado alguno, fue un riesgo invitar a Discord en esta ocasión, claro que su caos fue divertido una vez, que todo el tiempo fuera así era una cuestión diferente.

\- Buenos días princesa. – Dijo de pronto una voz ya bien conocida por la alicornio blanca.

\- Es de noche.

\- Si tu quieres hago que salga el sol… también puedo convertir la luna en queso… o romper el sol – acotó el señor del caos mientras sus patas sostenían de pronto el martillo y una sonrisa juguetona se escapaba por sus labios.

\- ¿Es enserio Discord? – Cuestionó la princesa levantando una ceja mientras

\- Solo quiero ver a mi princesa favorita aburriéndose mientras sonríe y recibe a los invitados. – Respondió Draconequus fingiendo elocuencia y hasta haciendo una reverencia.

\- Oye, estoy segura de que tienes algo mejor que hacer. Por qué no vas a ponerte celoso de Fluttershy, creo que la vi paseándose con un corcel por los jardines.

\- No juegues con mis sentimientos Celestia, hasta parecería ver celos de tu parte.

Por casualidad, una pareja de corceles subía las escaleras para ser recibidos por la princesa del sol, quien con una sonrisa les daba una bienvenida, al tiempo que con su cola daba un ligero meneo, con tal fuerza y ligereza que el final de la misma golpeó directamente la nariz del señor del caos.

\- Qué te dije de éstas conversaciones.

\- Oye, algún día tendrás que aceptar que simplemente no podemos estar juntos, mírate, eres demasiado estirada…

\- Discord, estas a una frase de convertirte en piedra. – Aclaró Celestia levantando su cuerno en alto, listo para ejecutar el hechizo que bien podría devolver al señor del caos en su forma pétrea. – Anda, di lo que viniste a decir… así podrás dejarme en paz.

\- Pues solo quiero informarte que…

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par por los guardias, aquella era una señal clara de que el invitado era un gobernante, dese luego que todos ellos estaban cordialmente invitados. El protocolo exigía que la princesa se acercara para recibirlo y eso era justo lo que haría, cualquier sandez que Discord quisiera comentar.

Grande fue su sorpresa el ver al mismísimo Clever Heart ingresando dentro del local, estaba acompañado de unos guardias que si bien no lucían armadura, eran asombrosamente corpulentos, siendo un rinoceronte y un búfalo, no se puede esperar menos.

\- ¡El príncipe de La Unión Clever Heart! – Anunció uno de los guardias.

Todos se voltearon para ver la escena, Celestia desde luego bajó por las escaleras, Discord, intrigado observaba a ambos mamíferos uniéndose en un saludo con casco – pezuña y sacó un micrófono de estudio, de esos que tienen una vara extensa de aluminio para captar mejor la voz de los actores, para así grabar lo que se dirían el uno al otro. Elevando en lo alto el micrófono. El Draconequus se dividió en tres; una de sus réplicas fue por una cámara para grabar el momento diplomático, mientras que un director de cámaras se subía sobre su incómoda silla junto con un altavoz para dirigir el momento.

Desde luego que aquello extrañó a Clever Heart, todo se aclaró cuando el director de cámaras le hizo una señal con la mano de que todo andaba bien. Celestia cerró los ojos por un instante, aguantó la respiración e hizo todo lo equinamente posible por mantenerse ecuánime y no convertir a Discord en piedra nuevamente.

\- Bienvenido sea al castillo de las princesas de Equestria, bienvenido sea usted y su pueblo a confraternizar en paz y armonía con Equestria… es un placer para mí conocer a una nación como la suya a través de su representación como líder. – Afirmó Celestia improvisando sus mejores palabras para el momento, siendo francos, quién se podía esperar la aparición de alguien que se mantuvo por tanto tiempo lejos del contacto diplomático con Equestria.

\- Es un honor para mí, recibir este reconocimiento y en son de la armonía profesada y enseñada por su pueblo de forma tan ejemplar, me siento seguro de poder pedirle formar parte de esta celebración para conocer mejor a mis incontable vecinos. – Respondió el ciervo, manteniendo una expresión neutral, pero firme.

\- Usted es ya parte de nuestro pueblo, considerado así, es más que bienvenido dentro de nuestra humilde celebración. Sea partícipe con nosotros del júbilo que la armonía trae al mundo y a las civilizaciones.

\- Será un placer princesa Celestia.

Ante la vista impresionada de cientos, Discord terminó de filmar, el director sacó una lágrima por la gran obra de arte, el del micrófono por poco lo deja caer sobre la cabeza de uno de los guardias, mas cuando Discord se volvió a convertir en solo uno las formalidades estaban apenas empezando. Celestia acompañaba al príncipe al salón de fiesta. Mientras tanto, un corcel de melena naranja y ojos rojos salía de la fiesta, al mismo tiempo que otros tantos. Lo sabía, eran esos corceles que escuchó la otra ocasión. Eso era apenas el comienzo.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar a un lugar no muy lejano al castillo de las princesas, una confitería donde ingresaban de forma inmediata.

Adquiriendo la forma de un corcel, Discord también se dispuso a entrar dentro de la misma

Allí estaban, los cuatro corceles, había un unicornio de pelaje añil, pelo azul y ojos verdes, con una Cutie Mark de una onda en el agua, pegaso de pelaje negro, melena blanca y ojos rosas, al cual las yeguas no dejaban de mirar, otro unicornio con un monóculo que tenía una extensión desde el bolsillo de un traje caro, con un pelaje anaranjado, melena café y ojos azulados, combinación más extraña por cierto. Ni bien se sentó en una mesa aledaña el Draconequus comenzó a escuchar con toda la atención del mundo.

\- He tenido problemas con las principales rutas hacia el sur. – Señalaba el pegaso a Lavish Velvet.

\- Carved Ivory, tu miedo solo puede ser igualado por tu aspecto. – Aclaró Lavish.

\- Yo con la información que podría compartir con nuestros informantes de La Unión. Muchas cosas me dan un mal presentimiento de lo que podría llegar a pasar en el futuro inmediato. – Acotaba el unicornio de pelaje añil.

\- Usted Spring Loop, apenas podría tener alguna razón para señalar eso, soy yo quien tiene los medios.

\- Por otra parte, las principales comunicaciones establecidas entre nosotros y nuestros amigos lejos de aquí están todavía en proceso de formación, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. – Aclaraba el unicornio del monóculo.

\- Entiendo su preocupación Wish Hoop. Doctor, he oído sus quejas al respecto, sus apreciaciones son de bastante interés; pero entienda, los tiempos actuales requieren de una ejecución inmediata, no fue meditado con anterioridad, pero las condiciones se están haciendo más álgidos a medida que estas oportunidades de las que hablamos anteriormente se presentan con mayor importancia. – Replicaba Lavish Velvet – Corceles, vean lo que se está desplegando ante sus ojos. Las principales causas para mantener todos estos desperfectos a raya es la necesidad y la oportunidad. Es esto lo que estábamos esperando.

\- Pero Lavish, tienes que entender que actuaríamos sobre una gran incertidumbre. – Insistía nuevamente Wish Hoop. – Es decir, el peligro es enorme, llevamos en esto más de veinte años, y ponerlo en riesgo es… apostarlo todo de forma arbitraria.

\- Definitivamente no, oportunidades como esta son irrepetibles, nuestra ardua labor tiene por fin la posibilidad de dar a lugar nuestro gran sueño, amigos míos, les pido considerar este único punto. Bien aplicada, incluso sin contar con la participación de Clever Heart o si la incursión de los changelings no suscitara el efecto deseado, se podría dar todo el plan con un éxito arrollador, créanme corceles, tengo la experiencia suficiente como para asegurarles de que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

\- Lo que pides es actuar inmediatamente, pero ¿Cómo van las cosas dentro de S.O.N.R.I.E.? – Inquirió con una preocupación mayúscula Carved Ivory

\- No dude de mis influencias, S.O.N.R.I.E. trabajará para nuestros intereses en el momento adecuado; ¿Acaso nos ha decepcionado en el pasado? – Replicaba algo azorado el corcel de ojos rojos.

El silencio daba una respuesta afirmativa. Discord apenas podía entender de lo que se trataba la conversación, pasaban de un punto a otro, rutas comerciales, agencias secretas de seguridad de Equestria, un conglomerado de proyecciones hechas con anterioridad y que estaban a punto de ser tratadas con vistas más ejecutorias que nunca antes… posibilidad y riesgo. Era algo que le atraía de sobre manera. Pero… por qué tratar de mantenerse al margen, frente a él se estaba dando exactamente una posibilidad más para hacer lo que mejor hacía: generar caos.

Por defecto, un cambio en el orden implicaba cierta cantidad de caos y esa era una de las razones por las que aquellos sujetos lograban atraerlo, claro que no tenía la menor idea de la totalidad de su plan, obviamente tenía tinta de ser una insurrección, planteada desde diferentes puntos de vista.

\- Y con las rutas comerciales, considere que nada de ello se puede dar sin los recursos materiales.

\- Justamente por eso Filthy Rich está libre, él es el mayor empresario que ustedes podrían conocer, es por eso que es una gran suerte que su fortuna fuese regalada.

Las risas de los comensales fue ya muy sospechosa, mientras el corcel de ojos rojos tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, entre más tiempo pasaba, mejor le caían, estaba a punto de presentarse, comer un buen plato de carne al lado de tan pintorescos señores, sería desde luego una locura hacerlo tan pronto; porque qué componía a un gran señor del caos además de su evidente gusto por el caos, exacto, la presentación. Discord no se presentaría de forma tan poco elegante para un señor del caos. Ese momento tendría que esperar. De momento se conformaría con escuchar su chismorreo y enterarse a algunos detalles menores.

\- Entonces, si todo es urgente, si esta es nuestra oportunidad y tú – indicaba Ivory señalando a Lavish Velvet – lo dices con tanta seguridad, confío en que sea lo correcto, voto a favor de la noción de Lavish.

\- Me parece un riesgo que no podemos aceptar, voto a favor de la noción de Wish Hoop.

\- Obviamente voto por mi noción – Acotó el unicornio del monóculo, manteniendo una postura impasible, así como lo hacía Lavish Velvet en ese instante.

\- En ese caso nos encontramos en una encrucijada amigos, dos votos contra dos votos.

\- Debemos llegar a un concilio adecuado, para nuestra próxima reunión deberíamos hacer una mayor explicitación de ambas nociones, un desarrollo argumental y fáctico de nuestras posibilidades y del riesgo es sumamente necesaria para bien o mal de sus posturas señores, sugiero que la siguiente ocasión tratemos solo en el punto de exponer y decidir acerca de nuestra decisión.

\- Bien, estoy conforme con ello. – Indicaba Lavish Velvet, con una seguridad inigualable.

\- Tengan cuidado señores, las cosas se pondrán un poco tensas los próximos meses y si mi noción gana, se cargaran de trabajos que deberemos realizar con la mayor de la diligencia posible

\- Antes de que se vayan, aquí tienen las pastillas para esta semana. – Entregó el doctor, sacando tres bolsas de tela y extendiéndoselas a los corceles.

\- Claro, también dejaremos de tomar esta bomba. – Aclaró Ivory.

Una vez dicho aquello, los cuatro corceles se retiraron de la misma forma que ingresaron. Como completos desconocidos, cada uno con un tiempo de espera, Lavish desde luego que se quedó dentro del restaurante. Algo había de particular en aquel pintoresco personaje. Discord jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo pero ya podía intuir cómo era ese corcel que parecía no tener la edad que decía tener.

Así que estaban planeando algo grande, lo presentía. Pero a duras penas lograba tener algo de imaginación para vislumbrar un escenario posible y terrible al mismo tiempo.

 _Pero, lamentablemente, la princesa del imperio de Cristal apenas pudo asistir, debido a un problema que apenas detalló a su guardia, o a sus asesores en distintas áreas, por ello envió a Sunburst a representar parte de su corte dentro de la fiesta, lo mismo pasó con Shining Armor, desde luego que Flurry Heart quedó al cuidado de varios encargados, al no estar presente Sunburst, debía buscar a alguien más que pudiera cuidar ocasionalmente de la pequeña._

 _Lo cierto es que, durante la noche del 3 de julio del año 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria, la princesa del Imperio de Cristal fue con una partida pequeña de guardias fuera de su castillo, o mejor dicho, bajó por su castillo hasta que salió lejos de su protección, lejos de la protección del corazón de cristal. Metros bajo el nivel del suelo, se escondían varias catacumbas, cuevas, pasadizos naturales._

\- ¡Princesa Cadance! – Se podía escuchar a lo lejos, hace menos de cinco minutos que las cosas se habían convertido en una completa locura, Cadance apenas podía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Voló en medio de la obscuridad de aquellas cavernas para encontrarse con el cuerpo maltrecho de un soldado.

\- Flash Sentry ¿Está bien soldado?

\- Princesa, sálvese, salga de aquí cuanto antes… esas cosas… esas cosas la quieren a usted.

\- Nada de eso, vendrá conmigo… ¿Sabe dónde están los demás?

\- Ya no van a regresar princesa, todo esto está mal… nos atacaron sin previo aviso, salga de aquí cuanto antes, no importa si nos quedamos… debe proteger al Imperio de Cristal de este ataque.

\- Los protegeré a todos, dígame dónde están los… - De pronto, el soldado desapareció.

\- Bien dicho princesa Cadance. – Dijo de pronto una voz de yegua, bastante fuerte.

\- Quién eres tú, qué es lo que has hecho. – Cuestionó Cadance poniéndose en guardia, dispuesta para enfrentar lo que sea que estuviese allí.

Una figura se apareció en el hielo, a los pies de Cadance; no podía ser.

\- ¿Princesa Amore? Cómo es posible…

\- No esto viva si es que te refieres a ello, este hechizo está diseñado para que solo las indicadas puedan tener acceso a mis artilugios de defensa.

\- Siento decepcionarla, pero no vine por eso… estoy aquí para investigar.

\- Qué.

\- Si este lugar puede sostener a algunos… habitantes.

\- Las cuevas del este terminan en una fosa gigantesca; pero si el corazón funciona, no tiene por qué enviar aquí a los ciudadanos del imperio de cristal.

\- Princesa, no es para ellos… es para los changeling.

\- Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, tiene un corazón grande, demasiado como para ver el peligro que los changeling suponen. Le pido que desista de su decisión.

\- Lamento no poder ceder princesa.

\- Entonces ha condenado a su pueblo. – Aclaró finalmente la imagen poco antes de desaparecer, dejando a Cadance con un montón de preguntas.

* * *

Lamento de la demora de una semana, trataré de actualizar más seguido, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Construir y edificar

_Para el 19 de junio del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria, los trenes llegaban repletos al imperio de cristal, tanto de ponis como de materiales; arquitectos desde la mismísima Manehattan, madera de la mejor calidad de Baltimare, que por poco acapara todo el cupo productivo de la temporada de ese año, arena, rocas y diferentes cristales enviados desde la granja de Rocas de los Pie y del desierto de san palomino; ingenieros de Cloudsdale y Yanhoover; claro que también hacía falta el apoyo de los mejores constructores de Equestria, se llamó a un total de cinco mil trabajadores, quinientos especialistas y ciento veinte cocineros._

 _La facturación por día excedía los 25000 bits, algunas veces incluso hizo falta la compra de materiales adicionales; no obstante, nadie sabía exactamente dónde se hallaba la mega obra que edificaban, todos salían cumplidos sus turnos de tres días, dirigiéndose a tomar sus descansos de cuatro días – sí, por esos tiempos el trabajo era por tres días a la semana por cuatro horas, cada quien veía cuándo realizar dicho trabajo – así pues, la obra se mantuvo en un secreto relativo, puesto que todos sabían que se realizaba fuera del territorio del Imperio de Cristal pero no dónde se hallaba exactamente._

 _Toneladas y toneladas de cristales especiales eran utilizados, cargamentos completos eran enviados desde el imperio de cristal a un ritmo que rápidamente puso las elegantes calles del imperio en superficies llenas de baches a causa del peso que lograba crear fisuras, y después romper con determinadas partes del suelo de cristal, el servicio de mantenimiento también estuo terriblemente ocupado durante las fechas de construcción, sobre todo en la temporada en que el material llegaba al Imperio de Cristal; de hecho, se presentaron tantos contratiempos que algunas cartas de consulta y queja fueron enviadas a la corona del Imperio de Cristal._

 _De todas formas, la economía del imperio tuvo un impulso acelerado, incluso con los graves incidentes en el aspecto de la ciudad, como es de esperarse, cuando cargamentos demasiado pesados caían a causa de una maniobra equivocada castigaban terriblemente el paisaje urbano tan importante._

 _Sorprendentemente, la prontitud de la respuesta de la princesa Cadance era legendaria, las cartas enviadas en la mañana eran respondidas en la tarde, con aquel eficiente sistema de respuesta, la princesa pudo contentar y apaciguar los que bien podrían haber sido engorrosos altercados; un equipo de redacción siempre acompañaba a la princesa que, por diferentes razones era extremadamente difícil de hallar en su palacio; las audiencias tuvieron que suspenderse por tres meses; mas ahí salía al rescate nuevamente el sistema de correspondencia ideado por la propia princesa._

 _Pocos realmente pudieron conocer el trabajo de la princesa, pues ella tenía turnos de al menos doce a catorce horas completas dentro de la cueva, asesorando, escuchando, contribuyendo con su magia, evitando accidentes, cuestionando, reestructurando. Sí amigos míos, es imposible y creo que será imposible para la imaginación de las generaciones que vienen el recrear el trabajo de una verdadera líder; los políticos de ahora no podrían ni llegarle a los cascos a las princesas._

El aire era denso dentro de las cuevas, el trabajo requerido en el hielo era apenas soslayable, moldeable ni hablar, la vía más simple era diferenciar el hielo del cristal, cosa extremadamente difícil si no se tenía el equipo o hechizo adecuado, ya se habían perdido millares de picotas, por no decir que también cientos de ponis ya se habían lastimado el casco o una pata en el proceso, la enfermería se encontraba repleta de esos casos.

Cadance, observaba con atención, iluminando grades extensiones de la cueva para que los picadores pudieran hacer las perforaciones correspondientes.

¿Y qué era lo peor de todo? Que solo estaban construyendo la estructura base, los changelings… sus changelings como se hacían llamar, serían quienes habitarían esas frías cuevas… necesitaban aislarla hasta donde se pudiera, al menos en sectores estratégicos como las celdas de los huevecillos, también era urgente situar más de trescientas columnas que asegurarían la estabilidad del lugar, incluso si miles de yaks estuvieran saltando en la superficie.

Apenas entendía los diseños de los planos; pero todos contaban con que pudiera brindar luces, ejecutar planes, tomar decisiones rápidas. Su vida como princesa, hasta ese instante, había sido un juego de potrillas en comparación con lo que vivía por toda esa temporada, no sabía que podía llegar a sudar tanto…

\- Princesa, riesgo de derrumbe en sector G5-A, exclamaba uno de los ingenieros, seguido de unos cuantos obreros con sus cascos puestos.

\- Vamos para allá, Efebre… perdone Feeble Voice; ocúpate de revelar esta área por favor.

\- Por supuesto que sí mi princesa. – Respondió la yegua llegando a iluminar toda un área de la pared con su cuerno, revelando las gemas con un color violeta, los picadores desde luego eran veloces al hacer su trabajo, sus métodos variaban, pero cada uno tenía su rendimiento, sus pros y sus contras.

Galopando a toda velocidad por las cuevas, seguramente ya estaban a más de doscientos metros bajo el nivel de la superficie, alcanzaron el lugar preciso, varios de los obreros unicornios estaban creando una pared temporal de sujeción con su magia, mientras que los ponis terrestres usaban sus increíbles capacidades físicas para improvisar columnas en la base de la pared, al mismo tiempo, los pegasos verificaban grietas, lugares específicos en busca de señales de riesgo mayor.

\- Bien, déjenme ayudarles. – Aclaró Cadance poco antes de que su magia creara un escudo de contención lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que las paredes se desmoronasen.

Era cuestión de unos pocos minutos, las columnas verdaderas se encontraban de venida, los ponis terrestres con su fuerza superior las movilizaban, ensamblaban, reforzaban y colocaban con varias placas especiales en distintos lugares estratégicamente planeados por un ingeniero de turno, quien señalaba el lugar preciso donde colocarlas.

Geólogos, arquitectos, ingenieros, obreros de toda índole, incluso un paleontólogo y un sociólogo que se había colado, todos estaban realizando aquella obra.

\- Solo un segundo más. – Advertía la constructora en jefe de aquella sección al ver el rostro de cansancio de la princesa Cadance.

Reforzadas las paredes, puestas las columnas con una eficiencia inigualable, la magia de Cadance fue retirada para dejar el lugar en un estado sumamente seguro.

\- Princesa, hemos terminado la base de la sección A; relevamos el trabajo a construcción fina. – Aclaraba la constructora en jefe quitándose una insignia del chaleco naranja que llevaba puesto. Un corcel de pelaje gris, con chaleco verde fosforescente y con un casco mucho más liviano y con múltiples espacios que encajaban herramientas diminutas se acercaba, recibiendo la insignia.

Otra cosa de admirar y que jamás habría podido ver desde el palacio, era que existía una asociación de construcción de Equestria, donde había más de dos millones de adscritos, y que todos los constructores mínimo se habían leído el manual de construcción de Equestria que era un tomo tan inmenso como dos volúmenes de los más complejos de magia; había ojeado uno; existía una rigurosidad tal que se clasificaban al menos treinta métodos para la elaboración de una ventana, cuarenta y tres para el vaciado del concreto, técnicas diversas… Aparte de ese esfuerzo que requería memoria, práctica y por qué no decirlo, actividad académica e incluso teórica, era increíblemente complejo el sistema de comunicación que tenían; colores de chaleco naranja era obra bruta, verde obra fina y violeta de construcción especializada, después, habían líneas en los chalecos que indicaban el rango de aptitud de los trabajadores, además de su nombre con el que siempre se debía llamarlos. Las placas significaban prioridad de construcción, si un equipo tenía prioridad, el otro debía darles sus herramientas, retirarse cuando les era pedido y no interferir en su trabajo. Lo más sorprendente era que aquel sistema había sido ideado por los propios constructores y no así por los especialistas.

Y lo más interesante era que su trabajo, pese a ser bastante duro, tanto como para grietarle el casco por el simple hecho de pasar por aquí y por allá, les hacía felices; sus cutie Marks, de las más variadas eran simplemente perfectas para definir su especialidad, había un corcel que podía usar el mazo como ninguno, podía tallar, cortar, incluso había reparado un cristal con su mazo… cosa imposible para la mayoría; le gustaba leer teatro, era organizador de un club de teatro dentro de la obra, donde estaba una yegua que era especialista en columnas y una unicornio que aunque suene raro estaba especializada en acueductos.

Allí dentro, Cadance había aprendido el valor que todos los ponis tenían, incluso un corcel con la única especialidad de ajustar tuercas; dígase lo que se quiera, nadie sabía más que él sobre tuercas, incluso pensaba que la vida completa era como una tuerca... ¿Cómo decía?... ah sí, cuando era vivida de forma recta era igual que una tuerca bien puesta, necesitaba de dureza de espíritu y constancia, lo que equivalía a que toda la estructura estuviera firme… en cambio cuando era vivida de forma incorrecta era como una tuerca no ajustada, ponía en riesgo toda la estructura.

Ni qué decir de las discusiones que los especialistas tenían con ellos. De hecho, Cadance sospechaba que los grandes inventos de la construcción surgieron de esas conversaciones, que iban desde la forma de las tuercas, al material de las columnas, la disposición, en contra de toda creencia, un obrero de Equestria podía saber más de matemáticas que un ingeniero, todavía le impresionaba haber visto a un grupo completo estudiar un libro de matemáticas aplicadas con un especialista en sus horas libres.

Uno de los obreros podía saber cómo se hallaba el estado de ánimo de una ciudad completa solo por la forma en la cual estaba fabricado un clavo. No podía creerlo; pues había acertado.

\- Princesa, llegaron diez nuevas cartas por parte de la población del Imperio.

\- De acuerdo, por orden de importancia, léemelas. – Ordeno Cadance mientras trabajaba con su magia derritiendo hielo para después extraer varias gemas.

\- ¡Princesa, hemos hecho un descubrimiento inmenso! – Gritaba desde la entrada de aquella sección un corcel con una emoción incontrolable.

De inmediato la princesa se puso a todo galope, seguida del cartero especialmente solicitado para cumplir con aquella función, el sistema no funcionaría sin su cooperación. Pronto llegaron al sector G20-B, ciento cincuenta metros debajo de la superficie; ni bien entró, pudo ver la enorme concurrencia de ponis que estaban presentes, constructores de los diversos equipos curioseaban un bloque de hielo, o al menos el inicio de este; la razón era comprensible a todas luces, era un cuerpo congelado, era una especie de dragón; no, era algo diferente sus ojos cerrados, los cuernos que llevaba eran completamente diferentes a los de un dragón sus alas eran de una envergadura mucho mayor y solo tenía dos patas; por no decir que en conjunto, su boca entreabierta era un arsenal de dientes puntiagudos, pero pequeños en comparación con los de un dragón y su tamaño era de un tercio cuanto menos.

Con un despeinado poco habitual y un sombre distintivo, el paleontólogo galopó al centro de toda la sección, siendo detenido por una yegua.

\- Déjame avanzar… este es el descubrimiento más importante desde que sacaron el fósil de Eohippus hace cincuenta año atrás; bueno, puede que no tanto; pero de seguro que se equipara al descubrimiento del fósil del Primitivūs Draco hace veinte años atrás…

La yegua agarró al corcel del cuello y le dio un golpe de casco en la cabeza.

\- Reacciona amigo… estas en medio de una construcción, qué debemos hacer.

Cadance por poco ríe por la situación, de hecho muchos de los presentes no pudieron evitarlo. Pero pronto vio la figura de Sunburst emergiendo entre las sombras, intrigada, estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón de su presencia. Mas este tan siquiera pudo verla, al parecer estaba igualmente emocionado como el paleontólogo.

\- Venga, por favor… registre el cuerpo. – Aclaró el especialista, algo que por supuesto Sunburst no tardó en iniciar.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el unicornio especialista en magia terminara con el riguroso trabajo de verificar si aquel cadáver se hallaba libre de maldiciones, hechizos o no conformaba parte de uno de esos clásicos sistemas de defensa mágica que la princesa Amore había desarrollado.

\- Está libre equinos, pueden proseguir. – Indicó Sunburst mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Ante la mirada de los espectadores, aquel cuerpo congelado por quién sabe cuánto se mostraba con un aspecto feroz; pero al mismo tiempo no existía un consenso sobre lo que era precisamente.

\- Es un dragón joven. – Advirtió uno de los constructores.

\- No señor, es el cuerpo de un Wivern… después de tantos años… por fin puedo ver uno completo. Este ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida. – Proclamó el paleontólogo. Con una bocanada de aire se adelantó al golpe que la yegua podría propinarle por seguir estático y con voz débil pero legible comenzó a dar sus instrucciones. – Por favor, libren espacio suficiente, acordonen esta área y traigan un transporte lo más antes posible.

No hacía falta esperar más instrucciones, una serie de constructores partió de inmediato a realizar las operaciones necesarias.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará hacer todo esto? – Cuestionó Cadance, siendo finalmente vista por Sunburst, quien con sorpresa saludó con la cabeza a la princesa. Haciendo una suerte de reverencia, aceptémoslo, jamás tuvo un gran dote en lo que se refiere a las formalidades.

\- Exagerando, al cinco horas, retrasará la construcción de esta zona; pero no será nada que no se pueda compensar en la obra fina; ¿Verdad muchachos? – Expuso brevemente otra constructora en jefe, todos asintieron y con una resolución demasiado veloz y eficiente como para ser creíble, en menos de tres minutos, se había creado un equipo de excavación.

Cadance se quedó viendo aquel cuerpo congelado, las escamas… los dientes serrados, el tamaño que debía ser del doble o triple de un poni y sobre todo, el hecho de no tener cuatro patas sino dos hacían de aquella criatura algo extraño.

\- Dígame algo más sobre este espécimen. – Solicitó la princesa esperando poder tener unos pocos minutos para informarse y descansar del trabajo mientras hacía el interrogatorio pertinente.

\- Verá princesa, este es el cuerpo de un wivern, se supone que se extinguieron hace más de mil años atrás, los relatos ponis cuentan que eran criaturas extremadamente terribles, de hecho, ningún poni pudo cazar a uno, eran escurridizos… em… biológicamente, los estudios más serios indican que pertenece a la clase Reptilia, Orden de los Rexsauridos Familia Draco Genero Vīpera esta amiga de aquí es una auténtica Vīpera Wivernia.

Poniendo sus cascos sobre el hielo, el corcel deseaba poder tocar la textura de la piel escamosa de aquel reptil, cuyos ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

\- No se sabe mucho de ellos, salvo que, como en la mayor parte de los reptiles, la hembra era más grande y fuerte que el macho; pero su comportamiento era completamente diferente al de sus primos los dragones. Sus cráneos tenían una proporción mayor que cualquier otro reptil, tenían una masa cerebral de al menos ochocientos quilogramos, proporcionalmente se asemejaban a nosotros. Hasta ahora se considera que vivían en completa soledad. Pero déjeme decirle que no existe animal que tenga ese tamaño de cerebro sin ser social.

Definitivamente aquel sujeto había encontrado algo valiosísimo para él… no le quitaría más tiempo.

\- Mire la disposición de sus dientes; son de un color obscuro… esto no es normal en criaturas que escupen fuego… estos animales son de otra índole completamente diferente. – Sunburst se quedaba junto a aquel corcel completamente impresionado, atento a sus palabras. Lo vería después dado que existía un gran número de preguntas que solo alguien con sus conocimientos podría responderle de forma satisfactoria.

Así se llenaba otro día, a veces extrañaba el tiempo que pasaba en la secundaria, cuando no tenía la menor de las ideas de lo que pasaría en el futuro… nunca imaginó llegar a ser una princesa. Y en ese preciso instante que lo era y atravesaba por un trabajo verdaderamente "real"

 _Simultáneamente a las fechas que ocuparon a la princesa del Imperio de Cristal se suscitaron eventos complejos dentro de Canterlot, en el palacio real, el 25 de junio del mismo año se llevó a cabo un consejo por parte del líder de "La unión" y la princesa Celestia, conjuntamente con la princesa Luna que tenía parte del gobierno de Equestria._

 _La asistencia de los debidos representantes, de una cantidad suficiente de guardias de ambas naciones escoltaron al dignatario de "La unión" directamente a la sala de audiencias con las princesas, para la ocasión se requirió la asistencia inmediata de varios especialistas de distintas ramas, para lograr una aprehensión de la nueva nación que si bien no tenía la promesa de ser incluida ni como parte ni como aliada de Equestria al menos había empezado con el pie derecho. Una cantidad exuberante de aliados esperaba que "La unión" se adhesionara a Equestria._

 _Según muchos informes de los cuales Celestia y Luna eran completas entendidas, "la unión" era algo así como la segunda nación predilecta, de hecho había estado resolviendo varios conflictos, ingresando en ellos y encargándose de varios problemas ajenos a Equestria; pero que involucraban a sus aliados más destacados._

 _Entre ellos, Yakyakistan recibió de ellos varios cargamentos de comida, semillas y otros objetos variados en tiempos de crisis anteriores al contacto diplomático establecido con Equestria cinco años antes de 1048; por otra parte, eran conocidos también por Griffinstone dado que pudieron ayudarlos contra una invasión de un pueblo de guerreros nómadas que se pintaban de azul. También habían ayudado a fundar más de una ciudad que apenas aparecía en los mapas de Equestria._

 _Las cosas pintaban con una esperanza significativa; Equestria había tratado de hallar a un aliado que pudiera tener su misma visión de armonía y paz generalizada. Tanto Celestia como Luna, e incluso Twilight y Cadance, todas las princesas comprendían que Equestria no alcanzaría una paz plena y duradera si los extranjeros no tenían una participación en esta. Pero, a sus ojos, la invasión, la hostilidad y la amenaza no eran en suma una opción válida a tomar. Equestria podía tener una enorme influencia en otras naciones debido a su trabajo diplomático de acuerdos, mediación y negociación; los intereses de Equestria jamás le fueron impuestos a ninguna otra nación._

" _La Unión" por otra parte se hallaba en el extremo sur del continente, esto es, por las zonas de lo que entonces era Badlands, el territorio Arimaspin y las Junglas Prohibida; el contacto con Equestria estuvo limitado por una línea divisoria puesta por esos tres territorios; de hecho, en un primer momento, "La unión" se hallaba instalada entre la jungla prohibida y áreas limítrofes con el territorio Arimaspin; por lo cual, pese a que podía darse el contacto por medio de la vía ferroviaria, jamás lo hubo. Las razones se encontraban ocultas. Lo mismo pasó con una extensa cantidad de territorios y naciones, como por ejemplo el caso de Argia que hasta el día de hoy no hace contacto diplomático con Equestria, sino solamente comercial._

 _Pero volviendo al tema central, "La Unión" tenía un carácter similar a Equestria, una preocupación profunda no solo por ella misma, sino por sus vecinos, eran naciones afines y se necesitaban para que sus aspiraciones más profundas cobraran vida en la realidad. Tiempos de profunda paz se aproximarían si la alianza entre ambas naciones se daba._

 _Por ello, la reunión del 25 de junio era sumamente importante._

¿Y qué es lo importante de las relaciones diplomáticas se pensará? Precisamente, el hecho de mantener la diplomacia en un margenaceptable o deseable; por eso es una actividad para pocos ponis, siendo princesas, tenían dicha habilidad pulida, afinada de tal forma que hasta parecía natural el comportamiento que llevaban durante aquella reunión que se revestía de un gran aspecto informal.

Pues era como una mera invitación a tomar té, una ligera tarde entre líderes hablando, paseando por los jardines de las princesas. Pero en esa simple tarde se decidiría todo el futuro las relaciones con "La Unión" al menos por un buen tiempo. Los gestos, las palabras, incluso los movimientos juntamente con las posturas y ni hablar de las miradas, todo ello era medido milimétricamente, hasta en lo más mínimo.

Luna pensaba que quizás era demasiado pedir un poco de descanso de sus turnos nocturnos, pero no; Celestia deseaba que pudiera conformar pare de aquel acto, diplomacia, sabía de ella, la había practicado antes. Pero no era su cosa favorita en el mundo; honestamente prefería más la soledad que estar preocupándose por impresionar, alagar, ver estratégicamente a un extranjero.

Levantaba una taza de té con s magia mientras escuchaba a Clever Heart.

\- Justamente por ello pienso que todo este tiempo las cosas han estado algo… insuauales por allá.

\- ¿Magia con la que no pueden lidiar? Eso es bastante extraño.

\- Sí, imaginen altezas, tenemos cebras, antílopes, ónix, rinocerontes; una infinidad de pobladores expertos en distintas ramas de la magia y hasta ahora no han logrado descifrar las razones por las cuales ese pequeño territorio actúa de esa manera.

\- Si usted lo permite, enviaremos un equipo especialista para ayudarlo a resolver un problema tan urgente. – Aclaró Celestia asignando la tarea de realizar el escrito pertinente a uno de los miembros de aquella pequeña corte organizada especialmente para hacer contacto con Clever Heart.

\- No esperaría que fuera de otra forma su alteza. – Le respondió con prontitud el ciervo.

Pero a Luna no le bastaba con meramente tener una conversación que debía ser entendida en entrelineas, sino más bien era una partidaria de la sinceridad cruda, sin suavizar ni tratar de minimizar ningún detalle, ninguna información, lo cual desde luego era un craso error diplomático, sobre todo en tiempos de paz.

\- Disculpe mi ignorancia; pero, pensé que todos los ciervos se habían congregado en una nación.

\- Desde luego que no, mi aspecto siempre llama la atención puesto que no estoy encerrado dentro de un territorio fijo de los ciervos… es cierto, los ciervos estamos todos dentro de una nación; la de Aspen en los bosques, también pertenecí a esa nación, no lo voy a negar ni ocultar.

Una jugada arriesgada, Clever Heart era o muy listo o no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Luna había cotejado dos comentarios, dos informaciones, sus aliados le habían proporcionado información vaga pero precisa de algunos puntos sobre "La Unión", mientras que los estudios realizados por sus ponis y una entrevista con el mismo Aspen confirmaban el pasado de Clever Heart; la información que el ciervo frente a ellas proporcionaba no decían casi nada; pero estaba encaminada de forma no muy diferenciada de la que ya poseían. Es decir, hasta el momento no les estaba mintiendo al respecto.

\- Vaya ¿No sabía que Aspen deseara ampliar su territorio? Supongo que lo hizo para ampliar aún más la extensión natural del bosque ¿No es así? – Cuestionó Luna poco antes de tomar un poco del té de su taza de porcelana con motivos en color negro. – Equestria siempre ha apoyado la iniciativa de un mantenimiento de la naturaleza. Bueno, siempre la hemos tenido que cuidar. – Termino diciendo en referencia al obvio trabajo que los ponis realizaban por todo lo largo y ancho de Equestria.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de los ponis, tienen un control responsable del medio en que habitan, algo que no comparten las demás naciones, comprenden que lo que le pase al lugar donde pisan también les pasa a ustedes.

\- Efectivamente. – Aclaró con cierto entusiasmo fingido la princesa del Sol mirando con una seria advertencia a su hermana que estaba entre la raya del interrogatorio y la plática entre dignatarios. - ¿Cómo hacen las cosas por allá? – Terminó diciendo de forma tan coloquial que tenía la esperanza de calmar las aguas que estaban generándose.

\- Pues ya sabe, pociones, algunos hechizos, claro que no tenemos un control del clima similar al suyo… las lluvias son torrenciales y por ello nuestras viviendas están elevadas del suelo, algunas comunidades incluso han construido entre los árboles. Claro que usted no podrá convencer jamás a un rinoceronte de subir a veinte metros del piso.- Clever Heart comenzó a reír, las princesas se limitaron a asentir mientras se veían la una a la otra.

\- Pero volviendo a usted… ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en líder de la Unión? – Dijo Luna mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

\- Pues… princesas, mi historia previa no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso. – Un suspiro salió de los labios del ciervo quien pronto continuó – Servía a la brigada de protección del bosque de Aspen, de hecho él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre magia, así como se lo enseñó a Blackthorn y Bramble, el príncipe. – El diálogo del ciervo terminó poco antes de tomar una gran cantidad de la taza de té que le correspondía.

\- ¿Y después? – Luna por poco se sube sobre la mesa, tuvo que recibir un golpe de uno de los cascos de Celestia para contenerse.

\- Pues Aspen y Blackthorn coincidían en todo, el guardia era mucho más servil y ciego que su propio hijo; yo nunca pude dejar de cuestionar sus decisiones y como bien sabrán la tolerancia de los reyes es bastante limitada en ese aspecto.

\- ¿Algún tema en particular?

\- La admisión de algunas naciones dentro de nuestro reino, Aspen nunca fue partidario de considerar a todos los animales como dignos de ciudadanía, menos a los mismos animales a los que consideraba que había que proteger.

\- Ya veo… entonces tuviste que fugarte… - Explicó con pocas palabras la princesa de la noche esperando una respuesta pronta.

\- Efectivamente, aunque no fue para nada lindo, verán era despreciado dentro de los bosques, así que debía huir en las condiciones adecuadas. Cuando nos enviaron a mí y a Blackthorn a patrullar las fronteras, porque nos informaron que estaban haciendo una tala masiva de los bosques del sur, aproveché la situación para escaparme. Claro que tuvo que enfrentarme con Blackthorn para lograrlo. Fue entonces que llegué a la unión a través de un sendero de bosque, tuve que ser veloz, más que los animales que le pasaban informe a Aspen. Y terminé en la jungla prohibida después de varios meses de viaje.

\- Jungla prohibida, ese es un lugar muy peligroso para quien sea que vaya solo.

\- No tenía alternativa princesas, tuve que ingresar dentro y sobrevivir a más de un contratiempo. Hasta que finalmente me topé con una pirámide abandonada de una cultura que había desaparecido muchos siglos atrás; la cuestión es que… justo cuando llegué me encontré con el anterior líder de La Unión, era un minotauro bastante anciano. Estuvo a punto de ejecutarme porque había entrado sin avisar; pero me gané su confianza y pronto me llevó a los campos de batalla. Hasta entonces no supe que era un buen estratega y buen soldado. Cupersand, que era su nombre me subió de rango velozmente hasta que llegué a general. Cuando él murió por su elevada edad, se siguió la tradición de que el próximo líder sería el mejor general, gané y me convertí en su sucesor. Esa es mi historia resumida en pocas palabras. – Indicó el ciervo aclarándose la garganta, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto de una sola vez.

Impresionadas por la historia de vida extremadamente resumida del ciervo, ambas princesas se miraron por una fracción de segundo, Clever Heart era un enigma que se debía revelar.

\- Algo que Cupersand siempre ignoró fue que necesitamos de una gran cantidad de amigos, las guerras que tuvimos en el pasado fueron… inútiles, no ganamos nada pero perdimos mucho, las alianzas que Cupersand no quiso hacer ahora son nuestra principal preocupación; solo así podemos evitar que se pierdan vidas y se arriesguen culturas enteras por el mero capricho o problemas que se pueden resolver diplomáticamente, de forma racional. Es por eso que estoy aquí princesas, estoy aquí para ofrecer la amista de un pueblo que al igual que el suyo, desea la paz.

* * *

En respuesta a algunos comentarios y ciertas dudas que surgen a causa de la interconexión de este fic con otros, es cierto que puede parecer que este fic se entrelaza con todos los demás, pero no todos los que he producido, es así que este fic se entrelaza con: El legado, Código Cero, La tragedia Rich y otros más que iré produciendo. Espero no haber causado confusiones con este punto. Por otra parte, gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que este trabajo de ponerse a escribir sea llevadero; también por las sugerencias ; en fin, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Amor y Compromiso

Paz, oh dulce y deseada paz, tan difícil e alcanzar como ese amor imposible, tan añorada por escritores, artistas científicos y filósofos por igual; y sin embargo son tan pocas las épocas de paz verdadera logradas por una civilización. Qué no daría un amante de la paz para lograr alcanzar tan sublime lujo. Y sin embargo, cuán lejos se hallaba el mundo de estar en paz.

Celestia recordaba aquellas tristes, pero acertadas aseveraciones que en antiguo solían decir algunos gobernantes, incluso Starswirl solía decirlo de vez en cuando. Para tener paz no bastaba con que en Equestria se la haya alcanzado hace un tiempo inmemorial; tampoco bastaba con haber hecho de varias naciones sus amigas. En gran medida, debía alcanzar la paz con todos los reinos distantes, con naciones emergentes como la de Clever Heart; los problemas de otras naciones influían en la tranquilidad relativa de Equestria, de una forma u otra.

¿Aliarse? Había cedido tan fácilmente a aquella petición; ni siquiera había hecho las preguntas necesarias o averiguar un mínimo de información al respecto; al estar presente aquel líder simplemente las desiciones que tomó parecieron estar influidas por ese anhelo de paz. Analizó bien las circunstancias y buscó indicios; no había magia de por medio. Al parecer solo estaba ese profundo anhelo con el cual los ponis habían fundado Equestria, ese deseo por alcanzar una paz, la comprensión de su necesidad innegociable para conseguir la felicidad de la que Equestria podía preciarse ante las naciones contiguas.

La princesa yacía echada sobre su cómoda cama, un dulce sueño era todo lo que deseaba, uno de los pocos lujos que realmente podía disfrutar eran esos metros cuadrados de madera de nogal, colchones de una fibra de la que olvidó el nombre y unas almohadas con fundas de seda. Sí, unas cuantas horas de sueño podrían renovarla. Al día siguiente volvería a levantar el sol y realizar sus actividades normales.

Sin embargo, mientras más trataba de olvidarlo todo y dormir; más recordaba aquel evento tan… contingente que vivieron. Clever Heart se presentó con una de las intenciones más loables que había conocido; es más, hasta parecía que La Unión y Equestria eran afines en tantos sentidos que no podía evitar sentir la tentación de visitar al nuevo líder, así como este los visitó a ellos; ver otro reino, estado o nación con similares deseos era sin duda algo poco conocido por los ponis.

El sueño finalmente llegaba, sus ojos se entrecerraban para dar paso a un sueño que solamente ella y Luna podrían conocer.

 _El 29 de junio de 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria, el reino de cristal tuvo una serie de modificaciones estructurales, entre ellas, la implementación de un sistema de fortificación mediante diamantes refractarios. Es para sorprenderse la enorme confluencia de magos, ingenieros y militares que tuvieron lugar en el reino; sobre todo, en su construcción. Entre todos, tuvieron una participación clave los miembros de un equipo de investigadores preocupados por Equestria uno de los equipos de construcción de defensa más grandes jamás vistos._

 _Los diamantes refractarios, permítase la obviedad, se llamaban así por una función diferente a la refraxión de la luz; se los denominaba de aquella forma porque ampliaban el campo mágico de cualquier hechizo de protección, sí, ese fue el nacimiento del sistema de defensa moderno que hoy conocemos en fronteras y la capital de nustra Equestria. El general Shining Armor, contaba así con un medio tremendamente poderoso para defender el reino de cristal si se presentaba un ataque inesperado por parte de los nuevos Changelings._

 _Se abrieron tres observatorios en tres sectores del imperio de Cristal; se habilitaron una serie de puestos de vigilancia en un perímetro alrededor del lugar donde estaba previsto el ingreso de la colonia Changeling._

 _No obstante, el problema que mayores dolores de cabeza causó, fueron los pasadizos naturales bajo el castillo de la princesa Cadance, eran de una estremecedora extensión que apenas había sido estudiada a profundidad; se envió una cantidad considerable de ponis de las distintas especialidades a cerrar pasos y así asegurar que nadie ni nada pudiera atravesar aquellos pasadizos cuyo directo fin era el mismísimo castillo real, un punto ciego en la seguridad de todo el imperio de cristal, pues los dispositivos y medidas de seguridad o defensa se centraban en las áreas limítrofes, desde el vuelo que los pegasos debían establecer para mantener una defensa abierta hasta la seguridad de un repliegue o del tren de la amistad._

 _Así pues, cualquier plan de defensa serio que se pudiera plantear, debía mantener, en primer lugar, la seguridad de toda el área limítrofe por dos razones primordiales. Cualquier ataque se realizaría desde el exterior de las fronteras, el ataque del Rey Sombra confirmó aquello; y en segundo lugar, pero mucho más importante: la seguridad de los ciudadanos era máxima desde este planteamiento. En esos tiempos se tenía como normal que una princesa pudiera cuidar de sí misma, sus talentos en magia y una educación rigurosa las preparaba tanto para una diplomacia como para un combate de alto calibre._

 _En fin, se hizo colapsar más de medio kilómetro de pasadizos, se aseguró una serie de medidas de defensa adicionales como trampas mágicas que aturdían a cualquier enemigo que intentase cruzar por dichos pasadizos, así se aseguró que un ataque por la espalda pudiera efectuarse. Mas esa era la preocupación de Shining Armor, pues la princesa Cadance probablemente tenía formado un juicio totalmente diferente al respecto. A tal grado que a partir del 05 de junio del mismo año ambos comenzaron a guardar cierta distancia del trabajo del otro, Cadance hizo habilitar una habitación como su estudio y lo mismo mando a hacer Shining Armor. Por ese entonces, Flurry Heart pasó mucho más tiempo con su cristalizador que de pronto era más un cuidador que un mago._

 _Se sabe poco al respecto de aquellos instantes, tanto la población en general como los internos del castillo evitaban el tema y no profundizaban en él. Cadance era pues la princesa predilecta del imperio de Cristal y una de las princesas más hermosas de Equestria. Si no nos han llegado fotos o pinturas de ella, al menos se podría decir que era una alicornio de una particular belleza en su forma y predisposición de sus patas, una hermosa melena con pliegues y dobleces elegantes, caían finamente por su cabeza y cuello hasta llegar al nivel de sus rodillas emulando una cascada, poseía una fineza indescriptible en la cara visible de sus cascos, una curvatura sumamente circular en sus espolones, una corona poco pronunciada y unos ollares sin presencia de líneas de edad y por sobre todo poseía tanto una mirada como una voz sumamente dulce; tanto que se dice las conversaciones de conciliación que sostenía entre sus súbditos no demoraban más de quince minutos y todos afirmaban lo mismo, su compañía lograba tranquilizar a cualquiera._

 _Y sin embargo, se encontraba trabajando junto a los profesionales con un alto índice de trabajo corporal y accidentes, debajo de una cueva subterránea; mientras mantenía comunicación con todos los problemas del imperio de cristal, de la propia Equestria y de los problemas que, como siempre, se presentaban todo el tiempo. Todo esto tuvo como resultado una ampliación brutal de su tiempo de trabajo, pasando de diez horas diarias a catorce._

 _Mas no solamente se debe considerar el tiempo como medida del incremento de trabajo que la princesa Cadance tuvo, sino también el paso del tipo de trabajo al que tuvo que saltar, de gestión a administración y diplomacia su cuerpo y mente pasaron a un trabajo manual, técnico y sumamente cooperativo; mas, fue su cuerpo que sufrió un cambio repentino al compás del salto que dio. Sus cascos cambiaron de forma, fina a irregular, perdieron su brillo natural, sus músculos comenzaron a tonificarse sin perder su forma femenina; un hecho que asombró a todo el imperio de cristal fue el hecho de que su princesa cambiara de peinado._

 _De pelo largo y de una semejanza soberbia a una cascada, pasó a una coleta de pelo recortado a la mitad y los dobleces del final de su melena se mantuvieron de una forma algo caótica. Mientras que su cola fue recortada a la mitad y las curvas de la misma se mantuvieron de forma menos completa a la acostumbrada. Y como todo poni sabe, el cambio de melena o cola es algo que hay me meditar bastante._

 _Con aquel cambio, extrañamente, la princesa se apegó más a sus súbditos de lo que se pudo imaginar y estos a su vez se apegaron a ella, al llegar la noticia lejos del imperio de cristal, incluso el turismo incremento y las peticiones de una entrevista a la princesa por parte de periódicos y conductores de radio famosos se cuadruplicó. Pero la princesa Cadance no prestó interés a ninguno de esos ámbitos, se centró en terminar de construir lo que sería la nueva colonia._

 _En el margen del 02 de julio al 8 de julio, la princesa Cadance desapareció por completo de su castillo, esto es, no se apareció ni en noche ni en día, Flurry Heart se quedó al completo cuidado del general Shining Armor e incluso este tuvo que abandonar su estancia del castillo, llevando a la pequeña consigo a un viaje de dos días explorando los alrededores de la densa neblina y frio que de las afueras del imperio de Cristal._

Una tienda de campaña poco común yacía de pie en el páramo helado, las principales fuerzas del imperio de Cristal se hallaban en instrucción constante, hasta donde se sabía, los Yaks compartían una serie de conocimientos sobre supervivencia en ese clima, además de dar pautas sobre el combate en un desierto helado como lo era aquel lugar; pero, a diferencia de su tiempo instruyéndose en combate en desierto cuando aún era soldado, el lugar era realmente desolador, el viento llegaba a azotar violentamente los rostros y cuerpos de todos los soldados y también de él.

Shining Armor era consciente de la gran cantidad de problemas que conllevaba el combatir en aquellas circunstancias, un páramo helado como las afueras del imperio de Cristal no era para nada un lugar propicio para un poni; los yaks tenían una ventaja que ellos no, un grueso y tupido pelaje que evitaba a sus cuerpos el quedar en un estado de hipotermia; los ponis en cambio tenían un pelaje fino y corto, hasta el grado de sentir con violencia los fuertes ventarrones que azotaban continua y aleatoriamente la planicie blancuzca. Allí el primer problema, la confección de armaduras y abrigos lo suficientemente eficientes para permitir una movilidad amplia, una armadura respetable y el calor suficiente era desconocida para los ponis.

Por otra parte, según pasaban los días en compañía de unos ancianos yaks que tenían un conocimiento sumamente basto de la vida y el combate en las planicies heladas, Shining tomaba mayor consciencia de lo que realmente conllevaba una lucha en un campo gélido; ni la mejor de las estrategias, ni el mejor manejo de armas, magia o escudos por parte de sus tropas podría hacer la diferencia si antes no podían adquirir las habilidades de movilización por las planicies heladas.

A decir verdad, la nieve, con su aspecto blancuzco y casi puro era todo menos agradable, escondía trampas naturales, desde rocas puntiagudas hasta fosos en medio del hielo o superficies de hielo demasiado delgados de un océano o lago. Era el segundo problema del que se percató y debían solventar cuanto antes.

Por otra parte… las armas debían ser cambiadas, el metal común sufría de un efecto poco apreciado en las heladas noches; también se congelaba y al hacerlo, el acero, el hierro o el bronce, todos se quebraban con mayor facilidad, incluso se deformaban a mayor velocidad con los choques de espada. De modo que, los soldados debían dormir con las espadas y los escudos, sus armaduras debían permanecer cerca del fuego para no verse afectadas.

Y allí encontraba otro factor importante, ¿Cómo mantener fuego cuando no había madera ni nada que lo alimentara? Sunburst lograba mantener un fuego mágico a duras penas, aunque conocía elementos de alquimia que permitían mantener la llama por unas horas. Pero esos elementos tenían una procedencia, en algunos casos demasiado lejana como para poder rastrearse; Sunburst juraba que algunos de ellos solo se podían encontrar en Badlands. Lo cual era una completa locura porque Equestria no comerciaba con Badlands. Como fuese, dichos elementos debían provenir de distintos puntos cardinales de Equestria y al parecer solo estaban disponibles por témporas poco constantes.

Una adquisición de dichos elementos y su correcto uso debía ser planificada. Es más, estratégicamente, eran esos dichosos elementos los que podrían hacer de un combate o defena en área gélida fuese posible, su punto débil era el fuego; un changeling podía emular el pelaje de un yak y no ser presa del frio. Un poni no podría hacerlo sin fuego, si usaba un abrigo ordinario, sería presa fácil a un ataque, si usaba una armadura con abrigo, no se podía fiar de la armadura, el escudo peor y una espada resultaría inútil. La magia y el combate aéreo de los pegasos era todo lo que le quedaba; pero ni el uno ni el otro se podía establecer si no se tenía aseguradas las posiciones por soldados comunes, un mago perecía con completa facilidad ante una espada, un pegaso sin un sector de tierra fijo no tardaría en perder eficacia. Usar una fortaleza aérea al estilo Cloudsdale sería otra buena idea. Pero si era tomada, entonces el peligro para el imperio de Cristal se duplicaba y en general para toda Equestria.

Apenas eran las seis de la mañana, obviamente el frio era mucho más cruel en la noche, la guardia real apenas soportaba el clima, se podía ver en las ansias compartidas en el campo, los ejercicios realizados con cierta pereza; además había escuchado alguna que otra conversación poco alentadora.

Salir del imperio de cristal era una obligación en caso de que la facción nueva de Changelings se pusiera en contra de ellos, claro que Torax se ofreció a cooperar, pero no podía fiarse de él en un ciento por ciento; pero no debía tenerse la completa confianza en ejército o fuerza extranjera, pues su lealtad no será a Equestria. Esa era una regla establecida por todo gran general de la historia de Equestria, ni la mismísima Hurricane estaría dispuesta a ceder territorio de competencia militar a fuerzas ponis ajenos a su propio ejército.

Al menos en aquel campo era competente; se le había olvidado la razón por la que volvía a la tienda. Levantando la puerta, ingresó para observar a su hija regocijada en una pequeña cuna-hamaca con sostén en dos trípodes, no era la mejor de las ideas llevarla al campo de entrenamiento; pero qué más podía hacer, Cadance prácticamente se había olvidado que tenía una familia.

Sí, fue un día terrible antes de salir al campo de batalla, todavía recordaba el tono de sus voces en aquella discusión que afortunadamente Flurry Heart no escuchó, ni nade en todo el castillo. Cadanace estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo realizando aquellos trabajos. Se supone que ese era su trabajo… pero… jamás imaginó cómo se sentiría el tratar de competir inútilmente contra el compromiso que Cadance tenía con Equestria y su facción.

Sí, era la palabra correcta "Facción" aquellos changelings estaban muy acostumbrados al trato con una reina y no una princesa, ese era el mismo trato que habrían tenido con Chrysalis; no conocían a las princesas. ¿Valía la pena tenderles una mano? ¿Qué acaso no demostraron ser un peligro más que unos aliados afanados por la paz? Desde el punto de vista de un general, que era el que debía tener… por mucho que Torax hubiese dado un nuevo inicio a la nación Changeling, seguían siendo un peligro.

Y lo peor de todo era que sabía bien que si le daba a elegir a Cadance entre esa facción que poco debía valer y él… esa facción ganaría. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Era consciente de sus sentimientos? ¿Sabría que lo lastimaba enormemente a medida que se perdía en aquel papel de "nueva reina Changeling"? No podía evitar sentir celos de Torax y de Sunburst, ambos tenían mucho más tiempo con su esposa que él. Y por su parte, él apenas podía pasar tiempo con alguna de sus tenientes en los partes que daban cada mañana. Ni tan siquiera eso. Cómo podría evitarlo, es decir, su esposa era una princesa y una princesa demasiado hermosa.

Era inevitable que algunos corceles tuvieran fijaciones en ella, así como que tuviera relaciones diplomáticas, políticas, administrativas, económicas, de información con ellos.

No quería admitirlo, pero el llevar a Sunburst con él a las prácticas de campo era una excusa para alejarlo de Cadance; aunque también lo necesitaba para cuidar de su hija, ¡Su propia hija! Conocían muchas cosas de ella, pero el corcel de anteojos era el que mayor tiempo pasaba con ella ultimadamente. Flurry Heart tenía un grandioso comportamiento con él. Pero al primer intento, del príncipe-general de darle instrucciones, recibía una respuesta inesperada.

Afortunadamente Sunburst se encargaba de aquella parte… de otra forma mostraría su incapacidad de mando a su propia hija al ejército que comandaba.

Pero, al ingresar, observó al corcel de pelaje cafezino con blanco sentado en el escritorio donde efectuaba correspondencia y revisaba los mapas del lugar, así como evaluaba los que se estaban efectuando por los cartógrafos. Había unos cuantos papeles desparramados por el suelo. Por lo visto, el joven corcel no acostumbraba tener el horario de trabajo del ejército; se había quedado despertó durante gran parte de la noche. Molestándolo durante algunas horas. Compartir tienda de campaña junto con él tenía sus contras; claro que, no podía enviarlo con la tropa, no tolerarían sus costumbres de forma inmediata.

Se acercó para recoger los papeles pues, al estar en la nieve, podrían mojarse ni bien él los pisara.

Pero sabrá el mundo entero que no hay una cura para la curiosidad en un poni, pues les era inculcada desde muy pequeños. Shining abrió una de los papeles, comprobando al instante de que se trataba de una carta fechada hasta antes de la gran gala del galope a la que obviamente fueron:

" _Querida Starlight:_

 _La distancia entre los dos se ha hecho cada vez más y más grande desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, ora por designios que nos superan, ora por una casualidad (una muy bonita casualidad), desde mi posición como un amigo reencontrado, no puedo dejar de sentir que no te conozco lo suficiente. Necesito más, necesito saber si siguen gustándote las cometas, si todavía odias la obscuridad, si aún eres más desordenada que yo al organizar tus libros, si todavía tienes esa peculiar expresión cuando algo te extraña._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo y la necesidad amenaza con superarme día tras día. La necesidad de saber si tú aún eres esa amiga con la que pude contar en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Mucho me temo que a veces, al pensar en ti, me embarga la pena de saber que las cosas no pueden ser como eran antes, cuando podía pasar la mañana contigo, jugar en la tarde y estudiar después… ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos todavía?"_

Todavía quedaba otra, fechada una semana antes de la gran gala del galope.

" _Starlight:_

 _Gracias por tu carta, he tenido una semana fenomenal, mi trabajo no es impedimento para que estudie nuevos hechizos...sería bueno que trabajáramos juntos por unas semanas, así como hacían los grandes magos de antaño – enserio sería una experiencia agradable –, más cuando tengo a una hechicera casi legendaria como amiga._

 _No tengo mucho que decirte, las cosas aquí están normales, creo que pediré una pequeña vacación para pasarme un tiempo en Trottingham._

 _¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Qué se siente ser la protegida de la princesa Celestia? ¿Algún hechizo complicado? Conociéndote, sé que no existen hechizos que no puedas realizar. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando te vi hacer el hechizo para restaurar el corazón de cristal."_

Ambas cartas parecían ser una secuencia; mas pronto el corcel de pelaje blanco encontró un par de papeles que completaban lo anterior, con bastante detenimiento se puso a leerlas.

" _Sunburst:_

 _También he pensado en ello; aunque creo que ya estamos muy creciditos como para jugar al príncipe y a la legionaria._

 _Te seré sincera, a veces pienso en fugarme por unos días del castillo y visitarte, espero no parecer loca con esto pero, a veces enserio me preocupa que tú ya no me consideres como tu amiga. Por cierto, todavía me encantan las cometas, la obscuridad, ni hablar; la princesa me ha reprendido más veces de las que te puedas imaginar por mi desorden y ¿Cuál expresión? Yo no tengo ninguna expresión peculiar cuando me extraño._

 _Pero dime ¿Cómo andas tú? Estoy segura de que todavía le tienes más miedo que yo a la obscuridad y que todavía tienes una fijación por los libros viejos. Espero que todo marche bien por allá, y ya que te soy sincera, trata de escribirme más seguido ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Con cariño, Starlight Glimmer."_

Era un delito leer las cartas de otro poni, iba en contra de su privacidad, pero cómo lograba ponerlo contento, al parecer Sunburst no era ningún incompetente en esas cosas de la amistad, aunque algo tenía de diferente esas cartas; un corcel, difícilmente puede ocultarle a otro corcel sus intenciones en el amplio pero regular espectro del amor y el amor que Sunburst mostraba en aquellas cartas no era n absoluto el que podía tenerle a una amiga. Sin vacilar por un instante, levantó el último papel para ver mejor la situación del joven mago.

 _Sunburst:_

 _Este lugar es cada día más familiar, a veces siento que es mi nuevo hogar; mis clases se han hecho más independientes, las lecciones de la amistad que Twilight me daba – por fortuna la primera fue reencontrarme contigo – ya no tienen esa rigidez de darme lo que debo hacer punto por punto. Ahora que tengo esta libertad, me pregunto si tu idea no será del todo fantasiosa, solo te diré por ahora que… si las cosas salen bien, te prepares para una semana intensa de magia._

 _¿Casi legendaria? Me pregunto qué me quieres decir con eso. Te recuerdo que el corazón de cristal no podría haber sido reparado sin tu intervención._

 _Pero ya de nuevo con lo de pasar un tiempo para dedicarnos a la magia, enserio me gusta tu propuesta, solo quisiera que fuera acá, en Ponyville. Si no te fuera mucha la molestia claro está, me gustaría que te hospedaras en el castillo de la princesa Twilight, no te preocupes por el lugar, hay demasiadas habitaciones vacías y en el comedor parecemos hormigas, incluso hay eco al hablar. Anda, responde pronto y trataré de sacarme el tiempo para pasarla contigo._

 _Con cariño Starlight."_

\- Oiga, príncipe Shining Armor, esa correspondencia es personal. – Advirtió de pronto el corcel de anteojos quitándo con su magia el control de las cartas.

La expresión del general apenas era previsible, entre una petición de disculpa y vergüenza se mantuvo firme.

\- Lo siento Sunburst, no lo pude resistir.

Ah el amor es tan bonito al principio, Shining hasta había olvidado lo que se sentía amar sin responsabilidad, sin conocer demasiado bien a ese poni especial, la circunspección realizada en aquellos momentos eran memorables, el tratar de ganarse el corazón de otro poni, no existía un método claro y todo estaba lleno de contingencias, así era, entre la emoción, la esperanza y el riesgo, el corazón latiendo constantemente sin calma y sin un rumbo fijo más que un pleno entregarse en una labor constante, así era. El amor necesitaba de trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

\- Pero… a diferencia de la mayor parte de los ponis, eres bastante bueno para esto. Muchos siempre no saben cómo dar el salto de amigos a algo más. – Explicaba el corcel de armadura plateada.

\- Tan claro fui. – Exclamó con preocupación el mago.

\- Oh mi amigo, no hay criatura que pueda leerte los sentimientos y pensamientos de forma más hábil que una yegua. – Aclaró con una sonrisa irónica pues así como estaba seguro de que Cadance podía leer sus celos, su necesidad de compartir alcoba, de sentir sus caricias, de escuchar cálidas palabras; también sabía que no podría exigírselos, dado que como bien lo sabía, estaba casado con una princesa.

\- Oh no, Starlight sospecha, seguro cancelará nuestro encuentro.

\- Para nada, he aquí un segundo secreto que he aprendido, un corcel casi nunca elije a la yegua, sino que en la mayor parte de los casos ellas elijen. Solo hay problemas cuando más de una yegua elije al mismo corcel. – Tomando una espada de un rincón de la tienda, el corcel se preparaba para salir y tomar el parte para después iniciar con la práctica de combate en páramo helado Cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por el joven mago.

\- Entonces, usted dice que Starlight me está dejando el paso libre. – Con una expresión algo alegre, algo preocupada, el de anteojos continuó interrogando al general.

\- Sí, aunque esta solo es una ventaja estratégica, no te confíes, la batalla no está ganada. Créeme lo he visto antes en otro poni. – Susurró con una sonrisa el corcel de pelaje blanco.

\- Cuál – Cuestionó completamente intrigado el mago.

Con una sonrisa poco comprensible, el de armadura plateada levantó una de las puertas de la tienda para mostrar a un pegaso de cabello azul marino y pelaje canela.

\- Flash Sentry por ejemplo, él tuvo la ventaja que tuviste tú y aún así perdió la batalla. Pero tranquilo, como lo estabas haciendo estaba bien… bueno pues, ha sido una interesante conversación, si me disculpas, tengo un ejército que dirigir.

Sin más palabras el corcel general hizo levitar un casco que descansaba cerca de una fogata, para ponérsela en la cabeza. Retirándose con un paso firme y dejando al joven mago con una expresión bastante pintoresca. Debía entrevistar a ese tal Flash Sentry.

* * *

Han sido semanas desde la última vez que pude continuar con este fic y la verdad, dejarlo en un inicio no es la mejor de las ideas; pero por fortuna puedo volver a continuarlo, espero que les esté gustando porque tal como seguirá, las cosas se van a complicar y se verá de mejor manera la relación que este fic guarda con el resto.


	7. La llegada de los Changelings

El ambiente apenas tolerable para una criatura con una constitución diversa era cuestionable para encontrarse esperando, un Spa generalmente sería un lugar donde varios corceles podían asegurarse de tener privacidad, comodidad y una relajación absoluta. Pero, tener la piel de una serpiente, de un chivo, de un cocodrilo, de un mamífero poco identificable, de un dragón, de un ave, de un mamífero volador, así como de un ave era obviamente reaccionario contra cualquier ambiente, una curiosidad.

El aire a su alrededor debía tener algunas variaciones constantes, en el Spa, de pronto algunas piedras flotaban alrededor de su piel de dragón, su pata de serpiente era envuelta por una toalla, su pelaje estaba empapado por el vapor, a veces olía mal, a veces se veía extraño, sus alas se batían de forma intermitente, en el caso de su ala de murciélago necesitaba enfriarse, en el caso de la de águila, por reflejo debía quitar el agua de sus plumas, aunque no las utilizara a menudo, eran parte de su cuerpo…

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para disfrutar de todas las cosas malas, lo suficiente para no dejarle reaccionar. En fin, apenas se relajaba lo mejor que podía mientras una toalla gigantesca hacía las veces de hamaca pegada a las paredes con una cinta aislante de un lado y con clavos del otro, prácticamente el vapor bajaba a tierra para desaparecer, una pila de fuego bailaba al son de un gusano de carbón que se arrastraba felizmente por el suelo de azulejos que cambiaban de color al son de una canción que no se escuchaba, pero el ritmo claramente estaba impreso en los movimientos del gusano y del cambio de colores.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas transcurridas durante el último periodo de tiempo, tres días exactos desde que pasó. Era en el cumpleaños de Fluttershy.

Resulta que a la pegaso le tenían planeada una fiesta sorpresa en la cual estaban invitadas algunas amigas, su grupo íntimo, su hermano, algunas ponis que conocía entre las cuales se hallaba Tree Huger. Todavía lo podía recordar con una totalidad de detalles exorbitantes. Tree Huger tenía su pañoleta sucia con una mancha de katsup, Twilight no tenía puesta su corona, Starlight Glimmer trataba de callar a Trixie, quien tenía preparado un número de magia para la amiga de su amiga. Applejack tenía su regalo debajo de su sombrero, Pinkie Pie tenía puestos en su boca dos de esas pequeñas trompetillas de fiestas. Rainbow sobrevolaba el techo para llegar desde arriba para arrimarse con un grito de bienvenida, Rarity llevaba un vestido de fiesta y también había preparado una piñata junto con Pinkie, una con forma de un martillo porque si tenía forma de animal ni forzando a la amante de los animales lograrían animarla a romperla.

¿Y dónde estuvo él? No conformaba parte de la fiesta sorpresa; no confiaban en que él lo haría bien, por el caos que causaba, alegó Rainbow Dash. Así que decidió organizar su propia fiesta superando así a la fiesta que planearon las demás.

Cubriría todos los detalles, desde los más grandes hasta los más pequeños, su piñata tenía juguetes y regalos dentro de los juguetes y regalos que liberaría, estaba animada por supuesto, un volcán explotaría bellamente sacando un montón de lava ardiente y humo que escribirían su nombre en el aire y desaparecerían antes de caer en las planicies de Ponyville o cualquier otro lugar, no estaba ubicado en medio de las vías férreas ni era accesible a los ponis; la mismísima cantante Sapphire Shores sería transportada para cantar una pieza de su reciente número con un coro de imágenes suyas colgadas en un escenario gigantesco que se aparecería del centro del volcán que se abriría por la mitad después de entrar en erupción; algunas flores estaban contratadas para moverse al son de la música y echar algunas palmas con sus hojas. Unas nubes en el cielo harían llover leche con chocolate por un minuto, algunos animales prehistóricos harían contacto desde unas ventanas temporales que abriría. Si todo eso no era una sorpresa, sinceramente, nada lo sería.

No tenía tiempo que perder, de forma hábil se adelantó a todas las amigas de la pegaso amarilla, quedándose fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, cerrando la puerta desde fuera, forzando las ventanas para que no se rompieran ni se abrieran, ni siquiera la princesa de la amistad podría salir de allí por el corto lapso de tiempo que la sorpresa que planificó se llevaba a cabo.

Tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle a todas que podía organizar una buena fiesta sorpresa, algunas sillas se irían directamente al techo, otras a las paredes, las notas musicales saldrían del tocadiscos para bailar junto con todos los invitados, eran todas unas bien educadas notas, nada de propasarse en los temas lentos. Todo era auto service, el té se serviría solo, los platillos se lavarían solos. En fin, no existía nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera salir mal.

Finalmente se aparecía en la inmensidad de las colinas que envolvían el paisaje de Ponyville, todo tendría que estar perfectamente coordinado, la piñata estaba ingresando por la chimenea; no había fuego así que todo estaba bien, el volcán estaba esperando salir del fondo de la tierra; Sapphire Shores estaba en su vestidor, lista para desaparecer de pronto.

Cuando la yegua lo observó, este sonrió para saltar y chasquear los dedos, en una absoluta libertad de despliegue todo lo que tuvo planeado comenzó a pasar, el volcán emergió rápidamente para sacar un montón de lava, algunas nubes cambiaron a un color rosa para comenzar a expulsar leche con chocolate, la piñata salió bríamente rompiendo una ventana desde la que salieron también varios gritos provenientes desde el interior de la casa de Fluttershy las flores comenzaban a moverse, ovacionando la llegada de Sapphire Shores que aparecía en medio de un escenario hecho de lava fría y en la mitad de un volcán, por supuesto que gritó casi de inmediato.

La lava comenzó a caer en el riachuelo fuera de la casa de la pegaso amarilla levantando un vapor repleto también de un humo altamente tóxico, un tanto llegó al pasto seco inmolándolo de inmediato, las letras en el cielo se conformaban; la lluvia de leche chocolatada caía para secar el que bien podría haber sido el incendio del siglo, las aguas del rio se contaminaron de un café y azúcares demasiado concentrados como para ser digeridos por animal alguno salvo claro, el Draconequus. El árbol cercano a la casa de la pegaso tímida se empapo de aquel meloso líquido que lo impregnó hasta la última gota, varios animales sufrían del pegajoso líquido que pronto unía sus pelajes como si se tratara de un pegamento.

Finalmente, Sapphire Shores trataba de hacer algo para salir del lugar, no había canción ni bienvenida posible con aquellas circunstancias que el señor del caos había ocasionado.

Fluttershy apenas pudo reaccionar, su rostro había cambiado de un terror, a una preocupación y pasar al final por un enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste Discord?! – Gritó en un escape de ira, al mismo tiempo que todos los invitados se aproximaban del interior de su casa; habían logrado forzar los bloqueos que el Draconequus les había puesto para tener el primer lugar.

\- Pero Fluttershy. – Trató de excusarse.

\- Eres un peligro para lo que sea que esté cerca de ti. – Gritó Rainbow Dash, apoyada con el silencio de sus los invitados que observaban impresionados de los destrozos que la bienvenida del supuesto amigo número uno de la pegaso amarilla había ocasionado.

\- Discord, te excediste, esto no era necesario para impresionarme. – Advirtió la pegaso de ojos celestes.

\- Lo sé, lo sé; pero es que nadie en este mundo se puede esperar las sorpresas del señor del caos. ¿No es mi trabajo ser impredecible?

\- Mejor destructivo y nada agradable. – Advirtió Rarity quien, junto con todos los invitados a la fiesta, estaba ya a pocos metros de distancia de los conversadores amigos.

\- Pero… yo…

\- Pero Nada Discord, simplemente no puedes actuar de forma tan irresponsable. – Le reprochó Twilight con ademán de regañarlo. – Ahora tendré que arreglar esto porque es más que seguro que tú no lo hará.

\- Oh vamos, no sobre exageremos la situación. – Alegó el Draconequus chasqueando los dedos para limpiar todo el desastre en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. – Solamente fue una pizca de caos, una caótica bienvenida a mi poni favorita en todo el mundo. – Se excusó el caótico ser, dejando de levitar para poner una cara de cachorrito.

\- Discord, no creo que sea una buena idea que hayas tratado de darme una bienvenida así. – le espetó la pegaso controlando sus gestos.

Discord solía ser algo así como una criatura con sentimientos a flor de piel en unos instantes y unos sentimientos incomprensiblemente tétricos en otros. La ironía era que siendo una criatura con poderes capaces de rasgar la realidad misma, solía ser bastante fácil lastimarle, causarle celos, incluso hacerle sentir apartado. Y justo en ese instante, el Draconequus la observaba con toda atención, esperando una respuesta, esperando alguna señal de un sentimiento o intención frente a la cual pudiera reaccionar. Pero ella, conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, intentaba no hacerle sentir mal, ni lastimarle; era su amigo después de todo. Un amigo al que no todos podían tolerar o entender.

Mas por alguna razón, ella podía hacerlo, a veces realmente podía entender el tipo de poni que estaba detrás de todo ese caos y era una criatura noble, sincera e incluso inocente en muchos aspectos. Era difícil de explicar en pocas palabras.

\- Discord, deberías marcharte. – Solicitó Applejack con su acostumbrada honestidad; honestidad, plasmada en un rostro con una mirada fija, en una expresión de pocos amigos y en una actitud brusca, como si tratara con todo sus ser de apartar al Draconequus.

\- Pero Fluttershy es la principal festejada aquí, creo que a ella le corresponde vetarme o no. – Arguyó con velocidad el Draconequus desapareciendo para reaparecer levitando sobre Fluttershy, a su lado apareció una ruleta con varias divisiones entre las cuales se encontraban o un Discord expulsado por una coz de algún poni o un Discord con un gorro de fiesta.

Todas observaron a la pegaso amarilla, Discord seguro de que podía ganarse el perdón de su mejor amiga la observó desde lo alto.

\- Vamos amiga, diles que me puedo quedar. – Habló Discord en tono bajo. – Sabes que estoy profundamente arrepentido por lo que hice. – Continuó diciendo para calmar la tensión.

\- Yo, lo siento Discord, creo que todas quieren que no estés dentro. Pero no te preocupes, tú y yo celebraremos luego. – Dijo la pegaso con su voz tan dulce y amable.

En ese preciso momento lo suave se hizo duro; lo dulce, amargo; lo amable, cruel. La expresión del Draconequus cambió de tal forma que incluso la ruleta lo expulsó simbólicamente; todo lo ocasionado por su magia desapareció, excluyendo a Sapphire Shores que comenzó a galopar buscando una forma de escapar del evento tan extraño del cual formó parte.

\- Esta… bien Fluttershy. – Le respondió el Draconequus con una vasta expresión de desánimo.

\- Discord. – Rompió con su firmeza Fluttershy, estaba segura de que había lastimado el corazoncito de su amigo, pues no era uno que tolerase que se dañe su imagen de sí mismo o que se le hiciera a un lado. La amistad con él, la amistad que ambos tenían era compleja, tanto que solo ellos podían tenerla.

\- No Fluttershy, fuiste clara, no me quieres contigo. – Dijo decepcionado el señor del caos chasqueando los dedos para irse.

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó Twilight. – Para señalarle que todavía le faltaba un gran detalle por socavar.

El brazo de león el Draconequus se apareció por un hoyo dimensional para chasquear sus dedos y hacer que una Sapphire Shores que ya se encontraba a una distancia grande desapareciera, devolviéndola al lugar donde correspondía. Un hotel en alguna parte de Canterlot.

*/ El 15 de Julio del año 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria:

 _Finalmente, luego de una larga espera y preparación el día llegó, las cuatro princesas, el general de la guardia real, algunos funcionarios y otros ponis especialistas que tenían la ventaja de poder presenciar aquel evento esperaban en un área limítrofe donde se hallaba una grieta en el suelo de las heladas tierras fuera del imperio de cristal._

 _Muchos no sabían qué esperar con exactitud; no obstante, eran mayoría quienes conjeturaban que todo saldría terriblemente mal. Que unos enemigos casi eternos de los ponis y más aún de los ponis del imperio de cristal fueran allí en plan pacífico. Más increíble era que las princesas consideraran el darles cobijo luego de haber escapado._

 _En fin, frente a toda expectativa, el imperio de cristal tenía listos varios de sus dispositivos de defensa, su guardia real se hallaba tanto en las fronteras como fuertemente armada en el interior, aunque, por razones obvias se mantuvo la excusa de que se llevaba a cabo unas actividades de ejercicio militar en el imperio de cristal y que varios destacamentos de las fuerzas armadas de toda Equestria tendrían un encuentro._

 _Bajo esa fachada, se pensaba proteger el imperio de cristal en caso de que todo pudiera salir mal. Incluso en la grieta, las princesas se hallaban conjuntamente con una pequeña guardia y la princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba lista para transportarse directamente a Ponyville para movilizar a todas sus amigas._

 _Al respecto, nuestro tiempo ha rescatado una gran cantidad de historias de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, no es difícil encontrarse con alguno de los relatos, cuentos o novelas del famoso A.P. Rowlin. Sin embargo, ninguno puede hacerle justicia a quien ella fue en realidad, nunca anheló el poder ni fue la conservadora del principado. Una princesa tolerante y capaz de reconocer sus errores, con un corazón casi tan grande como su inteligencia, esa era Twilight Sparkle y no una legionaria mágica, una hechicera terriblemente poderosa y sentimental o una pariente lejana de la princesa Celestia que solo tuvo su aprobación a causa de un reconocimiento por parte de las princesas. Twilight Sparkle se ganó su título como se tenía que ganar y como no se gana actualmente, demostrando ser una poni virtuosa, inteligente, talentosa y capaz de optar por el bien de los ponis antes que por el suyo propio._

 _Regresando al tema que nos concierne los changelings se demoraron media hora de lo establecido por los cálculos que los especialistas realizaron, para un ritmo de viaje cambiante y todos los pormenores, los especialistas les calificaron de puntuales; pienso lo mismo. La llegada fue algo diferente de lo esperado._

 _Los Changelings se vieron forzados a aguantar el aire del agua marina que, resecó la superficie de sus exoesqueletos, sus alas tenían más perforaciones de lo común o todo lo antes visto por las princesas, el grado de desnutrición era bastamente alto. Sus expresiones eran las comunes, rostros con los colmillos fuera y unos ojos compuestos de colores fríos que no tenían pupilas. El zumbido de sus alas se extendió por toda la planicie avisando de su llegada._

 _Pero incluso en ese estado, formaron con extrema disciplina mirando a la princesa Cadance, quien, no pareció tener emociones claras. Un grupo de Changelings con unos colmillos ligeramente más grandes que el resto y unas patas recubiertas por una cantidad extra de exoesqueleto, así como esa armadura extremadamente fina que la reina Chrysalis solía utilizar alrededor de su zona media, se acercaron a la princesa Cadance efectuando una reverencia al tiempo que movían sus alas de una forma terriblemente coordinada._

 _Las fuerzas estaban listas para lanzarse al ataque con una sola orden, pero esta no fue emitida en ningún momento. Se dice que el general Shining Armor se acercó a su esposa, la princesa Cadance, para tratar de protegerla, pero fue esta quien lo detuvo con una sola mirada, otros afirman que fue una elevación en el zumbido de las alas de los Changelings que comenzaban a abrir las bocas mostrando sus lenguas bífidas._

Un guerrero o guerrera puede conocer a su enemigo en sus movimientos, las relaciones que tiene, sus debilidades. Pero casi nunca puede llegar a conocer el comportamiento fraterno, amable, cariñoso o tradicional que posee. Shining Armor, en medio de la intimidación que sufría apenas podía mantenerse firme; lo terrible de luchar contra Changelings era que su forma de hacer la guerra no consistía en matar, sino en apropiarse de sus enemigos; porque, al tiempo de ser enemigos, también eran fuentes de alimentos para ellos. Sus emociones les eran extraídas con repentina brevedad.

Los reportes de los y las que pelearon contra ellos eran claros, sus dientes podían traspasar el grueso metal, contra la carne poni definitivamente podían ser terriblemente letales. Pero era preferible ser destrozado por aquellos dientes a ser una especie de fuente alimenticia que sería encerrada y cultivada, así como los ponis cultivaban zanahorias.

Finalmente fue Cadance quien con una mirada y un ligero movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza le indicó que diera marcha atrás; la orden de ataque que tenía pensada ejecutar fue borrada de su mente de inmediato. Le tenía una confianza plena, casi ciega, tanta como amor albergaba su corazón, por ello, pensar en la relación que tenía con los Changelings a veces le arrebataba la cabeza, pues alguien tan digna como ella no debía restarse al nivel de unas criaturas que seguían siendo intrínsecamente malvadas.

Pero al final, aquellos insectos mágicos de tamaño poco regular se acercaron a la princesa; los conoció cuando Chrysalis la nombró nueva reina de los changelings. Qué más podía decir al respecto. Las cosas pasaron de forma tal que no tuvo elección. Para los changelings una reina era lo más preciado, sus mentes no estaban preparadas para abandonar la idea de la reina y uno de sus objetivos era borrar esa idea de sus cabezas, no sería su reina por siempre. Tampoco podía dejar que simplemente murieran a causa de la falta de hambre y lo que fuese que causara la ausencia de su reina.

\- Mi reina, su ausencia ha causado mucho dolor a sus súbditos. Estamos listos para cumplir sus órdenes. – Fue el informe del guardia real changeling.

¿Órdenes? ¿Qué sabía ella de ordenar? Nunca lo había hecho en todas las de la ley. Las costumbres de ordenar cual una reina changeling le eran completamente ajenas. Desde la forma en la cual se dirigían ante ella hasta la forma en la cual mostraban una cierta obediencia casi ciega hacia ella hasta su pronta presentación como sus súbditos; e incluso la mirada de aquellas criaturas llena de algo que desconocía en realidad.

Dolor, él dijo que su ausencia les había causado dolor. ¿Qué significaba eso? Su mirada se fijó en todos los que habían llegado hasta ese punto, habían pequeños entre las filas que estaban formando… ¡Pequeños estaban formando con el pecho en alto y sin moverse! Como verdaderos soldados. A ambos lados de su formación en bloque se hallaban dos changelings similares a los que tenía en frente; esos debían ser algo así como sus comandantes o instructores o algo así.

Todavía no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando; todos se encontraban al borde de la inanición y seguían en una formación, ni trataban de saltar sobre los ponis que tenían cerca ni nada. ¿Eran salvajes? ¿Irracionales? ¿Violentos sin más?

\- Yo… tienen que hospedarse dentro de esta grieta… no sé si les guste o si hicimos las cosas bien.

Ambos changelings se vieron entre ellos, al parecer, tampoco entendían bien la orden, petición o ruego que la princesa les estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Quiere que la colonia se comience a construir mi Reina? – Cuestionó uno de los artrópodos.

\- Emm… s… sí, eso mismo. – Dijo Cadance sin conocer bien el norte o el sur dentro de aquella primera conversación que tenía con esos Changelings después del deceso de la anterior reina.

Ambos insectos se vieron asintiendo con las cabezas para después levantar vuelo en dirección al resto de su especie, levantaron la voz lo suficiente como para poderse oír por todos los presentes.

\- ¡La reina quiere la colmena! ¡Los que no puedan continuar levanten las patas y sirvan como materia prima! – Gritó uno de ellos.

Materia prima, los ojos de la alicornio lavanda se abrieron de par en par, levantó vuelo de inmediato para alcanzar a los changeling.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Alto por favor! – Les gritó desde diez metros.

Algunos de los changeling estaban ya disponiendo sus cuellos para ser cortados, sacrificando su vida para que la construcción de la colmena fuera facilitada. El terrible escenario de un sacrificio poco comprendido por los ponis fue detenido en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué desea? – Le espetó uno de los guardias Reales, acercándose de inmediato.

\- No, esto no tiene que ser así… necesito que me digan lo que necesitan, supongo que deben comer... – De pronto sus piernas se sintieron débiles, los cascos le temblaban, tantos días de incansable trabajo finalmente tenían su efecto en un cuerpo poco acostumbrado al horario maratónico de una princesa – Tienen que saber unas cuantas cosas antes de… - Finalmente su cuerpo cayó en plena nieve.

Algo incomprensible, fue que el terror se apoderó de los changelings, un terror tan siniestro que los obligó a comenzar a volar, el sumbido de las alas de los insectos se hizo estrepitoso, superando los soplos del viento, atravesando la inmensidad de la planicie helada. Se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, algunos tantos comenzaron a sobrevolar el terreno, los guaridas reales reagruparon a su alrededor, uno que otro comenzó a patrullar. El tiempo de reacción de los ponis fue inferior.

Shining Armor, aterrado por el estado de salud de su esposa salió disparado, junto con todos los soldados de la guardia real que se encontraban protegiéndolos, las princesas se lanzaron al vuelo. Habían visto lo que sucedió, Cadance se desvaneció de pronto y los Changelings se abalanzaron, no tuvieron una directa influencia en ello. Pero ¿Por qué la rodeaban?

Del cielo no tardó en bajar uno de los pocos guardias reales que alzó vuelo. Iba en picada contra Shining Armor.

\- ¡Shining Cuidado! – Gritó la hermana del unicornio blanco poco antes de lanzar un rayo inmovilizador al changeling atacante.

Con una sincronización aterradora, un changeling de menor tamaño y con un vuelo veloz interceptó el rayo antes de que impactara contra el guardia imperial, todo con el único fin de que dicho guarida interceptase al posible atacante de su reina. Afortunadamente, el general escuchó la advertencia, observó al cielo y en un fugaz movimiento desenvainó su espada para tratar de defenderse, pero el guardia real esquivó su estocada, llegando a tierra, se paró sobre sus patas delanteras para darle una fuerte coz con sus cascos traseros.

Posteriormente, varios de los changelings comenzaron a transformarse en princesas Luna, Celestia, Twilight, Shining Armor era imitado, todos los miembros de la guardia real eran imitados de la misma forma, la dificultad de luchar contra los changeling se hacía presente. Pronto, si chocaban entre ellos, la confusión sería un enemigo a vencer, aliados hiriendo aliados, soldados siendo atacados por la espalda. Shining se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo, algunos guardias ya estaban cerca de él, en rumbo de combate con el enemigo. Un bufido o grito seco apenas audible por parte del changeling que tomó la forma de su hermana se escuchó.

\- Esa es mi esposa y la voy a salvar aunque tenga que...

Un golpe por la espalda por parte de un supuesto pegaso lo volvió a lanzar sobre la nieve.

Las fuerzas estaban ya en un conflicto.

Cadance abrió sus ojos de pronto, la nieve, estaba derritiéndose, el lugar era bastante cálido. Algunos Changelings estaban tirados alrededor suyo, varios de los pequeños, que no debían tener siquiera el tamaño de un pequeño potro formaban en un círculo menor alrededor suyo; ¿Qué estaba pasando? Donde veía solo observaba los cuerpos de los changeling moviéndose, agitando sus alas… sí, eran los changelings estaban calentando el ambiente. Estaba demasiado débil como para poder moverse.

\- Hay una grieta aquí cerca, llevemos a la reina allá, será más fácil defenderla desde ese punto. Iniciados, diríjanse de inmediato. – Ordenó uno de los guardias reales, los pequeños salieron volando a toda velocidad dentro de la grieta.

\- Señor, no podremos retener a los ponis por mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé, una gran mayoría puede morir, pero la reina es primero.

\- Sí. – Obtuvo como respuesta de todos los que pudieron oírle.

Cadance escuchaba atentamente aquellas palabras, era su reina y estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por ella, por logar con cualquiera de sus órdenes. No, ella no era ese tipo de ponis, ni de gobernante.

\- Deténganse por favor. – Susurró.

\- Está despierta. – Advirtió uno de los changelings.

\- Sí, que no lo sepan. Debemos ponerla a salvo. – Gritó el guardia real, a lo cual, varios changelings partieron al horrible combate donde obviamente perderían por su baja fuerza y pocas energías restantes.

\- No, deténganse. – habló con más fuerza.

\- Reina, ¿Ordena algo? – El guardia real, desesperado acercó el oído.

\- Detén todo esto por favor. – Le rogó la alicornio.

Completamente exorbitado por las palabras, el guardia real elevó la voz todo lo alto que pudo.

\- La reina quiere que nos detengamos, repliéguense.

Cadance se levantó de lo que ahora era una fosa de nueve, el ambiente estaba a una temperatura muy elevada para una planicie como aquella. Quizás al punto del imperio de cristal.

\- Mi reina, el enemigo se acerca, ¿Qué hacemos? – Cuestionaron varios guardias al mismo tiempo, tratando de reagruparse para mantenerla todo lo segura que podían.

\- No, no son el enemigo, retrocedan, dejen que me vean… yo voy a arreglar todo esto. – Enunció la princesa del imperio de cristal poniéndose de pie.

\- A la orden. – Expresó el guardia real repitiendo la orden de replegarse sin la reina a todos.

Obedecieron con la mayor prontitud posible. Shining Armor se le acercó de inmediato para ver el estado en el cual se encontraba. Cualquier miedo que pudiera tener se vio aplacado al verla nuevamente. Era algo indescriptible, de pronto todos los changelings dejaron de imitar para resguardarse detrás de Cadance, mostraban sus dientes y estaban dispuestos a lanzarse al ataque. Se acercó a todo galope.

\- Cariño, tranquilo… todos mantengan la calma… - Cadance estaba al borde de sufrir otro desmayo.

\- Cadance, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Twilight acercándose. Luna y Celestia estaban a punto de usar su magia para atacar. Pero también fueron detenidas.

\- Ellos, solo… solo me estaban defendiendo. – aclaró Cadance todo lo rápido que pudo.

No tenía mucho tiempo, estaba segura de que pronto volvería a desmayarse.

\- Guardia. – Solicitó, a lo cual se acercó tanto un pegaso como el guardia que estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo un operativo de salvamento.

\- Tú. – Dijo señalando al changeling – Cómo te llamas.

\- Akuna. – Le respondió el insecto.

\- Akuna, bonito nombre, mira, los ponis no me quieren hacer daño, son nuestros amigos. – Acotó tratando de hacerles entender que era su reina o más bien, tomando el papel de reina. – Escucha, creo que volveré a desmayarme, ellos me llevarán a un castillo donde me curarán; ustedes tienen que comer… Shining Armor, el corcel que está allá y yo planeamos su primera comida, síganlo en completo orden y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. No pueden atacar a ningún poni.

Dichas esas palabras, la princesa Cadance volvió a caer rendida sobre la nieve.

* * *

Fin de otro capítulo emocionante, espero que les esté gustando; se viene la que creo que será mi parte favorita: desarrollar a los changelings. Nos leemos pronto.


	8. La llegada de los Changelings 2

_6 de julio del año 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria_

 _Muchos pueden hablar de compasión o de una falsa nobleza de un vencedor sobre los vencidos, sobre el enemigo o el traidor. Después de las distintas pugnas que nuestro imperio de Equestria ha llevado a cabo es evidente nos hemos acostumbrado a ver acciones de perdonar la vida o dar cobijo como cuestión de compasión. Pero en ese tiempo, no existía compasión porque la compasión es ver al otro como inferior, necesitado, débil._

 _Cadance no veía así a los changeling sus posteriores acciones demostraran la forma que tenían los ponis, al menos en sus gobernantes, de ver a los otros no como inferiores, bárbaros o seres que necesitasen ser civilizados._

 _Los changeling eran criaturas todavía poco comprendidas, diferentes en tantos ámbitos que ni los ponis más sagaces como Twilight Sparkle o el mismísimo Star Swirl pudieron dejar de verlos con tintes de una maldad intrínseca._

 _Cuando se interrogó a uno de los changelings más antiguos sobre su opinión acerca del cambio que tuvo la llamada "facción de Tórax", su respuesta fue: Se convirtieron en lo que los ponis deseaban que fueran, traicionaron lo que son y se transformaron en algo que ni es poni ni changeling. Aquellas pequeñas palabras demostraron algo que hasta ese momento fue inconcebible para los ponis. Aquellas criaturas tenían una conciencia de sí mismas en general. Tórax ya no fue considerado como un individuo único. Pero ¿Qué llevaba a los changeling a optar por un estilo de vida como el que tenían? Era evidente que cualquier poni sería infeliz en la vida de un changeling._

 _Un grupo de biólogos se presentaría a los pocos días para estudiar a la especie más desarrollada de la clase insecta, dominio mageia, filo imitatore, Género Metamorph, de la especie de los changelings. Recientemente se había creado una división de la especie Changeling, ahora existían dos, una representada por Changeling Chrysos (apreciable en la facción de Cadance) y la otra por Changeling Bellus (los changelings que se podían ver bajo el liderazgo de Torax)._

 _Las clasificaciones pueden mostrar, en el último caso la consideración que se hallaba hacia la facción de Cadance, Changeling Bellus es changeling bello o hermoso, así que se puede inferir cómo queda la facción de Cadance. Claro que el primero en clasificarlos no tuvo más detalles para darles alguna clasificación diferente. En principio, ambas especies tienen una similitud extraordinaria. Tampoco se puede comprender cómo una especie se puede transformar en otra de un momento a otro._

 _Varios de los secretos de los changelings no se sabrían hasta después de mucho tiempo y aún hoy son el tema preferido de arios biólogos que apenas pueden tener acceso a algunos exoesqueletos abandonados , hoy apenas podemos imaginar a un changeling. Las campañas del general Silver terminaron con la especie Chrysos y la especie Bellus apenas se muestra después de las restricciones que Equestria les impuso._

 _Cadance fue quizás, la única capaz de ver algo más en ellos, algo que nadie consideró antes, una razón para tenerlos como algo que es diferente pero no inferior. Lamentablemente, el tiempo no alcanzó para que pudiera decirlo claramente, solo fueron breves palabras, algunas oraciones que el viento de la historia y el olvido se llevó y ya no podemos recuperar._

 _Sea como fuere, la princesa Cadance sufrió un debilitamiento total por los días de trabajo continuos que realizó dentro de las catacumbas, el lugar estaba completamente asegurado, no había forma de que los changeling ingresasen al imperio de cristal por caminos subterráneos; así que la seguridad en el exterior, en áreas limítrofes y en el aire se incrementó; de hecho se fundó un pequeño cuartel aéreo donde los pegasos establecían constantes vigilancias y tenían preparado un contingente en caso de emergencia._

 _Mas, en contra de todo lo que se pudo esperar, los changelings no actuaron de forma repulsiva, ni mostraron rasgos de ser violentos; un biólogo sorprendido detalló unos cambios bastante destacables. Los changelings en general tenían el "hocico" ligeramente hinchado, sus colmillos estaban crecidos por unos centímetros, sus exoesqueletos habían cambiado de forma, tenían algunos relieves y se engrosaron terriblemente, lo que sugiere que tenían algo así como una armadura puesta todo el tiempo. Aquel cambio se denominó como modo Amazonas; en referencia a las hormigas amazonas de las selvas del norte de Equestria._

 _Los hocicos hinchados se debían a un refuerzo de sus dientes y unas bolsas de veneno paralizante que podían usar en ataques veloces. No se pudo ver semejante cambio en todas las ocasiones que los changeling se enfrentaron a los ponis; uno soldado experimentado, alegó que se debía a que los ponis tenían inmunidad a dicho veneno. Pero, pese al aspecto intimidador de los Changeling, no hubieron altercados ni pormenores en su camino al área de alimentación. Denominada así por Shining Armor._

 _El área no era más que un lugar en medio de la planicie helada; donde se hallaba una réplica del corazón de cristal; el hecho más importante es que dicho corazón fue llenado con una parte de la magia que los ponis del imperio de cristal produjeron durante un mes; de la misma forma, Cadance dio algo de su propia magia al corazón. Los changelings devoraron toda esa magia en una mañana, de esta forma, saciados; el aspecto de estar al borde de la inanición desapareció; algunos dicen que incluso las alas de los mismos se cayeron, varios pedazos de sus exoesqueletos también se desprendieron._

 _En fin, luego de comer, los changelings se situaron en una formación a la espera de su reina; fue entonces que pasaron algunos acontecimientos que al principio costó demasiado trabajo entender a los ponis que estuvieron presentes y trataban de realizar la primera tarea prevista para aquel día. Pero, lamentablemente los changelings solo anhelaban escuchar las órdenes de su reina Cadance que lamentablemente se encontraban en un estado de salud bastante preocupante._

 _Formaron en un pentágono, listos atentos a cualquier percance o señal de huida o defensa, los pequeños iban al centro; pero no por ello no lucharían si se presentaba la oportunidad._

*/

Sería difícil, quizás imposible definir con pocas palabras la situación. Más allá de ser incómoda, era extraña, tétrica, insegura, incluso peligrosa. Cualquier líder podría tener problemas, indecisiones frente a la situación actual. Allí parados, se encontraban un gran número de guardias reales changeling. Tuvieron que ingresar a la ciudad disfrazados de nada más y nada menos que de unos ponis de la guardia real Equestriana. No hubo confusiones, usaron unas armaduras marcadas que no podrían quitarse con una simple transformación, quince de aquellos changeling de aspecto feroz ingresaron hasta el castillo.

¿Cómo habían terminado en ese lugar? Akuna ni el resto de los -kuna dieron mano a mover cuando desearon proteger a su reina. Las órdenes de no atacar a ningún poni fueron obedecidas en toda su plenitud. Mas su insistencia se hizo tan férrea que no hubo de otra forma. Algunos changelings pretendían ingresar a la ciudad imitando a ponis recién llegados en el tren. Otros tantos se dispusieron a ingresar a la ciudad desesperadamente, sin transformaciones, a toda prisa y con el riesgo de ser neutralizados por la guardia real que formaba y protegía el imperio de cristal.

No había forma de entender una forma de pensar tan radical. Los changelings; esos changelings en específico eran una suerte de cabezas huecas, extremistas y para nada cobardes. Cumplían las órdenes de su reina y se sentían incompletos sin ella. No había otra forma de explicarlo. Su reina era importante para ellos, no era el equivalente de Celestia, Luna u otra princesa poni en Equestria; era algo más… algo que quizás amaban tan o más que a sí mismos. ¿Cómo comprender semejante desprendimiento de su parte? ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura pudiera despreciar a tal grado su propia vida? Darla de forma estúpida solo para asegurarse de que su reina se hallaba en buen estado, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Después de una larga negociación Celestia tuvo la idea de llevar a doce de los mejores guardias dentro de la ciudad, se mantendrían a la constante de que Cadance estuviera en buen estado de salud. Ni siquiera la conocían y tenían esa preocupación por su reina. Era una cuestión que no escapaba a la curiosidad de ninguno, desde el más valiente guardia poni hasta la más atareada princesa, todos estaban intrigados por los nuevos / viejos habitantes de Equestria.

\- La princesa Cadance está en buen estado de salud. – Informaba el doctor desde dentro de la habitación que la pareja real solía compartir. – Lo que tiene es un cansancio extremo, su cuerpo no ha resistido el esfuerzo al cual lo ha llevado. Manténgala fuera de trabajos exigentes al menos por una semana señor.

Los changeling escuchaban desde la puerta, atentos a cualquier percance, su preocupación, así como su silencio seguían siendo una fuente de preocupación a los ponis, incluso el general no dejaba de sentirse observado por aquellos ojos sin pupilas… ojos compuestos; miles y miles de segmentos; sin nada que pueda demostrar sentimientos directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿No es nada grave? – Preguntó el corcel de pelaje blanco acercando su casco al rostro de la yegua.

\- En absoluto general; al menos una semana de descanso la pondrá de nuevo como estaba. – Informó el doctor poco antes de tomar sus instrumentos médicos y dirigirse a puerta de la habitación. – General. Su alteza. – Se despidió la médico despidiéndose del general de la guardia real y de la princesa del imperio de cristal, respectivamente.

Al salir, la doctora se encontró con dos grupos de doce guardias, uno a cada lado del pasillo.

\- Ejem… disculpen. – Se excusó todo lo rápido que la formalidad se lo podía permitir.

No, nadie notaba la diferencia entre un changeling y un poni, la simulación era tal que solamente la magia o técnicas específicas podían surtir efecto. En todo el tiempo que aquellos insectos estuvieron presentes, fueron pocos los que conocieron el secreto.

Dentro de los aposentos del matrimonio real, el corcel tomó los cascos de su poni especial, de la yegua que le había conquistado el corazón; estaba débil, podía verla frágil. Algo que había visto tan pocas veces en su vida. Cadance yacía dormida en su cama, aquella que no habían compartido en más de una semana. Todo por esos insectos que poco o nada podían influir en la vida de Equestria.

Los changelings eran todo menos aliados, al menos no los changelings que tenían a su amada como reina. No merecía semejante insulto. Reina de los changelings, no soportaba la idea; ahora que había visto a esas criaturas actuando de aquella forma y cómo Cadance se conmovía por ello, le importaban, aquellas criaturas enserio le preocupaban. Lo había visto en sus ojos antes de que se desmayara, la conocía demasiado bien como para percatarse de ese simple hecho.

Finalmente la yegua abrió sus ojos.

\- Shi… Shining ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde… dónde están los changelings?

\- Es una larga historia querida, están todos bien, están construyendo su colonia.

\- ¿Comieron?

\- Todo lo que les ofrecimos mi vida, no te preocupes; el doctor dijo que debías reposar.

\- Claro que lo haré – Le expresó con una sonrisa mientras acarició su rostro con uno de sus cascos, no tenía muchas fuerzas, su cuerpo enserio estaba cansado, si pudieran, sus músculos gritarían, o quizás no, pues estaban tan cansados que apenas podía moverse. - ¿Qué noticias del Imperio de Cristal?

\- Ninguna, todo se ha mantenido en calma relativa, las princesas se han encargado de tus diligencias de hoy… todos están preocupados de que estés bien. – Informó puntualmente el corcel de pelaje blanco.

Shining Armor se esforzó en darle un sonido y expresión diferente a la palabra todos. Si antes podía haberse referido a todos los ponis del reino, ahora eran los ponis del reino y los changelings. Desde luego que la alicornio comprendió la indirecta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Cómo están?

\- Debes verlo por ti misma…

\- ¿Están aquí? – Preguntó con gran impresión la princesa del imperio de cristal levantándose para voltear la mirada.

\- Sí, unos cuantos, están bajo vigilancia y no se han reportado actividades irregulares dentro de la grieta.

\- Hay que buscarle un mejor nombre, algo que sientan más familiar… - Respondió la princesa con una voz apenas audible.

\- Tienes que descansar, deja de pensar en eso por ahora… - Alegó el corcel acercándose a su poni especial – me preocupé mucho. – Le reprochó con algo de desaliento, pues las respuestas que Cadance podía dar le eran bastante conocidas como para necesitar ser expresadas por la princesa.

\- ¿Y Flurry Heart? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- Está bien, está tomando su siesta de las tardes.

\- Bien, todos estos días la he querido ver… tráela quiero dormir con ella. – Solicitó dulcemente la alicornio.

\- De acuerdo, la traeré aquí. – Fue la respuesta de Shining Armor, poco antes de ponerse en marcha.

Ya fuera de la habitación, a pocos pasos de avanzar por el pasillo, se dirigió al ala derecha, que era el lugar donde se hallaba la guardia de los ponis; de inmediato se puso a pocos centímetros del oído de uno de ellos para poder hablar.

\- Jarro. – Dijo todo lo bajo que podía decirlo.

\- Herradura. – Le respondió de inmediato el guardia.

\- Informe.

\- No han hecho nada desde que llegaron, ni siquiera se mueven para respirar señor. Estos sujetos me ponen los nervios de punta.

\- Fuerza soldado, pronto se irán.

\- Sí señor.

La corta conversación de ambos ponis finalizó con la puesta en marcha del general, viendo de reojo a los guardias changelings. Era cierto, ni siquiera sus pechos se movían a la hora de respirar.

\- Preciso hablar con usted. – Dijo uno de los guardias al llegar al final de la formación.

Tomado por sorpresa, el general asintió con la cabeza, esperando algo sorprendente por parte de aquel changeling de nombre Akuna, nombre bastante curioso por cierto.

\- ¿Cómo está nuestra reina?

\- Ha mejorado, necesita reposo. – Le respondió de forma directa y seca poco antes de retirarse.

\- Bien, esperaremos sus órdenes. – Espetó el guardia real changeling poco antes de volver a una formación de perpetuo silencio e inmovilidad.

Al poco de marcharse el unicornio de pelaje blanco, la alicornio de pelaje blanco salió por la puerta de la habitación, su cabello despeinado, una expresión que daba la impresión de ver a una desahuciada; todo en su conjunto, incluido un caminar con las patas temblando ligeramente. El cuerpo de la princesa daba todas las señales de encontrarse débil; fue cuestión de unos pocos segundos para que los changelings rompieran formación, cambiando de forma a la original, todos se aproximaron a la reina. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Akuna se aproximó para tomar la palabra.

\- Mi reina, la colmena está en construcción; deberemos esperar a un mejor periodo para la crianza de las crisálidas, las pusimos a invernar; exploradores y soldados esperan sus órdenes. ¿Qué desea hacer?

Mucha información para un solo instante, como si se tratase de un balde de agua fría, la princesa reaccionó de pronto.

\- Bien, Akuna; necesito que haya un censo exacto de todos los changeling dentro de la grieta… también quiero que piensen en un nombre para la grieta.

\- ¿Nombre? – Se preguntó Akuna intrigado por la tarea que la reina les estaba dando.

\- Sí, algo que haga sentir el lugar un poco más… ya sabes… familiar.

\- Colmena, se llama colmena y siempre se ha llamado así. – Aclaró Akuna todavía sin comprender bien la tarea que la princesa les estaba encargando.

\- Respecto al censo… ¿Saben cómo realizarlo?

\- Siento decir que no mi reina. En total somos cuatro mil seiscientos treinta y dos changeling y trescientas cuarenta y cinco crisálidas, junto con ciento veinte pupas; todas en estado de hibernación.

\- Bien, hay unos cuantos especialistas que les pueden enseñar. Solo debemos traerlos hasta aquí. – Aclaró la alicornio con una expresión de impresión ¿Quién podía tener el número exacto de pobladores de su propio país o reino?

\- Entiendo, debemos sustraer a ese especialista. Traeré un grupo de infiltración de inmediato. – El changeling se mostraba presto a hacer todo tipo de trabajos y no le guardaba ningún asco a realizar semejantes tareas; cosa que impresionó a la yegua casi de inmediato.

\- No, Akuna… estará dispuesto a ayudarnos, solo trae unos cuantos changeling para que aprendan a censar, es solo eso. – Aclaró la princesa con todo el tacto que su voz cansada le podía permitir tener.

\- De acuerdo princesa. – Aclaró el changeling regresando a una postura entre fría e imposible de descifrar en ese instante.

\- ¿Cómo va la construcción de la colmena? – Continuó cuestionando la alicornio con un interés mucho más grande.

\- Las catacumbas han sido modificadas anteriormente; se ha facilitado la construcción, las obreras informan que terminarán el trabajo en treinta días a este ritmo; los materiales para construir no son tan abundantes. – Expresó el artrópodo con un tono de voz más claro, el sonido de unas cuerdas vocales demasiado roncas y profundas, como si vinieran del interior de una cueva disminuyó para ser algo más familiar.

\- De acuerdo… qué necesitan exactamente. – Se propuso la de pelaje rosa a tomar nota mental de las exigencias de aquellos de quienes ahora era completa responsable.

\- Magia, Piel, Cuero, Grasa animal, fibra vegetal, fango, hongos y algunos desechos mágicos...

\- De acuerdo y ¿Qué pasó con los ponis especialistas que se quedaron? – De pronto, la memoria de la equina se puso al corriente de ese hecho particularmente arriesgado de los deseos de aquellos estudiosos.

\- No admitimos su presencia, no los dañaremos, pero tampoco permitiremos que ingresen dentro de la colonia a menos que usted lo ordene.

\- Tienen que entrar Akuna, son nuestros amigos… ¿No ves acaso que me han ayudado a recuperarme?

\- Sí mi reina; le han ayudado a usted. Pero los ponis no son de fiar.

\- Hablaremos de eso luego… todavía estoy muy agotada… por qué están aquí por cierto.

\- Desconfiamos de los ponis, podrían hacerle daño mientras se encuentra debilitada, aquí tiene doce guardias dispuestos a dar su vida por usted; no se preocupe por su seguridad.

\- Akuna… no pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo, ¿Necesitan dormir no es cierto?

\- Podemos estar una semana sin dormir mi reina, la mantendremos segura. – Insistió el artrópodo mostrando sus colmillos en señal de que no perdería la ferocidad frente a sus enemigos.

\- Entiendo, aun así, los ponis acá no tienen una buena imagen de nosotros. – Era bastante peculiar usar el pronombre "nosotros", pero Cadance sabía bien que no habría otra forma para que aquellos insectos mágicos pudieran comprender, de hecho casi siempre hablaban así. - Para no causar problemas, sería bueno que permitieran a los guardias reales del imperio de crista cuidarme. – Acotó finalmente con cierta dificultad.

El artrópodo se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, observó a los ponis que yacían alrededor ¿Eran neutrales con respecto a su reina? Su Reina también era princesa de los ponis las consideraciones que podía efectuar al respecto eran limitadas por ese simple hecho. ¿Eran esos ponis igual que ellos? ¿Estarían dispuestos a sacrificar sus propias vidas con tal de salvar a su tan preciada reina? Cuestiones similares giraban por la cabeza del guardia real.

\- Créeme, estaré bien aquí… yo… los veré mañana en la mañana; es una promesa. Hasta entonces, lo mejor que puedo hacer es descansar y ustedes también necesitan descanso. – Expresó poco antes de cerrar suavemente sus ojos.

\- Son sus órdenes mi reina, descansaremos hasta mañana. – Afirmó el changeling, poco antes de hacer una señal con su cabeza a sus camaradas, invitándoles a salir por una de las alcobas que fácilmente podrían llevarlos a la obscuridad del cielo nocturno, teniendo campo libre para dirigirse hacia su colmena en plena construcción.

La princesa del imperio de cristal, observó a aquellas curiosas figuras transformadas en ponis, estaba metida hasta el cuello en un problema que requería de toda la responsabilidad que podía sostener y quizás más. Si su cuerpo requería de descanso, se lo daría por toda la noche. Pero en la mañana debía continuar con lo planeado; censar, establecer horarios, más reglas, tratar de comprenderlos. Tan solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer, logró robarle un bostezo que advirtió nuevamente la necesidad que su cuerpo tenía de descansar.

*/

Admitámoslo, el descenso del orden al caos, del bien o el mal a la indiferencia y la confusión o relatividad tantas veces expresado, tan pocas veces sentido por la conciencia de un individuo que ha vivido una vida plena dentro de un sistema en relativa calma es algo que pocos pueden llegar a tolerar; pero casi nunca apreciar o sentir como algo propio…

Discord, mantenía un constante ir y venir a través de la habitación de once paredes, escaleras pentagonales, en caracol, dobles, mecánicas, de cristal, sedimentos e incluso lava. No existían muchas cosas que pensar en ese instante, nada más importante que en la daga clavada en su corazón.

Fluttershy era la poni más amable; más considerada; más valiente que había llegado a conocer; fuera de lo que todos pudieran decir al respecto. Qué sabían ellos ¿Acaso la habían visto dar todo de sí por recuperarlo? ¿Por ganar su amistad? ¿Y qué había del gran acto de nobleza que tuvo al disculparlo por traicionarla? Oh Fluttershy, dulce y nunca bien respetada Fluttershy… pensar que algún día una pequeña poni podría hacerle tanto daño con unas cuantas palabras.

El corazón del Draconequus no era en absoluto algo domable o domado, era quizás tan aterradoramente desconcertante como su apego natural al caos, amor, odio, desesperación, esperanza, adicción, decepción, tantas cosas sentidas al mismo tiempo… una felicidad seca, quizás hipócrita se seguía de todo el mal. Allí estaba, quizás Fluttershy jamás estuvo interesada en ser su amiga. Quizás él nunca podría ser algo así como el amigo indicado para ella.

Y ella ¿Le quería? ¿Lo tenía como amigo? ¿Cuánta realidad había detrás de esos ojos dulces y tiernos? Esa voz dulce ¿Era acaso un edulcorante de una verdad dolorosa, venenosa, amarga? ¿Quién era realmente?

O también estaba la posibilidad de que, una vez más hubiera hecho todo mal. Ponis… jamás podrían apreciar el caos como él lo hacía; ni siquiera su amiga de pelaje amarillo con su curiosidad por el caos que producía… ¿Acaso él no la había lastimado en el pasado? Recordaba las lágrimas que le sacó al traicionarla, la preocupación que tuvo cuando decidió transformarse en un agente del orden… Oh, Fluttershy, ¿Quién más que ella se merecía un lugar especial en su caótico corazón?

Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Pese a todo lo que podría estar haciendo, pese a poder asistir a una invitación que ella le hizo directamente; estaba allí, algo lo atraía con una fuerza tan grande que apenas podía resistirse. Tenía la forma de una poni, su magia llena de caos estaba al ciento por ciento y sentía que faltaba algo, algo que no podía ser llenado con heridas por parte de sus amigas que podían llegar a ser tan hirientes con él.

Dos corceles, un doctor y ese tal Lavish Velvet conversaban brevemente en una cafetería, tenían entre sus cascos alforjas llenas de algo con importancia, como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, el señor del caos podía percibir que lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de esas alforjas era importante; también sabía, hasta cierto punto, por qué esos dos corceles estaban hablando en un lugar oculto de la vista de guardias o de ponis en general, aquella no era la hora de comer un bocadillo, mucho menos de desayunar.

Ingresó dentro de la cafetería, la campanilla, en lugar de tocar, cayó bruscamente tintineando de forma seca contra el piso de madera, un viento repentino logró abrir un periódico e impulsarlo para caer al piso. De pronto, un ventilador del establecimiento dejó de funcionar, un sujeto se quemó la lengua con una sopa de tomates. Avanzó hacia el duo de corceles; estos lo vieron atentamente.

El Draconequus disfrazado de un corcel, se sentó entonces, una de las camareras cayó al piso a causa de un paso en falso sobre el periódico caído. La caja registradora de pronto dejó de funcionar, trabándose al ser abierta. Nuevamente, la atención de ambos corceles se centró absolutamente sobre el poni que no conocían, estuvieron a punto de pedirle que se retirara, pero aquel corcel les ganó.

\- Sé por qué están aquí… sé para qué sirven esas pastillitas que este respetable doctor les está pasando. Sé por qué usted, Lavish Velvet, tiene que ver a otros doctores por problemas del estómago… Se todo caballeros; solo les diré que no he dicho nada en absoluto a nadie, porque espero poder unirme a la travesía que están efectuando. – Aclaró de forma veloz y con un tono de voz entre sarcástico y sobrado; no tenía que temer a dos ponis que no tenían nada de magia.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado; gracias por los comentarios y por las ideas que dieron, la verdad es que por poco y entro en un bloqueo; nos leemos pronto.


	9. La Reina Cadance 1

Todo el reino pensaba que Cadance se había ido a reunir con la princesa de la amistad en su castillo allá por Ponyville; sin embargo, allí estaba, atravesando el paraje helado con Shining Armor y una escolta que la defendería llegado el caso. Abrigados todos con chamarras relativamente delgadas, creadas con hebras de yaks aportadas a cambio de una gran cantidad de especiase hilvanadas con algunos hechizos mágicos que Sunburst halló en una parte escondida dela biblioteca del imperio, incluso existía un hechizo que lograba brindar calor a través de una gema… pero las aplicaciones prácticas tendrían que esperar. Sunburst se quedó en el castillo, protegiendo a la pequeña Flurry Heart que no despertaría hasta las diez de la mañana.

La nieve, tan irregular, tan suave como era impedía un paso continuo, el viento irritaba los ojos si se los mantenía completamente abiertos, las gafas que llevaban puestas evitaban que algunos fragmentos de hielo que volaban aleatoriamente se incrustasen en sus ojos. Impactando suavemente en sus pieles, cascos, hocicos, se asemejaban a una granizada débil. Mas si el viento arreciaba, algunas veces, hasta podían generar heridas leves.

No faltaba mucho, el silencio se mantuvo desde la partida; muchos no sabían exactamente qué pensar, todos estaban igual de anonadados; aquellos insectos habían obedecido todas las órdenes de Cadance, más increíble aún era el hecho de que pese a toda la mala experiencia que tenían con los changelings, nada los preparó para ver esas características que bajo la espada y escudo pasarían inadvertidos.

Se preocuparon por ella de forma equiparable a Shining Armor, todos… absolutamente todos, incluidos los pequeños se dispusieron a la batalla, necesitaban defenderla de todo peligro ¿Por qué? Confusa era cualquier respuesta que trató de dar en el transcurso del camino. De momento solo se centraba en que los y las especialistas enseñaran bien las tareas primarias que los changelings debían efectuar para una correcta administración.

¿Cómo estaría Flurry Heart? ¿Habría despertado de pronto? ¿Por qué Shining Armor se negó rotundamente a quedarse en el castillo para desayunar con su hija?

Por si fuera poco, junto a la expedición que lideraba, se unió casi la mayor parte de los especialistas; estudiosos de la cultura, las artes, arquitectura, ingenieros, biólogos, químicos, alquimistas, sociólogos, psicólogos, historiadores; incluso estaba el paleontólogo que descubrió el cuerpo de ese Wivern; por desgracia no habían podido idear una manera para llevarlo hasta el imperio de cristal, donde estaba uno de los centros científicos más grandes de Equestria.

\- Washrock, Cómo va su investigación. – Comenzó a gritar el reconocido biólogo de Manehattan Bitskin. – He oído que ha reservado toda el Ala sur del centro del imperio de cristal. – Aseveró el especialista mientras se aseguraba de que sus alforjas no estuviesen sueltas.

\- Con problemas colega, el corte del hielo debe mantenerse íntegro; Air back me solicitó muestras para su investigación del ambiente después del triásico. Y por cierto, perdone por la reserva; pero luego de aislar el hielo me temo que tendré que usar todos los recursos disponibles para hacer todos los estudios posibles sobre el wivern. – Dijo de forma veloz, apenas decodificable el corcel; obviamente, se encontraba ante el hallazgo del siglo para su rama de estudio y también para la biología; el simple hecho de poner su nombre en el descubrimiento ya lo había lanzado al reconocimiento académico.

\- No se preocupe; de hecho, esperaba poder unirme a su labor. Ya sabe usted… después de lo del falso dragón del trueno de Hub Role, es obvio que cada gran paleontólogo necesita de un biólogo.

\- Me ha leído la mente corcel. – Señaló el emocionado descubridor del primer cuerpo de Wivern en la historia de Equestria y quizás el último.

Cadance alguna vez tuvo el tiempo de disfrutar de los libros de aquellas importantes personalidades; escucharlos en las consultas que la corona les hacía para diferentes acciones era lo más cerca que podía estar de ese gran pasatiempo para la mente. Así que, olvidándose temporalmente de sus problemas se puso a escuchar a los miembros académicos de aquella caravana.

\- Ivory, he leído su trabajo sobre las construcciones de los yaks, me he cuestionado si su teoría no tiene alguna influencia de la teoría del estudio de las culturas de Codex Harrying. – Cuestionó un poni de hocico verduzco jade y con ojos morados a una yegua de rostro plomo y ojos negro azabache.

\- En cierto grado; ¿Usted es Bean Ripe cierto? – le respondió esta mientras se aseguraba de no dar un paso en falso en alguna grieta cubierta por nieve.

\- Sí, me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo enfoca usted el entendimiento de una construcción? – Añadió el corcel intrigado.

\- Como yo y mi escuela sostenemos; una construcción es la obra de una sociedad, tiene signos, símbolos, deseos, pasiones y sobre todo, una influencia directa de la vida material de cada cultura… es decir, cómo interactúa con ella, qué se esconde detrás de esa interacción. – Su exposición, apasionada y llena de temas que fácilmente podían interesar a cualquier estudioso pronto le quitó al corcel toda atención que ponía en el camino, hasta que finalmente cayó sobre la nieve; - Oh, ¿Está usted bien? – rápidamente, la equina usó sus cascos delanteros para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Mmm… sí, casi me caigo pero estoy bien - Bromeó el corcel, cuyo orgullo herido trató de reponer con aquellas palabras, sacándole una sonrisa a su interlocutora – así que en parte nuestros trabajos tendrán algún vínculo… ¿Tiene con quien compartir estudio?

\- Me temo que no será posible, los changelings prácticamente nos desterraron ayer; quizás la princesa Cadance nos dé la oportunidad de estudiarlos más de cerca… pero no creo que podamos establecernos en los estudios dentro de la colmena.

\- Le apuesto la litera de arriba a que se logra. – Anunció pronto el corcel.

\- Y yo el estudio ecuestre del centro de investigaciones del imperio de Cristal a que no. – contrapropuso la yegua con la misma seguridad.

\- Es un trato. – Finalizó el corcel, ambos chocaron los cascos en señal de compromiso con la apuesta.

Con cierta sonrisa, la princesa se sintió alagada de que fuera necesaria para la realización de los estudios de aquellos especialistas. Simultáneamente todos comenzaban a hablar, no existía forma en la cual pudiera escucharla todas las interesantes conversaciones; pero era ya muy tarde pues ya habían llegado al ingreso de la colmena.

Ni bien llegaron, varios guardias emergieron del lugar, su aspecto había cambiado de un día para el otro, sus exoesqueletos volvieron a su tamaño y forma acostumbrada, sus hocicos ya no estaban levemente inflamados y por si fuera poco, incluso se movían con mayor velocidad; tan pronto como divisaron a la princesa del imperio de cristal, se acercaron impetuosamente. Como no podía hacer falta, Akuna estaba al frente de aquel reducido grupo de guardias.

\- Mi reina, hemos cumplido con sus órdenes al pie de la letra, las obreras han descansado doce horas. Se encuentran continuando con la construcción, la unidad de exploración y de infiltración está lista para buscar fuentes de alimento y los guerreros estamos listos para iniciar el ataque donde usted ordene. Tenemos clima a nuestro favor. – Reportó el changeling adoptando una postura entre firme y dispuesto entrar en asalto directo con aquellos que consideraba peligrosos.

El breve informe del guardia real supuso un cambio rotundo en la ahora reina Changeling, sus cascos se juntaron brevemente, levantó la cabeza en alto para profundizar y dar volumen a su voz, que, por muy dulce que fuese, podía alcanzar fácilmente el tono de comando que necesitaba tener. Su pecho comenzó a sobresalir por tres centímetros delante de la punta de sus cascos, su cola se levantó a treinta grados, curvándose para caer hasta casi tocar la nieve. Mientras que sus alas se quedaron dentro de aquel abrigo; sus orejas se levantaron en lo alto y con una confianza inmediata esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Bien Akuna. Pero antes debemos acordar un par de cosas. – Dijo la yegua de pelaje lavanda poco antes de acercársele.

En contra de lo que su guardia de ponis pensó, la princesa se deslindó de su protección; arriesgándose al entrar en una distancia estrecha con los changelings, un ataque podría ser suficiente para perderla. Pero había dejado aquello demasiado claro. Shining Armor, en contra de todo instinto obedeció férreamente el impulso de saltar o adelantarse para protegerla.

\- Lo que quiera mi reina, obedeceremos. – Respondió casi de inmediato el changeling, con el resto de los guardias reales de su especie asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Necesito que estos corceles y yeguas ingresen dentro de la colmena; desean estudiarlos y no perjudicarán ni supondrán un peligro para la colmena. – Exigió la princesa señalando con el casco a los especialistas. – Segundo, los guardias ponis se quedarán cerca por un tiempo. – Añadió señalando también a su guardia real poni; estos pasaron a ingresar dentro de la colmena a la señal de Cadance.

El acuerdo a seguir con Shining Armor y los ponis era de mantenerse en unas instalaciones dentro del ala sur. Cadance podía llegar hasta allí si ocurría lo peor y eso era de conocimiento común.

El artrópodo bajó levemente las orejas; sus párpados bajaron levemente.

\- ¿No confía en la seguridad de su guardia real? ¿En qué le fallamos? – Cuestionó el changeling débilmente, lo suficiente para que Cadance le escuchara, mas no así Shining Armor.

\- No, en nada, es solo que… es complicado. – Trató de excusarse la alicornio ladeando la cabeza.

\- Bien, no puedo negarme, informaré a toda la colmena de la presencia de estos… especialistas. – Acordó Akuna con el típico siseo que los changelings presentaban en su forma de hablar.

\- Entonces… comencemos. – advirtió Finalmente Cadance ingresando dentro de la colmena a casco.

Siguiéndola de cerca, los artrópodos comenzaron a caminar con sus patas por la nieve; era extraño, las huellas que dejaron en la nieve fueron superficiales en comparación con las de los ponis. Eran más livianos, de eso no había duda. Su camino se vio de pronto representado por el ingreso en una pendiente de al menos cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la profundidad de la corteza; había visto el lugar unos cientos de veces, era impresionante, al principio había nieve, hielo, cristales y a eso de cien metros abajo, entre una obscuridad apenas difuminada por unas antorchas que debían ser reemplazadas por cristales luminiscentes, se hallaba una franja que dividía roca y nieve… pero era extraño, pues debajo, en el corazón de lo que sería la colmena, existían cristales del tamaño de una casa y también hielo…

Por ello algunos de los especialistas comenzaron a sospechar que el clima de aquel lugar no era solo natural, había magia de por medio. Otra de las grandes investigaciones a realizar por los especialistas. En fin, mientras avanzaban, la princesa no podía dejar de percatarse de la mirada de su esposo sobre ella. ¿Preocupación? No. Más bien regaño; su desdén hacia los changeling, al menos hacia esos changelings, era bien justificado. Su forma de actuar; su aspecto, era difícil no darle la razón en aquella sospecha.

Incluso ella dudaba de aquellos artrópodos ¿Y si todo era una trampa?

Pues, hasta el momento se habían comportado de una forma peculiarmente distinta, comenzaba a conocerlos como algo totalmente diferente a como los había conocido en un inicio… después de su boda, un asedio… bueno, quizás más de uno. Resultaba difícil no dudar de las verdaderas intenciones que poseían. Hacían bien en dudar de la naturaleza de su comportamiento. Si existía algún mal dentro de ellos. Al menos estaba ocultándolo de forma profesional.

\- Mi reina, sabemos que usted no ha sido educada ni mucho menos iniciada en nuestro mundo. Quizás lo mejor sería enseñarle cómo ejecutaba sus funciones la anterior reina. – Le instó de repente Akuna, quien, parecía ser el representante directo de toda la colmena.

"Anterior reina" ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre. Cadance apenas pudo quedarse sin apreciar aquel pequeño detalle. Sin embargo, Akuna tenía un punto importante; ella no sabía nada acerca de cómo ser una reina Changeling, sabía también que no podía imponer el principado de Equestria a los changeling que tenía ahora bajo su liderazgo… ¿O reinado? Equestria no tuvo reinado alguno en más de milenio y medio; no sabía nada acerca de cómo ser una reina, la idea tampoco le era atractiva.

Una princesa era lo que era, una princesa al estilo Equestria. Era completamente diferente a cualquier otro principado y todas las princesas eran conscientes de ello.

\- Adelante Akuna… por cierto, es un bonito nombre… cómo se llaman los demás guardias. – Le cuestionó la princesa con una curiosidad que pronto instó a Akuna a responder.

\- Tikuna; Sekuna; Ekuna; Ikuna; Okuna y Tokuna. – Nombró de forma veloz, a medida que lo hacía, los diferentes artrópodos movían las orejas tan extrañas que poseían.

\- Por qué todos terminan en Kuna. – Saltaba a cualquiera la extrañeza de dichos nombres y sus parecidos.

\- El nombre depende del tipo de Changeling, la terminación kuna, Tuna, Sua, Roas, Mezro, Ixas, Deo, Lusco, Riam, Gaki y otras cien más pertenecen a los guerreros; Ariam, Loas, Ras, Vinto, Fora, Pem y otras doscientas son de obreras y otras como Tero, Weta, Lesio y otros veinte pertenecen al equipo de infiltración y exploración. – Respondió el Changeling aclarando la voz hasta donde podía.

\- Entonces Torax sería… - Moviendo el casco delantero derecho a medida que avanzaban, la yegua invitó al insecto a terminar con la oración aclaratoria.

\- Rax era una de las terminaciones para los de exploración. Se dejó de usar después de que Torax nos traicionara. – Añadió el changeling con desdén y una evidente expresión, sus párpados se movieron, mientras que sus colmillos se mostraron con una mayor claridad.

\- No entiendo ¿Por qué los traicionó? – Solicitó respuesta la equina a medida que la masa de hielo se combinaba con más cristales y algunas secciones de roca y tierra congelada; estaban a pocos metros de llegar al Ala Oeste y la temperatura se hacía cada vez más tolerable.

\- Ofreció nuestra libertad a los ponis. Así de simple. – Aclaró con pocas palabras el changeling, sin aclarar todo como tenía acostumbrado.

¿Libertad? ¿A qué se refería Akuna con ese término?

\- No se te olvide, Akuna, que yo soy una poni. – Respondió la yegua, no sabía si sentirse molesta al respecto o intrigada. Su tono dio a entender ambas cosas.

\- Eres nuestra reina… no nos traicionarías. – Afirmó el insecto con una seguridad casi ciega. En ese mismo momento, quizás todas y todos los grandes generales de Equestria hubiesen deseado aquella oportunidad. – La raza de Cangeling se decide por la profundidad y el calor de los nidos; también por el tipo de Bial que se usa para alimentarlos cuando están dentro de los huevos.

Los biólogos por supuesto anotaban cuanto podían de la conversación, con toda la atención del mundo no se separaban del grupo que se hallaba en pleno camino al interior de la colmena; faltaban al menos doscientos metros debajo del nivel de la superficie.

\- Estos ponis… pondrán nerviosa a la colmena mi reina; sugiero atacarlos al Ala Oeste, será fácil, nuestro número los aplastaría.

Aquello demostraba una vez más algo así como una naturaleza violenta intrincada dentro de aquellos raros insectos; sin embargo, la princesa se tomó un segundo para repensar mejor la situación; obviamente Akuna no tenía reparos en ver a los ponis como enemigos, por muy paradójico que resultara ser; pues, en última instancia, su reina era una poni.

\- Son tiempos diferentes Akuna; los ponis hemos ampliado estas catacumbas y las hemos adaptado para resistir el peso de las construcciones que realizan actualmente. Si soy su reina, también soy una princesa Poni y te puedo asegurar que todo estará bien… confía en los ponis… en estos especialistas al menos y después veremos. – Dulce, tierna, era una voz que los changelings no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar; de hecho. Akuna jamás había escuchado una voz similar, Chrysalis era áspera, seca… siseaba y también tenía esa reverberación causada por las cuerdas vocales de todo changeling.

\- Veremos qué Mi reina. – Mientras solicitaba una aclaración, el changeling, junto a toda la guardia real al mismo tiempo que su Reina.

\- Pues, que quizás con un poco de confianza y entendimiento puedan convivir. – Le trató de explicar de forma llana la princesa del amor y del imperio de cristal. Esos términos eran quizás algo difusos para aquellas criaturas; pero siempre se podía intentar convencerlos.

\- Esa es una idea interesante; peligrosa pero interesante princesa. – Fue la única respuesta que pudo emitir el changeling observando a sus compañeros de guardia, después de que ninguno le dio señal de entender o contrariar el enunciado de su nueva Reina.

Cien metros los separaban del Ala sur unos zumbidos comenzaban a hacerse audibles, el frio de la superficie definitivamente no era el de las catacumbas, allí, hasta se podía alegar que hacía algo de calor. Gracias en gran medida a que la ventisca era frenada por algunas curvas y filtros naturales de estalagmitas y estalactitas por todo lo largo y ancho del pasaje que conectaba la colmena con el mundo exterior, además de varias paredes falsas de hielo y cristal hechas durante la construcción o, como mejor lo decían los especialistas, pre construcción.

\- Pero primero lo primero Akuna, ¿Tienes algunos Changelings dispuestos a aprender a censar? – Le cuestionó la princesa tratando de recordar cuál de los tres pasillos era el que guiaba al Ala Sur.

\- Se ofrecieron todos, elegimos a cuarenta para toda la colmena; trabajaran sin descanso hasta cumplir con el objetivo, no dude de eso. – Fue la respuesta del artrópodo entre diligente y consabido de las capacidades de su especie.

\- Bien, que se reúnan con los especialistas de allá en el auditorio en ala sur de la colmena. – Respondió la Reina Changeling empezando a optar por un corredor que se hallaba a su izquierda.

\- ¿Auditorio? – Cuestionó el changeling antes de seguirle el paso.

\- Sí, habían varias construcciones destinadas para los especialistas. – En ese momento, la princesa se golpeó con un casco en el rostro. – Olvidé decírselos por completo. Dígame que no les hicieron nada.

\- Planeábamos destruir todas las edificaciones para la tarde de hoy. Pero si usted lo desea, las dejaremos en paz. – Aclaró el artrópodo manteniendo una postura bastante permisiva con la opinión u órdenes que la de melena hermosa podía dictaminar.

\- No sabes cuán aliviada me siento… bien, manda a esos cuarenta changelings a aprender de estos especialistas, ellos los guiaran hasta el auditorio; mientras tanto, nosotros debemos ir a otro lugar. – Continuó la yegua, completamente deslindada de sus guardias ponis que yacían dentro de una construcción del Ala Oeste diseñada para su estadía.

\- Cuál. – Cuestionó el de exoesqueleto negro brillante.

\- Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. – Le aclaró la Reina con cierta picardía bien disfrazada.

Durante el camino, fueron pocas, más bien, inexistentes las palabras intercambiadas entre ambos. Cadance por su parte, apenas tenía idea de cómo iniciar las cosas por allí. Celestia, Luna y Twilight la visitarían dentro de unas semana esperando todo tipo de información de su parte y francamente, todavía no tenía nada en concreto. El censo, los estudios de los ponis, todo ello era parte del proceso de aprender de los changelings, pero no era suficiente. Todas sabían bien ello incluso antes de iniciar con la osada empresa de dar cobijo a aquellos enemigos de Equestria.

Finalmente llegaron al ala norte, un lugar amplio, de una inmensidad por dentro de al menos cincuenta metros de alto, la cueva en sí podía albergar un montón de Changelings, pero seguía completamente deshabitada.

\- Qué pasó, pensé que ustedes se instalarían primero aquí. – Expresó de pronto la yegua Reina, pisando con cierta fuerza la superficie, quizás era porque tenía algunas cuantas piedrecillas, o por el frio de la sección mayoritaria de hielo que aquella zona poseía.

\- No mi reina, preferimos el ala este porque la temperatura allí es más apta para la proliferación de guerreros; serán necesarios dentro de un tiempo. – Aclaró el insecto con una sagacidad bastante inquietante

\- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó de inmediato la equina ladeando levemente la cabeza y dejando de hurgar en la superficie que pisaba.

\- Es necesario salir a buscar alimentos; los ponis son los más cercanos; pero también hay Yaks y si hacemos un viaje largo, grifos y osos insecto. - Expuso de forma puntual el de ojos compuestos como si de un menú de restaurante se tratara, cosa que fácilmente logró que algunos pelos de la melena de la princesa del imperio de cristal se levantaran.

\- Oye… ese es un problema que tenemos que resolver. Pero antes te ruego que no crezca la población todavía… tampoco son necesarios guerreros en este instante. Akuna… - La princesa, con aquel tono de voz gentil y dulce continuó hablándole al insecto, quien, en suma se sentía bastante incómodo con aquella forma de dirigirse, no estaba acostumbrado a un trato semejante. Pero paró los trenes de la alicornio levantando un casco y bajando la cabeza de forma humilde.

\- Mi reina, si me permite interrumpirle… ¿Por qué solicita en lugar de ordenar? – Cuestionó, finalmente cediendo a las exigencias de su curiosidad, en respuesta a un momento extraño.

\- Porque ustedes no están bajo mi mando ni soy una reina… - retractándose mentalmente por usar esas palabras, negó débilmente con la cabeza antes de continuar – perdona si lo soy. Pero no en ese sentido… tú ya sabes – El nerviosismo de la voz de Cadance pronto interfirió con su dulzura y, entre más intrigado estaba Akuna, más se intensificaba – no quiero ofender a tu anterior reina. Pero no deseo el poder despótico o dictatorial sobre ustedes.

\- Hemos vivido así durante milenios mi reina Cadance. – Le aclaró en breves palabras el insecto, como si se tratase de la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- No significa que no puedan cambiar algunas cosas. – Espetó por su parte la princesa, recuperando la compostura de forma extraordinariamente veloz.

\- Eso es… - El silencio se abrió, Akuna trató de responder algo; mas simplemente se trabó a mitad de su anunciamiento; esta nueva reina tenía algo extraño, algo diferente de todo lo visto antes.

\- ¿Sí? – Le instó a que continuase la nueva Reina, conjuntamente, tenía algunas facciones de su rostro transformadas por una picada de curiosidad y un tono jovial, ese que siempre mantenía con los habitantes del imperio de cristal. Pero que continuaba extrañando al artrópodo.

\- Cuestionable… es cuestionable mi reina. – Se expresó finalmente el changeling, con algo de temor.

\- Por qué – Espetó la de pelaje lavanda deteniéndose en el Ala sur, a la que finalmente habían llegado. Ahora, quedaba que Akuna la siguiera dentro de una pequeña edificación de dos pisos construida a la mitad de toda la inmensa cueva.

\- Porque esa forma de vida es la que ha mantenido la colmena y a los changeling con vida; perduramos gracias a esa forma de poder. – Le aclaró con una aguda observación de por medio el de exoesqueleto.

\- Solo es un cambio de una orden a una petición Akuna. A mí no me gusta ordenar. – Le inquirió la princesa de la amistad.

\- Si ese es el deseo de mi reina, debo aceptarlo. – Se resignó el changeling sin dejar de observar a su reina que se dirigía a una de esas edificaciones, la guardia real se quedó detrás cuando les dio una orden con un movimiento de sus patas.

\- Allí está de nuevo Akuna… aliviánate un poco… relájate. Te dije que no seré como la anterior reina. – Aclaró asiduamente en una nueva oportunidad Cadance, abriendo una puerta de madera roja e invitando al insecto a ingresar. Este aceptó la invitación, ingresando dentro del edificio poni.

\- Entonces, cómo desea que sean las cosas. – Cuestionó finalmente el insecto dejándose llevar por una pena poco comprendida por él mismo.

\- En primer lugar, deja de decirme reina… soy una princesa y ese título es más preferible en mi opinión. – Solicitó de forma amable la Reina, difícilmente podrían sacarla de Reina y eso era algo demasiado evidente para ambos.

\- Pero eso es degradar sus funciones a una simple princesa… - Trató de excusarse el artrópodo; mas, antes de cualquier defensa por su parte, la Reina continuó hablando.

\- Allí está, usted está discutiendo con quien se supone es su reina y déjeme decirle, caballero que esa es una costumbre sana. No podemos quedarnos inmovilizados para siempre, algunas costumbres son buenas. Pero si se solidifican pueden ser un muro que nos bloquee el paso. ¿Entiendes? – Concluyó, según su juicio, la princesa poco antes de tomar asiento en una banca de madera.

\- Siento decir que no mi reina y lamento haberla ofendido con mi insolencia. – Fue la extraña respuesta del insecto.

\- Es que el punto no es ofenderme o no ofenderme Akuna, el punto es decirme lo que piensas, incluso puedes estar en desacuerdo conmigo. Es así como se crean grandes ideas, cuestionando. – Aclaró la princesa, recalcando, convencida de sus palabras.

\- Mi reina, usted piensa de forma completamente diferente a la anterior reina. Me cuesta entender lo que dice y no sé cómo actuar frente a usted. – Se sinceró el insecto, con una gran cantidad de confusión por dentro.

\- Simple, por favor deja de llamarme Reina, dime princesa Cadance o Cadance simplemente, nunca me ha gustado tantos formalismos. – Aclaro la reina dando una pauta que esperaba, pasase a cosas mucho mayores en el pasado.

\- ¿Princesa? Los changelings solo hemos tenido una reina durante toda nuestra historia… C… C… Ca… - El nombre no era de Changeling, no se parecía a Chrysalis; pronunciarlo antes era considerado un delito, mínimo debía dar el título de reina antes de pronunciar el nombre.

\- ¿Cadance? – Complementó la yegua, instando al insecto a seguirle la corriente.

\- Sí… em… Cadance, otros reinos entienden la relación de Reina y Princesa como una relación de parentesco biológico, descendencia. En nuestro caso eso no se puede dar.

\- Por qué… - Cuestionó la princesa.

\- Sígame y se lo mostraré. – Respondió el artrópodo, de forma irónica pues al principio se había dado una conclusión semejante a una conversación.

Intrigada, Cadance siguió de cerca al changeling, aquel pequeño lugar previsto para una administración poni y quizás en un futuro muy lejano, para que unos cuantos ponis pudieran poblar era abandonado, bajar unas escaleras hacia la planta baja.

*/

 _7 de Julio del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria_

 _El día después de la llegada de la facción de Cadance dio inicio a las verdaderas dificultades; es de conocimiento de los iniciados en la administración pública y de recursos, que el mantenimiento, el aprendizaje e incluso la elaboración de la gestión es extremadamente intrincada. Solo podemos imaginar la diferencia abismal entre las costumbres y la vida que los Changeling poseían; la diferencia podía llegar a ser diferente en casi todos los sentidos. Basta analizar el hecho de que incluso los más jóvenes – los equivalentes a nuestros potrillos – se dispusieron a dar sus vidas por la defensa de la reina Changeling._

 _Cadance se enfrentó con un mundo desconocido para los ponis, desde una postura que ningún otro líder ocupó antes: la líder de un pueblo enemigo. Sin derramar sangre o crear presión política. Desde esa particular posición comenzó inmediatamente a tratar de comprenderlos, entendiendo que si iría a liderar a los changelings hacia un próspero futuro, debía, en cierta medida ser una changeling. Desde luego, esta es una conjetura en extremo esquemática y simplifica ingentes cuestiones al respecto; sin embargo, demostraré pronto su validez._

 _En primer lugar, la princesa Cadance planificó pasar temporadas dentro de la colmena, sin sugerencias por parte de las demás princesas; por cuenta propia realizó dicha planificación pues de las construcciones del ala sur, existía una central que poseía unos aposentos con una conexión de correos hacia el imperio de cristal por vía de unos tubos que funcionaban con un mecanismo de presión y enviaban una carta al imperio de cristal en menos de dos minutos. Así mismo, la princesa incentivó a varios equipo de científicos e inventores a crear lo que hasta hace unos años conocimos como telégrafos._

 _En segundo lugar, dicha edificación tenía lugar para hospedar a una guardia real poni de veinte unidades, un comandante, habitaciones para tres especialistas y una alcoba con una cuna; así pues, también contaba con mecanismos de fortificación y, secretamente poseía unos cuantos ungüentos anti – Changeling. Los cuales poseen una propiedad mágica que inhibe la capacidad de los insectos racionales para transformarse o imitar así como irrita algunas funciones que el exoesqueleto cumple como por ejemplo, la respiración._

 _Siendo así, el plan de quedarse era serio, tenía todos los preparativos y podría hacerlo, aunque de momento no optó en absoluto por aquella opción._

 _¿Cómo era posible semejante construcción bajo tierra? Se preguntará el lector. Aunque la colmena fue destruida después por razones netamente políticas; puedo alegar con toda facilidad que el diseño de la colmena fue realizado con cuatro alas principales, todas conectadas entre sí de forma ovoide. La entrada enorme desde el exterior llevaba al ala Este._

 _El Ala Norte tenía un espacio de 35.000 kilómetros cúbicos; el Sur: 34.000 kilómetros cúbicos; el Este 20.000 kilómetros cúbicos; el Oeste 28.000 kilómetros cúbicos. Imagínese entonces la inmensidad de dichos espacios. Desde luego, existían infinidades de corredores que llevaban a pequeñas cuevas y callejones sin salida que se conocían como Ramales, que podían tener desde cinco mil kilómetros cúbicos hasta los dos metros cúbicos._

 _Las construcciones podían ser factibles a la mitad de cada ala, aunque el Norte y el Oeste estaban destinados a almacenes y cualquier otra utilidad no prevista por los ponis, entre las cuales se hallaba el sistema de desechos. Tristemente, hasta esas fechas no se conocía cómo los changelings evacuaban el alimento que consumían, o si consumían algún alimento sólido en realidad._

 _Los corredores que conectaban las alas eran de un diámetro que iba desde los cincuenta metros (entre las distintas Alas) a los cincuenta centímetros (en los Ramales) y tenían una extensión media de cien metros entre las distintas Alas a los kilómetros en caso de los Ramales._

 _Los recursos dentro de la colmena eran bastante variados; sal, metales, cristales, gemas, polvos usados en la alquimia y también se sospechaba que los distintos Ramales podían facilitar el trabajo de excavaciones; un Wivern no era lo único que aquellos lugares gélidos podían estar guardando._

 _No obstante y volviendo al tema inicial, Cadance mantuvo una reserva enorme en dar sus opiniones y cuando las lanzaba las meditaba, de hecho, solía escribirlas constantemente para suavizarlas, como por ejemplo:_

 _En Equestria, los potrillos se crían con sus padres y hermanos mayores… se forma un calor de hogar que nunca se olvida; pero separar a los pequeños es algo que se me hace difícil de entender._

 _¿Cómo exactamente son sus muestras de afecto?_

 _Difícilmente alguno de los anteriores dos ejemplos que nos han llegado [incluso con los intensos esfuerzos por borrarlos] pudo usarse alguna vez frente a sus "súbditos". En estos pequeños detalles se da a lugar el esfuerzo sincero por parte de la princesa Cadance de comprender a los Changeling._

 _Así pues, ese día, se tocó un tema que complicaría todo en absoluto, ese fue el momento en que la princesa Cadance tomó consciencia de una de las implicaciones más profundas y difíciles que subyacía en el papel de reina Changeling._

 _*/_

Finalmente, Guardia Real Changeling Akuna y Princesa Cadance llegaron al Ala Sur. Ante la princesa se mostró un espectáculo desafiante ante sus ojos; increíble a primera vista. Necesitando tiempo para comprender lo que estaba pasando, se paseó por el cuarto del área utilizado por los artrópodos durante ese tiempo. A fin de cuentas, mientras más avanzaba, menos sabía.

Cientos, si no es que más cascarones blancos, con líneas curvas se alineaban en espirales por secciones completas de una parte de la pared; desde el techo, una masa blancoide de alguna substancia cono olor a huevo se postraba sujetando varios de aquellos cascarones; contra luz, se podían ver los cuerpos de unas larvas o tal vez crisálidas; algunos se movían; extrañamente, recordó la sensación de Flurry Heart pataleando en su vientre tiempo atrás. Esas criaturas nacían de un huevo. Pero… pronto notó otro detalle importante.

\- Sus padres ¿Dónde están? – Cuestionó la princesa del imperio de cristal.

\- Cumpliendo sus funciones. – Le respondió el changeling de inmediato.

\- ¿Quién los cuida? – Continuó interrogando la princesa mientras levantaba una ceja, volteando la cabeza para ver al changeling.

\- Algunas obreras especializadas. – Respondió este con una voz fría, natural.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nazcan? – Prosiguió la princesa, atenta a ese evento que podría ser significativo.

\- Mi reina, deben ser activados con magia de la Reina y varios de los Changelings de la colmena. Tendrán un nacimiento simultáneo después de ello; al cabo de dos meses.

\- Espera, ¿Cómo los identifican sus padres? – Cadance levantó su ceja, observando tanto al changeling como a los diversos huevos que podían ser confundidos con rocas con facilidad.

\- ¿Padres? Los recién nacidos tienen una sola madre, su reina. Nunca sabrán quienes son sus progenitores; porque no son importantes. – Finiquitó el insecto con la duda de fondo, dejando a su nueva Reina sin más palabras y en un estado de asombro que la aletargó despierta.

Allí mismo, Cadance se quedó petrificada una sola madre… Su reina. ¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, tuve un dilema de escritor, para continuar o no con este y toda una línea de fanfics; después de haberla resuelto, le siguió un bloqueo. Pero siguiendo algunos consejos, decidí que continuaré con los fics que tenía planeados con la siguiente advertencia: seguiré el canon hasta donde pueda y recortaré las partes que creen conflictos con el canon de mis fics. Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.


	10. La Reina Cadance 2

El castillo comenzaba a proveer algo más que solo un lugar donde residir y dormir. EN ese instante, se convertía en un lugar aislado de sus comunicaciones con los especialistas, con las otras princesas y por supuesto, con los changelings.

Hace un día, sintió algo parecido al vértigo; vértigo por un hecho fundamental: era la madre de no más de mil changelings que nacerían en el momento "adecuado". Estaban inactivos, dormidos, como fuera. Era algo difícil, sino imposible de asimilar. Flurry Heart era su hija, el amor que le tenía era una certeza, una verdad incuestionable. Pero hacia esos huevos que observó, no existía ningún vínculo.

Quizás todo había ido demasiado lejos, sus funciones como reina changeling incluían cosas de las que los ponis no sabían nada. ¿Qué fue realmente Chrisalys? Una general, una guerrera de primera línea, una sabia, una líder, una hechicera de alto grado y también una madre… una madre.

¿Entonces por qué no le costaba nada enviar a sus supuestos hijos a la guerra? ¿Por qué no sufría por las innumerables pérdidas que pudo haber tenido en sus confrontamiento con otras naciones o especies? ¿Por qué podía despreciar a Torax al grado de criar toda una generación con un odio similar al suyo? ¿Era eso amor? ¿Sentían amor siquiera?

Y lo peor de todo era que esos changelings, esa facción de la que ahora era reina, estaba predispuesta a sacrificarse, le tenían cierta obediencia, y algo más que no entendía ¿Era eso amor? ¿Era un instinto? ¿Qué era lo que les sujetaba a ser tal como eran?

No existía forma de explicar nada a menos que pudiera contar con la colaboración no solo de los especialistas ponis, sino que también necesitaba escuchar a voz de aquellos changelings. Estaba segura de ello, debía preguntar el porqué de aquel comportamiento tan extraño, tan incomprensible por ella.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana; les había jurado que estaría allí a primera hora… pero… cómo presentarse a unas criaturas tan extrañas. Era una reina, su reina y también era una princesa poni. Ambas cosas no eran compatibles en un mismo tiempo y tampoco era una buena actriz como para fingir ser una reina. No sabía cómo serlo, las indicaciones que los changelings, en especial Akuna le daban eran bastante difusas, era como si supusieran que ella sabía cómo. Pero no era así.

Seis de la mañana con treinta y dos minutos era mejor presentarse. Ya no necesitaba ir a pie, se concentró en el destino al que debía dirigirse y conjuró un hechizo de transportación; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el edificio destinado a hospedarla en caso de que necesitara quedarse dentro de la colmena. Los changelings todavía no se acercaban a las edificaciones ponis, de hecho les tenían cierto temor.

Los especialistas que se destinaron a enseñar el censo reportaron que los changelings apenas se concentraban en su exposición, se dedicaron a explorar el lugar y subirse a las paredes; hasta ese momento apenas sabían si los changelings podían hacer eso, según los biólogos, con su tamaño era imposible que esos insectos pudieran sujetarse a las paredes como otras especies.

Todavía no los podía comprender, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, cómo actuar, cómo hablar, durante el día anterior, ella tampoco pudo prestar atención a todo lo que los changelings trataron de enseñarle.

¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? ¿Se deshonrarían, se sentirían ofendidos? Pasaron unos segundos, solo unos segundos antes de que llamasen a la puerta. Eran ellos, lo sabía demasiado bien, habían ingresado dentro del edificio sin ningún temor para encontrarla.

\- Pase. – Ordenó la de pelaje lavanda, observando fijamente.

En esa ocasión, no era solo Akuna y un par de guardias reales, sino también un changeling de aspecto común, casi como todos los demás, ellos no tenían ni peinados, ni facciones, ni colores diferentes; hasta donde sabía, lo único que variaba podían ser los agujeros en sus patas; pero eso no bastaba en absoluto.

La habitación apenas tenía signos de haber estado habitada, no habían muebles más que un escritorio detrás de ella, unas ventanas que iban desde el piso hasta el techo y desde las que tenía vista de la mayor parte de aquella sección de la colmena.

\- Mi reina, buscamos entre la población a uno de los antiguos; son changelings que estuvieron desde el inicio… desde que nosotros nacimos.

\- Eso quiere decir que tienen algo así como setecientos a novecientos años de antigüedad.

\- Exacto mi reina, estos changelings tienen recuerdos que le pueden ser útiles, desconocemos la ubicación de todos. Pero lo más seguro es que este esté entre los últimos con los que pueda tener contacto. – Continuó diciendo Akuna mientras daba una señal con sus orejas a los guardias para que hicieran pasar al invitado.

Cadance sorprendida por el aspecto del changeling esperó unos breves segundos antes de dirigirle la palabra; era extraordinario, no presentaba signos de vejez, su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de un changeling, estatura, postura, incluso la forma en la cual caminaba era idéntica ¿Acaso los changelings no envejecían?

\- Mi reina, me presento para decir todo lo que sé y brindarle el mejor servicio que un anciano pueda brindarle… su experiencia. – Se inclinó el changeling anciano; en ese momento, la yegua pudo reconocer un signo, sino el único, que le dio una pista de la longevidad del insecto: su voz. Era algo más ronca, algo más débil y sobre todo, su forma de hablar estaba relentizada.

\- ¿Me dirás cómo fue su pasado?

\- Mi reina, los changelings no tenemos más de novecientos treinta y dos años de antigüedad; nacimos todos en un lugar subterráneo.

\- Espera por solo un segundo, Akuna, por favor llama a todos los especialistas, ellos tienen que registrar y saber de esto.

\- Está bien mi reina.

\- ¿Quiere que los espere mi reina? – En ese instante, una idea repentina se cruzó por la cabeza de la princesa Cadance, algo demasiado loco como para no funcionar.

\- Sí por favor, hasta que lleguen cuéntame… cómo era Chrysalis. – Le inquirió a constancia de que las luces sobre el tema podrían darle alguna pauta de cómo ser una reina Changeling.

\- Desde un inicio todos supimos que era la reina, no sé explicarlo. Simplemente lo supimos, así como sabemos hacer estas estructuras, así como sabemos miles de cosas.

Cadance de inmediato se decepcionó, la respuesta no era en absoluto lo que esperaba.

\- O sea que las reinas nacen… no se hacen. – Concluyó Cadance, esperando la aprobación de la experiencia del viejo sabio.

\- No sabría decirlo mi reina; solo tuvimos una reina en toda nuestra vida.

Esa fue otra respuesta que fue como un piquete de abeja; Cadance apenas podía articular ambas respuestas, trató de hacerlo del modo más preciso posible, pero, para esas alturas, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a los especialistas que inundaron la habitación, con reporteras, libreas de apuntes y cámaras.

\- Disculpe, necesito tomarle unas fotos.

\- Yo una muestra de cualquier fluido, corteza o lo que sea que sea de usted.

\- Yo necesit… - Cadance levantó uno de sus cascos para mandar el orden tanto entre los ponis que, en su curiosidad, estuvieron a punto de llevarse al changeling anciano; como los changelings, que en su sorpresa, ya estaban mostrando sus colmillos para atacarlos.

Afortunadamente ambos grupos reaccionaron de idéntica forma, tranquilizando sus ansias de hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer; automáticamente, los ponis especialistas se sentaron en dirección opuesta a los changelings, esperando pacientemente.

\- Mi reina, ¿Debo comenzar ahora?

\- Sí… por cierto, cuál es tu nombre

\- Cemezro mi reina, mi nombre es Cemezro. Mis primeros recuerdos son haber despertado en este lugar subterráneo, junto a un pequeño estanque de agua fétida de color verde y ver a mis hermanos; después todos vimos a nuestra reina. Supimos que era nuestra reina y que fuese donde fuese, la seguiríamos.

Ese relato era apenas una parte diminuta de lo que esperaban los ponis.

\- Espere por favor, ¿Podría decirme dónde está ese lugar? – Cuestionó un corcel blanco.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con despertar? ¿Usted nació de un huevo al igual que los pequeños changelings de la colonia? – Se apresuró a inquirir una yegua de pelaje marrón claro.

\- ¿Cómo supo que Chrysalis era su reina? - Continuó otra yegua de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Debo responder mi reina? – Le preguntó el anciano a Cadance quien de nuevo se veía tomada por sorpresa.

\- Siéntete en la libertad de hacerlo, responde todo lo que quieras responder. – Le respondió Cadance.

El changeling la observó extrañado, poco después observó de forma desconfiada a los ponis, llevando una de sus patas traseras en contacto con tierra y la otra elevada ligeramente en el aire, mientras mostraba sus dientes en perfecto estado.

\- Recuerdo cómo era el lugar, pero no dónde está, salimos inmediatamente de allí; nuestra reina buscó comida por días antes de poder encontrarla. Era un grupo de cebras si no recuerdo bien. Digo despertar porque fue así como pasó, recuerdo abrir los ojos y mirar todo el lugar, todavía no tenía palabras para ponerle nombre a todo; pero sí sabía cómo volar; pero no recuerdo haber visto un cascarón siquiera, solo un árbol de color gris desde el que vi a mis hermanos salir con un cuerpo ya formado, ninguno tenía el tamaño o la forma de una larva o una crisálida. Con la reina pasó lo mismo, simplemente sabía que ella era la reina.

\- Qué paso después Cemezro.

\- Volamos durante días solo para encontrar comida; las cebras fueron nuestra principal fuente de alimento; con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos transformarnos en sus reflejos; podíamos imitarlos a la perfección y desde entonces comenzamos a infiltrarnos en cada pueblo; con el tiempo comenzaron a identificarnos, no sabíamos hablar, tampoco conocíamos las costumbres de las cebras; empezaron a atacarnos con lanzas, líquidos mágicos y fuego. Cientos de nosotros perecieron en el proceso. La reina nos llamó a todos.

\- Espera por favor ¿Cómo lo hizo?

\- Es algo que se olfatea, es un olor dulce, el más dulce que jamás podrán oler… y también se siente una fuerte sensación de pertenencia, que te falta algo y ese algo está en un lugar allá afuera. Cuando llegamos, todos sabíamos que las cosas andaban mal. Pero no sabíamos decirlo. La reina nos mostró a seis cebras pequeñas que capturó, tenían miedo... el miedo no se puede comer… entonces, se transformó en uno de ellos, cinco de nosotros también lo hicieron, yo estaba con ellos. Después dio la señal a todos los demás de quedarse en una posición protegida en una colina…

\- ¿Lo hizo de forma similar a la de reunirlos?

\- No, el aroma era más agrio, hacía que esqueleto se endureciera y sentías furia y también temor.

\- Eso es colegas, ellos usaban feromonas. – Dijo uno de los especialistas teniendo cierta afirmación y a la vez dudas de su afirmación por parte del resto de los ponis.

\- Después nosotros seis, nos infiltramos dentro de los campamentos de las cebras, la reina se jugó todo por el todo; con el tiempo comprendí la idea que tuvo… quería parecerse a las pequeñas cebras para ser tomada como una. Y funcionó, las cebras nos trataron como a recién nacidos; con el tiempo aprendimos su lenguaje, que no dista mucho del de los ponis y aprendimos también que existía la magia y miles de cosas que nos fueron de utilidad a la hora de infiltrarnos para robarles sus sentimientos… el amor es el único néctar que nos puede alimentar por completo… es amargo y dulce, es suave… sereno y activo… sabe mejor que cualquiera de las comidas que nuestras bocas trataron de masticar y nos quitaba el hambre.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la cebras pequeñas? – Cuestionó Cadance percatándose de la obviación realizada por el changeling.

\- Para infiltrarte debes quitar a quien imitas, a vece lo secuestras, a veces lo inmovilizas con veneno, otras… dejas que duerma para siempre. – Afirmó sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces el insecto. – a las pequeñas tuvimos que dejarlas dormir.

En ese momento, Cadance observó a los especialistas, quienes, en aras de la objetividad no pusieron expresión alguna en sus rostros y se centraron en escribir o grabar las palabras del artrópodo.

\- ¿Y no sintieron culpa siquiera? - Le inquirió la princesa.

\- No mi reina, comer no es un delito. – Añadió el artrópodo.

\- ¿Q… qué hicieron después?

\- Las cebras crearon una infusión que irritaba nuestra piel, cuando te la ponen sientes como si te quemaras y no puedes imitar a nada. Tuvimos que huir entre todos. Para ese momento aprendimos el lenguaje de las cebras, aprendimos sus costumbres y también comenzamos a recordar muchas cosas… cómo hacer las colmenas por ejemplo… Chrysalis ordenó un ataque masivo a las cebras para recolectar alimento suficiente para dirigirnos a un nuevo territorio, era claro que allí ya no podríamos alimentarnos sin graves riesgos.

\- ¿Por qué año fue eso exactamente?

\- quinientas cuarenta y seis lunas después del despertar; comenzamos un viaje hacia las selvas del sur de Equestria, esa fue a época donde finalmente nos encontramos con los ponis, Chrysalis de inmediato pasó a ser otra. Por alguna razón comenzó a odiar a los ponis con todas sus fuerza, nosotros también comenzamos a hacerlo.

\- ¿Odiarnos?

\- Sí, por eso llegó el periodo donde los changelings comenzamos un ataque swarming en Equestria, no íbamos solo por comida, también necesitábamos conocerlos, aislarlos… destruirlos.

\- Swarming ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Cadance con preocupación, esperando una pronta respuesta.

\- La estrategia principal de los changelings, nuestros generales la aplicaron en el pasado; pero nunca pudieron superar el éxito arrollador de los changelings. – Agregó uno de los especialistas, era el historiador.

\- Primero Tombuctú, entonces Chrysalis pasó a llamarse reina . Posteriormente atacamos Trot; allí Chysalis volvió a cambiar, se hizo más fría; pero también más sabía.

\- ¿Fue después de que Celestia la derrotara no es cierto?

\- Exacto mi reina, después de su derrota todos temimos quedarnos sin reina, afortunadamente pudo resistir el combate, después fuimos recluidos a un volcán, el resto de la historia la conocen ustedes.

\- Sí Cemezro, pero qué pasó en cada ocasión que los expulsamos de Equestria.

\- Hay miles de reinos fuera de Equestria; pasábamos a estado legionario y atacábamos sistemáticamente cada reino, reuníamos fuerzas y ampliábamos nuestras fuerzas; pero al volver siempre ocurría lo mismo. Chrysalis nunca pudo aceptar que no pudiéramos derrotar a los ponis, siempre deseaba volver. Por siglos fue el deseo de muchos changelings el derrotar a los ponis. La generación de Torax fue la que estuvo en más contacto con los ponis… la colmena perdió miles durante cada conflicto, las heridas hechas con su magia son mortales…

De pronto el changeling comenzó a temblar. Cadance no vio mayores problemas con ellos; pero el guardia real de inmediato se puso de pie para alcanzar al anciano y ser su apoyo poco antes de que este tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

\- Mantente de pie, sabes cuál es tu deber. – Le recordó el guardia real al anciano.

\- Lo sé Akuna, me quedaré con ustedes. – Espetó el anciano.

\- Necesita un infusión mágica, debe soportar al menos unas horas más Cemezro, la reina lo necesita. – Firmemente, el changeling mandó a unos changelings a por lo que fuese esa infusión. - Tráiganla

Los guardias salieron lo más pronto que pudieron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó Cadance.

\- Cemezro morirá pronto, está en la fase final. La infusión le dará un poco de tiempo más… siga preguntando mi reina.

\- Pero está muriendo… al menos sus familiares.

\- Todos somos sus familiares, no hay mejor forma de morir que sirviendo a la colmena y a la reina. – Afirmó el anciano pronto… - Pregunte mi reina, le serviré hasta donde mi vida me lo permita.

El impacto era terrible, no era para nada halagador, era una hostigación. Morir para servirle, no era su esclavo, se lo hizo entender y aun así estaba dispuesto a terminar sus días sirviéndole.

\- Pero… esta no es una forma correcta de morir.

\- Lo es para mí, mi reina, nada hace más feliz a un changeling que servir a su comenta y a su reina. Todos son mis hermanos, usted es mi madre… mi hogar está en la colonia y esta la necesita a usted y usted me necesita a mí… soy feliz si puedo darle lo poco que un anciano como yo puede dar. Déjeme tener una muerte digna. – Finiquitó el insecto.

En ese instante, Cadance estuvo a punto de retirarse. ¿Qué clase de sujetos eran esos? Los ojos del changeling moribundo eran una señal de entrega absoluto, podía observar una emoción verdadera a través de esos ojos que no decían nada; a esas alturas poco importaban los especialistas que, impactados, dejaban de tomar nota para dejarse conmover por la escena.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer como reina? – Cuestionó finalmente, dejándose llevar por sus preocupaciones más profundas, más íntimas e inconfesas a los changelings que contaban con ella.

\- Hacer lo mejor para la colonia, mantenerla saludable, fuerte… Torax y los ponis que lo apoyaron están en un error. La verdadera naturaleza de un changeling es alimentarse de los otros, no entre ellos. Olvidarlo es condenarse a la debilidad.

\- Por qué creen eso; ¿No se les cruzó por la cabeza que Chrysalis les mintió al respecto?

\- Ni a Torax ni a los ponis se les pasa por la cabeza que los changelings no intentaron alimentarse entre ellos antes; todo termina mal mi reina. Los changelings siempre necesitan presas; recuerde eso…

De pronto, el cuerpo de Cemezro colapsó, ya no pudo mantener el poco equilibrio que tenía.

\- Espera… eso significa que ponis y changelings nunca lograrán la harmonía.

\- Chrysalis siempre creyó en ello… pero te dio el reinado a ti. Era bastante sabia para el bien de la colmena cuando era necesario… yo sé que en sus últimos momentos pensó con más claridad que nunca, vio algo que no vemos, se percató de algo que todavía no puedo ver. A veces me lo pregunto también, pero no puedo ver qué es. – Cemezro comenzaba a decaer, la muerte tenía su altercado final en la vida del changeling anciano.

\- Cemezro, no… - Expresó Cadance, deseando en el fondo que su partida no se llevase a cabo cosa que salía de la voluntad del changeling quien finalmente cerró los ojos para no abrirlos más.

Cuando varios changelings llegaron portando algunos huevos fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Para qué trajeron esos huevos? – Cuestionó la reina Cadance, intrigada mientras observaba a los changelings portarlos en sus bocas.

\- Son vitales, pueden extender el periodo de vida unas horas; solo se debe perforar el huevo y tomar toda la substancia que sale.

Desde luego que todos se horrorizaron, por muy especialistas y estudiosos que fueren, ese fue un punto extremo en el cual los juicios de valor inevitablemente tuvieron cabida, al menos dentro de la conciencia de los investigadores que anotaron hasta hace poco tiempo las palabras del changeling anciano y también las de los guardias que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus propios huevos para que el anciano pueda servir a la reina changeling.

\- No sé cómo pueden hacer eso a sus propios hijos.

\- No son nuestros hijos mi reina; son suyos, Chrysalis siempre estuvo dispuesta a hacer sacrificios por el bien de la colonia. – Advirtió Akuna intrigado sobre la mirada que su reina le hacía y el evidente reproche que provenía de su melodiosa voz.

\- Pero yo no, devuélvanlos… - No, no eran sus hijos. Era algo que Cadance no podía entender ¿Cómo podían renunciar voluntariamente a sus propios hijos y disponerlos a la reina? – ¿Cómo va el proceso de construcción de la colmena?

\- Bien mi reina, terminaremos dentro de unas semanas; las disposiciones creadas por los ponis sirven de maravilla para nuestros fines.

\- Un gracias sería suficiente. – Instó la yegua, esperando que el changeling tuviera una reflexión al respecto.

\- ¿Gracias? – Cuestionó el changeling curioso.

\- Sí, de dice cuando alguien hace algo por ti… expresas que es alguien bueno por hacer algo bueno…

\- Entiendo que significa la palabra gracias; no entiendo por qué deberíamos agradecer a los ponis. Ellos han sido enemigos nefastos para nosotros mi reina…

\- Quizás eso era porque antes eran enemigos; ahora tratan de ser nuestros aliados. Creo que va siendo hora de terminar con esta antigua enemistad que solo ha causado sufrimiento a ambos bandos.

\- Mi reina, si sus órdenes son entrar en paz con los ponis, no tenemos alternativa más que encontrar un mejor lugar. – Akuna observaba con recelo a los especialistas que le observaban con particular entusiasmo. – Obedeceremos mi reina; pero tenga en cuenta lo siguiente: los ponis no podrían tolerarnos a menos de que nos convirtamos en una réplica de los changelings de Tórax.

\- Qué tiene eso de malo Akuna.

\- Que perderemos gran parte de nuestra fuerza, nuestra resistencia y también dependeremos del querer de los ponis. Chrysalis siempre supo que esas eran las condiciones de cualquier paz contra los ponis; Torax nunca lo entendió y por eso está condenado a sufrir el capricho de los ponis. Nosotros en cambio podemos tener nuestra libertad.

Libertad, era una forma de entender la libertad pero ¿Qué significaba dependencia de los ponis? De pronto ingresó dentro del salón un changeling con armadura de un metal obscuro.

\- Mi reina, la fundición… ha ocurrido un terrible accidente en la fundición; nuestras obreras tratan de reparar los daños; los guerreros están tratando de salvar el depósito de suministros del ala este. Debemos actuar cuanto antes.

\- Muéstrame donde está la fundición.

El changeling comenzó a echar vuelo, saliendo por una de las ventanas, evidentemente esta se rompió al pasar; Cadance lo siguió de cerca; posteriormente Akuna salió detrás de su reina.

\- Avisen a las unidades, la princesa Cadance está en peligro. – Gritó uno de los guardias ponis que se habían quedado fuera de la habitación, lo suficiente para no ser una molestia y percatarse de los hechos que se llevaban dentro.

El vuelo pronto tuvo que frenar, los diferentes conductos guiaban a todos en direcciones divergentes.

\- ¿Por qué crearon una fundición en primer lugar? ¿De dónde sacaron los materiales suficientes?

\- Había madera dispersada en algunas catacumbas, la usamos para encender el fuego. Estamos en un lugar rico en metales mi reina, con lo que los exploradores encontraron; existe metal suficiente para abastecer tres ejércitos y una vasta cantidad de gemas para comerciar con otras naciones en caso de ser necesario. – Afirmó el changeling inmediatamente hecha la petición.

\- Entiendan, no vamos a ir a la guerra contra nadie, es tiempo de dar cambios. La madera era un regalo de los ponis, ellos los están ayudando a reconstruir su civilización si es que tuvieron alguna. Si no pueden entender esto, no creo que vaya a ser la reina que desean. – Cadance finalmente perdía el control de sus emociones, estaba furiosa; una serie de criaturas poco agradecidas, así era como podía ver a los changelings y además no les costaría nada traicionar a los ponis.

Akuna frenó en seco.

\- ¿Nos abandonará? – Cuestionó de pronto, mostrando de forma significativa su preocupación; al entenderla, también el changeling del frente paró; ambos observaron con sorpresa a su reina

\- Deben cambiar… basta de guerras sinsentido, basta de usar sus hijos como fuentes de alimento; basta de no enterrar a sus muertos.

\- Mi reina; la colonia no debe perecer. Haremos lo que usted crea conveniente. – Se rindió con completa facilidad el guardia real; el otro changeling se limitó a imitar un gesto de reverencia; una pena extraña se apoderaba de aquellos dos changelings, Cadance podía sentirla con bastante claridad.

\- Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en este instante, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mirtra mi reina. – Solo entonces, la yegua se percató de que finalmente había conocido a una changeling aparte de Chrysalis.

\- Vamos entonces.

Finalmente llegaron al ala este, Cadance se percató de que Mirtra los estaba llevando a un conducto en el techo; habían excavado allí. Ahora todo tenía sentido; si algo del metal fundido bajaba al lugar podría provocar desastres. En qué estaban pensando los changelings al hacer una fundición allá arriba Una vez llegados al conducto, se percató de que el diámetro era muy pequeño como para pasar volando.

\- Tome mis patas Reina. – Advirtió Akuna, acto que Cadance realizó.

Sintió algo que le hizo dar escalofríos, las patas de Akuna tenían miles de millones de puntitas que la sujetaron de alguna manera. Posteriormente la impulsó dentro del conducto; era como la entrada a otra habitación; dentro no había incendio, ni metal fundido. Nada.

\- Qué significa esto – Cuestionó la alicornio.

\- Mentimos mi reina, está aquí para algo más importante. – Dijo una voz desde lo lejos; la habitación era más grande de lo que habría imaginado; habían excavado bastante en poco tiempo.

Un changeling con líneas blancas dibujadas en su rostro y otro con líneas rojas se acercaron.

Posteriormente, un pequeño se aproximó con una figura de metal negro sobre una almohada.

\- Nosotros nunca coronamos a Chrysalis, sin embargo, con usted podemos hacerlo.

\- Disculpen, pero yo ya tengo una corona.

Pronto el pequeño comenzó a echar vuelo para levantar una corona bastante diferenciada de la suya, incluso la de Chrysalis.

\- Por eso la creamos de tal forma que pueda llevar ambas. – Aclaró una changeling; al parecer todos se encontraban dentro de aquel espacio.

Sorprendida, y en parte bastante cautelosa, la princesa cedió su cabeza para ser coronada; el pequeño insertó la corona en su cabeza; sintió una pizca de peso adicional y nada más.

Posteriormente, algunos changelings llevaron consigo una superficie altamente reflectante, era como un espejo. Al ver su cabeza, Cadance pudo percibir que la corona changeling era de color negro, color que pocos metales podían tener de forma natural; su constitución era extraña, era como si fuera una funda para su corona de princesa, varios finas secciones de esa corona cubrían la otra corona; unas bolillas del tamaño de una perla común; pero de color verde azulado y semitransparente se ceñían a los costados de la flor de Liz que representaban su corona y finalmente, en el centro existía una pequeña figura de una especie de adición, era un metal… no, ¿madera? ¿Marfil? De color negro. La punta principal de su corona permanecía intacta, aunque la serie de pequeñas hebras de metal llenaba por completo todo el metal que conducía hacia la perla violácea de la punta.

\- Mi reina, ahora se ve como tal. – Advirtió otro changeling.

\- Nuestro último presente es una armadura para nuestra reina; advirtió otra changeling.

Posteriormente, un cofre de madera era transportado hasta la vista de la reina que, a la luz de unas pocas gemas circundantes percibió el color verduzco y azulado de un metal sumamente extraño que conformaba un casco que tenía un hoyo para su cuerno; del mismo material, un par de herraduras y protectores se mostraban listos para ser usados y una extensa banda de color similar se presentaba ante sus ojos. Chrysalis solía tener una similar en la parte media de su cuerpo todo el tiempo.

\- Mi reina, está invitada a usar su nueva armadura cuando hagamos una práctica general de batalla en el campo helado aquí arriba.

\- Esto… es… gracias por ser tan amables conmigo pero… no es necesaria la guerra ahora. Tienen que hacerse a la idea o dejar de pensar en mí como su reina.

Ante la mirada expectante de miles de changelings aglomerados a su alrededor, la nueva Reina ponía sus atribuciones en juego, ya no importaba molestar a los changelings, sino lo que consideraba mejor para ellos.

* * *

Perdonen por tardar tanto, mis horarios son una locura actualmente; espero que les haya gustado, tengo pensado dar algo más de acción al fic, aunque vendrá de forma lenta, subiendo capítulo tras capítulo y se preguntarán, ¿Qué pasó con Discord o Sunburst? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo tratará de ellos – Alerta de Spoiler - .


	11. La Reina Cadance 3

Equestria 21 de julio de 1048 después de Equestria

 _Equestria siempre tuvo el loable carácter de ayudar a quienes pidieran ayuda; salvo en situaciones de guerra, la ayuda era inmediata, poco reñida; pues como bien se sabía, Equestria tenía suficientes recursos para proveer extensos esfuerzos por cooperar con naciones amigas, dinero, forraje; incluso planificación, desarrollo y educación; o incluso ayuda en I &D. Todos por igual eran enviados a casi todos quienes solicitaban dicho apoyo. En ese aspecto, un ataque a Equestria era todo menos inteligente; varias naciones dependían del apoyo que Equestria proveía de forma incondicional claro, más allá de declararse en paz y tomar vías diplomáticas de resolución de conflictos; al ingresar en guerra, se perdía el apoyo de Equestria y más de una vez llevó a distintas naciones a nefastos finales. _

_Por otra parte, naciones enteras eran conscientes de que, aunque de forma inconfesable, tenían una perentoria necesidad de Equestria; si esta era atacada, varias naciones se sumarían en su defensa. Aunque claro, Equestria tenía capacidades militarse sobresalientes con respecto a todo el continente. Clever Heart pensaba acorde a la política exterior de ese tiempo; si necesitaba ayuda, la pediría a la nación más pudiente y con ideales bastante nobles. No es casualidad que haya solicitado apoyo de Equestria con varios asuntos; desde luego, estos le fueron cedidos en la medida en que las princesas se aseguraron de que no existieran conflictos bélicos de por medio._

 _La princesa Celestia, con ayuda de la protegida de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, sopesaron varios candidatos para el ensamblado de una comisión de apoyo a la petición personal de Clever Heart, la cual se trató de forma tangencial en una conversación; mas no por ello Equestria negaría su urgencia. Debido al poco registro que se realizó por las fechas – del cual desde luego ya no queda nada – la petición era la siguiente:_

 _En una pequeña región de Forbidden Jungle, aproximadamente a cien kilómetros de la pirámide de la cultura Ketzal, un fenómeno mágico desconocido asoló la tierra, dejando un sector de la selva completamente árida; no era una suerte de peste, pues no se extendía; mantenía un radio de ciento cincuenta metros en los cuales la vida se había comenzado a extinguir, plantas, insectos… los animales del lugar se mantenían alejados y de vez en cuando solían aparecer rocas de distinto materiales así como tierra de distintos colores._

 _La comisión se constituyó de expertos en magia, así como un geólogo y unos cuantos exploradores especializados en la región. Sunburst tuvo que liderar el equipo mágico, sus conocimientos en magia, fenómenos mágicos y la experiencia que de este se tenía le hacían competente en análisis de la magia más que en su uso. El resto del equipo mágico estaba compuesto por Magic Yelp y la misma Starlight Glimmer. Los exploradores eran Wildbite, Catch Point y el legendario Red Tail. Finalmente el geólogo era Rocky Marshy._

 _La expedición inició en el puerto de Baltimare, desde donde se aprovecharon los vientos del océano de Celestia y se llegó a una costa cercana a Forbidden Jungle; el viaje se acortó por varias semanas; mas tuvo retardos debido a causas climáticas, para ser precisos una lluvia y una confusión en el camino de llegada. A medida que la comisión se acercaba al lugar acordado con Clever Heart, se hizo evidente la presencia de magia desconocida hasta ese entonces. Tal como aclara el informe de Sunburst:_

" _No debimos estar ni a dos kilómetros del lugar cero cuando el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, no habían mosquitos, el clima se comportaba de forma inestable, unos cuantos rayos cayeron a veinte metros de nuestra dirección y una parte del cielo parecía distorsionarse por breves periodos de tiempo"._

 _A falta de previsiones exactas, el equipo que llevaban era bastante amplio, por lo cual, al llegar al lugar, la aplicación del mismo tuvo otro coste de tiempo adicional; pese a ello, lo que el equipo vio lo dejó bastante anonadado; como comentaba el informe:_

" _En el centro de todo el lugar estaba lo que menos esperamos ver, al principio pareció un ídolo extraño que algunas culturas solían tener; pero al voltear la cabeza hacia izquierda o derecha nos percatamos de que también se trataba de que podía ser una lanza; Rocky inmediatamente concluyó que el metal era completamente desconocido"._

 _Después de mediodía el equipo estaba listo, se tomaron muestras para el estudio de la tierra y rocas; en este momento cabe señalar que ese fue el primer encuentro que se realizó con lo que los Ketzal denominaron como Cherk'e, su Dios. Pero en realidad se toparon con lo que hoy conocemos y tememos bajo tantos nombres. No se deje engañar lector, Doom, Ruin Chain, Decadence Wind, Menace Lord se presentó en ese entonces de una forma que nadie pudo interpretar; lo que la comisión estudió febrilmente fue la lanza de esa ruin criatura, que fue tomada como altar con forma de lanza en relación con un Dios de la guerra en lugar de lo que realmente resultó ser: una lanza._

 _No hubo forma de anticiparse a lo que vendría después; todos ignoraban el peligro real que se presentaba; pero lo peor de todo ello fue quizá, que la interpretación que recibió fue de soslayo incapaz de alarmar a quien fuera. Destaca entre todos los párrafos dedicados a la cuestión por el mago Sunburst lo siguiente:_

" _Esta tierra, la lejanía de los animales, el aspecto del cielo; estos fenómenos en conjunto son signos, señales de una magia bastante peculiar._

 _Hasta donde sabemos, antiguamente los ponis de las cavernas y civilizaciones pasadas de otras especies mantuvieron comuniones de diferente índole, por ejemplo Anugipto o los ponis del desierto que siglos después llegarían a conformar parte de las tribus originarias._

 _Varias de esas culturas desarrollaron una suerte de cosmovisión y comprensión del mundo a través de deidades._

 _Solían mantener una relación con la magia bastante diferente de la nuestra; con su propio método sistemático, asociaban toda la magia con dichas deidades; su sistema de control, manipulación y conjuración se hacía a través de petitorios, de súplicas, de ruegos que a fin de cuentas solían tener cierta eficacia; de hecho algunos hechizos para llamar a la lluvia originarios de la tribu unicornia en el 2 AE (Antes de Equestria) se encuentran inscritos en jeroglíficos de pirámides en Teocotztitlán._

 _Lo que sucede aquí es no muy diferente. De la misma forma que en territorios habitados antaño por culturas arcaicas, la pirámide no muy lejos de este lugar, la cantidad de alimento y un estudio rápido de Rocky que sugiere que este elemento – altar – ha sido parte de este lugar por al menos dos mil años; dan clara evidencia de que se trata de un ritual mágico._

 _Es evidente que en el pasado, aquí surgió una cultura de la cual todavía no se han realizado estudios adecuados por parte de los especialistas pertinentes. No obstante, dentro de la pirámide hay una serie de inscripciones no traducidas hasta este momento; así mismo, encontramos algunos pergaminos dentro de la pirámide; en algunos existen imágenes de un evidente ritual religioso donde se sacrificaban algunos animales del lugar. Cometiendo un abuso de deducción; el objeto tiene señales de haber sido utilizada como una especie de altar o ídolo de sacrificio por lo cual conformaba parte de un ritual religioso._

 _Haciendo una analogía con las prácticas rituales de otras culturas antiguas y nuevas; existían ciertos hechizos que eran efectuados con sus respectivas prácticas religiosas, el éxito que tenían, era en su mayoría efectivo y podía ir desde un llamado a la lluvia hasta la mejora de las capacidades físicas por periodos de tiempo poco extensos; dichos rituales siempre tenían como consecuencia la realización de un hechizo o maleficio. Concluyo por tanto que la lanza es un ídolo que facilitaba una práctica religiosa atribuida a una deidad; luego, en la medida en que esta práctica era efectuada, se llevaba a cabo un rito que desataba cierto tipo de hechizo o maleficio bajo la realización metódica de una serie de pasos, técnicas y procesos que desencadenaba la canalización de algún hechizo o maleficio._

 _La fecha de los fenómenos es reciente, según palabras de Clever Heart, no más de tres años; ahora bien, en algún momento se dieron circunstancias bajo las cuales el ritual se llevó a cabo de una forma precisa o quizás se pudieron dar las condiciones de forma azarosa; el hecho es que el hechizo está desencadenado._

 _¿Los efectos que ha tenido? No se puede apreciar ninguno aparte de estos fenómenos de importancia todavía no advertida; la tierra no produce ninguna planta; el cielo se difumina por breves periodos de tiempo y ciertas porciones de tierra a veces caen del cielo como polvo en el aire, lo mismo las rocas. Pero para sorpresa de todos, a veces, temporalmente la gravedad se ve anulada, dos veces hemos levitado en el aire hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no hemos advertido mal alguno._

 _Para finalizar, es necesario descifrar la práctica que se llevaba en este lugar, advierto que una intervención mágica sin conocer el hechizo sería contraproducente; se podría crear un maleficio sin saberlo, lo que se debe hacer es descifrar los pergaminos que llevamos y también hacer un estudio de la pirámide para develar lo que ha pasado en este altar conjuntamente con la práctica ritual. Nos vemos en la incapacidad de resolver estos problemas por lo que decidimos volver a Equestria no sin dar un informe y el paso previo para la resolución de cuestiones tan misteriosas, así como el material inicial para una investigación pertinente"._

 _No tenían forma de ver lo que llegaría; incluso ahora no sabemos qué es exactamente esa criatura ni lo que busca. Debemos tener presente esto no como algo aislado; los cambios de Equestria apenas tenían inicio desde distintas perspectivas, desde distintos puntos diferentes._

Un condicionante, una amenaza un juicio en todo caso fácil de comprender, difícil de asimilar en su totalidad. Lo había dicho sin una voz que pueda señalar una amenaza seria; quizás en un tono de broma que a veces solía tener para aligerar la conversación – como todo poni – mas el silencio de los changelings era algo inesperado; de pronto, todo pareció dejar de fluir. Los changelings se paralizaron, algunos parecían piedras, los más pequeños comenzaban a acurrucarse entre sus patas. Lejos de toda protección de las patas de sus padres; el dolor se mostraba en una aptitud resignada.

Perder a la reina. ¿Qué era exactamente eso para ellos?

\- Mi reina… ¿Nos abandonará? – Cuestionó finalmente un changeling dentro de toda la ingente cantidad de artrópodos a su alrededor.

\- No quise decir eso… - Trató de excusarse Cadance.

\- Pero lo dijo… usted dijo que nos abandonará. – Añadió otro changeling entre la multitud.

\- ¿Por qué nos abandonará? ¿Le fallamos en algo? ¿Fue algo que hice? – Intercedió pronto el pequeño que le había llevado la corona; sus orejas no dejaban de moverse, inquietas por alguna razón desconocida para la princesa Cadance.

\- No… no lo haga por favor; la necesitamos y usted nos necesita a nosotros; es la reina changeling. –Finalmente algunas cuantas palabras poco articuladas por parte de Akuna eran enunciadas; sin embargo, el silencio de Cadance daba a entender la negativa.

Finalmente; la princesa pudo reconocer una expresión en la mirada de algunos changelings pequeños, los más jóvenes, esos que tenían el tamaño de un potro equino. Pronto se vino algo inesperado, el ambiente se cargó de un aire algo viciado, varias corrientes de aire eran generadas al tiempo de zumbidos, ambos producidos por el aleteo de las alas de los changelings. No obstante los pequeños parecían estar llorando. Llámese instinto maternal o empatía; la escena pronto se apoderó de toda la atención de Cadance, sin percatarse que a su alrededor, varios changelings comenzaban a ascender al techo, otros muchos comenzaban a abandonar aquel pequeño sector de la colmena.

El pequeño, la observaba lleno de pena, dolor y también miedo. Cadance pudo reconocer esos sentimientos por un breve, brevísimo periodo de tiempo, sin necesidad de expresiones; solo una cierta intuición. Fue entonces que, a la luz de unos cuantos cristales de iluminación vio acercarse una sombra al pequeño; pertenecía evidentemente a la de un changeling. De pronto unos pequeños resplandores de color blanco azulado se develaron en la boca de la sombra; esta, se acercaba hasta del que bien podría ser considerado un potrillo; al percatarse este último de lo que iría a pasar, chilló; pero de nada sirvió, las fauces lo capturaron.

No hacía falta ver nada más, era cuestión de deducir; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cadance se abalanzó cual madre protectora sobre el pequeño, retirando al atacante con un golpe de magia de tal magnitud que produjo un sonido seco pero al mismo tiempo mojado en el artrópodo. Ante un lamento seco y la pronta caída del atacado, la comenta entera contempló en silencio a la que amenazaba con dejar de ser su reina.

\- Tú ¡Ruin criatura! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer con éste pequeño?! – Gritó finalmente, dejándose llevar por la ira que pronto provocó acción tan ruin.

Un lamento, un sollozo era todo lo que podía mostrar el changeling atacado; el silencio se mantuvo; existía una consternación dentro de la colmena, pronto pudo la princesa del imperio de cristal percatarse de ello, incluso en la mirada del indefenso changeling al que había defendido recientemente.

A los pocos metros, vio una escena similar casi frustrada, pues el cuerpo de otro pequeño changeling ya estaba en las fauces de un adulto; por el reflejo distorsionado pudo darse cuenta de que su exoesqueleto estaba siendo resquebrajado. Su suposición era correcta, todos se comerían a los más pequeños. Canibalismo, homicidio, demencia; tantos denominativos atroces podrían usarse para calificar aquello.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Están todos verdaderamente enfermos si piensan hacer esto! – Continuó gritándole a un público que no se atrevía a lanzarle respuesta alguna; el changeling atacado pronto se paró.

¡Era el propio Akuna! ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Pasmados, paralizados, los changelings la observaban; algunos pequeños comenzaron a correr en su dirección para refugiarse entre sus patas al tiempo que conformaban lentamente un círculo donde mostraban sus pequeñas fauces y bufaban moviendo sus lenguas para intimidar a los adultos. ¿La estarían defendiendo también a ella? Se preguntó por un breve periodo de tiempo antes de redirigir su mirada a todos los presentes.

Temblando por el impacto del golpe propinado por la que consideró su ex reina, Akuna se aproximó, sintiéndose obligado a responder, a testificar.

\- Son pequeños y muy débiles en su mayoría; ocuparnos de ellos requerirá mucha más energía de la que tenemos; también tienen energía contenida que podemos reutilizar. – Explicó el changeling, sus facciones estaban cambiadas, parte del exoesqueleto de su rostro estaba quebrado, su pata delantera izquierda no hacía contacto con el piso y sus alas estaban ya rotas.

Ni siquiera la bestia más inconsciente podría hacer eso. Solo un changeling; criaturas pervertidas hasta la médula resultaban ser. Al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento de la princesa Cadance.

\- ¿Y no les importa?

\- Pueden ser reemplazados en el futuro; si perecemos nosotros la colmena se extingue, así de simple. –Arguyó el changeling de aspecto lamentable.

\- Esta no es una manera de solucionar sus problemas, son responsables de estos niños porque son suyos. – Enunció la alicornio comprobando su alrededor en busca de algún peligro. Mas los changelings seguían en completa confusión, no daban señales de querer atacarla.

\- No son nuestros, son de la colmena, y siempre se debe hacer lo mejor por la colmena. – Respondió casi de inmediato el artrópodo. – Si mi reina nos abandonará, debemos estar fuertes para sobrevivir lo suficiente para traer otra camada. Aunque no sé qué seguirá después de eso.

Bichos raros, eso eran aquellos insectos, poco podía decir para cambiarlo, sus acciones aprecían ir contra marea y ellos eran criaturas tan diferentes; que apenas podía entender las razones por las cuales lo hacían.

\- Escucha aun si los dejo, no tienen que actuar de esa forma.

\- Sí… debemos mi… princesa Cadance; no sobreviviríamos si tuviésemos que protegerlos y alimentarlos.

\- Bajalo en este instante. – Gritó la princesa al changelign que empezaba a devorar al pequeño; este por supuesto corrió todo lo rápido que sus patas se lo permitieron hasta la base de las patas de la princesa; sus alas estaban rotas, su captor comenzó a retroceder para evitar una embestida brutal de la princesa del amor.

Con observación bastante casual, la princesa pudo notar que el pequeño era integrado dentro del grupo, formando la misma ronda que el resto de los pequeños ¿Era eso natural en los changelings? ¿Se aliaban entre ellos siempre?

\- Trataba de hacerles entrar en razón… no pueden simplemente actuar como lo hacen… son demasiado crueles, demasiado viles y… deben cambiar mucho para seguir adelante. Son parte de Equestria ahora y no… - Finalmente Akuna mostró un sentimiento diferente, algo que Cadance no había visto antes: furia, mostraba sus colmillos y sus patas se alistaban para abalanzarse en batalla.

\- Si espera de mí a otro changeling sometido, puede terminar con mi vida en este preciso instante mi reina. No me someteré a los ponis como los otros changelings, ellos se han vuelto esclavos de la voluntad de Equestria. Primero muerto antes que vivir así. – Sostuvo con coraje el changeling, preparado tanto para pelear como para dejarse liquidar por la princesa.

-¡Están todos locos! Simplemente no pueden hacer este tipo de cosas, no significa que vayan a ser sometidos o esclavizados; Equestria nunca hizo eso con ninguna otra especie. – Alegó por su parte la de pelaje lavanda, conocedora de la historia de Equestria podía decirlo con toda justicia y conocimiento de hecho.

El resto de los changeling imitaba la postura de Akuna; fue hasta ese momento que el temor comenzó a rozar delicadamente su lomo, eran tantos que fácilmente podrían acabar con ella; pero así como se mostraban fieros y atroces, también le seguían mostrando parte de su cuello en señal de sometimiento y entrega de sus vidas.

\- Hablo por la colmena cuando digo que esos changelings están pervertidos, sometidos y disminuidos. – Agregó Akuna, con el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de todo el reino.

\- ¡Son ustedes las criaturas pervertidas y ciegas! ¡¿No se les pasa por la cabeza que Chrysalis les mintió para que crean en todo lo que me están diciendo?! – Gritó a toda la colmena.

\- Lo hice alguna vez. – Advirtió otro changeling. – Pero Chrysalis siempre tuvo la razón. A dónde íbamos siempre debíamos enfrentarnos a los demás para consumir su amor.

Justo en ese instante, todo cambió, los ojos de la princesa se dilataron a medida que pareció no ver nada en específico…

\- Eso era hasta ahora… - Dijo con una sonrisa. – soy su reina y ustedes debe creer en lo que digo… y les demostraré que lo que digo es verdad. – Sentenció finalmente. Había hecho un descubrimiento tan grande que no temía adoptar el papel de reina o de retomarlo. Ahora las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

*/

Como siempre, el día pasó con una sorprendente velocidad, a esas hora seguramente todas sus amigas ya estaban dormidas; bueno, esas ponis que cada vez parecía soportarlo menos. Después de Acord aprendieron a apreciar a Discord. Pero bien sabía que el caos no tenía orden alguno, ni horarios, ni lugares, el caos era y ya; absurdo pero cierto y falso al mismo tiempo pues era el señor del caos.

Pero lejos de pensar en cuestiones de un filo extremadamente reduccionista de su mundo, el Draconequus se recostaba en el espaldar de una silla completamente estirado, los huesos de su gran columna vertebral sonaban entere sí a causa del relajo que producía una silla tan cómoda. Después de su trono seguramente aquella era la más cómoda. A sus espaldas se hallaba un vidrio de gran tamaño con vista a la capital de Equestria, Canterlot.

Las luces apenas estaban encendidas, unas pocas velas en lugar del alumbrado mágico o eléctrico; la razón era bastante obvia, no levantar sospechas, esa oficina debía seguir vacía hasta el día siguiente. Se llevaba a cabo una reunión en la cual se ganó el pleno derecho de conformar parte; desde hace mucho tiempo sintió semejante interés o emoción; una cosa era estar en compañía de sus diversas amigas y otra era estar frente a sus socios y socias.

La expresión de Lavish Velvet, con unas cuantas ojeras apenas visibles acompañadas de un leve temblor tanto en cascos como en cabeza, así como una ocasional mueca de dolor eran el centro de atención de una mesa informe en la cual se daba a lugar la reunión.

\- Señores, mis fuentes informan que el transporte de Suministros desde Keolo han sido un completo éxito, el capitán Wetbread ha rendido su informe completo. Está complacido con nuestro contrato más reciente. – Sostuvo el corcel de peinado militar, expresión seria y con una copa de un líquido azulino con una pastilla blanca en el interior, no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa sincera al respecto.

\- Habla usted de Filthy Rich – Dijo entretenido Wish Hoop moviendo sus ojos azulados; entallado en el traje elegante que vestía y que siempre combinaba con su pelaje naranja, tan destacable en la combinación de los colores; siendo un unicornio refinado y estando en Canterlot, era pues, de lo más natural presentarse de aquella forma, incluso en una reunión secreta como la que se propiciaba en esas inmediaciones.

\- Exacto; aunque usted no lo crea, Filthy Rich hizo lo que muchos de nosotros apenas podríamos pensar hacer, elevó el nivel de carga de un barco, legalizó algunos barcos y tiene un montón de ideas después de su viaje. – Explicó brevemente Lavish, tomando un trago de la bebida de color azul; Discord se asombró del tamaño de la pastilla. Era de al menos dos centímetros cúbicos.

\- Pero Lavish, ¿Acaso está a disposición toda la materia prima necesaria? Según la última reunión acordamos que sería necesaria otra dotación de metal para que el plan tuviera éxito. – Cuestionó de pronto un unicornio de pelaje añil mirando con sus ojos verdes al resto de los invitados; llevaba puesto un chaleco; lanzando una mirada despectiva a Discord mostraba también cierta preocupación por la presencia del Draconequus en el lugar.

\- Lo sé; la próxima misión comercial de Filthy Rich será a la planicie helada; allí están los proveedores de metal y de cristal Umbrum necesarios para nuestros fines. Avisé hace poco tiempo a Red Tail que preparase su embarcación de nubes para iniciar el viaje. Mejor dígame usted Spring Loop, cómo va la investigación.

\- Sobre ruedas, recientemente, se ha confirmado la presencia de un elemento extraño, algo así como un altar obscuro en medio de Forbidden Jungle, nuestros más experimentados investigadores irán allá para ver qué es lo que está pasando. Como bien sabe, la prensa está dispuesta a ayudar en el momento preciso; yo por mi parte me preocuparía más en la relación de Celestia con ese líder que recién salió a relucir, ese tal Clever Heart.

\- Sí, también me he estado interesando en el potencial que ese siervo puede tener para ayudarnos; aunque parece más comprometido con su pueblo que con cualquier finalidad propia de unos ponis de Equestria.

\- Quizás solamente estamos abordando mal las cosas. – Se expresó de pronto un pegaso de pelaje negro y melena blanca. – Quizás tengamos que tener un poco más de incidencia en todo esto. – Continuó diciendo mientras apoyaba sus cascos en la mesa de texturas variadas. – Me explico mejor: qué tal si se ha presentado el momento para que comencemos a tener esa intervención directa… hablar con ese líder. Tratar de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

\- Carved Ivory, hace tiempo hablamos de la complejidad de este plan; si tenemos implicación directa cada vez será más difícil ocultar nuestras huellas. – Argumentó el corcel de ojos rojos con cierto tono de voz elevado. Discord se percataba del cuidado que el corcel viejo tenía y de la entrega del joven; típico de la edad, dijo para sus adentros sonriendo a causa de la repentina discusión que se llevaba frente a él.

\- Pero Lavish Velvet, si fuera tan amable de decirme ¿De quién nos ocultamos precisamente?

\- Pues de todos, lo que pensamos hacer no es aceptable bajo ningún término; por mucho que tengamos razones de sobra para hacerlo. Por eso no podemos poner en riesgo el secreto de nuestras operaciones.

\- Hasta donde recuerdo, es Filthy Rich el que está realizando los viajes y quien ayuda a traer los materiales. – Subrayó Spring Loop.

De pronto todos escucharon el sonido del ronquido del señor del caos, al verlo, se notó cómo varias burbujas salían de la boca del Draconequus para flotar en el aire y explotar de nuevo, liberando una gran cantidad de agua que cayó sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Quién dijo caos! – Gritó somnoliento el Draconequus esperando respuesta; mas pronto recupero la conciencia. – Oigan, sé que están preocupados. Pero cuando llega el momento de actuar y todos conocen los riesgos, lo mejor es arriesgarse y actuar. Puede que nunca más se presente una oportunidad como esta.

\- ¿Y qué lo hace tan experto en el tema? – Le inquirió Wish Hoop de pronto.

\- Pues que yo… escribí un libro para villanos. – Dijo con emoción el Draconequus, al instante apareció un libro de tapa gruesa, cubierta de cuero y un grosor envidiable para una enciclopedia. – Miren es simple, el que no arriesga no gana y cuando se arriesga el todo por el todo… el caos suele surgir de tantas formas que solo imaginarlas me produce mucha emoción.

\- Entonces, nos arriesgamos… qué les parece esa propuesta de nuestro más reciente miembro.

\- Sí, siempre y cuando tengamos un respaldo por si todo sale mal. – Insistió Carved Ivory.

\- Podríamos usar a Filthy Rich como chivo expiatorio, aunque no hay que pensar que se dará el peor de los resultados. – Acotó Lavish Velvet con ímpetu, al tiempo de preocuparse por su el poni responsable de uno de los empujes más grandes de su empresa.

\- Bueno pues, doy esta sesión por finalizada; pueden retirarse corceles. – Advirtió Discord poco antes de desaparecer con el destello brillante.

En el fondo; Discord sabía bien lo que se vendría pero no le tomaba más importancia que en tantas circunstancias pasadas.

* * *

Qué pasará con Cadance y los Changeling; qué será de Discord y esta nueva pandilla, ¿Quién escribe la crónica? Son cosas que quedan por delante. Agradezco los comentarios que han propinado recientemente; y obviamente a FHix, que ha enriquecido mi estadía dentro del mundo del fic o al menos, de lo que queda de ella; nos leemos pronto estimados lectores, lectoras.


	12. La Reina Cadance 4

/* Mundo humano, periferia de algún país de Equestria del Sur. 23 de Julio del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria.

"El todo por el todo" a eso se reducía muchas veces el juego del caos y del orden; lo conocía mejor de lo que muchos podrían hacerlo, también sufría las dolencias de hacerlo.

Durante su vida, había visto tantas veces aquella lucha; desde el más infantil juego de pequeños hasta las catástrofes más grandes de las civilizaciones, había estado presente observando, actuando, siendo confabulador, sentenciado, enemigo, aliado, traidor; sus papeles, de los más diversos llevaban encerrados algo que solo él podía hacer: ver los desenlaces, el desarrollo, apreciar ese impredecible porvenir.

Caos, esa era la razón de su existencia, su magia, su cuerpo, su personalidad, todo su mundo estaba enfocado en el caos, sus recuerdos eran caóticos, sus palabras también, sus expresiones. Pocos pudieron realmente disfrutar de su presencia; menos desear destruirlo; solo una perdonarlo realmente y darle una oportunidad.

Pero eso era historia pasada. El mañana era algo acuciante, preparar el mañana; todos vivían en un eterno presente, él estaba en el presente, pero era un artificiero del mañana. La preocupación por el presente era para todos esencial; la fiesta de hoy, la comida de hoy, el amigo y su cita de hoy, la poni especial y lo que harían hoy; la popular filosofía de vive el momento, vive como si fuera el último día… la presentación de tal grupo en tal lugar el día de hoy, el significado de la vida propia hoy y en vistas del ayer.

¿Qué veía él en el futuro? La respuesta era tan simple que no bastaba para dar una clara definición del significado del mañana para él, no era otra cosa que: caos.

Caos… el señor del caos, eso siempre había sido. Su magia, su cuerpo y su pensamiento eran caos. El miedo a morir no bastaba para limitar aquella expectación; caos, un momento bellísimo en el cual todo se ve implicado, todo entra en colapso, todo puede cambiar y todo se puede destruir. Un anhelo profundo por ese momento era acuciante en la vida del señor del caos, el mañana tendría que traer el caos.

Así, se podía ver caos en absolutamente todos aquellos capaces de crear orden; en su ingenuidad siempre tenían la creencia absurda en el control, cuando en realidad, nada se puede controlar, poco se puede preeveer, el orden puede mutar y destruirse, el caos simplemente es y sin finalidad o premonición desaparece.

Caos existía en esa escena que veía frente a él… obviamente, aquellas criaturas descendientes de los primates eran un perfecto ejemplo; su existencia, su uso de razón era el resultado de incontables variables, casualidades que se presentaron en la medida justa, en el momento adecuado, claro que a un humano no le gusta percatarse de ello: que su vida es en mayor medida fruto de casualidades, azares que definieron lo que serían, su lugar de nacimiento, el clima, los accidentes la salud, la constitución de su cuerpo, sus amistades, el gobierno bajo el cual nacían, la vida de sus padres, tanto que no podían controlar. Eran graciosos para una mente como la de Discord, porque los humanos levantaban el alto, así como los ponis y muchas otras especies, un ideal hacia la libertad; una creencia en el control, una visión de la racionalidad del mundo. Ignoraban que en el fondo, el universo tenía un orden indiferente al humano; que el orden que ellos tenían era ajeno al universo. Era aterrador para un humano no saberse realmente libre, para cualquiera. La libertad era una ilusión con la que todos podían dormir tranquilos. Solo desde su posición se podía verlo con toda claridad.

Pero aun así, eran libres de hacer muchas cosas; así observaba Discord la escena con los ojos de un estudioso. Había caos en esa pequeña cabaña de madera al lado de rio, con el olor a podrido saliendo de las paredes enmohecidas, del color del óxido del refrigerador que solo servía para tener organizados los alimentos, pues ya no podía ni refrigerar, ni siquiera cerrarse por completo. La cocina, poseía un colchón en el extremo izquierdo; sobre esta y al lado, se encontraba un viejo muñeco de juguete, un oso con decenas de remiendos y finalmente, unos cuantos juguetes a medio romper y también los restos de un desayuno poco balanceado.

Así pues, frente a sus ojos se mostraba un momento de caos de todo el orden que se había creado por los humanos; ¿Acaso el gobierno no había prometido un incremento de los salarios y de una mejora económica en las familias de Equestria? ¿Acaso la pareja no había votado por el presidente que en campaña hizo esas promesas? ¿Acaso las miles de campañas de concientización sobre la violencia no evitarían que se diese un escenario semejante? ¿Acaso los progenitores de aquella pareja no les enseñaron virtudes y valores? ¿Qué acaso la mujer no debía ser golpeada bajo ninguna circunstancia? ¿No era acaso que el alcohol era legal? ¿No se decía que un niño necesitaba crecer en mejores condiciones? ¿No era cierto que el amor podía romper todas las barreras? ¿El bien, siempre vencía al mal?

\- ¡Maldita zorra! – Gritaba el hombre completamente sumido en la ira. Provocando un alarido de dolor en su joven esposa al recibir un manotazo directo en el rostro.

El chillido de un niño de diez u once años cuando mucho era más que audible, no hacía sino elevar todavía más la furia de su ebrio padre. Las lágrimas de su madre eran algo que podía comprender. Papá estaba golpeando a mamá, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado; pero esta vez, a mamá le estaba saliendo sangre del brazo derecho.

\- ¡Déjala! – Gritó de repente el muchacho acercándose a su padre para propinarle una patada en el tobillo.

La ira del adulto era pues suficiente para olvidarse de su primera presa y dar un puñetazo directamente en el rostro del pequeño; quien cayó de inmediato al piso de arena. Pronto se percató de su sangre siendo absorbida por la infinidad de gránulos en su espalda, tiñéndola de un color rojizo. Su mirada impregnada de miedo era mezclada con una cantidad de orina que era dispersada de la misma forma que su sangre.

\- Bastardo de mierda; no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo. – Gritó de repente la mujer lanzándose a su marido con un cuchillo, clavándolo directamente en el hombro, obviamente, este no tardó en quitarse a la mujer de encima y después tomar el cuchillo.

La ira se convertía en locura, en un ansia ciega que anhelaba profundamente ver el dolor ajeno, provocar el sufrimiento; se contentaba con observar el miedo ajeno, allí se reconfortaba… ya nada podría hacerse, la sentencia estaba dictada, el final, por muy incierto que fuese llegaría con una lentitud ruin al tiempo que lenta. Discord, observaba la escena, apoyado en una pared. Los humanos no podían verlo, apreciaba el caos que había allí dentro y nada más.

\- ¡Glass Resound! – Gritó inusitadamente la mujer, en desesperación y olvidándose de su hijo.

\- Así que lo confirmas zorra estúpida. Ahora te daré razones para gritar su nombre. – Señaló con una crueldad ya inhumana el hombre acercándose con el cuchillo a la que hace poco tiempo había sido su pareja. Parte de esa sagrada familia profesada por la religión de turno.

Con un grito de desesperación, la mujer echó una patada que casualmente dio con el estómago del hombre alejándolo temporalmente; pero incrementando la ira que poseía.

\- Eres mía o de ninguna maldita perra. – Dijo finalmente el hombre lanzándose donde la mujer.

Un grito de dolor, de terror y de agonía, todo al mismo tiempo fue expulsado por la garganta de la mujer, quien sentía la hoja del cuchillo ingresando dentro del costado derecho de su cuerpo, arriba de su cadera, tan doloroso como aterrador, sus pupilas se encogían; sus manos inútilmente trataban de detener la segunda puñalada; su mano derecha, pintada de rojo con la sangre que fluyó desde su herida en el brazo, teñía la camisa blanca sucia del padre.

No, en esa casa no existía nada así como el amor o el calor de hogar; el pequeño comprendió en ese preciso instante. El niño dejó atrás toda inocencia, sabía bien lo que le pasaría a su padre si hacía lo que su mente vislumbraba con una crueldad recién encontrada. Tomó el cuchillo de mantequilla doblado ligeramente a la izquierda que recogió del rio esa misma mañana y le regaló a su madre. Se acercó mientras su madre usaba sus pocas fuerzas para sujetar las muñecas de su padre, quien veía frustrada su intención de propinar otra puñalada en su corazón, aquel que en antaño prometió proteger, alimentar, amar.

Se acercó con toda la velocidad, atravesando dos metros y media y con su mano derecha, impulsó el cuchillo hacia la garganta del padre; llámese suerte, el cuchillo de mantequilla tenía un filo modificado, el pequeño pudo ver la sangre en su mano; no observó que el cuchillo jamás tocó la garganta de su padre, sino la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Entonces los ojos de su padre le vieron con un desarraigo total a cualquier mirada del pasado. Reconoció en una fracción de tiempo que aquel, ya no era su padre… era un monstruo.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo del pequeño cayó contra la arena que suavizó su caída.

\- ¡Corre hijo, corre! – Gritó de pronto su madre quien saltó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sobre el monstruo que ahora era su padre.

Las uñas de la madre se clavaban en su rostro; esa era la última imagen que vería de la madre. Obedeciendo ciegamente a la voz de su madre, pronto salió por la puerta, corriendo todo lo rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, su nariz sangrante por el golpe de su padre apenas le permitía tomar aire, su boca abierta para aspirar todo el posible pronto saboreó su propia sangre. Escuchó los gemidos de su madre poco antes de que los sonidos de la misma pararan de repente.

Se acercó al rio, a pocos metros se hallaba el puente, desde allí podría ir directamente a la casa del tío Glass, si alguien había que podría ayudarlo era él. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, subió las gradas del firme puente de madera; escuchó el sonido de sus zapatos viejos y pronto escuchó algo que le pareció el eco de sus pisadas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo paró en seco, cayó de espaldas sobre algo duro. Reconoció el olor del aliento alcohólico de su padre, demasiado pronto se percató también que frente a sus ojos se mostraba empuñado el mismo cuchillo de mantequilla con el que pretendió acabar con el monstruo de su padre. No hubo tiempo de decir nada, el cuchillo fue a parar en su estómago, un dolor agudo, la hoja no ingresó; pero pronto otro intento y otro más le hicieron ver estrellas; hasta que finalmente, el cuchillo ingresó dentro de su cuerpo… su estómago había sido atravesado. En un arranque de ira su padre comenzó a tratar de apuñalarlo igual que a su madre, el cuchillo progresivamente abrió distintas heridas, las fuerzas del niño no eran nada para sus músculos de adulto. La sangre del pequeño pronto invadió sus manos, tanto aquella que empuñaba el cuchillo como aquella que lo sujetaba para evitar que escapara.

Cuando finalmente el cansancio logró que el adulto dejara de sujetar al niño, este, instintivamente trató de continuar su camino, un paso débil, dos… sus ojos observaron a su padre poco antes de caer en la estructura de madera del puente. La parte izquierda de su rostro se apoyaba contra el piso, la sangre comenzaba a fluir por la madera, pronto sintió la necesidad de expulsarla por la boca; un sonido gutural emergía de su boca, la respiración se le dificultaba. Sentía el frio de sus heridas.

Pronto su padre, que lentamente se difuminaba se acercó; trató de defenderse levantando su brazo derecho, ya ni fuerzas le quedaban para levantar la cabeza.

\- Eres un hijo de perra… si fueras mi hijo no habrías salido tan estúpido. – Dijo finalmente el padre mientras levantaba al pequeño por el brazo que trató de usar para defenderse y también por su polera que no era más que un pedazo de tela desmenuzado y teñido por el líquido vital que el pequeño perdía.

Lo levantó para llevarlo a la baranda del puente. El pequeño observó el rostro de su padre ya casi indistinguible del resto de lo que tenía en frente, todo se hacía más difuso, los colores comenzaban a hacerse más y más obscuros.

Pronto llegó el frio de las aguas del rio, su cuerpo viajaría por él hasta quién sabe dónde.

Ese era el fin de una situación caótica. Podría haber sido simplemente un pedazo de pan que caía del lado donde se puso la mantequilla, un café que caía de pronto sobre esa camisa blanca nueva o la caída de las acciones en la bolsa de valores. Pero Discord estuvo allí solo para una cosa en particular, además de ver caos.

El cuerpo del pequeño se hundió, se ahogó, su sangre se diluyó en las aguas semitransparentes del rio. Su cuerpo salió a flote y pronto flotó hasta donde el Draconequus se encontraba.

\- Lo siento amigo… no te tocó el buen lado. – Dijo en señal del poco respeto que podía tener. Un dedo de su pata de león se fijó en la frente del pequeño; quitó lentamente el dedo, una suerte de polvo azul comenzaba a salir de la frente, quedándose alrededor del dedo del Draconequus.

De pronto, desapareció del lugar junto con el cuerpo del pequeño; un eco de varias sirenas de las patrullas se presentaba cerca del lugar, ver el resto no tenía importancia.

Transportándose hacia otra dimensión, el señor del caos estuvo de pronto en un quirófano donde yacían varias copias de sí mismo, muchas de ellas llevaban puestos guardapolvos a rayas, a cuadros, el instrumental médico estaba pegado al techo con una substancia similar al chicle en el centro del quirófano se hallaba una cama de color azul, donde puso el cuerpo del infante muerto.

\- Ejem… buenos días clase, lo que haremos hoy será una operación difícil. – Comenzó a explicar el Draconequus mientras se ponía un barbijo en el que se hallaba dibujada una gran sonrisa.

\- Eh, Doctor Discord, ¿En qué se basa la dificultad de esta operación? – Cuestionó de pronto una de las copias usando un jersey café con motivos navideños y unos lentes de grosor extremo.

\- En que llevaremos algunas cosas de la mente de un paciente a otro; esto señores, se llama operación de cotejamiento de identidades. Este polvo azul son algunos de los recuerdos del paciente uno, este pequeño…

El cadáver del niño era apreciado por los distintos Draconequus, quienes acercaban sus cabezas para verlo mejor.

\- Como verán, el pasado de este chico resulta particularmente… - De pronto el polvo azul se cae al piso, Discord había dejado de prestarle atención, pronto recoge todo el polvo, soplando algunas motas de polvo que se le pegaron. – Ejem… como decía, tiene un pasado conflictivo. Puede ser visto con toda normalidad en lugares donde hay pobreza y la violencia abunda; es por eso que sus recuerdos son perfectos para el plan.

Algunas copias toman apuntes, otras tantas observan con detenimiento las operaciones para aprenderlas mejor.

\- Enfermera, por favor, deje pasar a los voluntarios. – Solicita el doctor Discord.

Una copia abre una puerta doble desde donde deberían ingresar los voluntarios, mas uno de estos sale por el techo, mientras que el otro entra desde una ventana se desplaza curvando su largo cuerpo para presentarse levantando las manos.

\- Bien caballeros, ustedes serán perfectos para lo que viene por delante. – Aclara el Draconequus. – Ahora por favor, denme la espalda. – Pide Discord con completa asertividad.

\- De acuerdo. – Dice una de las réplicas.

\- ¿Así? – Cuestiona otra mientras lo hace.

\- Perfecto. – Responde el Draconequus poco antes de dar un golpe contundente con su zarpa en la cabeza a ambas copias suyas. De inmediato, ambos caen al sucio piso en el cual todos están parados.

\- Doctor, ¿Para qué son voluntarios exactamente?

\- Buena pregunta, para algún día causar caos, así de simple. Como iba diciendo, cotejaremos identidades, así que – Una camilla surgía del piso para colocar a una de las copias inconscientes sobre la cama. Posteriormente, Discord realizaba la misma operación que con el niño, llevando uno de sus dedos de águila a la cabeza de una de las copias. – Necesitamos dos o más recuerdos; esto es importante, tienen que quitar una buena cantidad de recuerdos de cada conciencia, no importa si les quedan menos que cuando empezaron, es mejor así. – Continuaba exponiendo mientras el polvo azul del niño y rojo de la primera copia eran puestos sobre una mesa transparente, con sus garras tiraba cantidades de polvo al piso y dejaba otras, al final, ambos polvos eran combinados en una sola cantidad que pasó a ser manipulada por la garra félida del Draconequus. – Así, una vez mezcladas, las dejan en la mente del voluntario.

Inmediatamente, el polvo era insertado en la cabeza del Draconequus inconsciente, al poco tiempo, su cuerpo se derretía, convirtiéndose en una masa sin forma.

\- Ahora viene lo divertido; miren al paciente número uno, verán sus características corporales. – Señalaba Discord al cuerpo pálido del infante. – Obvio es diferente a un Draconequus, vivirá en el mundo humano así que hay que igualarlo lo más que podamos, adelante, tomen una paleta y ayúdenme en eso.

\- ¿Un humano tiene tres patas? – Cuestionó uno mientras pasaba una suerte de pincel sobre la masa, esta formaba tres pies que se agrupaban a los costados.

\- No, tiene dos. – Acotó el Doctor Discord.

\- ¿Un Discord humano debería tener al menos algo de parecido con nosotros verdad? – Cuestionó otra de las copias estudiantes poco antes de pintar un rostro bastante llamativo en la masa que adquiría forma casi de inmediato unas cicatrices se veían.

\- Interesante ¿Por qué le puso cicatrices? – Cuestionó el profesor Discord.

\- Porque dijo que había sufrido un accidente; si recuerda algo de eso y no ve cicatrices, puede que todo salga mal. – Se encargó de contestar un estudiante de jersey rojo con líneas negras.

\- Señores, este es un estudiante muy intuitivo. Exacto, este niño debe presentar concordancia con los recuerdos que tiene. – Concluyó el doctor Discord, dibujando unos cuantos rasgos más en el cuerpo del Draconequus.

\- Entonces debería el cuerpo debería ser del tamaño del paciente uno. – Exigió otra de las copias.

\- Buena intervención, ustedes son una clase bastante avanzada. – Mandó un cumplido el Draconequus sintiéndose orgulloso al respecto.

\- Entonces, como habrán leído en los folios que les mandé, este niño sufrió un pasado violento, así que es preciso que este niño Discord vaya a parar en un lugar que concuerde.

\- Profesor, si este niño para en un lugar cualquiera, dejaríamos de controlarlo. – Estableció uno de los alumnos cuan guardapolvo con una preocupación evidente en sus ojos.

\- Es por eso que lo mandamos a un lugar en específico y también dejamos el sueño más feliz que tenemos, aunque algo alterado. – Agrega el Draconequus extrayendo un polvo verde de su cabeza. – Si dejamos en el sueño modificado la voz de Fluttershy y una pista de su aspecto humano, ¿entonces…?

\- ¡Tendrá un referente en el mundo humano! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Es usted brillante profesor. – Añadió uno de los estudiantes.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, cualquiera de ustedes podría haberlo hecho. – Devolvió el cumplido el Draconequus.

\- Bien, entonces, ese referente humano solo puede ser la Fluttershy humana, si tiene todo esto será muy probable que algún día su vida se cruce con la de Fluttershy y díganme ¿Con quién está relacionada la Fluttershy humana? – Preguntó el profesor, mientras observaba al alumnado particular que tenía a su lado.

\- ¿Con las análogas a las amigas de Twilight? – Cuestionó un estudiante, a quien Discord negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Con sus padres? – Dijo otro, teniendo el mismo resultado.

\- ¿Con Sunset Shimmer? – Inquirió un tercero.

\- Ajá, Sunset Shimmer es necesaria para nuestros planes; es por eso que necesitamos contactarla cuando llegue el momento preciso, sin intermediaciones de las ponis, por nuestros propios recursos y con suerte este Discord niño algún día lo hará. – Expuso brevemente el Draconequus original.

\- Pero y si no se cruzan. – Cuestionó una de las copias.

\- Pues por eso tenemos una segunda operación, esta vez, el paciente donante será un profesor de colegio que falleció en un accidente de tránsito. No haré la operación de nuevo, así que les resumiré lo que hice: cotejé su identidad y agregué también el mismo sueño, cambié algunas de las ideas que el profesor tuvo antes del accidente, con la modificación, pensará que deseaba ir a Canterlot High, una escuela de la que escuchó hablar mucho y que le interesa.

Los estudiantes tomaban nota mientras el cuerpo del profesor humano aparecía; pronto el otro voluntario se dispuso en una camilla y con un destello adquirió la forma de un profesor adulto humano. Así pues, pronto se desplegaría un detalle del gran plan que el Draconequus creó.

\- Bien clase, espero que les haya gustado la clase y no olviden un último dato. Como sabrán, los cuerpos originales deben ser desechados, para ello cualquier hechizo funciona y deben poner al nuevo cuerpo en un contexto adecuado. Me explico, se espera que después de un accidente automovilístico el sobreviviente esté en el auto o cerca de él; el segundo voluntario irá al asiento del conductor y el parabrisas debe ser reparado para evitar sospechas; mientras que en el caso del primer paciente, será rescatado por un grupo de narcotraficantes que lo obligarán a trabajar con ellos obviamente; no sé bien lo que estoy haciendo en este caso, pero es el único que se me ocurre de momento. – Dijo el profesor poco antes de que dos fisuras en la realidad se abrieran, mostrando dos escenarios distintos a los cuales la atención de los estudiantes se avocó.

Desde allí, todos pudieron ver claramente cómo el cuerpo del Discord destinado a ser profesor aparecía en el accidente de tráfico.

\- … _Se nos va el 2014 señores, tenemos unos buenos premios que sortear, entre los que se encuentra una entrada para el concierto de… - Se escuchaba a través de la radio del auto._

Desde la otra fisura se podía apreciar las orillas de un rio.

\- Si se fijaron bien, el Discord profesor aparecerá en el 2014 y el Discord delincuente o lo que vaya a ser aparecerá en el año 2010 en las orillas de este rio, esta diferencia de tiempo es para que ambos tengan su propia vida y también para incrementar las probabilidades de que ambos se encuentren con Sunset Shimmer. Claro que si lo necesitamos, podemos forzar las cosas un poco después. Bien muchachos, eso es todo por esta sesión.

Con aquellas palabras, daba por finalizad a una de las clases más importantes sobre manipulación de caminos, vidas y modificaciones de conciencia de la historia, clase impartida solo a pocos seres mágicos.

*/ Equestria, 24 de Julio de 1048 después de Equestria

No había un ritual específico; Cadance mantenía pasos torpes, esperando la aprobación de los changelings; cosa demasiado particular para ellos. Poco podían hacer en situaciones como aquellas, no estaban acostumbrados a tener cierta influencia directa sobre las acciones de su reina y esta, en sus circunstancias actuales, poco sabía acerca de cómo hacer el ritual; no existían libros, ancianos sabios ni siquiera especialistas bien informados sobre el tema; sea como fuere, en ese momento, debía escuchar a los changelings.

Escuchar es algo diferente de solo oír, debía organizar ideas dispersas, hechos que parecían aislados de cosas que podrían parecer contingentes en un ritual semejante.

\- Mi reina, usted debe estar frente a los huevos durante un tiempo; su magia debe ser lo primero que las larvas deben sentir… - Esta camada serán todos guerreros, han sido preparados para nacer de esa forma.

Serán guerreros; tan simple era la forma de designar talentos o algo equivalente a ello; los ponis debían buscarlo y los changelings lo tenían desde el nacimiento; ¿Y si nacían changelings de esa camada que no querían ser guerreros? No sabría vivir con el remodimiento de haber impedido que una criatura no siguiese el talento que deseaba.

\- No mi reina, su magia debe ser lo último que sientan.

\- Eso es en caso de obreros, los guerreros deben sentir la energía más fuerte primero; deben reconocer a su reina.

\- ¿Qué opina usted mi reina? – Dijo Akuna desde su particular posición.

\- Ikuna, ¿Estás seguro de que ellos serán necesariamente guerreros? – Le preguntó Cadance a otro de los guardias reales.

\- Mi reina, han habido excepciones a lo largo de la historia; Torax no fue el único. Pero son pequeñas excepciones que aparecen rara vez y desaparecen con rapidez; son más débiles, más enfermizos y su naturaleza los liquida en el primer combate. – Afirmó el artrópodo fríamente… como si la vida de alguno de los pequeños no importase en lo absoluto.

\- Pero Torax ahora es líder de una colmena. – Le respondió Cadance antes de dirigirse a la posición exacta para iniciar con el ritual de nacimiento de los changeling.

\- Pero mi reina, él esa colmena es inmensamente débil. Nuestra colmena podría eliminarlos con facilidad si lo dispusiera. – Arguyó Ikuna.

\- Okuna tiene una gran cantidad de experiencia ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ella? – Cuestionó de pronto Akuna.

Aquel sistema de nombres era bastante simple y también bastante confuso, memorizar las terminaciones era lo más sencillo; lo difícil era reconocer al changeling que tenía un nombre específico, un par de veces había confundido a Ikuna y Akuna; por no decir que Okuna, aun siendo una changeling, no se le podía ver diferencias muy notorias con los machos.

\- Okuna ¿En qué momento la reina debía dar su magia para el ritual de nacimiento?

\- Al principio, Chysalis siempre lo hacía al principio. – Respondió la changeling poco antes de acercarse.

A diferencia de otras actividades, los changelings no se presentaban en completo enjambre, solo algunos pocos, entre ellos, los guerreros más experimentados de la colmena. Lo extraño era que las cuidadoras de los huevos se mantenían distanciadas, tenían que estar lejos durante todo el ritual; después de nacer, las crías solo necesitarían una pequeña cantidad de cuidados más antes de ser crisálidas y crecer como un changeling.

\- Bien, entonces, debo dar mi magia primero; ¿Debo hacer algo más?

\- Sí, esto es importante, tiene que hablarles, tienen que escuchar su voz. – Aclaraba Akuna. – Las cuidadoras les han estado hablando con su voz todos estos días, tienen que saber que usted es su reina y que es dueña de esa voz.

En el fondo de aquello yacía una complejidad tan grande; Cadance comprendía que gran parte de los estudiosos de las culturas hubiesen asistido y estuviesen presentes desde la distancia. La reina debía hablarles. Pero ¿Qué debía decir?

\- ¿Qué se supone que diga?

\- Dé sus primeras órdenes mi reina; tiene que hablar sobre lo que harán, sobre lo que serán, sobre todo lo que usted espera de ellos.

\- Entiendo. – Respondió la princesa.

Cuando un huevo tuvo un movimiento leve e involuntario, Cadance tuvo una idea desde el momento en que supo que era la nueva reina; una idea que podría rayar en la ingenuidad.

\- Hi… hijos e hijas. – Dijo, con dificultad. La palabra hijo e hija estaba cargada de un significado bastante diferenciado entre ponis y changelings. - Tengo el placer de verlos por fin en este hermoso día… Yo soy Cadance, la reina Changeling y también la princesa poni del imperio de cristal. Ustedes son el futuro de esta colmena. Quiero pensar que protegerán la colmena de todo peligro y de todo mal. Ustedes, son los guerreros que le traerán la paz a la colmena; de ustedes depende que los changelings tengan un mejor mañana yo haré todo lo posible para que vislumbren ese camino.

Los huevos se abrían con tiempos poco coordinados, los pequeños salían, asomaban sus cabezas, se empezaban a acercar a la reina. Extasiados con su voz, atraídos por ella, sus corazones se abrían por completo a su reina, que, observaba aquellos cientos de ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima, que se movían como gusanos, arrastrándose por el piso.

\- Nos espera un largo mañana y muchas cosas que combatir, incluso a nosotros mismos y sobre todo a nosotros mismos. Pero sé que con ustedes lograremos la meta… sepan que no hay imposibles y que el mañana es solo posibilidad bajo sus cascos… o patas. – Agregó a tiempo.

Finalmente, en un breve discurso que era tan general que no decía nada, la princesa daba a conocer sus anhelos más profundos; pero quedaba un huevo que no se abría, sin embargo se movía.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – Cuestionó al oído de Akuna; este a su vez respondió susurrando de la misma forma que su reina.

\- Es un "fallado" lo descartaremos. – Le explico, a lo cual, la princesa Cadance se acercó cuidando de no pisar a ninguno de sus "hijos" o "hijas".

Poniendo ambos cascos sobre el huevo, trató de ayudar a que se rompiera el cascarón.

\- Vamos… yo sé que tú puedes. – Advirtió tocando con suavidad y tacto.

De alguna manera, el changeling que había dentro comenzó a moverse de forma más salvaje, con fuerzas. Finalmente, el cascarón cedió, dejando paso a un pequeño con líneas rojas en parte de su espalda o cola… era difícil saber para la reina en ese momento.

Cadance acercó su casco para tratar de ayudarlo a salir; este, al verla de inmediato mostró los dientes y abrió la boca de forma intimidante; algo que desconcertó a Cadance… los potrillos reaccionaban de manera completamente diferente.

\- Retire su casco mi reina, él llegará hacia usted, debe esperar para que lo haga. – Dijo uno Akuna.

Así, Cadance volvió a su posición original. Notó entonces, que los pequeños reptaban para alcanzar su posición, al principio llegaban a sus cascos, otros tantos comenzaban a subir por estos; llegando a un punto determinado y bajando a tierra, de esta forma, todos seguían la misma acción. Hasta que fue el turno del changeling de líneas rojas; fue el último en llegar y dudó por demasiado tiempo el subir o no.

\- Adelante amigo… tú puedes hacerlo. – Dijo con voz amable la alicornio.

A lo cual, el pequeño comenzó a reptar para subir por el casco.

\- Por qué hacen eso. – Cuestionó Cadance finalmente.

\- Conocen a su Reina… es el único abrazo que tendrá de todos ellos. – Le dijo Akuna finalmente.

* * *

Si se preguntan por el inicio de este capítulo; es la directa articulación con "Código Cero"; así que para los que lean ambos fics, pues… como que les di un señor Spoiler. Otro anuncio importante, estoy trabajando en el penúltimo fic de este primer volumen de mi gran obra maestra. Tendrá como personajes principales a Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Lavish Velvet y como secundarios a la gran mayoría que está confabulando. También continuaré con el fic de La tragedia Rich, que tuve que poner en pausa para igualarlo en tiempo a estos fics… apuesto a que no sabían que le quedaban como máximo tres capítulos más jaja… nos leemos pronto.


	13. Un poco de Caos

El día apenas estaba en su punto cumbre, el calor de las doce fatigaba a cualquiera, la mayoría prefería pasar ese instante en un lugar con un ambiente fresco con sombra; tomar una siesta o pasar una hora hablando con los amigos en la comodidad de un restaurante o sus casas. Difícilmente los ponis y las yeguas se daban el lujo de perder aquellas horas del día.

Sin embargo, en medio del ambientemente altamente aleatorio; un poni de pelaje gris y poca melena se hallaba presente en el puerto de Trottingham. Evadir a los guardias había sido un juego de niños, la verdad, todos estaban atorados en el baño. Y él, tenía tiempo suficiente para observar con asombro el interior del barco del capitán Wetbread.

En parte era algo ficcional, sus historias, convertidas en novelas por un escritor del que ya había olvidado el nombre, le convirtieron en el navegante más conocido de toda Equestria. Claro que la venta de sus libros ni en sueños superaría a Daring Do o a otros varios. Sin embargo, al igual que A.K. Yearling, el personaje principal existía. Uno de los piratas más temidos, después un corsario y finalmente uno de los fundadores de la marina Equestriana; que en realidad veía mucha menos acción que la guardia real. Ese era Wetbread.

Estaba dentro de la legendaria nave que usó durante su tiempo de corsario, los piratas le temieron más que al mismísimo mar; Boca de Dragón, así se llamaba… estaba impecable. Evidentemente, el crujir de la madera al caminar sobre ella era inevitable, así como los distintos tonos que adquiría con el uso que se hizo de tan temido navío. Verlo por dentro era más asombroso que a través de la novela. No obstante, Discord no estaba allí para hacer un recorrido turístico. Sus patas le condujeron hasta el almacén del barco; del otro lado se hallaban innumerables mercancías y productos que Lavish Velvet no quiso revelarle.

Discord podía ser muchas cosas; pero no alguien carente de curiosidad o perspicacia. Ingresó dentro del almacén para comprobar que dentro yacían materiales bastante extraños, muchos de ellos de más allá del alcance de un barco de transporte común. Su forma pasó de ser un poni al Draconequus que era. Un corredor pequeño antecedía a divisiones dentro del galeón, los lugares donde los marinos pasaban las noches, el almacén de munición y armamento y finalmente, la parte trasera era la que poseía lo que él buscaba; debía superar la mitad de toda el galeón; al pasar por la puerta sus ojos se deleitaron con lo que había dentro.

Los embalajes eran de diversos tamaños; extrajo su pata de águila para usarlo como una palanca, o mejor dicho, para que esta flotara por el aire, se paseó libremente por el lugar hasta llegar a una de las decenas de cajas de dimensiones que variaban del metro cúbico a la decena. Un poco de fuerza y los clavos cedieron para revelar el contenido, levantando la tapa cuidadosamente; arrojándola contra las paredes del casco del barco y con bastante indiferencia con respecto a ser descubierto en pleno acto delictivo. El Draconequus observó el contenido mientras se rascaba la barba de chivo; un vaso de leche chocolatada se apareció en el aire.

Eran miles de gemas de color azabache; no eran piedras obsidianas, eran algo más, algo que conocía de algún lado… levantó una de las mismas, en general no eran más grande que uno de sus dedos de león; pronto atrajo el líquido que tanto le agradaba, sumergió el objeto extraño en ella y posteriormente lo llevó a su boca, para después comenzar a masticar.

Un espejo se apareció frente a él; sonrió con todos sus dientes, la mayoría parecía relucir en perfecto estado, salvo su colmillo que comenzaba a temblar y algunos incisivos, para ser precisos, los de chivo y búfalo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Este es metal Umbrum… Lavish, eres todo un viejo zorro. – Dijo contento al intuir las intenciones que el corcel de tierra tenía con aquel metal poco dúctil.

" _Keolo"_ Sí, de allí provenía ese metal, solo en las profundidades de las ciudades nagga se podía hallar; era eso o el lado más frio de las afueras del imperio de cristal. Aclarado ese punto, su brazo volvió pasearse en el aire para posicionarse en una de las divisiones de uno de los embalajes, para abrirlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Dentro yacían varios lingotes de metales comunes… para nada interesante.

\- Ve qué puedes sacar de la grandota. – Solicitó Discord a su pata que de inmediato forzó la apertura del embalaje que fácilmente podría llamar la atención de cualquiera. Tenía una inscripción hecha con marcador.

"Propiedad de Filthy Rich y Sapphire Shores" La mismísima estrella del pop en toda Equestria… Discord se impresionó al ver aquel chisme ocasional. Si tan solo fuera paparazzi. En fin. Dentro había un saco de azúcar; era de cañas de azúcar que los nagga cultivaban; el hueso resonador de un wivern. El Draconequus tembló repentinamente; cualquier flauta, por muy mal hecha que fuese, tendría un mejor sonido que ese hueso, aunque quién sabe, siempre es mágico escuchar los sonidos de un animal extinto hace miles de años. Alto ahí… había unos cuantos instrumentos propios de los Nagga que obviamente tomaron prestados de los Kelpies.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al Draconequus; los nagga estaban terriblemente acomplejados con la belleza. Bueno, cuando vives al lado de las criaturas más hermosa de los mares y tienes cara de cocodrilo y serpiente al mismo tiempo… pues se hace comprensible tal complejo. Sin olvidar sus voces ásperas como un serrucho oxidado cortando madera vieja. Eso olía a que le enseñaron su música a Sapphire Shores; su música era bastante buena. Por supuesto, los nagga también se la habían robado; pero de un lugar que los ponis todavía no conocían. Aun recordaba aquel lejano continente. La música allá era tan pegajosa, tan bailable que era inevitable ponerse a moverse con ella. Sapphire definitivamente había encontrado oro.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que vale la pena en este lugar…

La pata de águila regresaba a su lugar acostumbrado, articulándose con el hombro del Draconequus; un chasquido de sus dedos de león bastó para que todo regresara a la normalidad, salvo el vaso de leche chocolatada que tuvo que llevarse consigo. De un momento a otro, el señor del caos [reformado] desapareció con un destello de luz. Tenía otro lugar que visitar para indagar más sobre sus socios.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo se encontró en el jardín que más desdeñaba, causado quizás por ser el lugar donde residió por mucho tiempo en una prisión de piedra. Levantó vuelo, pues el laberinto que conformaba sería una pérdida de tiempo y con lo impaciente que era, de seguro terminaba haciendo algo de caos. Y hacer caos en casa de Celestia era como tratar de bucear con pirañas, lo había hecho y no era para nada bonito.

Se limitó a acercarse a la puerta trasera y tocar un timbre que materializó; Kibits se apareció del otro lado de la puerta por arte de magia, obviamente era la magia del Draconequus; tomado por sorpresa ajustó su lente y lo observó con todo el desdén que le tenía; era evidente, alguien encargado de la organización por naturaleza repudiaría a alguien como Discord. Casi de inmediato el de ojos rojos empequeñeció hasta tener el tamaño de un potrillo; una visera de lado en su cabeza, unas rodillas raspadas y una cara de un Draconequus infante observaron al corcel que abrió la puerta para después hablar.

\- Qué se le ofrece. –Se dignó en preguntar el corcel de bigote elegante.

\- Disculpe. – Su voz era la de un pequeño potrillo, aguda y cantarina al mismo tiempo – ¿Puede salir a jugar Celi?

El encargado de organizar las agendas de las princesas del sol y la luna levantó una ceja… Discord siempre hallaba una forma de molestar a cualquier poni que se hallase cerca de él. A veces, le gustaba pensar que pronto cruzaría la línea y sería una estatua otra vez.

\- No, tiene una reunión con los alcades de…

\- Por favor señor Kibits… pregúntele. – Rogó el señor del caos; mucho antes de que el corcel respondiera volvió a desaparecer.

De pronto, Discord recordó la música de los nagga; hace tiempo que no la había escuchado y francamente era completamente diferente de todo lo visto en Equestria. El ritmo era sencillo, recordaba las trompetas, el sonido del tambor y los pasos; de pronto estaba moviendo los pies y las manos al son de la canción. En unos segundos más, recordó bien la letra de la canción que si bien tenía un significado bastante claro, se le podría dar otro en ese preciso instante.

[NA: La música a la que me refiero es una cumbia que encontré perdida en una carpeta olvidada creo que es de AB Quintanilla.]

\- _Sé que tú, eres feliz sin saber de mí. Sé que yo, no sé fingir y sufro por ti. – Pronto su voz se amplificó un poco, a medida que recordaba el baile de aquellas tierras lejanas. – Sé que amé y sigo aquí, porque seguí. Cómo existir, si no eres para mí._

Finalmente, los dedos de su pata de león se desprendieron, sacando instrumentos para continuar con el recuerdo corto que tenía: el primero y el tercero sacaron unas trompetas, el segundo un bombo, un cuarto se acopló al coro que venía a continuación. Y junto con el Draconequus continuaron con la canción.

En ese momento exacto, Celestia apareció en la puerta, Kibits prefirió no acudir a ver las sandeces que Discord casi siempre mostraba al hablar… era molesto, sumamente molesto. La princesa del sol observó mejor al Draconequus, no lo había oído cantar hasta ese momento; aunque la letra era particularmente extraña. El ritmo y la música en general le eran desconocidos. La música tenía un toque melancólico; pero al mismo tiempo era difícil no sentirse incitada a mover aunque sea solo un casco.

\- Y… yo… ¡Soy invisible! Sin… ti… ¡Es imposible!... – Cantaron en una armonía bastante acompasada, después de todo, era el dedo de Discord.

\- Porque me das cuerda. – prosiguió en un solo el dedo.

\- Vuelas mis sentidos. – Acotó de la misma forma el Draconequus.

\- Luego das la vuelta - Al escuchar al dedo del señor del caos, Celestia sintió un tanto de repulsión; pero la letra cantada era algo… diferente.

\- … ¡Como si no existo! – Exclamó al compás el de ojos rojos, comenzando a señalarse a sí mismo con la pata de águila.

\- Y yo… soy invisible… y, tú, algo insensible. – Nuevamente se formaba un coro. El señor del caos abrió los ojos, topándose con los de la princesa de pelaje blanco. Cuando Discord señaló a la princesa, esta no supo exactamente qué hacer.

\- Hablo y sigues sorda… - Complementó volviendo al solo, el dedo cuya voz estaba bastante afinada.

\- Este amor no importa – Prosiguió el Draconequus.

\- Para ti. – Finalizaron ambos.

\- Uoh oh… para ti. – Agregó el dedo, dando un toque final.

Así pues, señalando a Celestia, el Draconequus pronto recibió una mirada despectiva de la princesa Celestia, quien rodó los ojos antes de volver al castillo.

\- Bah, ya quisieras. – Susurró el Draconequus con un tono sobrado como siempre. – Celi… no te pongas así; recordé el tema y te apareciste de pronto. – Dijo al siguiente segundo con una voz más preocupada. – ¿No tenía derecho a improvisar?

\- No con una canción así… es muy intensa como para bromear con ella. – Aclaró la princesa del sol, recordando la letra bastante llamativa.

\- Tienes un punto… pero no es como si todo lo que dije fuera falso. – Le respondió el de ojos rojos con cierta timidez en su voz.

\- Obviamente dejemos el amor como posibilidad. – Señaló con desanimo la princesa, pues, Discord era verdaderamente molesto cuanto tocaba ciertos puntos.

\- Definitivamente… pero lo que pasa es que ultimadamente has estado sorda conmigo. Pensé que eras mi amiga. – Sentenció de pronto el Draconequus con cierta cautela en el tono de su voz, combinando un tono relajado con otro serio y fingiendo una tristeza en sus ojos cristalizados.

\- No tienes derecho de decir eso… he sido la mejor amiga que he podido ser contigo… y no puedes decir lo contrario Discord. – Un grado de furia era visible en la alicornio.

\- Ya, me doy. Es solo que no me has respondido hasta ahora… - Afirmó el de ojos rojos quitando sus ojos de los de la alicornio para fijarlos en el salón de eventos en el que siempre se llevaba a cabo la gran gala del galope.

\- Discord te he escuchado atentamente y te di la respuesta… es un no. – Continuó la princesa del sol.

\- Vamos Celi… juro que haré lo que pidas.

\- No Discord… esa información no te concierne ni es segura estando contigo. Además, ¿Por qué te interesa saber de la vida de un ciudadano de Equestria? – La sospecha de la princesa del sol finalmente se mostró, dejando a Discord con las palabras en la boca por unos segundos.

\- Pues… porque… ya olvídalo. – Concluyó Discord, aceptando que no tendría información alguna respecto a Lavish Velvet. Por razones más que evidentes no podría decirle a Celestia absolutamente nada de sus planes.

\- Por cierto. Amigo – Ironizó la alicornio, sabiendo que su relación no era precisamente un pan del cielo. – Puede que te suene un poco extraño; pero viene la noche de los corazones cálidos y pues...

\- Ja, siento decirlo Celi; pero no soy…

\- Antes escúchame… - Solicitó la princesa en vista de la interrupción pronta que Discord siempre acostumbraba a hacer. – siempre he querido saber qué se siente ser una poni normal dentro de la festividad…

\- ¿Dime qué hiciste con Celestia? - Cuestionó el Draconequus.

\- Nada es solo que… tú lo dijiste… pero si no quieres ayudar a tu amiga lo entenderé. – Aclaró Celestia dando por finalizada la conversación y preparándose para marcharse.

\- De acuerdo Celi, pero no usaré ningún traje ridículo. – Lanzó su ultimátum el Draconequus.

\- Pues bien, yo tampoco deseaba ir formal. – Le respondió la princesa con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Está bien, nos vemos el jueves. – Terminó el Draconequus compartiendo esa extraña sonrisa, Celestia era quizás la poni más contradictoria o con la que llevaba la relación más contradictoria en su vida.

\- El jueves será – Sentenció el Draconequus dando por terminada la conversación antes de marcharse del lugar.

\- Discord. – Llamó de pronto la yegua mientras

\- Qué. -

\- Olvidas tus dedos. – Aclaró ella, sintiéndose extraña al decirlo.

\- Gracias por el recordatorio, la última vez los perdí por un mes. – Enunció el Draconequus algo apenado, sacándole al mismo tiempo una sonrisa a la alicornio que se dispuso a acompañarlo hasta encontrarlos.

/* Equestria, 10 de Agosto del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria

 _Para inicios de Agosto, la princesa Cadance, protectora y líder del imperio de Cristal mostró cambios en su comportamiento, el horario de atención que proveía a los ponis se redujo a una cuarta parte; su horario de trabajo solamente podía equipararse al de la princesa Celestia y me atrevería a decir que desde ese mes a febrero del 1048 lo superó. El arrojó que la princesa Cadance demostró no fue en medida alguna excepcional para una princesa. Y es por eso que fueron las mejores gobernantes que Equestria podría tener._

 _Regentes de pequeñas tareas en su época de instrucción, líderes pacíficos en tiempos de paz, paladines de la paz frente a tiempos obscuros; brillantes estrategas, fuese en conflictos armados, fuese en situaciones de diplomacia o política externa; gobernantes preparadas durante años y años. Solo una princesa podía encontrar a otra princesa, eso pasó con Cadance, Amore, Twilight y tantas más._

 _Discord, por entonces figura llamativa y tolerada en nuestra nación fue el primero en advertir algo que era obvio: Celestia, Luna, Twilight y cualquier otra princesa era parte de un sistema de formación que aseguraba solo a las mejores para ejercer las responsabilidades que tenían. Proteger, servir, organizar, legislar, administrar, procurar, prever. Un resumen tan corto de lo que hacían apenas puede hacer justicia a la nobleza de espíritu desplegada por aquellas personalidades, aquellas yeguas hermosas, humildes y amables._

 _Y sin embargo, muchos olvidaban temporalmente que eran ponis como cualquier otro; en gran medida, las princesas eran figuras de alto relieve; más allá del político que conocemos hoy en día; más allá de una celebridad de la música, el cine o el teatro. Ellas eran figuras que ya no podemos representar como se lo hacía en ese tiempo. Se sentía por ellas, un respeto, admiración, asombro y también amor. Equestria amaba a sus princesas y estas amaban Equestria, no las perseguían, así como a las celebridades, con ese absurdo deseo por ver sus carreras destruidas, se deseaba siempre su bien estar. Se las respetaba y admiraba por el trabajo que realizaban._

 _Fueron estos sentimientos con respecto a ellas, los que causaron una reacción bastante anecdótica en el imperio de cristal el 10 de agosto del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria. Ese día, gracias a un incidente en un pequeño sector del mercado principal del imperio de cristal, se dio a conocer algo impensable para los ponis de ese momento; el príncipe Shining Armor se distanció de la princesa Cadance._

 _Pero distanciar tenía un significado que comienza a ser cada vez más difuso. Comienza a crecer entre nosotros la costumbre y concepción diferente del matrimonio. En ese tiempo el amor entre parejas era algo más libre de lo que esta nueva costumbre aceptaría. Dos ponis unían sus vidas, sus caminos en entera libertad, mas no entregaban su libertad en absoluto. No existían malos miramientos por parte de la moral, justamente porque se entendía que esos caminos podrían llegar a separarse en algún momento._

 _Sí, como el lector observa, las bodas eran la concretización de un recorrido pero no su fin. El matrimonio dejaba en claro que los ponis especiales deseaban unir sus caminos. A diferencia de la declaración de elegir al poni especial, cosa de por sí bastante compleja; la boda era un paso más allá. Solo se daba cuando se tenía la certeza de haber encontrado al poni especial. Sin embargo, el amor entre ponis especiales era algo diferente, estaba sujeto a las inclemencias del tiempo y de los sucesos._

 _El amor hacía un poni especial podía esfumarse, deformarse, diezmarse; el distanciarse era un paso previo a separarse por completo, era reconocer que se estaba en una situación crítica; cuando uno de los ponis se distanciaba, generalmente cambiaba de residencia, reducía el tiempo que dedicaba a su poni especial y se dedicaba a reflexionar en su relación. Durante ese tiempo no era raro ver a cualquiera de los dos al lado a otras yeguas u otros corceles, dependiendo el caso y los gustos. Solía decirse que el comparar el amor era la mejor manera de estar seguro o segura._

 _Sí, el amor de pareja era completamente diferente del amor de las amistades; el primero era inseguro, contingente, caprichoso, el segundo era seguro, inquebrantable, sabio. En ese tiempo el amor era perceptible en todos los lugares. Curiosamente, mientras más nos concentramos en el amor de pareja más destruimos nuestra concepción de libertad, más dejamos que el amor auténtico se diluya entre nuestros cascos. No se equivoquen, en ese instante, el amor entre amigos era algo implícito – no existían declaraciones públicas o explícitas al respecto – y al mismo tiempo, era el más auténtico porque no se regía por las denominadas leyes naturales._

 _El amor de pareja oculta un mandamiento natural: reproducirse, es decir, una falta de libertad de elección. Por el contrario en la amistad encontraban los ponis una libertad superior porque, si bien no podían elegir a sus amigos en todos los casos, podían amar a tantos cuantos quisieran y cómo quisieran, comprometerse con sus vidas e incluso tener contacto físico diverso sin por ello quebrar ese vínculo particular. Ambos amores eran bien conocidos y diferenciados como para llegar a confundirlos._

 _Me he extendido tanto en esta explicación porque estamos olvidando esta concepción de los demás; las costumbres nuevas suponen un empobrecimiento desmedido de nuestro mundo, de los ponis que nos rodean. El día en que la familia llegue a ser más importante que las amistades será el día en que el artista comience a ser incomprendido, anónimo; el científico perderá su conciencia moral y además de iluminar nuestro conocimiento – cosa que siempre ha hecho – también dejará a la esfera técnica huérfana de conciencia moral o ética; el político de pacotilla nacerá finalmente, apropiándose de todo el colectivo, representándolos en lugar de escucharlos, falseando intereses particulares por generales; el criminal será cruel, despiadado, incorregible y la armonía finalmente se quebrará._

 _Volviendo al tema de interés de este pequeño apartado. El distanciamiento de Shining Armor logró desencadenar una reacción inesperada: más de mil quinientas cartas de recomendaciones, consejos, palabras de apoyo, sugerencias e incluso confesiones llegaron a cascos de la pareja real. Cabe destacar que fue la única "pareja real" que Equestria vio desde su propio nacimiento y también la única que legitimó, como veremos más adelante con el caso de la princesa Celestia._

 _Los distintos ponis del imperio de cristal, así como de lugares tan lejanos como Dodge Junction, mostraron un interés singular en el estado de la pareja; la cual, al principio no supo manejar el extraño fenómeno. Cadance dio una entrevista en los periódicos principales de toda Equestria; mientras que Shining Armor tuvo una entrevista independiente con el legendario columnista Trenderhoof. Los diarios de esas fechas se mantienen íntegros en algunas hemerotecas de Equestria, se puede hallar la entrevista de Shining Armor en diversas revistas, desde Yegua Caprichosa hasta Espada y Corcel. Ese fue el día en el que las revistas que publicaron la entrevista de Trenderhoof obtuvieron el mayor número de ventas, tanto ponis de oficio militar, como literato, librepensador y en general todos deseaban conocer lo que ambos tenían que decir._

 _Cadance dijo, en pocas palabras, que entendía el distanciamiento de Shining Armor, la labor de princesa la tenía completamente enajenada, no culpaba ni recriminaba nada al que sería su poni especial hasta el final, incluso cuando este decidiera compartir su camino con otra yegua. Si bien su corazón sufriría y en parte sentía verdadera afinidad con el general de la guardia real del imperio de cristal, también le era afín al propio imperio de cristal y no podía existir debate entre los dos._

 _Por su parte, Shining Armor, en una entrevista sin precedentes, explicó que las razones por las cuales se daba la separación eran completamente privadas, entre ambos. Existía un problema para el cual ambos necesitaban tiempo y también tenían responsabilidades que atender; "hasta a mí me cuesta levantarme en la mañana y comprender que además de ser padre y esposo, también soy general de la guardia real y estoy casado con la princesa del imperio de cristal". Semejantes palabras terminaron finiquitando lo que vendría a ser una reacción más decisiva por parte de Equestria completa._

 _Si bien la primera reacción fue inesperada, la segunda fue ya una indirecta demasiado directa; todos en el imperio de cristal tuvieron desde entonces un trato algo diferente con ambos ponis, por un lado trataban fríamente, con respeto pero tomando bastantes precauciones en la forma de dirigirse tanto al general como a la princesa._

 _El trato que recibían se limitaba a un saludo cordial, recibir una mirada que solo se fijaba en los ojos – En ese entonces mirar el flanco de los demás todavía no se consideraba de mala educación – un tono de voz seco y el corte de conversaciones lo más pronto posible. De esa forma, tácitamente, todos mostraban sus deseos por no interferir en el camino que la pareja real tenía._

 _Los miembros de la guardia real comenzaban a solicitar la licencia de su general por horas, el campo de entrenamiento se hizo más activo para tener así una excusa para no tener a su general bajo preocupación constante. Los y las especialistas, al ser solicitados por la princesa daban informes por escrito y casi nunca rebasaban los diez minutos de exposición. Este medio de presión no originó más respuesta por la pareja._

 _Una tercera reacción inesperada fue que la princesa Cadance pasó menos tiempo en el castillo y de la vista del imperio de cristal. Todos atribuyeron el hecho a la pena que suponía el distanciamiento. La reflexión generalmente iba acompañada de dolor, dolor que bien se podía superar restableciendo la pareja o diluirla; como dije anteriormente, el amor entre parejas, ponis especiales, era contingente y cambiante en extremo._

 _Lo que nadie sospechó por ese instante fue que la princesa no solo pasaba menos tiempo de la vista de sus súbditos, sino que no pasaba tiempo en el propio imperio de cristal. Durante esa época crítica de su matrimonio, Cadance hizo lo que menos se esperaría de una yegua y lo que más se esperaría de una líder. Inició en sus papeles de reina Changeling._

 _Por supuesto que los especialistas que fueron a estudiar a los changeling se quedaron en la colmena durante todo ese periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, jamás escribieron sobre la princesa Cadance del imperio de cristal, sino de la reina Cadance de una facción Changeling. Su frialdad metodológica evidentemente nos salva de toda prueba escrita directa de la presencia de la princesa dentro de la colmena._

 _No obstante, en los diarios de campos de los estudiosos de la cultura, de la sociedad y del comportamiento existe, indirectamente, la prueba del trabajo de la princesa Cadance como Reina changeling. Porque ¿Cómo escribes en base a pruebas y observación sobre una criatura que no está presente?_

 _Cadance estuvo en la colmena durante todo ese tiempo, la época de crisis fue una oportunidad invaluable para aprender a ser una reina changeling; durante ese periodo de tiempo vivió junto a ellos, adoptó gran parte de su cultura, escuchó relatos, consejos y comenzó algo que ningún poni había hecho antes: entabló diálogo con los changelings._

 _Desde luego, los changeling reformados son diferentes en cultura, costumbres y forma de pensar a la facción que estaba bajo el liderazgo de Cadance. La princesa del imperio de cristal no hacía sino dar los primeros pasos de una tarea compleja de la cual apenas nos llegan testimonios ya perdidos en el tiempo. Su anhelo más profundo era dar un lugar a esos changelings dentro del sistema de Equestria. Culturas completamente diferentes, opuestas en principios materiales y biológicos podían ser compatibilizados; aquella princesa tuvo una abnegación total frente a ese ideal._

 _No obstante, no hay duda de que los changelings le daban también un cobijo del tiempo de crisis que pasaba como yegua, aunque es difícil decir en qué medida influenciaron en la decisión final que tomaría con respecto a su matrimonio._

 _Así mismo, un gran número de los estudiosos de pronto ingresaron dentro de la cultura changeling, trabajaban casco a casco, vivían cerca de ellos y con el tiempo, los changelings se acercaron más a la pequeña sección que tenían dentro de la colmena. Aquellos ponis tuvieron el privilegio de vivir entre changelings y más aún, conformar parte de su compleja sociedad, así lo hace ver el diario de campo de (revisar capítulo donde se muestran a los corceles)._

" _Estos artrópodos, por muy distantes que sean a la civilización Ecuestre son fascinantes. Como estudioso de la cultura muchas veces he visto culturas muertas, registros históricos, pergaminos. Pero nunca de los nunca he podido ver a una cultura viva. A esto se refería el legendario Mc Apple Lesson cuando describió por primera vez a los ciervos._

 _Esta barrera entre el estudio y la experiencia tiene un nombre: sentimiento. Estar aquí, ver esos ojos compuestos, apreciar sus cuerpos en movimiento, la complejidad de su cortejo, de su trabajo, de su forma de entender el mundo. Todo eso no solo ha sido material para estudiar y mostrar al mundo del que formo parte; también me ha hecho ingresar dentro de su mundo y ese mundo ha ingresado dentro de mí. Hasta tal punto que no puedo evitar verme a través de sus ojos._

 _Comer, vivir, el bien de la colmena, el otro que no soy yo es yo mismo. Los ponis no podemos comprender el significado pleno de esto; he tratado de hacerlo. A veces_ _"Siento"_ _que lo hago pero cuando trato de expresarlo, seccionarlo o analizarlo se me escapa de los cascos. Y, mientras más paso el tiempo al lado de ellos, más siento como si una parte de mí estuviese aquí, como si esa parte hasta ahora desconocida me hiciera parte de ellos._

 _El nosotros es el ahora, el nosotros es el deber, el nosotros es el bien y el bien solo se logra desde nosotros. Estoy rompiendo con el método en estas palabras; debo descansar, aclarar mis ideas, iré a trabajar en la forja junto a Tesrex y Amrex. Un equipo de unicornios irá también. Averiguaremos qué es precisamente la armadura de la reina"._

 _Estas pocas palabras son invaluables; el estado anímico de este estudioso "perdido" pueden echar algunas luces sobre cómo estaban anímicamente dentro de la colmena y quizás también puede dar un testimonio algo aproximado del estado anímico de la propia princesa Cadance._

* * *

Terminamos con otro capítulo que espero, les haya dejado intrigados. No obstante, Keolo es una ciudad submarina donde residen los nagga (lo sé, siempre me han gustado esas criaturas de la mitología India), si tienen curiosidad, está desarrollada en el fanfic: La Tragedia Rich; capítulo 12 a 14. Como bien dije, este fic se puede leer sin necesidad de leer otros, o conectándolo con los sucesos de otros fics. Al respecto, nos estamos acercando al punto que dará inicio al fanfic de Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings, como spoiler les diré que gran parte de su trama principal se centrará en la agencia S.O.N.R.I.E (S.M.I.L.E. en el idioma original).

Para terminar me gustaría hacer una pregunta a mis estimados lectores/lectoras – Cosa que pocas veces hago –.

Si recuerdan capítulos pasados donde se trataba de Starlight, Sunburst, una cultura desconocida y la trama secundaria que podían tener, me he estado cuestionando si pudiese crear un fic que tenga a estos dos amigos como personajes principales y se muestre uno de los más grandes adelantos del segundo tomo de mi obra maestra – modestia aparte porque yo la considero así, el lector/ lectora sabrá cómo llamarle –; solo digan ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Nos leemos pronto y cuídense.


	14. Proyección

Equestria, 23 de Agosto del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria.

El movimiento suave de una carreta advertía de la presencia de la princesa del imperio de cristal. Poco más de un mes había transcurrido desde que las profundidades de aquellas cuevas subterráneas fueron habitadas por una facción changeling. Su facción, aunque nunca le gustaría asumir la palabras "su facción" como algo verdadero.

Cadance, en una muestra de ese pensamiento suyo, justamente se encontró al lado de ellos durante todo ese tiempo. La princesa del imperio de cristal, poco podría mantener en secreto de su vida fuera de las rocosas y gélidas paredes de la colmena. Sin embargo, aquellos insectos hacían el menor de los casos a esa vida. Solo les interesaba su reina en tanto que era reina, en su atención a los problemas, a la presencia dentro de algunas actividades culturales o rituales. Atendiendo aquellas exigencias libraba su mente, se sentía libre de pensar en los últimos sucesos – por demás intensos – que habían acosado su vida íntima, el imperio de cristal no era exactamente el lugar donde se libraría de los sentimientos que le despertaba.

Una sonrisa fingida en la curvatura de sus labios; pero bastante sincera en el fondo era una muestra de ello. En cierta medida, estaba a gusto dentro de la colmena, el detalle era que no le provocaba una sonrisa. Difícil era pues sonreír ante un punto tan aciago en su matrimonio. Lo que podría advenir de las decisiones que tomaban tanto ella como Shining Armor causaban expectativas que a veces no la dejaban dormir tranquila. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sonreía; los changelings no acostumbraban demostrar emociones como alegría, satisfacción, tristeza o temor. Eran criaturas demasiado frías como para preocuparse por sonreírles. Por alguna razón, lo seguía haciendo.

\- Mi Reina…

\- Cadance, Akuna llámenme por mi nombre. – Solicitó una vez más la yegua bajando la cabeza un poco antes de sonreír con cierta timidez.

\- Nuestra forja se ha terminado de construir. Y con la seda que producen algunos de los insectos que hizo traer desde los pantanos. Podremos tener preparada su armadura en poco tiempo. – Explicó el artrópodo.

\- Armadura… Chrysalis no usaba una armadura, ¿O sí? – Preguntó la yegua tratando de recordar un punto exacto en el cual la hubiera visto.

\- La llevaba puesta casi todo el tiempo. – Le respondió el artrópodo. – Aunque usaba el casco solo cuando el combate era inminente.

Un momento… seda y varios elementos mágicos que unos grupos de exploración fueron a buscar, daban pistas de lo que era aquella armadura.

\- ¿Esas vendas que Chrysalis llevaba puestas? – Cuestionó recordando que eso era lo único que la había visto vestir en tantas circunstancias en el pasado.

\- Exacto princesa, eran tan resistentes como una armadura y livianas como la seda. Pero si quiere saber más, Amrex sabe la historia de las guerras contra los rinocerontes tejedores.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que esa cultura existió. Dile a Amrex que necesito hablar con él al respecto y también hay que comenzar a escribir su historia. La historia de nuestra nación. – Concluyó firmemente la princesa, causando una expresión de Akuna, sus labios temblaron levemente, sus orejas también y sus alas se agitaron por un breve segundo.

\- Mi reina… las lecciones más importantes ya las conocemos… la colmena puede vencer de varias formas a sus enemigos, los changelings pueden vencer a enemigos más grandes que ellos, y la colmena no tiene que dudar. No hay necesidad de escribir libros al respecto, además, los libros pesan. – Terminó diciendo el changeling siguiendo de cerca a su reina hasta llegar a la entrada de una de las cámaras principales: la Sur.

Aquella cámara fue destinada a la crianza y cuidado de los changelings jóvenes, la nueva generación era una cuestión bastante escabrosa para Cadance. Supuestamente, era su madre. Hasta cierto punto parecía que los pequeños la identificaban como tal. Pero el trato que le tenían era completamente diferente al que tendría su propia hija con ella.

Aquellas pequeñas criaturas que ya caminaban, volaban y se intimidaban las unas a las otras no la veían con ojos llorosos, no se acercaban de inmediato o se abalanzaban, ni siquiera la llamaban por madre, mamá… solo Reina. Su capacidad para el lenguaje era veloz, en unas semanas habían aprendido a hablar.

De hecho, varios de los especialistas en culturas se metieron de plano a su crianza y vida. Sus resultados, todavía no publicados, articulados o siquiera teorizados del todo, podrían ser bastante emocionantes. Pero… mientras más veía a aquellos ponis conviviendo con los changelings jóvenes, más segura estaba que las generaciones venideras alcanzarían el ideal que ella propuso el día de su nacimiento.

Y sin embargo, ni siquiera con ellos, que pasaban más tiempo cerca, creaban ese lazo al que los potrillos están acostumbrados a crear. Se distanciaban cuando tenían que hacerlo, no era fácil ofenderlos o provocar que se alejaran si no lo deseaban. Aprendían con velocidad asombrosa; pero también eran terriblemente violentos y ningún sermón lograba quitarles eso de la cabeza, se golpeaban el uno al otro, tenían riñas, no pasaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar algún bufido o gruñido entre ellos. En definitiva, eran complejos.

\- Míralos. – Expresó de pronto al Guardia Real. – La historia escrita es para ellos, para todos nosotros, no solo porque tengamos que aprender de ellas, sino porque somos el resultado de ellas… saber nuestro pasado nos da identidad, nos hace cuestionarnos muchas cosas… más que aprender, yo pienso que la historia es para reflexionar. – Explicó a medida que comenzaba a adentrarse dentro de la cámara.

Teniendo cautela en que las ruedas de la carreta no supusieran un peligro a los pequeños changeling; la princesa Cadance les sonrió a medida que avanzaba.

Era curioso, dejaron la etapa de orugas en solo siete días; sus patas se formaron a una velocidad alarmante y ahora tenían el tamaño de un potrillo. Eran criaturas fascinantes. No obstante, había uno que otro que todavía le mostraba sus dientes, pero, al percatarse de quién era ella los cerraba de inmediato, mostrándose enteramente tranquilo y atento a sus pasos.

\- Hola a todos. – Saludó la Reina.

\- Hola… Reina Cadance. – saludó una gran cantidad de los presentes con poca univocidad.

Algunos changelings se acercaron por fin, mientras otros mantenían la distancia. Alrededor de ochocientos nuevos hijos e hijas, no debía entenderlo como hijos al sentido poni, sino al sentido changeling. Era tan difícil hacerlo que hasta la palabra más dulce que podía decirles era cuestionada poco antes de enunciarla.

\- Les tengo un pequeño regalo... – Sentenció la yegua poco antes de levantar una lona que envolvía el contenido de la carrosa.

Se percató entonces que aquellos pequeños, tan siquiera alcanzaban a moverse.

\- ¿Qué es un regalo Reina Cadance? – Cuestionó uno de ellos, acercándose tímidamente, seguido de algunos más.

\- Es algo que le das a alguien más sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- Por qué haría eso Reina Cadance – Preguntó otro de los artrópodos rodeando a la Reina Cadance para tener una mejor visión del contenido de las carretas.

\- Porque… porque ustedes son mis… - Un silencio se apoderó de la princesa.

\- ¿Qué Reina Cadance? – Inquirió una tercera Changeling moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados mientras buscaba una posición algo elevada dentro de la cámara para observar mejor el contenido de la carreta.

\- Pues… el mañana de la colmena. – Respondió finalmente la princesa después de dubitar por varios segundos.

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – Advirtió un cuarto Changeling infante ya sobre la carroza.

El interior de la carreta estaba dividido en dos partes, la primera eran varias cadenas de color dorado, poseían varios aros en la consecución de la cadena; en la segunda división existían varios cristales de unos cuatro centímetros de largo; todos con una forma de diamante y una pequeña anilla en un extremo.

\- Vamos, formen una fila frente a mí; hay para todos y todas. – Sentenció la princesa; sus palabras fueron obedecidas de inmediato por todos los pequeños, quienes conformaron una fila de gran extensión.

\- Mi Reina, su número es inmenso, perderá tiempo si pretende darles sus regalos de manera individual. – Observó Akuna con preocupación.

\- No importa Akuna, yo quiero hacerlo porque son insectos buenos y se lo merecen… me han informado que han tenido un desempeño alto. – Afirmó Cadance haciendo levitar una cadena, junto con uno de los cristales.

Akuna, intrigado, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, quedándose quieto mientras observaba a su Reina ejecutar una acción desconocida. Chrysalis nunca había hecho un acto semejante. La colmena no tenía la costumbre de regalar u obsequiar. Sabían que esa era una costumbre de muchos otros pueblos, en especial de los ponis. Pero no tenía caso. Hasta ese momento, los changelings acostumbraban tener pocas cosas en realidad.

¿Y qué tenía él? Pues nada; aparte de su casco de combate y una cuerno que antaño perteneció a otro guardia Real. Ellos tendrían algo más, un obsequio de la propia Reina. No sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, se dedicó a observar las acciones de la princesa, que con su dulce voz, preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Mientras la cadena era pasada a través de la anilla para ensamblar un collar.

Adornos, aquella era otra de las cosas que los changelings no tuvieron jamás; tampoco les importaba. Hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué les estaba regalando esos adornos?

\- Emant. – Aclaró el pequeño; sus ojos observaron con gran interés a la gema que de pronto se teñía de color rojo en una de sus caras.

" _Emant"_ se escribió en una de las caras, legible, las letras tenían una caligrafía bellísima, letras curvas y firmes.

\- Gumant. – Dijo otro al pasar. – El mismo proceso se llevó a cabo.

\- Hey… decir gracias es de buena educación. – Aclaró la Reina Cadance, logrando que el artrópodo se volteara para verla.

\- Gracias Reina Cadance. – Dijo el pequeño, ignorando el sentido de decir la curiosa palabra poco antes de que el collar le fuera puesto en el cuello.

Sin embargo, aparte de ello, el pequeño no tenía una reacción diferente a la usual, sus expresiones eran limitadas, ni sonreía ni se enfurecía… estaba más consternado que cualquier cosa; la poca luz que llegaba desde las gemas próximas pronto reveló esa misma falta de una sonrisa o siquiera del semblante de un potrillo. Mientras observaba eso, la Reina trataba de comprender aquel comportamiento.

"quizás ellos no se han regalado nada en todo este tiempo" pensó para sus adentros "no he visto que tuviesen muchas cosas" se le ocurrió a continuación. Viendo mejor a su alrededor. Observaba la cámara obscura en la que se criaban; no tenía colores, no tenía nada de adecuado al espacio que debería tener un pequeño… de hecho, por algunas irregularidades era peligroso.

\- Reina Cadance ¿Qué le preocupa? – Preguntó la changeling frente a ella.

Y sin embargo, tenían la capacidad de sentir cierta comprensión por ella, entendían sus sentimientos a la perfección de hecho. Y aun así, no mostraban ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella?

\- Nada… así que les pusieron Ant como terminación. – Inició una conversación para tratar de desviar la pregunta de la changeling.

\- Sí… en honor a una de las generaciones que combatieron y vencieron a las cebras. – Explicó la pequeña con un orgullo que cambió la expresión de Cadance, sus ojos voltearon para observar a otra parte, mientras sus orejas se doblaron unos cuantos grados y el collar fue acercado con irregularidad en su movimiento hacia el cuello de la artrópoda. – Perdón. ¿Dije algo malo? – Le cuestionó.

\- ¿Conoces al poni llamado Time Whisper? – Le preguntó la princesa mientras esperaba

\- Sí, tiene una pata lastimada. – Le respondió la pequeña.

\- Pídele que te enseñe sobre la historia de las cebras después de año 25 antes de la fundación de Equestria. – Solicitó la princesa poco antes de sonreírle y decirle que podía dar paso a otro en la fila.

\- Lo haré Reina Cadance. – Respondió de forma obediente.

"Reina Cadance" era un término que daba luz sobre cierto avance en la forma de considerarla, no era precisamente dueña de la vida o el pensamiento de aquellos insectos. Pero podría invitarlos a reconsiderarse a sí mismos y también a ella. Equestria seguía esa línea de diplomacia o persuasión.

Equestria, 16 de Septiembre de 1048.

 _El 16 de septiembre se llevó a cabo uno de los que serían los pilares fundamentales para el Imperio de Cristal y quizás también para toda Equestria en un futuro. Cadance hizo un trabajo arduo, extenso, para llevar a cabo esta obra, tuvo que reunirse con especialistas en distintas áreas, una junta de maestros que pudiera representar a todos._

 _Recordemos pues que en ese tiempo no existía un magisterio de educación ni una asociación de incidencia política dentro de Equestria. Solo existía un plan de estudios y un código de la educación demasiado holísticos como para posibilitar el mejor sistema educativo que se pudo ver alguna vez._

 _De dormir seis horas, Cadance, pasó a dormir cuatro horas diarias. Pero todo ese trabajo por un mes tuvo como resultado la modificación de dos sectores fundamentales, el plan de estudios y el código de educación del imperio de cristal. En ellos, la princesa depositó lo que era la semilla de un porvenir que pudiera incluir a los changelings dentro de Equestria. Esa era la base real, tangible, social de su inclusión._

 _En el código de Educación del imperio de Cristal se añadió, en el Título I: Marco Filosófico – político de la Educación del Imperio de Cristal. Capítulo I: La educación como derecho fundamental y esencia del Equestriano._

 _Artículo 7:_

" _La educación es parte esencial de los Equestrianos del imperio de cristal y debe ser gratuita, complementaria, aprehensiva, perfectible, de calidad y participativa"_

 _Artículo 9:_

" _La educación impartida en el imperio de Cristal de Equestria es intercultural, intracultural, interespecie e intraespecie"_

 _Artículo 12:_

" _La educación no puede suprimir identidades, la educación es un diálogo mutuo de aprendizaje entre individuos o grupos racionales"_

 _El siguiente gran cambio fue el plan de estudios general que se impartía en el Imperio de Cristal._

 _Dictaminaba que, en la materia de historia y cultura, entre el primer y tercer año, se agregaría el conocimiento sobre los changelings._

 _El tema a tratar se dividiría en: Historia de la cultura Changeling y Costumbres de la Cultura Changeling._

 _La bibliografía, extrañamente era breve al principio, unos cuantos artículos que los especialistas habían publicado apenas a finales de años. Es decir, que todavía no se conocían._

 _Con estas dos medidas, la princesa Cadance aseguraba cambios en el plazo de cinco a diez años en el futuro. Sin embargo, cuando los cambios que realizó llegaron a ojos y oídos de la princesa Celestia, su reacción fue una revisión inmediata sobre ellos._

 _Las intenciones de la Princesa del imperio de cristal fueron nobles, notables si se quiere verlo así; las cartas de Celestia no se hicieron esperar, dos días después de que los cambios fueran aprobados, la carta de Celestia llegó hasta la corona del imperio de cristal._

 _El contenido permaneció desconocido para todos. Sin embargo, podemos especular sobre él; por dos días, la princesa Cadance envió respuestas hacia su análoga; aunque superior en muchos sentidos. Este pequeño hecho finalizó con un corte inmediato de comunicaciones entre la corona del Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot por unos meses._

 _Ciertamente, casi nadie prestó atención a este hecho; pues, en la vida del Equestriano del imperio de Cristal en general, se hallaba vivo el fuego por ver resurgir a la pareja real a la que tanto habían amado. Las señales de poca actividad – aparentemente – que dio a ver la princesa Cadance fueron de preocupación. De los guardias reales y los ponis que trabajaban en el castillo se filtró poca información, minucias con las cuales los periódicos apenas podían reconstruir especulaciones. En ese tiempo, el amarillismo era un vicio poco conocido en Equestria. En una honestidad informativa, los periódicos publicaban esas minucias anunciando que era lo poco que habrían logrado hallar y colocando a la subjetividad del lector las deducciones._

 _Las opiniones más sobresalientes eran que la princesa no lograba recuperarse de la pérdida de su poni especial. Muchos temían que no volviera a mostrar su rostro en evento alguno. Otros en cambio sostenían que la princesa estaba recuperándose bien acompañada detrás de las puertas del castillo. Cosa que era mejor vista, pues daba señales de la mejora en una de las yeguas más queridas de Equestria._

 _¿Y la bebé? Se preguntará el lector que haya escuchado al menos uno de los cuentos que circulan de la princesa del imperio de cristal._

 _No existía carga moral alguna, tampoco existía una dependencia semejante a la que tenemos hoy. Como bien dije, familia y amigos eran cosas semejantes, similares dentro de Equestria. Una hija evidentemente era amada, protegida y criada meticulosamente por parte de sus padres. Sin embargo, el concepto de perder un padre o una madre debido al rompimiento del matrimonio era inexistente._

 _El lazo, al ser roto, casi siempre terminaba en buenos términos; los potrillos y potrillas en estas circunstancias no se privaban de ver a sus padres separados, pues era obligación de Equestria que los padres dieran el cuidado, compañía y afecto correspondiente a los niños; no era extraño ver dos parejas separadas viviendo cerca para facilitar la crianza de los potrillos._

 _Dentro de la representación de la familia de los infantes no era necesaria la unión de sus padres biológicos. El amor era comprendido de otra forma, el compromiso solo se tenía de madre – padre a hijo y no entre ellos. Como bien señalé, el amor de pareja era tan libre, tan arbitrario que no hubiera sido plausibles o imaginables las leyes tan horribles promulgadas hoy dentro de nuestra Equestria._

 _La concepción de familia se ha empobrecido a un reducido número de Equestres. En esos tiempos se podían adicionar a otros ponis como miembros de la familia, un segundo marido, una segunda esposa no eran oficialmente viables; mas no existían miramientos morales, mucho menos jurídicos; se podían adoptar a cuantos tíos, tías, hermanos, hermanas quisiese. Pero no se equivoque; estamos haciendo aquí una disección terriblemente torpe de la familia. Recuerde lector, familia no era lo mismo que amistad; ambos eran mundos bien diferenciados y con valores tan similares que son ya inimaginables para las nuevas generaciones._

 _Tristemente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el, por entonces, príncipe Shining Armor comenzara a actuar de forma diferente; acostumbraba diferentes actividades al aire libre. Pasaba más tiempo junto a la guardia Real y dedicaba todavía más tiempo a la pequeña Flurry Heart. No era raro apreciar a la pequeña dando sus pasos de potrilla en los cuarteles de la guardia Real. Sin embargo, el tiempo que se hallaba fuera del castillo y dentro de él eran equivalentes, por lo cual, la opinión pública supuso que la pequeña pasaba mitad de tiempo junto a su padre y la otra junto a su madre._

 _Lo cierto era que Cadance ya no daba señales de vida dentro del castillo, encerrada en su estudio, se mantenía lejos del alcance de los ponis y el tiempo que dedicaba a tener audiencias con los ponis, era reducido de dos horas a una sola; seguida esta medida por una discriminación mayor de las audiencias que concedería. Los pocos que la conseguían eran de inmediato reportados; por supuesto que observaron el maquillaje de la princesa algo corrido, uno que otro mechón de su melena despeinado. Comprendiendo su situación crítica, notaron también que la princesa se mantenía bastante centrada, cuerda, clara y eficaz en la toma de consejos, decisiones y en sus palabras. Su voz dulce era también tan firme como el acero, tan transparente como el cristal y esperanzadora por no dejarse llevar por la pena o la angustia._

 _Definitivamente, Cadance se ganó con justicia el sobrenombre de Cadance, la princesa del imperio de cristal y del diamante. Así pues, bajo presión y durante el transcurso de aquellos meses, afloró el diamante que Cadance tuvo dentro todo ese tiempo. Quien la tildara alguna vez solo como princesa bonita, cambió de parecer._

Equestria, 3 se septiembre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria

La planificación era esencial, saber hasta los detalles más mínimos del plan, de lo que implicaba y de quienes figuraban dentro de los distintos hilos conectores aseguraba el poder de llevar a cabo las metas más diversas. Conocer a los implicados era parte esencial. Irónicamente, era la forma de trabajar del señor del caos.

El plan que se estaba llevando a cabo, había tenido antecedentes muy distantes, implicaba factores, recursos y equinos de todos los rincones de Equestria y también seres de fuera de Equestria. Estaba fascinado por él; mas su participación era bastante limitada, así como su conocimiento de la totalidad del plan. Lavish Velvet era quizás un gran estratega, también diplomático y altamente carismático. Pero Discord no era el señor del caos en vano, la ignorancia generalmente contribuye a una obediencia por parte de los implicados como actores. Ahora había que identificar bien a las víctimas.

La curiosidad del Draconequus le llevó a ingresar dentro de los archivos de Equestria, allí donde yacían copias de los certificados de nacimiento, diplomas y todo tipo de documentos importantes sin los cuales las instituciones de Equestria no podrían tener una eficiencia o solvencia como las que tenían. Tristemente, buscar entre pilas y pilas de papel era algo que el Draconequus no podía tolerar, al menos no sin causar uno que otro desperfecto; dibujando caras de payasos, cambiando los rostros por pelotas, hamburguesas, intercambiándolos; realizando cortes en las melenas de los corceles y yeguas en las fotos, solo así podía mantener la concentración.

Era extraño, aquellas bóvedas estaban completamente vacías de seguridad dentro de los archivos, los ponis encargados del mantenimiento de los documentos tampoco se aparecían. La información estaba al alcance de quien lograse pasar por encima a los guardias de fuera del castillo. Algo que por supuesto podía lograr con los ojos cerrados y sin patas.

Se quedó en la L por un buen rato; el resto de folios que contenían información del resto de los implicados, del "equipo" como le decía Lavish, estaban pegados al techo con goma de mascar, se los llevaría todos para ver qué estaba pasando realmente y anticiparse a muchas eventualidades. Pero antes de leer a los implicados debía conocer al planificador, al que hizo todo esto posible y ese era Lavish Velvet.

Launded, Laurel, Lavandina, Lavender... Law. El nombre Lavish no estaba en ese lugar; no… eso no podía ser cierto, al menos no si ese sujeto fuera normal. Ese era un posible indicio de que Lavish no un equestre común y corriente. Entonces, había un buen motivo para que Celestia le ocultara quién era exactamente; claro que hubiera hecho lo mismo si le hubiera preguntado de Scootaloo o Derpy.

Bueno, debía admitir que Celestia había hecho un gran trabajo todo ese tiempo. Había impedido no menos que tres de sus ataques, el primero, cuando se liberó de su prisión de piedra y fue a por Equestria sin pensarlo dos veces, la segunda cuando unió sus fuerzas a las de Tirek, aun sabiendo cómo terminaría todo, que el caos prevaleciera era su finalidad y el precio era siempre demasiado bajo como para no pagarlo. Y el tercero pues… lo estaba realizando en ese momento. Celestia no confiaba en él como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Tenía un ojo encima de él desde su traición, aunque no lo demostraba y en realidad hacía un esfuerzo en ser su amiga… era irónico, llevaron un tiempo siendo enemigos y ahora… ahora se veian de vez en cuando, se saludaban y hasta tenían una que otra aventura al año. Quitó el pensamiento de su mente, sonriendo al recordar que pronto… muy pronto el caos advendría sobre Equestria.

Si recordar esos divertidos, aunque contados momentos con la princesa de Equestria le provocaba una sonrisa, imaginar su rostro ante el caos que se avecinaba era un elixir de felicidad, cómo sería su expresión; ¿De sorpresa? ¿De odio? ¿De dolor? ¿Se sentiría traicionada? ¿Trataría de terminar con su vida? Si fuera ese el caso, entonces habría quebrado el sentido de moral de la princesa y luego, ambos darían el último vals entre gritos de desesperación, confusión y actos contra toda una concepción del mundo. Ambos bailarían con una sorprendente ejecución de magia, poderes y disfrutaría cada momento porque Celestia era la regente del orden, de la organización, del bien.

Sí, el señor del caos, ese era él.

Con una sonrisa por la emoción que le produjo verse a sí mismo dando aquel último vals con Celestia, el Draconequus bajó todo los folios que encontró; una fotocopiadora se apareció frente a él. Una legua gigantesca apareció de pronto en el sector de papel. Sin miedo alguno puso en ella todos los folios y esperó a que el trabajo estuviera hecho.

Pero volviendo a Lavish Velvet. Era necesario saber: ¿Qué era lo que planeaba? ¿Cómo actuaría ese sujeto dentro de su propia planificación? ¿Cómo observaba al señor del caos? ¿Qué provecho deseaba sacarle? ¿Qué pretendía lograr? ¿Qué orden deseaba crear e imaginaba dentro de esa cabecita suya?

Una vez conocidos aquellos puntos podría plantearse su propio plan ¿Cómo destruir ambos órdenes? ¿Cómo romper con Equestria de una vez por todas? ¿Qué elegiría para llevar puesto el momento cumbre de su plan maestro? ¿Qué uso darle a todos los recursos que ya había desplegado? ¿Qué música entraría a formar parte del momento crucial en el que el caos se apoderaba de Equestria? ¿A quiénes atemorizaría después de que todo tuviera éxito?

Las ideas volaban, la imaginación del Draconequus comenzaba a explotar; literalmente, la cabeza por poco le explota de contener tantas ideas. La emoción era inconmensurable; Discord, el señor del caos, pronto tendría aquello que podría proporcionarle la mayor de las alegrías y felicidades. Se sentiría completo mientras Equestria caería bajo el caos y durante breves segundos seguiría así. Hasta que el proceso del caos pasara. Entonces debería buscar otro lugar a donde ir.

Una vez la fotocopiadora finalizara de clonar los documentos que leería con suma cautela, desapareció; los folios regresaron a su lugar, los cambios que hizo al resto de los documentos se revirtieron y finalmente, una luz blanca antecedió a su desaparición inmediata.

* * *

Un capítulo diverso, algunas de sus sugerencias me han gustado bastante y por supuesto, en algún momento los infantes changelings tendrán que conocer a Flurry Heart, que lo hagan es capital para mis finalidades. Gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Contratiempos

Equestria, 23 de Septiembre del 1048 después de Equestria

Por encima de todo lo que pensaba en ese instante; el señor del caos no podía negar un hecho fundamental. Lavish Velvet tenía la oficina más cómoda que había visto; su escritorio tenía el tamaño suficiente para abarcar documentos, máquina de escribir, una pequeña figurilla y todavía podía llevarla al centro y jugar una partida de cartas; su silla móvil era incluso más cómoda que su trono. Y una ventana de al menos dos metros por siete, con cortinas guindas, con una gran vista hacia la ciudad. Incluso podía sentar en esa silla y darse la vuelta lentamente mientras acariciaba algún animal… el lugar era perfecto para hacer ese cliché. Lo haría después – solo obviamente –, de momento, se suscitaba frente a él un momento crucial en el plan de Lavish Velvet.

\- Si no entiendo mal lo que plantean… ¿Me ayudarían a llegar al principado de Equestria? – Ese venado era poco conocido a lo largo y ancho de Equestria.

Sabía de él por la gala del galope pasado, incluso se había tomado la molestia de grabarlo para la posteridad. Claro que… también tenía otros fines para el pequeño filme. Nunca se podía saber cuándo otra cultura necesitase del caos que él podía proveer.

Tristemente, él no podía reconocerle. De lo contrario ambos estarían festejando su reencuentro. Claro que no se conocían y solo se vieron las caras por un par de segundos cuanto mucho, pero cuando alguien le caía bien… no era en vano.

\- Efectivamente señor Heart… hemos visto el interés que tiene en hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y también sabemos que usted está comprometido con ese fin. – Esa era la voz de Lavish Velvet.

Había una diferencia importantísima entre un charlatán y un buen orador; ambos buscaban convencer. Pero el charlatán lo hacía con conceptos vacíos, con un compromiso irreal, su única búsqueda en el uso de la palabra era tener siempre la razón o sacar algún provecho inmediato; un gran orador en cambio, tenía una finalidad más ambiciosa, más alta y su esfuerzo era quizás muchas veces mayor. Lavish era ese tipo de orador, estaba convencido de sus ideales más altos, no dudaba de ellos en lo más mínimo. Era a todas luces un poni capaz de conspirar, organizar, jerarquizar, tomar el control, el poder.

Esos sujetos eran sumamente importantes, piezas fundamentales, iniciales para golpear lo que muchos llamaban realidad, estatuo quo, armonía… orden.

\- ¿Y por qué lo harían? ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí para hacerlo? – Clever Heart demostraba no ser ingenuo.

\- Le diré la verdad, hay muchos problemas que vienen directamente desde el principado de Equestria. Las princesas en el pasado fueron la solución a una época de violencia, miedo e inestabilidad. Llevaron a Equestria a más de mil años de prosperidad, bienestar y seguridad. Pero nunca pudo hacer frente a un hecho fundamental. – Lavish se quedaba callado para observar Canterlot, sus cascos descansaban sobre las posaderas de su sillón.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es el problema del que habla? – Cuestionaba el venado inspeccionando con la vista toda la habitación en busca de algún indicio de respuesta.

\- No es difícil de ver; venga a mi lado. – Invitó Lavish, levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a la enorme ventana.

El poni del cual Discord se disfrazaba siguió el camino de Clever; sus ojos observaron algunas de las calles de Canterlot. Había mucho que observar. Pero principalmente había una cantidad de soldados de la guardia real sentados en una mesa, comiendo con una de sus compañeras. Reían, hablaban.

\- No entiendo con claridad Lavish Velvet. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden observar, problemas estéticos tal vez.

\- No; el problema aquí es simple y llano. Estamos en una sociedad que ha suprimido a los machos, nos domaron desde el punto donde necesitamos de las princesas.

Ah… el problema venía desde la fijación del género en Equestria. Discord conocía bien aquella cuestión.

\- No dudo de que sean las mejores princesas que pudiésemos tener. Pero también sé que ni ellas ni el sistema actual puede darnos lo que necesitamos.

\- ¿Y qué necesitan ustedes? – Dijo de pronto el venado observando directamente a los ojos del corcel. – No hay muchos problemas dentro de Equestria. – Añadió, a modo de tratar de dar un argumento en contra de lo que diría el corcel de negocios.

\- La naturaleza de un macho poni responde a muchas cosas, ¿Barrow, se ha preguntado por qué hay tantos corceles dentro de la guardia real? - Preguntó de repente el corcel de negocios al Draconequus disfrazado.

\- No… jamás me hice esa pregunta. – Le respondió.

\- ¿Sabía usted que en promedio, los nacimientos casi siempre tienen como resultado un macho por cada tres hembras?

\- No, para nada.

\- ¿Ha estudiado alguna de las culturas fuera de Equestria?

\- Tampoco.

\- ¿A dónde pretende llegar Velvet? – Preguntó de pronto el venado, interrumpiendo las preguntas aparentemente retóricas del corcel.

\- Es porque existe algo implícito dentro de la sociedad Equestriana: las hembras son quienes mandan aquí. Los machos estamos desplazados en varios sectores.

\- Ya veo. Debo decir que también lo he notado. Aunque no veo que eso impida a Equestria ser el imperio más influyente en todo el mundo. – Clever Heart era sincero, directo. Incluso siendo el líder de una nación. – No me importa ese hecho siempre y cuando sigamos los mismos fines.

Lavish Velvet de pronto sonrió, resistiéndose a dar una carcajada, negó con la cabeza agachada poco antes de darse vuelta y sentarse en su silla; Clever Heart se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Después devolvió su atención a las calles de Canterlot.

\- Es justo por esa finalidad que encuentro en usted a un gran aliado. Mire, lo que deseo es la igualdad. Que los machos finalmente tengan una voz.

\- Espere un segundo Lavish. – Interrumpió Barrow. – En qué nos han desplazado. Jamás me he sentido así.

\- Pues claro que no lo sientes, ningún macho lo siente. Porque todos han aceptado nuestro desplazamiento como algo natural. Hemos naturalizado el hecho de vivir siempre bajo el régimen de las hembras…

\- Sus palabras son difíciles de probar. En Equestria el macho promedio vive rodeado de yeguas y puede tener tantas relaciones como desee… son una envidia para el resto de las naciones por eso. – Bromeó Clever. – Y tampoco es que se vean muy oprimidos o encadenados que digamos.

\- Pensar con la segunda cabeza es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí precisamente. No estamos prestando atención al problema fundamental de nuestra situación actual: somos el sexo supeditado de Equestria y eso es horrible… - La forma en la que lo decía, las palabras específicas que utilizaba eran llamativas pero Discord todavía no encontraba la razón precisa.

\- Pero dígame, en qué lo afecta. O mejor, dígame en qué se relaciona con el ideal que busco defender como aliado con Equestria en lugar de implicado directamente. – Inquirió El venado dándose la vuelta para observar la pared llena de pinturas.

\- Me afecta porque no puedo perseguir el ideal de un guerrero como en antaño. Equestria es intrínsecamente débil porque ya no posee guerreros auténticos. Somos una nación que se enfocó en el arte, la sociedad y las relaciones de distinta índole. ¿Qué pasará el día en el que Equestria necesite guerreros? La respuesta es: no los tendrá.

\- Pero siendo guerrero o guerrera se puede seguir la figura de gloria y habilidad con las armas. No veo la gran diferencia en Equestria. Los ecos de sus leyendas llega hasta el otro lado de Forbidden Jungle. De hecho, varios de los grifos de mi nación hablan de la Comandante Hurricane. Mis ejércitos le tienen respeto a los Cascos de Hierro.

\- Eso era antes. Hoy no encontrará ni la sombra de esas figuras. Se lo puedo decir por experiencia propia.

Barrow alzó la vista. Así que el pasado de Lavish Velvet tenía alguna relación con las armas.

\- Tal vez. Ahora responda la segunda parte de mi pregunta.

\- Usted no comprende mis intenciones. No solo quiero que entre a formar parte del principado de Equestria, quiero unir a la propia Equestria con su nación. Juntos, podríamos hacer florecer una nueva edad de oro para el nuevo imperio que surgiría de la unión.

Clever Heart respiró profundamente, posteriormente se quedó viendo una pintura.

\- ¿Cómo lo haría?

\- Usando un recurso antiquísimo pero válido. Todavía puedes tratar de cortejar a la princesa Celestia. – Sugirió finalmente el corcel.

Algunos de los corceles presentes tuvieron diferentes reacciones, desde dejar caer una libreta, hasta dar un pequeño coz al piso. Otro miró con indiferencia al venado; mientras que un último corcel estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación. Incluso Discord tuvo una impresión.

Celestia no estaba entrada en años. Pero… solo un demente trataría de cortejarla, era una figura demasiado amada en Equestria, no había poni que no sintiese un afecto hacia su princesa del Sol, que la respetase. Hasta club de fans tenía la yegua esa. Era hermosa, eso a leguas se notaba, todos los corceles implícitamente lo sabían, incluso él podía darse cuenta de eso, así como su hermana o Cadance…Twilight tenía lo suyo pero ni en sueños igualaba a las otras alicornios.

Entrar con ella en plan de conquistar su corazón era una empresa destinada al fracaso. Además ningún corcel podría soportar los horarios de una princesa ni esta podría darle el amor que necesitaba, ni nada. El ejemplo perfecto era la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor. Hablando de él, tenía que ir a visitarlo dentro de unas horas, para pasar el rato y pasar las penas… era cosa de machos.

\- Eso es ridículo Lavish Velvet. Entiendo su problema, pero no lo veo como algo importante a solucionar por La Unión. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en la persecución de sus fines. Y espero que pueda considerar la suerte que tiene de ser un macho en Equestria. Ahora, con su permiso me retiraré a cumplir mis tareas diplomáticas. – Se despidió el venado haciendo un gesto con su pezuña derecha.

No tardó en salir de la habitación; Discord observó al resto de los corceles que había dentro. Era extraño que todos allí fueran corceles, habían hembras en todo esto, pero siempre en papeles inferiores.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Quedamos en que esta conversación se daría así, sabían que el plan era que Clever Heart tratara de cortejar a la princesa Celestia…

\- Señor, la idea es funesta… solo pensar en ella es… hay cosas que se deben respetar y nuestras princesas son una de ellas. – Expresó de pronto un corcel al que había conocido recientemente, era Tulip, un ex general de la guardia real. Era obvio su civismo.

\- Basta de pensar con su otra cabeza con un demonio. – Lavish giró su silla para poder ver de nuevo a través de la ventana. – No lo entienden. Las yeguas nos pueden amansar no porque usan la fuerza sino porque nos tienen agotados, atendidos y cuidados. No lo hacen conscientemente, nadie es consciente de este problema.

\- Se pasa hablando de eso todo el tiempo Lavish. Y le creemos. También lo hemos notado. Las yeguas nos supeditan en todo. Pero esa no es razón para faltar el respeto a las princesas. – Continuaba arguyendo el ex – militar.

\- Bien… necesitaremos replantear esta situación; sugiero suspender esta reunión para una próxima. Oportunidad. – Concluyó el corcel de negocios poco antes de masajearse la cabeza. – Qué les parece para el próximo sábado.

\- A favor.

\- A favor.

\- A favor.

\- A favor.

\- A favor.

\- Apoyo la moción – Indicó Barrow.

Más de media hora dentro de la discusión inútil. Lavish tenía una parte de razón y la otra era exageración. Discord dudaba de las intenciones verdaderas de ese corcel. Había convivido con tantas ratas en el pasado que desarrolló el olfato para reconocerlas.

Allí había algo que debía ser aclarado. Lavish Velvet era bastante buen actor y estaba engañando a todos… menos a él.

*/

El sentido del bien, la seguridad en que el mañana traerá un nuevo amanecer suele mantener felices a casi todos los seres capaces de entender el concepto de futuro. Cierto, el tiempo lo puede curar todo, corazones rotos, promesas políticas, ofensas. El tiempo es el espacio del pensamiento y donde hay pensamiento hay reflexión y recuerdo. Recuerdos…

Recuerdos mantenían viva la llama de un amor que debía considerarse pasado, una página en los largos tomos de la vida de una alicornio. Estaría condenada a perderlo algún día. De ello estuvo segura desde el primer instante. Una vida tan larga era una maldición porque perdería y conocería a tantos ponis, pasaría con ellos tan poco tiempo que desaparecerían cuando menos lo advirtiese. Las primeras canas de Shining Armor le recordaron ello hace meses.

Alumnas, amigos, maridos, los perdería a todos en el lapso de los años. El tiempo consumiría a sus seres queridos, mas no su belleza, el tiempo la distanciaría eventualmente de sus amores individuales. Quizás por eso Celestia y Luna aprendieron a amar a Equestria. Tal vez por eso Celestia había perdonado tan fácilmente a Discord. Pues en el fondo Discord sería el amigo que no perdería… tal vez por eso lo toleraba y apreciaba. Y qué tenía ella. Nada. Cuarenta años de su vida milenaria se irían y se quedaría sin Shining Armor.

Al menos sus consideraciones y preocupaciones mundanas fueron esas mientras todavía Shining Armor estaba cerca. Ahora… estaba frente al retiro de una generación completa de Changelings. Murieron en el transcurso de una semana, decenas, cientos… el número de la colmena se redujo.

Todavía recordaba a su primer Guardia Imperial; era increíble. Apenas lo había conocido, se había esforzado en lograr que comprendiera lo que quería hacer. Él, como siempre tan atento, tan constante, tan obediente a sus palabras; no era algo así como un amigo normal, pero llegó a considerarlo como tal.

Chrysalis les había exigido tanto que terminaron devorando partes de su cuerpo que no regenerarían nunca. Ese era el resumen médico de la generación intermedia. El sistema de aquellos artrópodos falló de forma sistemática y coordinada.

" _Descansa en paz Akuna"_ Decía la pequeña lápida. No habían costumbres funerarias más allá de un corto silencio. La colmena entera volvía al trabajo, se llevaban los cuerpos de sus difuntos para reutilizar sus exoesqueletos, para deshacerse de lo que no servía.

Una vida en menos de diez años. Una vida de exactamente cinco años; eso fue lo que Akuna tuvo. Todo por una sobre exigencia en los viajes e intentos de conquista de Chrysalis. Por un breve minuto sintió furia por la forma en la que los había explotado. Pero apenas podía odiarla, no era más que un recuerdo difuso.

A veces trataba de imitarla en algunos aspectos, a veces criticaba dentro suyo sus defectos; trataba de aprender todo lo posible de ella para entender a los changelings. No podía odiarla por haberlos llevado al sobreesfuerzo. Pues ella también estaba así, recordaba la respiración entrecortada que tenía al nombrarla reina, al final parecía estar gimiendo de dolor.

Los cadáveres eran llevados lejos por la generación intermedia; a ellos les quedaba algo así como tres o cuatro años más. Los pequeños podrían alcanzar los veinte a treinta años de los changelings en tiempos favorables.

El casco de la yegua tocó la fría superficie de piedra. _"Descansa en paz Akuna, Okuna, Ikuna… etc"_ Los cientos de nombres fueron grabados con su magia. Aquella costumbre era ignorada por los artrópodos, si era sincera consigo misma lo hizo para ella. Para no olvidar a todos esos insectos que la aceptaron como su reina, que la nombraron y le mostraron partes de la cultura changeling que probablemente cambiarían demasiado pronto.

Akuna murió trabajando incansablemente, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Cayó estando a su lado mientras hablaban de cómo debería ser el entrenamiento de los pequeños, hubo un pequeño detalle sobre la necesidad del color. Los changelings podían ser todo menos criaturas iguales a los ponis. Los pequeños no eran una molestia ni le exigían el tiempo que su hija sí. Tenían cuidadores; algunos de estos fueron de la generación antigua. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de estos lloraba la pérdida de sus instructores.

\- Por qué está tan triste Reina Cadance. – Dijo de pronto la pequeña. "Ramant" decía en su collar.

\- Obviamente, por la pérdida de los mayores. – Explicó la de pelaje claro mientras llevaba uno de los cascos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

Por supuesto que Ramant le mostró los dientes y se dispuso a defenderse. Cadance se entristeció un poco más. Esos artrópodos no tendrían el corazón de un poni. Pero tampoco eran ya un peligro para ellos.

\- Reina Cadance… ¿Por qué su muerte es importante para usted? – Cuestionó nuevamente la pequeña.

\- Porque los apreciaba Ramant, muchos fueron buenos amigos para mí.

\- Sokuna era mi criador amigo. – Soltó de pronto la pequeña. – Pero su partida me acerca a ser algún día una changeling importante para la colmena. La cuidaré como Sokuna cuidó de mí.

\- Dime ¿Estás triste tú? – Le preguntó la princesa a la artrópoda; esta observó atentamente los ojos de su Reina.

\- No Reina Cadance, Sokuna es la colonia y la colonia nunca muere. – Replicó la pequeña, levantándose para marcharse lejos. Una potrilla no perdería oportunidad de pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a una princesa.

"Sokuna es la colonia y la colonia nunca muere" Enunciados semejantes habían logrado penetrar en la cabeza y corazón de varios ponis. Algunos se habían encariñado con ciertos changeling. Presentaron sus pésames y respetos frente a la lápida. Pero aquellos changelings no lo hacían, no veían el sentido de hacerlo. Los especialistas vieron en ello una diferencia en el comportamiento tan radical que uno ya estaba comenzando un libro al respecto. Se hablaba de cultura sin concepto de muerte o del concepto de muerte en la cultura Changeling. Lo cierto era que frente a ella se mostraba algo completamente diferente.

Temió desde un inicio cambiar la cultura changeling hasta que ya no pudiera reconocerse. Tolerancia, integridad, respeto. Cómo respetarlos cuando eran tan hostiles, Cómo seguir las máximas de la tolerancia cuando los estaba transformando. Cómo sentirse íntegra mientras realizaba cambios.

Durante los últimos días, dejó de reír de forma continua; en cierto modo, se sentía más franca con los changelings que con los ponis. Dejaba de hacerlo por tratar de mantener la calma y provocar que los demás la imitasen, el único motivo era ella. Reía cuando se sentía con ganas de reír.

 _Equestria 22 de Septiembre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria._

 _En fechas 28 de agosto y 05 de septiembre del 1048, se presentó una suerte de diversos eventos de aspecto contingente en la esfera de influencia de Equestria._

 _En primer lugar, se dio inicio a una segunda expedición al interior de Forbidden Jungle, de los cuales solo se publicaron los investigadores mágicos: Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Trixie Lulamoon y Moon Dancer. El evento pasó desapercibido por Equestria que usualmente tenía una apreciación por los libros y diarios que se publicaban de las expediciones a culturas diferentes. El turismo por fuera de Equestria en esos tiempos era pues una situación difícil de programar con la agencia de viajes. Todo lo que se tenía eran los diarios de las expediciones, de los aventureros que se adentraban en terreno desconocido. Claro que no todos regresaban siempre._

 _Se publicó la rúbrica mágica en Forbidden Jungle; perteneciente a la primera expedición y la cual consiguió una buena parte de la financiación de la segunda. Los lectores – especialmente unicornios por obvias razones – esperaban que el misterio de la magia del lugar mencionado pudiese ser develado al público._

 _Llegaron al conocimiento público rumores de que un marinero había llegado a tierras extrañas y misteriosas. La información de ese entonces era demasiado limitada y de poca fiabilidad, se formuló en cantinas cercanas a los puertos de Baltimare. Estamos hablando de diez años antes de que se anunciase el descubrimiento de lo que conocemos como Rogueland. Precisamente, como demostraremos más adelante, el capitán Wetbread conocía bastante bien la ruta comercial hasta el continente que todavía hoy no hemos logrado explorar en su totalidad._

 _Varias naciones enviaron solicitudes de ayuda en el área de magia, a causa de varios fenómenos mágicos que asolaban sus tierras. Posteriormente esta serie de eventos climáticos se catalogarían bajo el rótulo de la primera ola de Doom Bringer. La academia mágica Equestriana ingresó en un estado de consternación, pues su métodos de investigación y teorías no fueron capaces de explicarlos._

 _Este evento es puntual y el inicio de la decadencia de la magia poni. Al fracasar los intentos y estudios de la academia mágica Equestriana - la mejor que existía en ese tiempo en toda la extensión de tierra que se consideraba nuestro mundo – surgió una anarquía metodológica que tenía como principal punto de partida que el método hacía el conocimiento y constituía el objeto estudiado. Por tanto, el método, así como el conocimiento extraído por este sería relativo. Este fue el inicio de la decadencia de la magia poni._

 _Lamentablemente, esos años no volverían a ser equiparados en conocimientos mágicos. Actualmente sufrimos los efectos más devastadores de aquella época. Los unicornios tienen una magia básica. Hechizos complejos como crecimiento, invisibilidad, trasposición de objetos y demás son olvidados lentamente y la levitación parece ser lo único que todavía se puede realizar._

 _Se desarrolló una técnica para crear cristales capaces de contener energía sobrante del corazón de cristal en el imperio del mismo nombre a pedido de la princesa Cadance. Esa sería una de las causas que llevarían posteriormente al descubrimiento de su mayor secreto por parte de la prensa; mas no avancemos tan rápido. Ese tema se tocará pronto._

 _Otra técnica descubierta de pronto fue la construcción de navíos aéreos a partir de nubes de tal resistencia, grosor y manejabilidad que superaban la velocidad de la mejor galera aérea, dirigible y globo del momento. El fabricante fue Red Tail, un explorador reconocido por el público Equestriano. Este invento se mostró como la gran novedad, cuando en realidad los puertos aéreos tenían cierto conocimiento del invento. No obstante, la patente del invento no fue sería cedida hasta dentro de veinte años. Contendría las claves para mejorar la modalidad de fortaleza aérea de Cloudsdale._

 _La presencia del líder de La Unión, Clever Heart, dentro del castillo de las princesas en Canterlot se elevó hasta el punto de quedarse durante una semana al menos una vez por mes. Y junto con él, también llegó el comercio con Forbidden Jungle. Los mercados de ambas naciones se vieron fuertemente inyectadas de productos nuevos como el: trigo liviano, seda de Oruga Forbidden , la zanahoria negra y el morrón mentado. Mediante este comercio llegó el libro Hechizos Nagga. Que sería la puerta para conocer a una civilización marítima más allá de los ponis de mar o los extintos kelpies._

 _Así mismo, llegó a los cascos del museo de Canterlot uno de los artefactos más curiosos jamás descubiertos, según se sabe, tuvo un recorrido desde Roguelands hasta las costas de Forbidden Jungle y desde allí a Equestria. Los nagga tuvieron que ver en la llegada de lo que conocemos como Códice Mágico de Roguelands._

 _Se trata de un artefacto curioso, un pergamino con propiedades mágicas desconocidas. El idioma es completamente desconocido para todas las civilizaciones de Equestria. Este pergamino hecho con materiales inexistentes en nuestro medio – pues la calidad del papel y la capacidad de este para mantener una magia bastante antigua son imposibles de extraer de la celulosa de madera o cuero de animal alguno en nuestro continente – ha hecho fantasear y especular a los círculos más altos de nuestros intelectuales sobre la cuestión del corazón de Roguelands._

 _Esas teorías en general sugieren lo siguiente: la cadena montañosa, aparentemente impenetrable, contiene una civilización. Justamente, la responsable del pergamino. Se especula sobre su aspecto, sus costumbres. A ella le debemos algunas de las obras literarias más populares del mundo._

 _Finalmente, uno de los hechos más destacables es que la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, inició la búsqueda pública de uno de sus libros que desapareció inadvertidamente. Ofrecía una recompensa elevada (casi 5000 bits) a quien hallase un libro de tapa café con el símbolo de un sol poniéndose en el horizonte, en colores amarillo y rojo. Por supuesto que la búsqueda infructuosa terminó con el resultado esperado. Una mañana el diario apareció en la puerta de la princesa con dos páginas arrancadas._

 _Hasta este día se especula sobre la importancia de ese libro, se lo tiene como objeto de estudio para la academia mágica y varias copias se han realizado con el fin de proveer de fuentes a los biógrafos e historiadores. Dentro parecen haber charlas incoherentes. Casi todos coinciden en que se trata de un Diario de transcripción de Dos vías – método favorito de comunicación entre dos puntos distantes hasta antes de la invención del telégrafo, el orbe mágico, la radio de señal abierta y la telecomunicación mágica - debido a las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo en el mismo con una tal Sunset Shimmer. Sin embargo, nadie se ha hecho la pregunta ¿Dónde está el otro diario?_

 _Mi teoría es la siguiente: se conoce de la existencia de espejos dimensionales, que eran capaces de mantener el hechizo de apertura dimensional de Star Swirl con gran estabilidad aunque por tiempos reducidos y en sincronía con la posición exacta de las estrellas. Tal cual aparece en el diario, varias palabras coinciden con el libro quinto de los "Arte Obscuro" de sir White Well en cooperación con Star Swirl. Destacando las palabras "mano" "zapato" "humano/humana". Si bien una deducción a estas alturas es demasiado apresurada, por no decir aventurada. Creo que el otro diario está en un mundo alterno. Aunque comunican que recientemente le ha pasado algo terrible. Sin ninguna causa se ha quemado._

 _Ahora bien, estos eventos no parecerían tener relación entre sí. Pero trataré de demostrar que no es así; todos conforman parte de una historia de Equestria en los años difusos que todavía no se ha contado._

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. La última parte, donde pasa el historiador a relatar siempre me resulta fascinante, aunque ultimadamente le estoy dando poco espacio. Me he dado cuenta de que por mucho tiempo no he podido utilizar portadas en mis fanfics. Cambiaré eso pronto. Me puse una meta: superar el paisajismo de Outapo; aunque no creo llegar a igualar su diseño de personajes (tengo manos poco hábiles para el dibujo) al menos no en un buen rato. Bien, nos leemos pronto.


	16. Cambiar

_Las palabras y su belleza siempre fueron completas desconocidas para mí. Siempre me faltan cuando las necesito y me sobran cuando no._

 _Yo sé cuánto sufriste y sé cuánto lloraste; me duele haber sido el causante. De este lado todo es obscuro y frio. Entro en las sábanas y no encuentro calor, lo he buscado en algunas yeguas y sé que ninguna será jamás como tú._

 _No concibo el sueño al saber que mañana bien puedes hallar algún poni que te trate mejor que yo. ¿Sabrá cuántos colores tiene tu melena? ¿Te la cepillará como solía hacerlo yo? ¿Podrá entenderte como no pude hacerlo yo?_

 _Ya ni recuerdo las palabras exactas que te dije aquel día. Solo recuerdo que todo el mundo nos miraba, y tú, tan siquiera te mostraste preocupada, seguías pensando. Callada. Te estabas volviendo más silenciosa, te alejabas cada vez más; te apartabas más tiempo de todos los ponis, incluso de mí. Me volvía tan loco la idea de que dejaras de amarme que todo explotó sin que tuviera conciencia de mis palabras o del momento._

 _Es triste, ahora me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que realmente es este sentimiento, a la intemperie del frio que es tu ausencia, puedo sufrir de ella hasta que llega la noche. Te amo Cadance, no puedo evitar decirlo porque es cierto, no sabes lo mucho que lamento haber explotado de esa forma._

 _Tú no eres ninguna desobligada ni una egoísta; comprendo mejor que nunca que eres una princesa y como tal tienes obligaciones con Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal; eres una luz que no puede ser eclipsada por un grupo pequeño, le perteneces a tus súbditos, y esa es una verdad que mi amor ha tenido que aceptar y conllevar en el pasado de forma muy simple. La consecuencia de verlo así fue que apenas me percaté de todo el significado que poseía._

 _No sé bien cuál es tu sentir hacia mí. Por mi parte creo haber aprendido algo que desconocí en el pasado; aprendí a amar a una princesa. No creerías quién me enseñó a hacerlo y en qué circunstancias._

 _Comprendí que tus caricias pueden venir o no, que tus palabras pueden ser escuchadas por mis oídos pocas veces, que mi amor debe ser silencioso. Y que sin embargo, pese a todas estas limitaciones ante mis sentimientos más profundos hacia ti; estos quedarán correspondidos con un simple te amo una vez al año; que de primavera a otoño el nosotros no será excusa para que dejes de velar por Equestria; que en el fondo de tu ser existe un ser tan bello, tan bondadoso y tan justo que no puedo encerrarlo de forma egoísta ni privar a Equestria que tanto te necesita y a la que tanto puedes amar._

 _Creo que mi pregunta es obvia, quisiera poder volver al castillo, ver tu rostro, pasar un tiempo juntos con nuestra hija; entenderé lo que significa ser una princesa para ti, comprenderé aquello que necesitas y escucharé lo que no pueda entender. Todo depende de ti. Y si tu respuesta es no, te deseo el mejor de los caminos princesa Cadance._

 _Sin embargo, también soy el general de la guardia Real del Imperio de Cristal. Tienes que tomar en cuenta el peligro que los Changeling suponen. No todo puede salir bien siempre; tienes que tener un plan en caso de contingencias y yo estaré más que dispuesto a ayudarte a formularlo._

 _Siempre tuyo, Shining Armor._

La tinta y el papel jamás tuvieron mejor disposición para colaborar con un corcel con tan poca oratoria; la luz de la Luna irradiaba un balcón cercano. Su actual residencia a una distancia prudente del castillo tenía una vista perfecta de su anterior hogar. Una parte de su corazón se había perdido al salir de aquellas puertas, juraba que todavía seguía allí.

El dueño del lugar y otros residentes le proveían de algunos cuidados, de no ser porque sus vecinos de arriba le obsequiaron un poco de pastel de glacial, no habría comido nada. Durante todo ese día prefirió quedarse encerrado, la guarida real tenía una serie de ejercicios que realizar en caso de que no pudiera acudir. Palabras y sentimientos, palabras y sentimientos fueron tanto verdugos como confidentes de una pasión que le hizo jurar que amaba a Cadance.

En una falta de compostura salió al balcón para bañarse con su fría luz; dignándose en observar las estrellas en los obscuros cielos, dejándose devastar con el suave viento proveniente de los lugares más frígidos de Equestria, posó sus cascos delanteros sobre la baranda para no caer, vencido sobre el piso de aquel bello exterior, observando el castillo de la princesa.

Pronto el frio le obligó a buscar refugio dentro de sus aposentos; contuvo la respiración brevemente, para exhalar y buscar un sobre idóneo para su carta. Bastaba con estamparle su sello, su Cutie Mark era suficiente para que aquella alicornio supiese de él.

Llevó la carta a su buzón, un leve suspiro dejó impresa la huella de su sentir en ese instante poco antes de subir nuevamente a sus aposentos. Su corazón no dejó de latir hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

*/

Existen características esenciales en los seres vivos en general. Un hecho tan básico que depende de las circunstancias para ser notado con todo su significado.

Hace pocos días que Cadance supo de ello, hace meses que tenía un plan para ello. Sin embargo, aunque se llevaba a cabo en ese preciso momento, no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada.

Encerrada dentro de las paredes de la colmena, observaba cómo aquello llamado hambre afectaba a los changelings, sus movimientos se hacían mucho más bruscos, no enflaquecían pero sus cuerpos ya no eran igual de agiles, no respondían con la misma velocidad, tardaban en comprender.

Y lo más extraño era que no sentían el hambre de la misma forma que un poni.

Hasta donde preguntó, ellos no sentían dolores en sus estómagos, no se sentían débiles ni tenían el impulso por comer. Pese a que eran conscientes de que no comer los llevaría a la muerte; con una fortaleza que rayaba en lo inéquino (término equivalente a inhumano), continuaban sus labores con un ritmo menos acelerado, pero las realizaban.

La construcción de la colonia, el cuidado de los menores, y otras tareas que la princesa Cadance no podía recordar en ese momento, todas estaban en pleno proceso.

¿Qué los llevaba a ponerse a peligros tan mortales como irracionales? Ninguno le preguntó por alimento o el momento de comer, tampoco rompieron la regla de no salir de la colmena en busca de comida. No existían reportes de que algún poni hubiese sido atacado por un changeling. Simplemente no habían probado un bocado o lo que fuese equivalente en ellos desde su llegada.

Al principio pensó que con el tiempo lograría comprenderlas; sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba con esas criaturas, más se sorprendía de lo inescrutables que resultaban ser. Muchos y muchas los llamarían salvajes, bárbaros, bestias. Pero en ese periodo de tiempo, tanto ella como los especialistas pudieron ver que eran todo menos bestias o salvajes. Tenían sus reglas, tenían sus principios, incluso tenían un aprendizaje superior al de cualquier potrillo o potrilla, también poseían una memoria asombrosa, extraordinaria y por último, comprendían a la perfección sus palabras, podían pensar y sentían de una forma completamente distinta a la suya.

Complejos, eso eran. Que la tomaran como reina y ninguno cuestionara ello era otra cuestión que solía robarle el sueño. ¿Qué había hecho ella para ser nombrada Reina Changeling? ¿Acaso no sería mejor que su reina fuera otra Changeling como ellos? En ese instante recordó a Chrysalis, más como una imagen que como cualquier otra cosa, una imagen de una reina changeling. Claro que no eran para nada idénticas.

Sentada en un rincón de la obscura cueva observaba a los más jóvenes, hembras como machos, se criaban bajo las mismas circunstancias, sin colores, en la obscuridad; sus cuidadores los identificaban con absoluta precisión, sin equivocar u olvidar sus nombres.

El problema fundamental estaba en vías de resolverse, lo supo desde un inicio, si no lograba resolverlo, nada de lo que pudiera hacer, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, lograría cambiar el estado de los changelings en relación a Equestria.

\- Reina Cadance ¿Qué le preocupa? – La voz juvenil de un changeling llegó a sus oídos.

Ella se volteó para ver al changeling con líneas rojas en el tórax; le dijeron de él que era uno de los más aptos para el combate. Pero hasta ese instante, no había podido verlo de nuevo.

\- No es nada – con cierto disimulo, la princesa observó el collar del artrópodo infante – Akant.

\- Es de mala educación mentir… eso me dijo Time Whisper. – Le respondió el insecto.

Era interesante que hubiesen aprendido esa regla, más de uno de los nuevos miembros de la colonia lo habían hecho y todos lo usaban de la misma forma, para tratar de preguntarle acerca de su estado; algo en todos los changeling los impulsaba a tratar de saber todo de los demás, la privacidad era algo bastante escaso, frente a ella, eran completamente transparentes.

\- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? – Le cuestionó la reina.

\- Sí, pronto usted nos guiará hasta encontrar alimento. Los cuidadores dicen que puedo estar en un equipo de respaldo. Que soy apto para ir al campo. – Se lanzó a proponer de corta edad.

\- Todavía eres muy pequeño. – Le respondió la princesa Cadance.

Era difícil comprender que el comportamiento violento fuese para aquellos changelings, algo natural, los pequeños se atacaban constantemente para ponerse a prueba. Los mayores dejaban de hacerlo porque según ellos, ya estaba establecido quiénes eran los mejores en batalla y quienes en la colmena.

Impresionante era ver que aquellos insectos tenían algo similar a un sistema educativo. Las instituciones de educación era el cuerpo de los cuidadores; todos ellos se especializaban en un tipo de changeling, esta generación era únicamente de guerreros, así que los cuidadores de esa área se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente.

Claro que no existían clases, o cursos, cualquier momento era idóneo, a veces una hora, a veces todo un día; simplemente sabían cuándo era el momento de enseñar una lección, las pocas que pudo ver fueron la clase de vuelo inicial (así lo llamó ella) cómo entrar en formación de orden cerrado (lo nombró ella recordando algunas de las frases que Shining Armor solía decir) aunque en realidad los artrópodos no parecían usar el orden cerrado.

El zumbido del vuelo de varios changelings adultos la tomó desprevenida, viró su cabeza para observar el lugar de donde provenían; un grupo de diez se aproximaba con su armadura entre sus cascos; extrañada levantó una de sus cejas al tiempo que se paró sobre sus cuatro patas.

Akant se puso inquieto de pronto. Los inesperados changelings no tardaron en aterrizar a pocos metros de Cadance.

\- Mi reina, las patrullas del acceso a la cueva han informado de la irrupción de ponis no aceptados dentro de la colmena. Nuestras fuerzas están listas para desplegarse, a su orden iremos a atacarlos. – Informaba uno de los guerreros de la generación intermedia.

\- Tenga su armadura. – declaraba otro de los changelings.

A sus cascos yacía el conjunto que se supone, debía vestir en caso de hallarse bajo combate o guerra, era tan particular, tan diferente a las armaduras que los ponis fabricaban que no sabía bien cómo debía ponérsela.

\- Tranquilos, no son hostiles; son invitados míos. – Expresó Cadance haciendo levitar la armadura para devolverla a los que la habían llevado.

\- Llevan consigo objetos extraños.

\- Esos objetos son la solución a nuestros problemas con Equestria. –Señaló la reina comenzando a caminar en dirección al ala este de la colmena. – Los ponis no atacarían a otra poni, más cuando es una princesa. – Concluyó Cadance, teniendo un convencimiento inmediato en el grupo, de inmediato se le unió en su avanzar, salvo por dos que fueron volando a toda velocidad a devolver la armadura a su lugar particular. Akant por su parte también siguió a su Reina.

Después de un transcurso por los conductos que conectaban el ala sur con el este, Cadance pudo observar una gran cantidad de los insectos en las paredes, en el piso y rodeando a los invitados que trajo; se mantenían en un círculo alrededor de la gema.

\- Twilight, qué alegría verte. – Expresó la alicornio aproximándose.

Sin previo aviso, varios cuerpos se movilizaron entre ambas; mostrando sus dientes y algunos, emulando el aspecto de Cadance se le aproximaron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Tomada por sorpresa, la princesa del imperio de cristal no supo cómo reaccionar, ese accionar podía tener tantas explicaciones.

\- Ella es Twilight Sparkle mi reina, corremos peligro.

Cadance extrañada llevó uno de sus cascos sobre el lomo del changeling más próximo.

\- Mantengan la calma, ella es amiga.

\- Mi reina, Twilight Sparkle es una de las razones principales por las que la anterior reina dejó de vivir. – aforo inmediatamente Akul.

\- No, yo jamás quise que le sucediera eso. Además, ella fue la que me secuestró. – Se defendió la princesa de la amistad tratando de aproximarse al artrópodo, cuya reacción, al igual que sus semejantes fue bufar al tiempo que comenzaban a emular tanto a la princesa como a los integrantes de la guardia que trajo consigo. – Vine en son de paz… - Dijo débilmente antes de callarse ante la aproximación de algunos de los insectos.

Flash Sentry, uno de los guardias de inmediato se le aproximo, mientras otro le cubría la espalda. Aquello podría terminar muy mal si Cadance no reaccionaba de inmediato.

Transportándose al lado de Twilight salió del espacio delimitado por los guerreros changeling, posó uno de los cascos sobre Twilight.

\- Twilight Sparkle ha venido para ayudarnos; comprendo sus preocupaciones o el resentimiento que puedan tenerle. Pero tienen que mirar más allá de lo que Chrysalis les dijo; más allá de lo que piensan que yo debo hacer como su reina.

\- Mi reina, los ponis son enemigos… no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. – Concluyó Sekul, uno de los contados guerreros que había luchado en las tierras desconocidas de las que las princesas se enteraron cuando Chrysalis les comentó sobre todo lo que había pasado con su facción durante todo el tiempo que no se tuvo noticia de ella.

\- Yo soy una poni Sekul. – Sentenció con bastante firmeza Cadance, su voz dulce estuvo a punto de quebrarse al elevarla, un sonido que se mezclaba entre la irritación y una amabilidad inexplicable.

Los changeling comenzaron a batir sus alas al mismo tiempo, de forma tal que el zumbido colmaba el lugar, era igual a recibir golpes consecutivos en los oídos, las cabezas de los guardias, así como de la princesa de la amistad examinaban la cantidad enorme de posibles hostiles que tenían alrededor.

La confusión era inevitable, los insectos se acercarían y una vez que estuvieran cuerpo a cuerpo la derrota sería inevitable. Las estrategias ponis nunca pudieron hacerle frente a las changelings, en el campo de batalla sin magia, los changelings eran prácticamente insuperables. Al menos eso recordaba Cadance de las palabras de Shining Armor. Irónico, aquel corcel se había preocupado por ella y por el Imperio de Cristal, así como de Equestria todo ese tiempo.

Las paredes gélidas y rocosas, el piso frio e irregular serían el campo donde librar batalla, los guardias comenzaban a desenvainar espadas, los unicornios comenzaban a canalizar hechizos, incluso Twilight estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento. En ese instante, Cadance quitó su casco de Twilight, cerró los ojos y caminó en dirección a los changelings más fuertes.

\- Soy una poni, no entiendo todas sus preocupaciones, tampoco su sufrimiento. Pero sé que Chrysalis no me habría nombrado reina si no pensase que yo podría aliviarlo. – sus cascos arruinados ya de toda estética a causa de no usar herraduras y de la configuración del terreno se aproximaban cada vez más hacia los artrópodos, ni Twilight ni los otros ponis comprendían bien lo que hacía. – Creo entender la causa por la que ponis y changelings no pueden llevarse bien y también estoy segura de tener la solución, Twilight y los guerreros que vienen con ella no han hecho más que traer la solución.

Escuchaba el zumbido, sus pisadas a ciegas se detuvieron al percatarse del zumbido demasiado próximo de las alas de los changelings, prácticamente sentía las ráfagas de aire que estos despedían en su movimiento veloz.

En realidad, se detuvo al lado de los changelings que se disponían a atacarla; mostraban sus dientes a una yegua que no los veía, bufaban a unos oídos sordos y esta solamente se les acercaba en un carácter completamente desconocido, no les temía, no los confrontaba, no estaba furiosa ni tenía miedo. Lo hacía con una suavidad, con una soltura y movimientos tan decididos que se tornaba irreconocible a los changelings.

Ya no pudo escuchar el sonido de los changelings próximos; pero sabía bien que seguían cerca.

\- Me entrego como una poni y como una princesa que solo desea la paz, ustedes deciden qué es lo que quieren… ¿Quieren destruir a los ponis? Perfecto, inicien conmigo porque de todas formas protegeré a los ponis, O, ¿quieren terminar con una época de sufrimiento entre los changelings sin tener que corromperse como Torax? La decisión es suya.

En ese momento, Cadance habló tanto como princesa poni como reina Changeling, ambas juntas en una sola yegua, ambas incomprendidas del todo por los presentes; incluso ella podía percatarse de las implicaciones que tenía el dar aquella disyuntiva. Manteniéndose de pie, erguida, con los ojos cerrados y a la espera de una respuesta, Cadance esperó la respuesta de los changelings.

Twilight no se movió para ir en su auxilio, es más, detuvo a algunos miembros de la guardia que trataron de ir por la princesa. Los changelings, no respondía, el silencio se apoderó de ellos, el zumbido se detuvo, guardaron sus alas, algunos se mitraban entre ellos, otros observaban a los equinos esperando algo; unos cuantos más no dejaban de mostrar los dientes, pero tampoco daban señales de cargar contra sus supuestos enemigos.

Decidir cosas semejantes era algo desconocido para ellos, ni siquiera tenían forma de comenzar; en medio de la confusión que de pronto suscitó su reina poni, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos demasiado suaves como para suponerse de un adulto.

Un changeling de la mitad del tamaño que un poni galopó en dirección a Cadance, las líneas rojas que se mostraban desde la sus hombros hasta el inicio de su cola fueron por breve tiempo el lugar donde la atención de todos se centró; moviéndose, al mismo tiempo que su collar con su nombre alrededor de su cuello, llegó a pocos centímetros de las patas delanteras de Cadance y dio media vuelta para observar al resto de los changelings.

Sus fauces se abrieron para después sacar la lengua y bufarles. No tardaron en salir los más pequeños de la colonia, imitando su gesto e iniciando una formación defensiva en torno a su Reina.

La señal era clara, para aquellos changelings que yacían en la mitad de su vida, los jóvenes cumplían con las palabras que la reina les había dicho al nacer. Enfrentarían a un enemigo muy poderoso: ellos mismos. Ese era aquel enemigo. Más que orden, era una oferta aquello que su Reina les enunció, qué pensarían ellos ¿Podrían aceptar un cambio tan grande? ¿Podían dejar de odiar a aquellos que tanto daño les habían hecho?

Finalmente uno de los adultos, Nekul se posicionó junto a la princesa.

\- La reina siempre busca lo mejor para la colmena, porque ella es la colmena. – Pronunció con cierta dificultad, dio media vuelta para imitar a los más jóvenes.

Lentamente, primero en unidades, después en centenas, los changelings se unieron a la formación defensiva, imitando el gesto de amenaza. Se hiciese lo que se hiciese, la Reina Cadance no abrió los ojos hasta que el estrepitoso bufido de cientos de changelings se alzó en un coro sin un significado o referente particular.

\- Mi reina ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Cuestionó prontamente el pequeño Akant.

\- Comer, eso es lo que deben hacer. – Le respondió con brevedad Cadance.

Viró su cabeza para observar a Twilight y moviendo la cabeza, le indicó que ya era hora de pasar a la parte más importante del plan de Cadance.

La princesa de la amistad utilizó su magia para impulsar una carreta con una gema en forma de corazón; de un color semitransparente, era del tamaño de la mitad del cuerpo de una yegua promedio.

Con Cadance posicionándose al lado de la yegua violeta, al tiempo que los cientos de changelings las seguían de cerca, pronto llegaron al ala Oeste, que estaba destinada a ser un depósito y justamente por ello era preciso que estuviera en el lugar más alejado de la entrada a la colmena. Dentro, se podían apreciar cientos de conductos que llevaban a sub cámaras, en ellas se guardaban objetos de toda clase.

\- Cadance, ¿Crees que esto de resultado? – Le cuestionó casi susurrando Twilight.

\- Esperemos que sí, tengo un plan de contingencia si no lo hace; pero solo es temporal. – El rostro de Cadance se puso algo cabizbajo conjuntamente prefirió voltear a otro lado al decirlo, esperando que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de la princesa.

\- Genial, no quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si mil changelings se descontrolan por el hambre.

\- Absolutamente. – Sentenció Cadance con desgana, sus ojos se cerraban brevemente al tiempo que se tocaba el corazón. – No creo que ellos sean malos Twilight, solo son incomprendidos. – Prosiguió.

La charla se hizo más amena a medida que Twilight contó una de las aventuras que tuvo junto a sus amigas, desde luego que ambas ignoraban el tema de la separación de la pareja real. Aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo. Finalmente llegaron al centro del ala; esta era particular, los changeling habían realizado más excavaciones para poder abrir más conductos. De ser una superficie más o menos plana, el ala oeste ahora tenía la forma de una copa todo el perímetro del ala estaba ligeramente al mismo nivel; pero el centro se hallaba al menos a otros treinta metros de profundidad, creando una empinada directamente hacia el corazón del ala; allí yacía un conducto de profundidad amplia, que conducía al menos a cincuenta metros bajo el nivel general del lugar. Ese era el sitio destinado para los objetos que la Reina deseaba guardar, allí estaba su armadura.

La consideración de los changeling fue poner unas escaleras hasta el corazón, y de ahí ya no tenía idea de cómo bajar, las alas de las alicornios no estaban diseñadas para realizar las acrobacias suficientes, tampoco se sentía con la habilidad para hacerlas.

Entre ambas, cargaron con su magia al corazón hasta el centro del ala, sobre el agujero

La luz desde luego, era insuficiente para ver toda el ala, se podía apreciar el camino bellamente dibujado por las escaleras hacia el centro debido a una serie de gemas mágicas que iluminaban en alguna medida. La colmena no era un lugar para los que estimaban la luz.

\- Bien Twilight, como lo ensayamos. – Especificó Cadance poco antes de levantar vuelo hacia el otro lado del conducto; estaban frente a frente.

Twilight inhaló profundamente mientras hacía levitar la gema hasta el centro del conducto; a su tiempo, Cadance levantó el casco derecho hasta media pata, generando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados entre el codo y el menudillo; así mismo, el carpo se hallaba al menos a diez centímetros en frente de su pata izquierda. Posteriormente inclinó la cabeza para apuntar con su cuerno a la gema.

La sincronización fue perfecta, la magia producida por ambas dio al mismo tiempo en la gema; esta a su vez comenzó a brillar y tardó unos segundos el liberar rayos pequeños sobre el piso alrededor del conducto. Los artrópodos, observaban fascinados cómo aquella magia comenzaba a dibujar una especie de línea luminosa sobre el terreno, esta línea creaba un círculo alrededor del conducto; después continuaba hasta subir por el lado de Cadance al techo del ala.

\- Twilight, solo unos segundos más y ya estará. – Exigió Cadance, atenta al cansancio que debería suponer el hechizo que efectuaban.

\- Seguro. – Fue la respuesta de la princesa de la amistad.

La magia era en los changelings tan distinta, usualmente no conocían de auras mágicas que brillaran, salvo por Chrysalis; la vivían de otra manera y las luces eran algo que los changelings no apreciaban en gran medida; especialmente una serie de luces violáceas que alguna vez observaron, aquellas hacían que se sintieran con mucha, mucha calor.

Sus ojos se mantenían presos del fenómeno; al final, ambas dejaron de canalizar, el hechizo estaba realizado y el corazón emitía un ligero brillo; pero no solo eso, sino que comenzó a girar lentamente en el aire; ¡Se sostenía en el aire! Aquello era fascinante para ellos. Pronto se acercaron para apreciar mejor.

Volando, caminando, en el caso de los pequeños galopando; todos ellos pronto se vieron embelesados con la gema. Cadance se acercó a Twilight nuevamente.

\- Esta gema es un diseño de la princesa Mi Amore, me tomó algunas semanas recrearla y no es tan poderosa como la original pero servirá a la perfección. – Explicaba Cadance. - ¿Recuerdan las gemas con las que se alimentaron el primer día que estuvieron aquí? – Les preguntó mientras levantaba vuelo para verlos mejor.

Algunos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza, otros tantos dijeron sí; unos cuantos no supieron qué responder.

\- Pues esas no se podían recargar y no contenían grandes cantidades de magia. Esta sí.

\- Allí dentro hay más amor del que vi en mi vida. – Dijo uno de los changelings.

\- No es solo un amor, hay varios amores. – Aclaró otro.

En conjunto se percataron pronto de la gema y de la solución a la cual Cadance había llegado.

\- ¡Coman todos! – Solicitó la reina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los changelings se acercaron de inmediato hacia la gema para abrir sus bocas. Una especie de aura verde salía de la gema para dirigirse a la boca de los insectos.

\- En orden por favor, hagan todos una fila; les prometo que habrá suficiente. – Expresaba Cadance. A lo cual todos hicieron oídos prontamente; cinco filas se establecieron alrededor de la gema y los turnos se establecieron de inmediato.

Devorar amor, un changeling se alimentaba de las emociones más puras de los seres vivientes, fueran animales o ponis Cadance llegó a una solución puntual y de consecuencias inmediatas como a largo plazo, ella se percataba de ellas aunque no las conocía con toda seguridad.

\- siempre me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si dejaran de vernos como presas? – Sentenció, sintetizando toda la fundamentación de su solución.

Con ello, el futuro se abría y las posibilidades eran pues, desconocidas con toda certeza.

* * *

Me bloqueé por una semana, perdón por la demora. Por cierto, dentro de unas semanas (máximo dos) estrenaré el fanfic de Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings o bien el de Starlight y Sunburst, ¿Cuál les gustaría leer primero?


	17. una Pregunta y un Contratiempo

04 de octubre del 1048 después de Equestria

Sin previo aviso ambos estaban en medio de los jardines del palacio real, entre el gran laberinto que se abría a través de frondosas enredaderas,; bajo la luz del sol; encantados por los colores y las fragancias, cítricas por esa sección que los rodeaban. Salir a dar un paseo había sido una buena elección. La yegua de pelaje blanco mantenía cierta actitud crítica hacia las ideas que escuchaba por parte de su análogo en tanto liderazgo.

\- Por muchas víctimas que las guerras pasadas tuvieron, nunca pudimos dar con una solución verdadera. No vimos que la solución estaba frente a nosotros; no importaba cuántas guerras pudiéramos hacer, no importaban las vidas que se sacrificaban en cada ocasión; al final siempre terminábamos en circunstancias iguales.

\- Le entiendo Clever Heart. A nosotros también nos tomó tiempo entender que separados no lograríamos nada y que si nos manteníamos juntos podríamos alcanzar límites sondeados por nuestros antecesores. La tolerancia y la armonía son el crisol del mañana, eso es lo que he mantenido como mi máxima desde que me nombraron su princesa.

\- Aunque no siempre es fácil seguir un camino semejante; existen momentos difíciles, decisiones que no tienen marcha atrás.

\- Cierto. Pero tiene que recordar que nuestros súbditos cuentan con que podemos hacer algo al respecto de los grandes problemas. Tampoco olvide que en esto usted no está solo, siempre tendrá a su pueblo de su lado si es incorruptible, justo, prudente y previsor; esto usted ya lo sabe.

\- Efectivamente princesa. Es difícil tener esta conversación solo allá. – Decía el ciervo en tono de burla.

\- Sí, yo también tuve complicaciones y decisiones difíciles que tomar. Pero ese es nuestro trabajo.

\- No sabe cómo le agradezco que tome esta audiencia con esta apertura de su parte.

\- Los amigos de Equestria son amigos míos Clever Heart.

\- Sí, es justo el concepto que los ponis tienen de amistad que atrae a tantas naciones a pactar alianzas con Equestria. Los yaks y los grifos me pidieron realizarla desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo antes? – Cuestionó Celestia acercando levemente la cabeza para tratar de escuchar mejor la respuesta que el ciervo pudiera dar.

\- He aprendido a ser precavido con los extraños, durante un tiempo esperé antes de enviarle correspondencia, Forbidden Jungle me permitía mantener distancia de Equestria con relativa facilidad. Aunque eventualmente, algún día nuestras naciones se encontrarían.

\- Entonces, estaba obligado a hacerlo.

\- NO exactamente princesa, mientras más tiempo observaba el semblante de Equestria, más seguro estaba de que eran una nación completamente diferente. Tienen preocupación por el suelo que usan y pisan, cuidan de los animales que poseen, la guerra es el último y peor recurso que tienen y en mil años no han tenido encuentros de tipo bélico a gran escala. Son como me dijeron algunos, la nación de la paz y la armonía.

Con una reverencia, el rey saludaba a la princesa y ésta pronto le reverenciaba también de forma recíproca, dejando al macho confuso.

\- Somos iguales, no hay necesidad de reverenciar. – Sentenciaba de forma categórica la princesa del sol observando directamente y al mismo nivel al ciervo, que no dejaba de apreciar su rostro.

Era algo propio de Equestria, sus princesas, a la par de virtuosas eran increíblemente hermosas, cuántos otros líderes no habían mencionado ello en el pasado.

\- En serio son diferentes a la mayoría de las naciones con las que me topé en el pasado. – Declaró el ciervo, falto ya de todo lenguaje diplomático y rayando en lo informal.

\- Espero que eso signifique que nos llevaremos bien Clever Heart.

\- Definitivamente; ahora, si me permite, debo retirarme.

\- Permítame acompañarlo hasta la salida del castillo, estos muros son muy engañosos. – Explicaba Celestia marcando el paso a seguir por el ciervo.

\- Si me disculpa, es lamentable pasar tan poco tiempo con una yegua tan hermosa. – Dijo de pronto el de ojos azabache, con una voz con una pizca de prudencia.

\- Gracias, no me han hecho un cumplido así desde hace mucho tiempo… - Expresó por su parte la princesa observando hacia un rincón del jardín; hacia uno de los espacios abiertos, ahí se encontraba una estatua particular: era un Draconequus. Negó con la cabeza poco antes de pasar a las puertas traseras del castillo junto a su invitado.

\- Espero que nuestras relaciones diplomáticas se ensanchen con el tiempo; espero que baste con lo poco que acordamos hoy.

\- No se preocupe Clever Heart, la amistad cuesta tiempo y esfuerzo, pero vale la pena. – Sentenció con una sonrisa la princesa del sol de forma informal, dejando el tono de voz serio pero atento por uno más relajado y amistoso. Levantó el casco derecho para despedirse con un choque de cascos.

Devolviendo el gesto, el ciervo comenzó a retirarse del lugar para dirigirse junto a una guardia personal al tren de la amistad que le llevaría al lugar más cercano a su tierra. Su estadía había sido del todo agradable y bastante provechosa para las relaciones diplomáticas de Equestria, habían aprendido bastante en corto tiempo de sus vecinos poco sospechados. Forbidden Jungle era una nación, era una grata sorpresa aunque traía ciertas complicaciones. La princesa se quedó en la puerta unos segundos esperando…

Pronto Kibits se le unió con un pergamino donde estaban escritas todas las actividades que debía realizar durante ese día.

\- Espera Kibits, todavía tengo un asunto que atender. – Expresó la princesa esperando unos segundos.

De un momento a otro, entre el silencio que se abrió, Celestia desapareció en un destello de magia y reapareció en el jardín.

\- Ahora qué quieres Discord. Se rápido esta vez. – Le ordenó con sagacidad.

La estatua del Draconequus decoloró de un blanco a los colores naturales de sus diferentes pieles; mostrándose como el auténtico señor del caos.

\- Oh Celi, no te hagas señorita ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con esos muchachos malcriados? – Cuestionó de pronto el Draconequus, sin previo aviso estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalones.

Por su parte, la princesa había adquirido la forma y el tamaño de una yegua en adolescencia.

\- Discord. – Celestia abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso su voz parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Se tocó la garganta para tratar de afinarla. – Esta es la última vez que te permito hacer esto, devuélveme a la normalidad.

\- Bah, algún día me pedirás que te devuelva algunos años atrás y yo te diré que no. – Bromeaba el señor del caos. Antes de chasquear los dedos para regresar a la normalidad.

\- Anda, qué es lo que quieres… hoy estaré ocupada y si interfieres de nuevo te convertiré en un bañadero para aves. – Amenazaba sin perder un solo segundo con los rodeos que a Discord siempre se le ocurría dar.

\- Pues ¿Quién es exactamente Sunset Shimmer? Aparece en algunos documentos como tu protegida. Explicaba el de ojos rojos mostrando en alto algunos pergaminos que había tomado prestado de los archivos de la academia para unicornios súper dotados.

\- ¿Dónde los conseguiste? – Frunciendo el ceño; Celestia se los quitó de la palma de sus garras inmediatamente para observarlas.

Los documentos consistían en una lista de estudiantes de primer año, una carta de reconocimiento especial dirigida a la academia por ella misma y una forma de inscripción. Todas tenían el nombre de una yegua de la que ya no se sabía nada, de la que nadie se acordaba. Ese nombre despertaba en la princesa una serie de emociones encontradas desde el primer momento: Sunset Shimmer.

\- Discord, no puedes revisar en ningún archivo, si vuelvo a saber que lo hiciste… - Comenzaba a elevar el tono de voz la princesa del sol. Sin embargo, el Draconequus se le adelantó con premura

\- Ya lo sé Celi, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. Pero dime ¿Quién es ella? Porque aquí dice que será nombrada como tu estudiante. Es algo así como una Twilight antes de Twilight y por el año, creo que todavía estaría entre nosotros. La busqué y no la encontré. – Explicaba el Draconequus al tiempo de rascarse la barbilla para observar a Celestia con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Yo debería preguntarte cómo sabes de su existencia. – Arguyó por su parte la princesa del sol.

\- De rebote princesa, resulta que una noche estaba cenando con Twilight, Starlight Glimmer y el pequeño Spike. Estaban metidas en una conversación privada cuando por casualidad pasé al baño para corceles; entonces mencionaron a Sunset Shimmer y algunas otras cosas que no entendí en ese momento. Traté de descubrir de lo que estaban hablando. – Un pequeño suspiro siguió al Draconequus una nube con forma de sofá inclinado se apareció en frente de él; posándose con garras y descansando su largo cuello dio un suspiro. – Pero tenían un código de silencio al respecto. Así que me pregunté ¿Qué otra poni podría saber quién es? Entonces me llegó una idea; si hay código de silencio con respecto a ella, de seguro es tan importante que cierta princesa lo sabe.

La explicación un poco desordenada, pero cronológicamente exacta daba un vistazo claro de la pequeña aventura de Discord; Celestia observaba de cerca la expresión de cachorrito que su interlocutor colocaba para que le aclarase sus dudas. ¿Debía o no debía hacerlo? Sunset Shimmer era un secreto, era mejor que pocos supiesen de lo que había pasado con ella.

\- ¿Esperas que te diga lo que Twilight se negó a decirte? – Le preguntó con sarcasmo la alicornio.

\- Ajá… por favor… - Solicitaba el señor del caos reformado, prácticamente implorando por la tan anhelada respuesta.

De reojo, la yegua observaba el entorno; los jardines del castillo de las princesas en Canterlot habían visto muchas cosas, guardaban tantos secretos como historias. Era trágico que hubiese recorrido sus pasajes junto a Sunset por tiempo considerable para una yegua. Toda la historia en sí era trágica, y tan solo ambas la entendían por completo. El resto de los ponis, incluso Twilight tenían un panorama tan recortado que no comprenderían la raíz articuladora que finalizaba de forma tan poco grata para los amantes de las historias felices.

Con una sonrisa satírica, la princesa negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres un amigo por interés conmigo Discord. – Expresó de pronto, copiando la gestualización exagerada del Draconequus, cerrando los ojos y apartando el rostro para hacer el ademán de dolor. Pronto levantó sus alas para cubrirse aún más.

\- Oh vamos Celi, no soy yo quien me liberó esperando que coopere con mi magia.

\- Y yo no soy el que no ha ayudado en nada a sus amigos hasta la fecha. – Respondía la yegua de pelaje blanco volteándose por el comentario seco que aquella criatura mezclada le había hecho.

\- Tienes un muy buen punto. Vamos Celi, de un amigo a otro. – Rogaba de nuevo, la nube perdía forma para deslizarse por sus garras, convirtiéndose en una suerte de líquido que cambió del blanco a diferentes colores. Convirtiéndose en breve en un ramo de flores que con toda cordialidad le regaló.

Tomándola con su magia, la alicornio comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior del jardín. Discord era por mucho un amigo inesperado en su vida, uno de esos que podían ser tan odiosos como dulces y tiernos. A veces le costaba creer que aquel era quien alguna vez había sido el dictador de Equestria.

\- De una amiga a un amigo… Cordi, - decía en completo tono de informalidad. – No sé por qué necesitas saber de ella.

\- Me produce curiosidad, ya sabes, que tú, Twilight y Starlight Glimmer mantengan tantas reservas; es porque ella es importante o está implicada en un buen lio.

\- Pues… los documentos que viste son ciertos, Sunset Shimmer fue estudiante mía antes que Twilight y… - Ese nombre, todavía le producía sentimientos diferentes, incluso contrarios, encontrados pues en un orden cronológico primero llegaba el orgullo, un cariño particular; pero luego venía el asombro, la pena, la preocupación y por último la rabia y el arrepentimiento. A eso se resumía la historia de Sunset Shimmer con ella.

De pronto, una fuerte luz la deslumbró, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, su visión disminuyó temporalmente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó la yegua.

\- Lo siento, no veo muy seguido tu expresión de confundida y eso solo te pasa cuando tienes un conflicto interno. – Señalaba Discord en lo que una foto salía de una cámara vieja y se revelaba.

\- No es eso… es solo que… con ella fue difícil, todo terminó mal. – Explicó brevemente la yegua.

El silencio de Celestia se presentó finalmente, la conversación llegó a punto muerto, para alguien que sabía usar las palabras como principal herramienta, el Draconequus comprendía bien lo que significaba. Observó a la princesa por varios segundos, estaba obnubilada, incapaz de verle o escuchar a sus palabras – gran parte de ello por mérito de él – chasqueó los dedos para que apareciese una cantidad de instrumentos.

\- Vamos muchachos, es su hora de brillar. – les explicó el Draconequus a sus dedos poco antes de que estos se dieran rienda suelta a salir de su puño para saltar para manipular los diferentes instrumentos musicales. Entre los cuales destacaban un pequeño suelo para combinar pistas, similar al de Dj-pon3.

Pequeñas tonadas se generaban hasta que llegaron a algo particular, un bajo, unos sonidos eléctricos, una pequeña batería; produjeron pronto un sonido algo repetitivo, suave pero con movimiento constante. Como alguien que conoció a los ponis de distintas maneras, el señor del caos había aprendido de ellos una lección básica; a los ponis les gustaba cantar. La música era un medio por el cual expresaban sus sentimientos de forma abierta. Celestia comenzaba a mover el casco delantero derecho al ritmo de la tonada. Y finalmente comenzó a cantar.

Si, en ella vi una yegua especial para gobernar

Y a ella enseñar a Equestria hacia un mejor mañana llevar

Y al final_ ni hablar, las dos nos descubrimos

Y al final_ ni uno ni otro sueño cumplimos

No, no quiso ser, esa princesa. Ella cayó en un abismo

Yo, no fui la que le prometió tener el poder

Y qué: Todo acabó, demasiado mal; se rompió el espejismo

Yo esperé, ella esperó; hasta ambas perder

Y, dónde quedó, esa potrilla a la que vi crecer

Entre crueldad y sed de poder

Se perdió a sí misma

Y al final, ni hablar, las dos nos descubrimos

Y al final, ni uno ni otro sueño cumplimos

No, no quiso ser, esa princesa. Ella cayó en un abismo

Yo, no fui la que le prometió tener el poder

Y qué: Todo acabó, demasiado mal; se rompió el espejismo

Yo esperé, ella esperó; hasta ambas perder

\- Te encariñaste con ella ¿No es cierto? – Cuestionó de pronto Discord.

\- Oh Discord, fue muy cercana a mí por tan corto tiempo que casi no recuerdo el amor que le tuve. – Concluía Celestia. – Y sin embargo, sé que llegué a quererla como mi mejor estudiante.

\- Era talentosa en la magia entonces, de seguro era toda una cerebrito como Twilight.

\- No te permito compararlas. – Señaló pronto la yegua elevando levemente la voz al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. No existía una explicación clara para el Draconequus.

\- Conociéndote, de seguro eran igual de… no sé cómo decirlo… nerds. – Expresaba el Draconequus mientras levantaba una mano y movía los hombros en señal de indiferencia al respecto.

\- No, Sunset Shimmer era cruel, no tenía miedo de usar a los demás a su antojo y para ella no existían límites o reglas que no se pudieran romper… mi reacción llegó demasiado tarde. No pude ver el monstruo que llevaba dentro.

"Monstruo" Aquella era la palabra mágica, articuladora. En ese preciso momento, el Draconequus dio con algo que ya había pensado hace tiempo. Pero que era en extremo interesante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con monstruo dentro?

\- Una ocasión, la llevé frente a un espejo mágico, se supone que debía verse como una princesa capaz de gobernar, virtuosa, amable, digna… y lo que ambas vimos fue una figura tétrica, con ojos… ya ni puedo recordarlos bien. Pero era una figura de odio, ira y sed de poder. Entonces supe que Sunset Shimmer necesitaba ayuda.

La explicación de Celestia, era algo difusa; pero terriblemente enriquecedora, si Sunset Shimmer era un rompecabezas, la yegua le estaba dando varias piezas importantes, imprescindibles para darle sentido a todo.

\- Después… no supe que hacer… no supe. – Los ojos de la princesa revivían los momentos difíciles que se suscitaron después de ese incidente.

Cómo la separación entre ambas pronto se hizo abismal, cómo aquella pequeña dejó de guardarle respeto para interferir en sus lecciones, sus opiniones jamás pudieron estar más divididas y con su corta edad, aquella unicornio se mostraba con el atrevimiento de levantarle la voz y exigir aquello que deseara. No tardó mucho tiempo en percatarse de los planes que tenía para ella; al menos los que tuvo antes de que todo tuviera un desvío tan crítico. El final era bien conocido, vívido.

Su ira contenida por poco sale despedida aquel día; y Sunset Shimmer, no dejaba de pedir algo que consideraba un derecho propio a gobernar, a ser una princesa. Cuán diferente resultaba ser de su siguiente alumna estrella, sin duda la mejor de todas las que había tenido: Twilight Sparkle.

\- No suelo pensar en esto, pero cuando Twilight llegó, olvidé por completo el vacío que Sunset dejó al exiliarse.

Los ojos del Draconequus brillaron; en una táctica de disfraces, como siempre acostumbraba hacer, aquella criatura caótica se mostró completamente sorprendido por las palabras de la princesa, incluso cuando sabía de ante mano muchos hechos que atañían a la unicornio de pelaje ámbar. Su historia era algo que debía saber, sus planes dependían en una parte de la incidencia que pudiera tener en aquella yegua.

Lamentablemente no podía seguir con la segunda fase de su plan hasta saber bien el plan de Lavish Velvet; a Celestia le hubiera gustado saber la verdadera naturaleza de Sunset Shimmer, quizás así el motivo de sus pensamientos cambiaría radicalmente. Paciencia era lo que el señor del caos debía tener en ese instante.

\- Vamos Celi, creo que te hará mejor un poco de chocolate, perdóname por hacerte recordar estas cosas. Se nota que es difícil para ti. – Se excusaba con prontitud el de ojos rojos invitando a la alicornio a seguirle.

No escuchó la respuesta de Celestia, su cabeza solo se centraba en articular bien el caos que se avecinaba sobre Equestria.

*/ Equestria 06 de Octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria

 _Algo inesperado ocurrió la mañana del 06 de Octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria. El incidente inició cuando una patrulla de ciervos bajo el liderazgo de Aspen, realizó una inspección de los bosques del suroeste; sin saberlo, se adentraron a una sección ya anexionada por Clever Heart en un trato realizado con los residentes locales. Sus tierras estaban bajo protección de la unión así como de Equestria._

 _La patrulla enviada estaba a la cabeza de Black Thorn; uno de los oficiales de mayor rango dentro del ejército de Aspen. Acorde a como nos llegaron los relatos de los residentes locales, avisaron de la presencia de los venados; sin embargo, jamás mencionaron que representasen un peligro para la seguridad de su sección del bosque. Las tropas de la Unión no tardaron en llegar al lugar y aprender a los supuestos intrusos._

 _Allí se inició un altercado entre dos naciones opuestas – extrañamente ambas con intereses similares – algunas patrullas más llegaron por orden de Aspen para liberar a los venados cautivos. Las unidades de refresco del ejército de la Unión tampoco se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al que se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un campo de batalla._

 _Los ponis en ese entonces habían perdido gran parte del filo que caracterizó a varias de sus culturas en cuanto a las acciones bélicas. No hubo forma de saber quién ganaba o quién perdía; tampoco de enterarse del coste real del conflicto que continuaba creciendo._

 _Por las experiencias que adquirimos en el 1057 en las guerras de ceniza, ahora sabemos que el conflicto bélico dentro de los bosques y selvas es ante todo de guerrilla, las formaciones a gran escala tienden a fallar; la movilidad es bastante relativa por el terreno altamente cambiante; pantanos, elevaciones, ríos; los exploradores enviados desde Canterlot reportaban heridos y también bajas; pero nunca reportaron batallas. Los pequeños enfrentamientos llevados a cabo en frentes de duración limitada se daban en periodos máximos de dos horas con pocos combatientes, las victorias o derrotas en cada una poco variaban el resultado. Era más un trabajo de acumulación; los lugares estratégicos eran inexistentes, las elevaciones no existían y ninguno de los beligerantes estaba dispuesto a levantar barricadas o campamentos complejos porque terminarían afectando el bosque._

 _La intervención de la princesa Celestia fue inmediata; se presentó ante los dos comandantes en momentos diferentes, invitándolos a realizar un acuerdo de paz y también a escuchar al otro. El rey Aspen no tuvo la menor consideración por la invitación de la princesa Celestia, alegando que el que había realizado la injuria era Clever Heart. Poniendo énfasis en las fallas que aquel venado causó a lo largo de su vida como líder de La Unión: destacaba en su explicación una constante expansión de su territorio, una desconsideración por las normas que regían el bosque y finalmente traición hacia pactos realizados con otras naciones._

 _El mencionado ciervo por su parte, alegó que las circunstancias le obligaron a romper algunas reglas para mantener la paz entre nación y nación, mencionó con particular desdén el hecho de que era el Rey Aspen quien estaba preparando un ataque hacia él. La corona de los bosques estaba pues en una terrible posición frente a su liderazgo._

 _Y sin embargo, fue el venado más joven, Clever Heart, quien se dispuso a entrar en negociaciones y acuerdos de paz; solicitando la mediación de la princesa Celestia. Por supuesto que Aspen se vio obligado a unírsele. Astutamente, el más joven se posicionó como aliado de Equestria y también como el frente que deseaba el concilio, después de un discurso redactado y transmitido por vía oral a varios de los combatiente, no pudo sino tener una posición privilegiada frente a los ojos de la princesa Celestia. Una vez puesto el tablero diplomático de esa forma, lo que se disputaba realmente era la posición de amistad con respecto a Equestria._

 _Por supuesto que Aspen no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Las cláusulas fueron sencillas pero claras, el reino de Aspen no podía expandirse más en dirección al de Aspen. Fijados los límites se pasó a tratar el resarcimiento de los daños, la mitad corría por gasto de La Unión y la otra mitad por Aspen._

 _Sin embargo, Clever Heart tuvo una victoria implícita, no solo hizo decaer la figura de Aspen frente a Equestria, sino también frente a las princesas y eso era lo que le importaba, no se sospechó en ese entonces de las intenciones del venado. Su victoria fue ser considerado no solo como líder de La Unión, sino tener una relación ampliada con Equestria y con mayor puntualidad, con la princesa Celestia. Equestria estaba ante el venado que pasaría a detestar dentro de poco tiempo._

 _Con el fin del incidente el 10 de Octubre del 1048; se dio inicio a una época en la cual Clever Heart tuvo una frecuencia amplia de visitas a Canterlot, mayormente para tratar temas diplomáticos; pero existía algo más. Por el tiempo, la frecuencia, los presentes que llevaba consigo, todo apuntó entonces a una intencionalidad oculta en el venado. Sin embargo, lo que pasaría después era impensable, inimaginable para los ponis._

 _Paralelamente a este hecho, el 07 de Octubre, la labor de los especialistas enviados a Forbidden Jungle para estudiar la magia extraña de la cual se habló en páginas anteriores, tuvo que replegarse hasta posiciones seguras; básicamente sufrió los efectos de una escaramuza que tenía como fin apoderarse de las instalaciones que proveían de un campo apto para un campamento sin comprometer el ambiente natural._

 _En medio de la batalla, se presentó un hecho destacable; al parecer, se activó una parte del ritual de forma casual. En la medida en que el altar solicitaba sacrificios y más específicamente, sangre, se dio la gran casualidad de que uno de los combatientes fue herido de gravedad y en sus últimos momentos se apoyó en el altar ritual._

 _La sangre derramada sobre este tuvo un efecto inmediato, partes del altar (recordemos que tenía forma de lanza, por lo cual, lo que llamaríamos la punta que estaba libre) se fragmentaron para comenzar a flotar en el aire. Si bien no hay pruebas de que la cultura Ketzal hubiera desarrollado magia rúnica, el funcionamiento de ese altar se le asemejaba en detalles pequeños pero importantes._

 _Otro de sus efectos importantes, fue que la pirámide emitió sonidos extraños, la tierra tembló de tal forma que los soldados salieron del lugar. Lo que en realidad pasó, fue que parte del ritual estaba interconectado con algunos mecanismos de la pirámide; cuando los exploradores pasaron al interior, se sorprendieron al hallar nuevos pasillos, nuevas habitaciones y recovecos con una bastan cantidad de pergaminos antiquísimos. El interior de la pirámide tenía una cantidad invaluable de objetos que se embalaron y enviaron de inmediato hacia Equestria para su posterior estudio y mantenimiento. Los museos estuvieron repletos por la curiosidad._

 _La espada Ketzal – apodada como espada dentada – fue motivo de investigación y pasó a la portada de cuatro números seguidos de la revista Gladius, frecuentada por ponis de la guardia real. Hasta hoy, se desconocen sus propiedades exactas así como el proceso de elaboración._

 _El pergamino del sacerdote fue copiado a casco para ser exhibido, su significado no era develado del todo. Pero sus dibujos, por sus colores puros y por la descripción que hacen son extremadamente llamativos. Lo primero que dan a conocer es la identidad de los posibles habitantes de la cultura Ketzal: pumas, águilas, linces, fenecos y varios omnívoros aparecen en distintos estratos sociales. Y por sobre todo, habla de la función de una sacerdotisa realizando el ritual a partir de ese punto, la investigación adquirió un interés enorme._

 _Especialistas como la doctora Wreck han abordado a cuestión desde el punto de vista de la última sociedad carnívora en la Equestria superior._

 _Desde la fecha, el interés por la cultura Ketzal, enigmática en esencia ha ido creciendo y ganando adeptos._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A propósito, ya es tiempo de sacar uno de los fanfics que vengo prometiendo desde hace rato; bien, como son dos y no me decido por ninguno, les pregunto a ustedes, estimados/ estimadas lectores/lectoras: ¿Cuál fic les gustaría ver primero? ¿El que es protagonizado por Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings o el que tiene a Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst? El fic saldrá como máximo dentro de dos semanas. Bien, nos leemos pronto.


	18. Guerra

De entre todos los escenarios posibles aquel era el menos esperado por la princesa del imperio de cristal; resguardarse con tan curiosa indumentaria era sin dudas el inicio de una experiencia particular. Los changelings esperaban mucho, mucho más de ella podía proveerles, una princesa debía tener formación en las artes de la guerra pero como toda poni, tenía temas que no le gustaba abordar y a diferencia de la princesa Luna que bien podía ser la mejor estratega en el campo de batalla regular entre las princesas; su competencia en ese campo era casi nula.

Entendía de orden cerrado, de combate y alguno más; sin embargo, jamás había tomado el mando de un cuerpo de guardias reales. Shining era el experto en el tema; sin embargo, él jamás aceptaría cooperar con ella en un entrenamiento de los changelings. Hubiera preferido que se queden en una inactividad constante; ella también. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con los changelings disponiéndose en distintos puntos del lugar.

A cada pueblo su forma de hacer la guerra. Ese era un dicho viejo cuya autoría a veces se adjudicaba a la Comandante Hurricane y otras a la Princesa Platino. En ese momento se mostraba la verdad que tenía.

Los changelings desconocían la formación en falange, por filas o fondo que la guardia real empleaba; ni siquiera la combinación aire tierra instituida por generales modernos lograba dar una pauta de lo que hacían exactamente.

Agrupados en grupos de veinte, se dispersaban por aire y tierra, manteniendo movimientos constantes; previamente se establecía un punto de ataque; pero este era referencial, con la velocidad que proveía el usar divisiones de cuerpo tan seccionadas los changelings prácticamente se situaban en una enorme cantidad de direcciones. Era una suerte de emboscada.

Otra cosa importante además de las formaciones y estrategias básicas era la táctica de combate y dentro de esta se hallaba algo esencial, las artes marciales y hasta en eso eran completamente diferentes a los ponis; las armas les eran desconocidas, por lo cual no había un código de uso de espada, lanza, jabalina o de infantería pesada… prácticamente no tenían nada semejante a un arte marcial propio y esa era una complicación de la cual no sabría decir exactamente cómo salir.

\- Mi reina, tenga su casco. – Profirió una changeling que sería algo así como un oficial superior dentro del ejército poni. Todavía no entendía cómo funcionaban los grados dentro del ejército de artrópodos.

\- Disculpa, te importaría enseñarme cómo ponérmelo. – Solicitó amablemente la alicornio inclinando ligeramente el cuello para disponer su cabeza en una postura que facilitara la operación de vestirla.

Con cuidado extremo, la changeling se suspendió en el aire con la parte final de la armadura. Cadance observó como el casco entraba a la perfección, iniciando por el orificio destinado a ser traspasado por su cuerno, este descendió hasta toparse con su rostro; el casco era interesante, cubría toda su cabeza, incluso en el área de las orejas tenían un pequeño relieve que podía ser una protección efectiva ante un ataque con tan solo doblarlas hacia atrás. Dejando un pequeño espacio para su hocico, aquel casco estaba hecho a la medida, coincidiendo a la perfección con el punto que marcaba e final de su cara y del resto del hocico; sus ollares libres no estaban cubiertos para evitarle empañar los protectores de sus ojos. Tenía estética propia, bajando por los costados de su rostro, cubría el carrillo, para sostener una especie de apéndice filoso que se extendía hasta superar por pocos centímetros a su mandíbula inferior y con una inclinación suficiente para ser usados como armas penetrantes en una embestida. El lado posterior del casco, llegaba hasta su cerviz, teniendo dos pliegues apuntando hacia abajo, a causa del diseño por placas móviles que le permitían mirar hacia arriba sin tornarse en impedimentos que chocaran con la parte posterior de su cuello. La placa superior era la que componía la mayor parte del casco y se apoyaba en sus Testuces, teniendo internamente una correa que, obviamente se aseguraba entre sus carrillos.

Después estaba el detalle de un espacio en la nuca, una especie de cilindro de unos centímetros de tamaño, por el cual, toda su melena salía del casco para mayor comodidad; pues además funcionaba para hacer una coleta. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo más llamativo del casco eran los protectores de ojos; estaban hechos de cristales tan duros como los diamantes; solo una vez puestos se percató de su particularidad; además de proteger sus ojos, también albergaban una cantidad de tres espejos que se hallaban en los extremos de la circunferencia que dibujaban. Con ellos, bastaba observar a los mismos para captar una imagen de la retaguardia, tanto arriba como abajo y al mismo nivel; con ello volar en una situación de combate seguramente se facilitaba un montón.

El resto de su armadura se podía dividir en patas y tronco; en el tronco se extendía desde parte del cuello anterior hasta la parte trasera del mismo; dejando una parte del cuello libre para tener movilidad suficiente; cubriendo la cruz con pliegues reforzados por la forma, mas vacíos para alivianar el peso que este tenía, se abrían dos orificios para pasar sus alas. Con un ingenio asombroso, existía algo así como una columna vertebral que unía la parte de la cruz con la grupa en una sola capa sólida y resistente de cinco a siete centímetros de largo, que iniciaba además en las paletas para finalizar en las babillas; generando una placa secundaria, más delgada por supuesto, pero que tenía una curvatura tal que se extendía hasta una cuarta parte de sus costados; en la mitad de su extensión y se fundía con la columna vertebral en el inicio de sus alas; conformando así una sección especial para la protección de aquellas extremidades que le permitían volar. Era en extremo efectiva, pues no dificultaba su vuelo, el movimiento de sus alas estaba medido a la perfección.

Finalmente sus patas, se hallaban recubiertas por un metal más liviano; aunque dentro de este se hallaba esa tela parecida a la seda pero tan resistente como una malla de acero. Llegaban hasta pocos centímetros arriba de su carpo en las patas delanteras y lo mismo en el corvejón en el caso de sus patas traseras.

El color, que iba de un verde a un azul, pasando por el celeste, conjuntamente con líneas magentas y violetas que se presentaban según la disposición de la luz, daban a la armadura una especie de capacidad para confundir al adversario. Los movimientos que realizara se veían acompasados por un movimiento en los colores que los ojos no estaban acostumbrados a ver. Simplemente los changelings habían hecho algo grandioso para ella. Aunque bien sabía que no tendría ocasión para usar semejante obra maestra de los herreros changeling.

Dejó de verse en el reflejo que una sección de hielo liso descubierta le mostraba para ver mejor a su ejército.

Era la primera práctica de los pequeños, sus cuidadores se habían esforzado en enseñarles todo lo básico que debían saber; sus hermanos más próximos en edad lideraban los grupos, dándoles señales por lo bajo. Sin dejar de moverse por lapsos de tiempo, acechando a un oponente representado por unos fardos de paja seca, muñecos de nieve y otros tantos maniquíes de sacos rellenos con lo primero que encontraron.

La forma de aquellos enemigos de práctica era idéntica a los changelings de la facción de Torax.

Los changelings eran una sociedad que era guerrera porque en el fondo eran depredadores; sin embargo, detrás de su odio hacia la otra facción changeling, se escondía algo desconocido por la alicornio. Un hecho fundamental que a duras penas se podía establecer en bases biológicas, era un hecho social… pero dar con la causa era otra cuestión.

El viento de las afueras del reino de cristal arreciaba, moviendo violentamente su melena y su cola. Los copos dificultaban la visión; pero el matiz entre la piel obscura de los insectos, con el natural blanco de las frías capas que constituían la mayor parte del entorno los develaba. Por estrategia era recomendable mezclarse con este último. Pero no llevaban a cabo esta acción.

Los instructores indicaban a los menores cómo debían ingresar al combate, cómo debían luchar. La reina se acercó a una de las lecciones cercanas, los changelings podían saber de su presencia usando su olfato; pero toda su atención estaba en el instructor.

\- La mayoría de los ejércitos de tipo Equestre usan falange, manípulo y combinaciones con formaciones aéreas y despliegue de magia. Tomaremos como suposición la formación básica del ejército Equestriano porque es el que ha conseguido combinar estos tres factores y como combatientes a los traidores por razones bien conocidas. – El instructor era Zeheb, uno de los mejores guerreros de la generación subsiguiente a la de los novatos, la camada heb era pues la que había llevado a cabo campañas en el continente del que Chrysalis habló. Eran entrevistados constantemente por los especialistas. Lamentablemente su número se limitaba a unos treinta de los tres mil que alguna vez fueron.

\- ¡Zeheb! – Gritó una de las pequeñas interrumpiendo al instructor.

\- ¡Habla hermana! – Fue la respuesta por parte de este.

\- Cómo evitamos el ataque de la formación con lanzas y jabalinas.

\- Nuestra coraza es resistente; todos escuchen, la estrategia básica para enfrentarse a infantería pesada con lanza es dejarse atacar primero. Siempre procuren que el intento de ataque de su oponente dé contra sus pechos, entre sus patas y la unión con el cuello. Practicamos eso durante semanas, así que espero lo mejor de ustedes; recuerden que este lugar resiste armas de ese tipo; si logran perforarles esta sección solo se les dificultará la respiración; podrán estar en batalla por media hora más antes de fatigarse; si pasa eso, háganselo saber al aliado más cercano.

Ahí estaba, esa era una pequeña parte de las artes marciales de los changelings. Por supuesto que uno de los especialistas estaba apostado junto a la joven generación; aprendiendo todo lo que el instructor podía ofrecer, para ellos, aquel momento era invaluable.

\- Disculpe señor Zeheb. – Solicitó la palabra el especialista.

\- Sí, ¿poni Whisper? – Respondió el artrópodo.

\- Cómo saben de las formaciones de Equestria si no estuvieron en Equestria.

\- Nos enseñaron transformándose en soldados ponis. Emulaban todo, así como lo haremos ahora. – El insecto no esperó más palabras, continuó con su lección para los menores.

\- Sus cuerpos resisten grandes cantidades de castigo si saben recibir los golpes; midan siempre al oponente, al que no puedan vencer de un golpe mejor cánsenlo, huyan o imítenlo. Quiero que reconozcan a los enemigos más fuertes que ustedes en el campo de batalla. Un solo error en su imitación y se terminó.

Con una severidad en su voz, el artrópodo en realidad solo recordaba la enorme cantidad de lecciones en el reducido tiempo que el aprendizaje extremadamente precoz de los pequeños.

\- A su orden, mi reina, daremos inicio con el simulacro. – Expresó de pronto Reheb; uno de los miembros del equipo de ataque.

El exoesqueleto del insecto le dio una clara pauta a Cadance de su posición exacta; las disposiciones que ella debía dar. Consciente de que en una situación real, una mala elección significaba caídas, sufrimiento por parte de su ejército se tomó unos segundos antes de responderle.

\- Pero… ni siquiera tenemos un plan inicial. – Expresó la reina acercándose a quien, hasta donde tenía entendido, era un equivalente a comandante de regimiento.

\- Mi reina, usted es nueva en la guerra Changeling; sabemos que debe tener experiencia en guerra poni. La nuestra es diferente, le enseñaremos la estrategia básica; el resto, puede aprenderlo después. – Explicaba el changeling poco antes de dar un vistazo a los menores.

\- Bien, quédate conmigo y dime todo lo que conozcas.

\- A la orden mi reina ¿Doy la señal de inicio?

\- Claro; pero… ¿Cómo la dan? – Cuestionó Cadance que jamás había visto un sistema de comunicación en concreto entre ese pueblo contra el cual los ponis tuvieron que luchar tantas veces.

\- El aire mi reina; no hay muchos que puedan descubrir nuestras señales. – Advirtió el changeling agitando brevemente sus alas y comenzando a tomar vuelo.

Siguiéndolo de cerca, la reina trataba de comprender el acertijo ¿qué viajaba por el aire sin ser visto? Entonces recordó uno de los postulados de los especialistas todavía dentro de la colonia.

\- Son feromonas, eso es lo que usan para comunicarse. – Expresó con suavidad la princesa observando directamente a su interlocutor.

\- Sí reina Cadance, aunque sería bueno que no comunique de esto a los ponis. Y no siempre es la mejor vía; aquí será demasiado útil de ida; pero no de vuelta. – Expresó el artrópodo posicionándose nuevamente en tierra, en una pequeña colina desde donde se tenía una vista de frente de los enemigos.

\- Chryalis ¿Ella se comunicaba con ustedes por este medio? – Cuestionó la princesa expectante al movimiento que pudieran presentar todas las unidades de combate.

La dirección del viento jugaba un papel esencial, con su recio movimiento y furioso agitar, pronto llevó el mensaje hasta el olfato de tres grupos; después estos mandarían una réplica del mensaje. Este consistía en un ataque ordinario, no se esperaba menos de los nuevos combatientes changelings.

Con una coordinación bastante extraña, primero tres grupos de veinte atacaron por el este; los guerreros de práctica mantenían unas lanzas con bastante fuerza, mientras que, unos unicornios servían de defensa mágica y una ofensiva que bien podía ocasionar bastantes problemas si no era eficientemente controlada. Con plena consciencia de ello, el primer grupo atacante trataba de intimidar y provocarlos; después de todo, aquellas imitaciones no tenían movimiento propio.

\- Se supone que los ponis tienen una disciplina en el orden de batalla; no rompen formación como otras especies; son más organizados y enfocan bien sus ataques. No tenemos oportunidad frente a frente, nos superan en tamaño. – Explicaba con brevedad el changeling mientras observaba, junto con su reina, el inicio del ataque.

Sin previo aviso, cuatro grupos del oeste comenzaron a atacar por tierra, al tiempo que un grupo se abalanzaba por aire; fue curioso observar que una cantidad de al menos cincuenta changeling se transformaron en enemigos aéreos; casi de inmediato sacaban espadas de madera y ascendían en aire para batirse en duelo con sus atacantes.

Los tres grupos de este regresaban, la apertura estaba hecha; inmediatamente se diluían para reunirse en otras posiciones, algunos tantos alzaron vuelo hasta perderse en el cielo. Aquellos ataques, ejecutados con sincronía perfecta, con movimientos firmes y veloces era algo característico de los changeling. Shining Armor le comentó alguna vez que aquellos insectos utilizaban el Swarming como ningún otro ejército. Es más, los ponis lo habían aprendido de ellos en sus múltiples encuentros en el pasado.

Los seres de exoesqueleto, rara vez habían logrado vencer a sus enemigos por ventaja numérica; el éxito de su éxito poco cuestionado hasta que se toparon con los ponis, era que la coordinación de sus ataques, la comunicación extremadamente rápida, sin capacidad de sus contrarios por descifrarlas; además de arremetidas con valor inexplicable, componían una forma de combatir por demás invencible en combate regular; la magia era lo único que brindaba chances a los ejércitos; o bien tener capacidades físicas soberanamente bestiales como el caso de los dragones.

\- Atacarán hasta abrir una brecha en sus defensas, todo se basa en abrir una brecha, cuando se abre, el resto es sencillo. – Continuaba con su exposición el artrópodo mientras señalaba a la princesa el aire donde los pequeños mantenían un combate fingido con changelings de la facción de Torax.

Ver a los pequeños esforzándose en vencer a especies que los podían hasta triplicar en tamaño la dejó completamente impresionada. Sin temor alguno, sin reservas en mostrar su potencial, se lanzaban al ataque con cautela y arrojo en medidas casi profesionales. Los que tenían talento para combatir casco a casco con aquellos, ingresaban en refriegas con cortas duraciones, sus exoesqueletos les brindaban protección de las palizas que recibían, pues, por muy grande que fuese su talento, se trataba de fuerza bruta y en tal disposición, un pequeño en desarrollo, poco podía lograr contra un adulto que estaba en el máximo de sus facultades.

Y sin embargo, comenzaba a ver un patrón en la forma en la cual los pequeños atacaban; una vez incitados a la pelea, los changelings de la facción rival, se distraían; los pequeños de refresco subían en el aire; los de los adultos no trataban en alcanzarlos; con maniobras aéreas de gran habilidad, algunos pocos comenzaban a flanquear a los combatientes aéreos enemigos; sin previo aviso, algunos changelings que despegaron de lugares aparentemente aleatorios se les unían y de un momento a otro se lanzaban en picada en tierra.

Dentro de la formación defensiva, comenzaban a atacar desde el corazón de la misma. En un cambio de tornas repentino, los grupos que se enfrentaban en tierra daban marcha atrás inmediatamente al tiempo que grupos de refuerzo ingresaban en una carga furtiva con un único punto. Sorprendente, los pequeños que habían logrado pasar se transformaron en changelings de la otra facción y, aprovechando la que debía suponerse como confusión del oponente, atacaron objetivos bien definidos dentro de la formación, terminaban preparando las condiciones para una arremetida que sería puntual, final.

Una vez rota la formación defensiva de tierra; todos los que ingresaban cambiaban de forma para impedirle al enemigo una acción defensiva inmediata; entre más segundos pasaban, más pronto eran eliminados mayores cantidades de enemigos. Ya en aire, el combate iba más en favor de la facción enemiga. Claro que, una vez partida la formación oponente, quedaba el acosarla hasta causarle la mayor cantidad de daño posible antes de replegarse nuevamente y esta vez. Saltar al vuelo y apoyar la victoria allí.

Siguiendo un concepto similar, no tardaban en acercarse a los rivales restantes. Con asombrosa habilidad, hacían piruetas en el aire al tiempo de adquirir el aspecto de sus enemigos; pronto atacaban desde las espaldas a los contendientes, estos, finalmente superados en número comenzaban a caer sobre la nieve.

La victoria estaba a punto de ser alcanzada; con exasperación, los más jóvenes se entregaban al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con changelings que les superaban en edad; no obstante, podían hacerles frente con cierta igualdad; aunque claro, ninguno podría realmente vencer contra sus mayores, menos en igualdad de número, cosa que no se daba en el combate simulado.

Al verlos, Cadance no observaba solamente una forma de hacer la guerra distinta en cuanto táctica o estrategia; estaba implicados en esa pequeña simulación, un conjunto de máximas: fuesen estas disciplinarias, éticas, morales o hasta estéticas. No podría estar más convencida: los changelings eran criaturas extrañas a los ponis, diferentes en tantos sentidos. Y esto no se debía que aquellos insectos centraban una buena parte de su vida al combate, sino a que al hacerlo, movían sus espíritus mismos, su mundo dentro de formas, conceptos, preceptos alejados de los que poseían criaturas pacíficas como los ponis.

Su esperanza más grande era que llegado el momento y bajo circunstancias correctamente planificadas, ambas naciones pudieran lograr integrarse en una sola bandera. Su esperanza era una emoción poco conocida por los changelings, no encubría ninguna mala intención; todo lo contrario, el corazón de su reina era una cosa tan pura, tan diferente al de Chrysalis que en secreto, compartían el pacto de jamás alimentarse de él.

El simulacro de combate finalizaba cuando la facción de Torax, representada desde luego, caía bajo un ataque aplastante que no pretendía dejar enemigo vivo. Ese era otro paso importante a dar; tratar de comprender y de ser posible ayudar a suprimir el odio que la facción que la llamaba reina sentía contra la contraria que tenía como líder a Torax.

 _*/_

 _Equestria, 09 de Octubre del 1048 después de Equestria:_

 _El general de la guardia imperial del imperio de Cristal sufrió una gran conmoción al ser invitado a una práctica militar de la facción Changeling de la princesa Cadance. Evidentemente, no había, para un militar, peor ultraje que presenciar a su poni especial al frente de una práctica militar. Mas cuando esta tuvo, en su representación, el destruir a la facción contraria a la suya; los changelings reformados eran aliados de Equestria, una nación amiga con la cual era propicio mantener buenas relaciones._

 _A los ojos del corcel, aquel día la princesa Cadance mostró un rostro hasta entonces desconocido entre las princesas de Equestria._

 _No usó el apelativo traidora, tampoco ingenua; sino suave, débil._

" _Cuando una princesa se muestra condescendiente con quienes representan un peligro para Equestria, no está siendo una líder, ni siquiera alcanza a ser una yegua ejemplar. Vista así, se convierte en una poni incapaz de tomar las decisiones más agudas en momentos álgidos._

 _Es triste ver que sea precisamente una princesa que entiende del amor, de la compasión y de la tolerancia la que da el flanco a su nación. Poniéndolo en peligro para cumplir con los caprochos de extranjeros que solo nos han traído penas y angustias. La voz firme es inexistente en ella, casi tanto como la capacidad de saber qué es lo mejor para los ponis que la quieren y aman en libertad."_

 _Estos son los cortos dos párrafos que Shining Armor escribió en su desilusión; después de ese día, nada volvió a la normalidad en la pareja. Para comprobarlo solo hace falta revisar un comentario que el general solía hacer:_

 _Una simple respuesta a mi carta habría sido suficiente. Pero estaba tan ocupada siendo una pésima princesa que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera la leyó._

 _Para los biógrafos de las princesas, particularmente de Cadance, su separación es vista como un acto político. Dentro de este enfoque, se separó porque Shining Armor representaba el ala conservadora de una Equestria en estado de quietud eterna. Estas lecturas, antes novelescas que verdaderas, pasan por el supuesto de que las princesas entendían la política como las cucarachas actuales. Grandes políticos y diplomáticos los y las tuvimos solo por aquella época._

 _Volviendo sobre el punto principal, la causa por la cual la princesa Cadance se separó con Shining Armor fue por un desencuentro que ambos tuvieron frente a una multitud de gente; a nosotros no nos han llegado más que reconstrucciones de los rumores de lo que se dijo. Tenemos constancia de que algo pasó, algo que fue lo suficientemente escandaloso; pero no existe forma de saberlo con exactitud._

 _No obstante, la vida sentimental de una princesa estaba alejada de la política hasta ese entonces, la privacidad de aquellas yeguas era respetada, incuestionable. Se las juzgaba por sus acciones como líderes; no así como ciudadanas de una misma nación. En esta separación se pudo mantener viva la llama de las princesas ante los ojos de los ponis y las brasas eran discriminadas._

 _Sin embargo, esto pronto tendría un final que es el que realmente marca el inicio de una nueva forma de comprender la política. Después del 1049 después de la fundación de Equestria las complejas esferas de la política, la diplomacia, la privacidad, las directrices que buscaban el bien común desaparecerán cuando esta división se vea disuelta por hechos bastante insignificantes y que justifican al rey actual._

 _Pero antes volvamos a este día en particular. Por estas fechas, la princesa Cadance era vista como una de las mejores princesas de Equestria, los que admiraban su trabajo solían visitar el castillo para verlo desde fuera e imaginar por un segundo el trabajo que esta realizaba. Poco importaba que estuviese separada, que no le prestase mucha atención a su hija._

 _Recordemos que en aquellos años, el cuidado de los hijos, así como la familia misma y los roles de sus miembros estaban definidos de una forma distinta a la que se está empezando a contagiar en las distintas ciudades de nuestro imperio._

 _Es interesante notar que la princesa Cadance no dejó casi nada relativo a los changelings en el 1048. Se ha llegado a especular que la prensa del momento aprovechó un rumor para crearse lectores. Nuevamente, estas interpretaciones pasan por alto las diferencias entre la Equestria de ahora y la Equestria de hace veinte años atrás. En su amnesia contextual, estos expertos olvidan que los periódicos amarillistas eran bien contados en ese entonces y que la libertad de expresión tenía fuentes sólidas._

 _Las pruebas de la pertenencia del reinado de la princesa Cadance son dos bastante puntuales: los restos de la colmena a las afueras del imperio de cristal; al cual se puede acceder cada vez con mayor dificultad y la armadura expuesta en el museo de guerra de Canterlot. Esta armadura perteneció a la princesa Cadance. Los historiadores le atribuyen su propiedad a la reina Chrysalis, sin embargo, el diseño a la medida, las proporciones que esta cubre, así como el estado en el cual se halla – extremadamente nueva para una armadura de al menos quinientos años, como lo sería en caso de pertenecer a Chrysalis – dan como mucho veinte años de antigüedad y la falta de presencia en combate._

 _Se me dirá entonces, que es evidente que la reina Chrysalis tenía más de una armadura; es incoherente puesto que los changelings no tenían muchas pertenencias por la limitación del peso que podían transportar en sus largos viajes en busca de presas._

 _No se equivoque lector, estos párrafos son un preparativo para ver un lado incomprendido de la princesa Cadance, uno que es interpretado de forma superficial y con saña o que directamente es olvidado para ser tachado de falso. Estoy hablando de Cadance, la reina Changeling._

* * *

Siento haber tenido un retraso en la actualización del fic. Como muchos aquí, el fin de año coincide con fechas de entrega de trabajos, de eventos que surgen de la nada y otros conflictos que hacen de estas fechas mis menos favoritas. A razón de esto, mis actualizaciones serán irregulares; será así al menos hasta fines de diciembre. Sin embargo, haré todo lo posible por traer este fic que tanto me gusta.


	19. El Peso de una Corona

Lo acontecido el del 1048 después de Equestria fue un hecho completamente inesperado por el imperio de cristal y toda la nación en general.

La princesa Celestia envió una carta de motivo urgente a la princesa Cadance, el contenido de esta causa hasta el día de hoy una confusión y discusión dentro de los biógrafos de esta princesa y de los historiadores en el periodo pre representativo de Equestria. A tal grado que las explicaciones han sido de las más diversas, muchas de ellas difíciles de someter a una prueba en todas las de la ley. Pues todas estas teorías no pueden ser corroboradas con documentos escritos. Nos quedan solo dichos, meros rumores de las razones.

Y desde mi posición, puedo afirmar que la princesa Cadance fue todo, menos una traidora de última hora como muchos plantean. En realidad, cargó con una responsabilidad, que en sus momentos, fue mayor que la de las princesas.

He aquí el mejor ejemplo, que se tiene como principal lectura de colegio y de estudios superiores: el historiador White. Según él, la carta de Celestia tuvo la necesaria finalidad de apartar a la princesa Cadance de su corona de una vez por todas. Según la interpretación de este reconocido corcel: el imperio de cristal amenazaba con ser una nueva capital equestriana, un nuevo núcleo de comercio, estudio y tendencia, hubiera dejado a Canterlot – capital de Equestria y núcleo del poder de ese entonces – a segundo plano.

Semejante proposición tuvo pocos detractores en el mundo académico y en los ponis. Sin embargo, está errada. Porque como alega White: la principal causa de que la princesa Cadance perdiera sus funciones dentro de la corona de forma progresiva se debió a que intentaba suplir a las princesas Celestia y Luna en la importancia en los diferentes principados de Equestria. Una jerarquía semejante no solo supone que estos principados tenían independencia en todo sentido; sino que también destruye la estructura misma de ellos.

Después afirma: lo que las princesas lograron hacer fue un equilibrio del poder con respecto al intento ambicioso de la princesa Cadance.

¿Intento ambicioso? ¿Con respecto a qué? Cadance no podía aspirar a nada más que al trono que ya tenía, el hacerlo le hubiera costado la confianza de toda Equestria y habría puesto a las princesas en su contra.

Y sin embargo, dentro de su argumentación, el célebre historiador argüirá de forma bastante conveniente que aquel no habría sido el primer intento de una princesa o de una poni en ascender a un cargo que pudiese ser como el de una reina y para ello se valdrá de otros tantos rumores respecto de una tal Hope de la que no se puede probar la existencia y también de Sunset Shimmer; una supuesta alumna de Celestia. La fama y el peso de autoridad de este autor fue más grande que sus argumentos. La época de reyes quedó atrás después de la fundación de Equestria, desde entonces solo existieron princesas y con ello jamás se pretendió cambiar el nombre de reina a princesa; sino que reestructuró todo un sistema de gobierno y de sociedad al hacerlo.

Pese a ello, White contemplará en Cadance a una princesa ambiciosa por el poder; que fácilmente renunció a su hija en favor de lograr sus obscuros objetivos, que posteriormente dejó a toda su familia para poner cascos a trabajar en esta empresa. Complementará todo esto con una constante ausencia de la princesa en funciones públicas y eventos donde ella debía estar presente.

Con una interpretación tan simplista se han conformado nuestros intelectuales; con esa visión educado nuestros potros. Yo por mi parte diré lo que sé que pasó en verdad. La princesa Cadance recibió la carta de la princesa Celestia con el siguiente contenido:

" _Princesa Cadance, no ha pasado desapercibidas sus recientes acciones, ni a mí ni a las demás princesas; usted no ha infringido ninguna norma reglamentada de forma expresa; pero sí dentro del sentido común y el buen gobierno de Equestria. Como parte de sus responsabilidades para con esta, jamás se encontrará a la traición compatible con este tipo de actos. Sus faltas no solo dan lugar a peligros para Equestria, sino también para su equinidad._

 _Como princesa de Equestria, es mi deber procurar lo mejor para Equestria y esta tiene definiciones claras y concisas, una de ellas es no poner en peligro las vidas de nuestros conciudadanos, por lo cual no puedo permitir que en un libre albedrio de usufructos de un poder, depositado en sus cascos para ser empuñado con la mayor de las responsabilidades, se permita generar escenarios que faciliten a naciones con pasado bélico y sin reivindicación o paz con Equestria, adquirir medios y facilidades para asolar a Equestria._

 _Por ende, está en mis cascos ponerle un alto de inmediato y también, conociéndola como la conozco, siendo una princesa de Equestria y nueva en el arte de gobernar, este alto constará de lo siguiente:_

 _Desde este día, todo el mando de la guardia real pasa a nombre del general Shining Armor; en tiempos de crisis usted será resguardada, más no tendrá opción de comandar guardia alguno._

 _Las leyes y resoluciones que usted pueda adscribir tanto para Equestria, como para el imperio de cristal y cualquier medida en general, será mediada por el resto de los principados._

 _Y finalmente usted seguirá ostentando el cargo de princesa, sin embargo, sus funciones serán reducidas a las de mantener relaciones sociales con los conciudadanos de Equestria y no podrá tener lugar una excepción a esta normativa – que pronto tendrá un desarrollo más detallado y le llegará por correo en no más de una semana – hasta que demuestre ser una princesa competente para el cargo que le fue asignado._

 _Comprendo también que puede tener intenciones buenas; no obstante, una princesa debe diferenciar entre intención y acción; tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles y no siempre podrá contar solo con el corazón. Princesa Cadance, tome el tiempo que sea necesario para asimilar el ultimátum que las princesas le hacemos."_

Aquella carta fue un golpe en el corazón de la princesa Cadance, que ya de por sí lo tenía desgajado. Mas su carácter férreo se mostró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Afrontó la sentencia, con Equestria como testigo, con una sonrisa y mostrándose de acuerdo, cosa que por supuesto no sentía; así pues, se quitaban funciones a la princesa y no las volvería a recuperar más. No obstante, la princesa encontró un refugio del cual muchos desconocen.

Fue precisamente dentro de la colmena que pudo hallar oídos para sus sentimientos más profundos, corazones que latieron al unísono con el de ella. La yegua que más tarde sería considerada por la historia como traidora y la princesa bonita poco apta para gobernar, fue sentenciada entonces a encerrarse dentro de un mundo ajeno a Equestria. Su traslado fue inmediato, sin esposo, sin la seguridad de que tener a su hija con ella. La princesa Cadance sufrió mucho más de lo que el historiador normal podría aceptar.

De esos días, demasiado poco nos queda…

/* Equestria, 11 de Octubre del 1048 después de Equestria

El andar del Draconequus, a través de los corredores coloridos, fríos y con bastante resonancia era algo gracioso, lo hacía como una caminata lunar, con calcetines blancos puestos, era su forma de entretenerse dentro de uno de los lugares más aburridos de Equestria: El castillo de la princesa Twilight. Y, mientras más lo hacía, menos diversión podía hallarle.

Las restricciones para cambiarle el aspecto o funcionalidades a la estructura eran limitadísimas; y como no era una de esas criaturas que pudiese concentrarse ni pensar quieto y en silencio, debía inventar algo que hacer mientras sus intrincadas reflexiones se llevaban a cabo.

¿Dónde podría estar el diario? Se preguntaba constantemente. Había buscado dentro de la habitación de Twilight, en su estudio, en la biblioteca. También buscó en casi todos los rincones; sobre las raíces del viejo árbol donde la equina violeta habitaba, en la habitación de Spike, en la de Starlight, en las decenas de habitaciones vacías, en el cuarto donde se hallaba el espejo con la maquinaria compleja… incluso en los baños. Nada.

La princesa de la amistad no estaba, tampoco Spike. Era poco probable que la alicornio menor se hubiese llevado el diario con ella. Pero si no estaba en el castillo. ¿Dónde estaba precisamente? Precisamente, vaya palabrita… exigía mucho orden, el suficiente para poder tener una idea exacta del lugar o la medida. Como si se pudiera conocer con exactitud cualquier cosa. Los eventos siempre tenían la capacidad de ser enormemente caóticos.

El señor del caos optó por comenzar a usar unos zapatos de jabón; ¿Por qué no darle una limpieza al lugar? Seguramente un evento extraño había hecho desaparecer al libro. En ese instante, el de ojos rojos recordó el último evento azaroso dentro de ese castillo aburrido: la llamada a una segunda expedición a Starlight Glimmer; se había ido con el corcel mago ese ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bah, no importaba, se fue con él y Trixie.

Aprovechó que pasaba por el salón del mapa e ingresó sin llamar. No había nadie en ese castillo, eso se sacaba Twilight por no tener guardias en él.

El lugar a donde fueron tenía un nombre, se limitó a buscar en el mapa, Starlight se lo había señalado anteriormente… sus garras rasgaban el cristal del mapa haciendo un rechinido que bien podía ser una melodía para el caótico ser.

\- Aquí está. – Señaló Discord, haciendo aparecer un señalador mágico del tamaño de una de sus garras e incrustándola en el mapa semi transparente. – pero antes de irme… - Susurró entrecerrando sus ojos.

Unas cuantas gomas de mascar se pegaron debajo del mapa, sí, a ese lugar le faltaba un poquito de aquella dulce y saludable anarquía.

Una luz se apareció milésimas de segundo antes de que el Draconequus desapareciera.

Había una buena razón para encontrar ese diario y Discord conocía una historia que ni Celestia ni la misma Twilight poseían en sus vastos conocimientos. Ciertamente, gran parte era especulación, deducciones que todavía no hallaban un asidero en la realidad. Aun cuando a él le desagradase ese término, aceptaba perfectamente la diferencia entre un sueño y lo concreto. Claro que… ambos podían ser similares con su magia.

Si esa tal Sunset Shimmer y lo poco que investigó de ella concordaban en un principio, ello no era razón suficiente para que sus sospechas fueran comprobadas; había muchos espacios en blanco y aquella yegua o lo que fuese en realidad eran un punto central en su plan perfecto. Si tan solo Celestia hubiese colaborado más… en fin.

El señor del caos se apareció en el interior de una tienda bastante bien instalada; con un pequeño mástil de madera en el centro; tenía la altura suficiente para que pudiese pararse dentro; a propósito de ello, estaba sobre una mesa de madera y los ojos de un corcel de pelaje naranja y de la yegua a la cual buscaba estaban fijados en él. Intrigado, buscó una razón para hacerlo, pues en sus miradas no estaba la típica impresión que causaba, sino una especie de alarma.

\- ¡Oye! Acabas de interrumpir el espectáculo de la gran y poderosa Trixie. – Estipuló la vocecita particular de una yegua a la que bien conocía y con quien se llevaba de maravilla (a veces).

Se hallaba en el suelo de la tienda, lo que equivale a una zona con tierra decolorada y apisonada por el constante movimiento de los ponis dentro.

\- Oh Trixie, querida, perdona por hacerte morder el polvo. – Respondió el Draconequus mientras un smoking de color negro con brillo por todas partes y un sombrero de mago se aparecía.

Con un chasquido, la yegua desaparecía.

\- Ahora, para mi siguiente truco… - El clásico que a todos gustaba, Discord se quitó el sombrero, una pequeña vara se apareció en su garra de águila, usándola para dar unos golpecitos al ala, fue desechada, convirtiéndose en un ramo de flores en el aire y al tocar el piso explotó dejando un pequeño cráter. Con sumo cuidado, sin prestidigitación, el Draconequus llevó su garra de águila al interior del sombrero que no tenía un tamaño superior al de su cabeza. – ¡Tadaaaa! – Exclamó al tiempo de sacar a una Trixie de un tamaño reducido, al menos a una sexta parte.

Roja de ira, la yegua comenzó a gritar, su voz, más aguda pero no por ello más graciosa para los ponis que observaban trataba de hacer entrar en razón al Draconequus.

\- ¡Vuélveme a la normalidad en este mismo instante! No puedo soportar este tipo de ultrajes de un tipejo como tú.

\- Oh, señorita, usted me ofende… yo soy un talento incomprendido. – Explicó el Draconequus poco antes de hacer levitar a su amiga a medias al suelo y devolverá a la normalidad.

\- Está bien Discord ¿Qué quieres? – Expresó de inmediato Starlight Glimmer con la intención de frenar una guerra sin cuartel entre dos personalidades con un ego peculiarmente inflado.

\- Vaya, ni siquiera tienes un cómo estás o qué tal la vida Discord…

\- Lo tendría si no te presentaras cuando y como te da la gana. – Le respondió con más sequedad la protegida de la princesa de la amistad.

\- Bueno, a algunas les gustan los aburridos. – De pronto el Draconequus se apareció al lado del corcel – ¿No es así? – le decía mientras le codeaba en la región media. – Es broma, es broma. – Continuó poco antes de aparecerse sentado en la mesa nuevamente con las patas cruzadas. – A ver… estoy aquí por un objeto muy urgente y que necesito que me prestes. – Explicó el Draconequus llevándose un uno de los dedos de león a su bigote de chivo.

\- ¿Cuál objeto?

\- El diario con el cual se comunican con Sunset Shimmer. – alegó el Draconequus con una sonrisa nerviosa, ladeada unos centímetros y mostrando unos cuantos dientes.

Starlight levantó una de sus cejas, al tiempo de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres? Y ¿Cómo sabes que lo tengo en primer lugar? – Ahí estaban las preguntas difíciles de responder.

\- Pues, la garra de león comenzó a bajar por el cuello del Draconequus, produciendo un sonido peculiar al rasgar su pelaje, observó el techo de la tienda con sus ojos, era de color marrón.

El lugar era peculiar, había unas cuantas sillas y mesas, en las cuales estaban extendidos mapas y libros, varias notas y diarios estaban siendo llenados día tras día; así mismo, pequeños frascos de tinta, algunos vacíos, otros a medio uso estaban desperdigados sobre toda la extensión, las plumas se mostraban en todo lugar, incluso en el piso. Había unos cuantos estantes que contenía libros de consulta. Finalmente, estaba una especie de pequeña caja en un rincón de la tienda y sin olvidar por supuesto, las camas donde los miembros del equipo dormían.

\- ¿¡Y!? ¿Qué respuesta tienes? – Volvió a preguntar la estudiante estrella de Twilight Sparkle.

\- Sé que los tienes porque se lo pedí a Twilight y lo quiero porque me consume saber quién es esa Sunset, tú sabes que la curiosidad nunca mató al Draconequus. – Explicaba el de ojos rojos fingiendo todo lo que podía su voz.

\- Pero si Twilight no sabe que traje el diario hasta aquí… - Explicó de pronto la yegua, mostrando una clara expresión de acusación. Incluso Sunburst ajustó sus lentes y observó fijamente al Draconequus. – ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

\- Ya que… lo busqué en el castillo de Twilight.

\- ¡Oye! – Starlight comenzaba enfurecerse.

\- Pero antes de que me des un sermón como Twilight… - Interrumpió el Draconequus poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de la yegua – juro que no leí ninguna de tus cartas de amor, bueno, sí lo hice. Pero el secreto muere conmigo. – Continuaba el Draconequus.

Al ver las mejillas obscureciéndose de la fémina hasta adquirir un púrpura con inclinación al magenta, supo que había clavado una astillita en el casco de la yegua y no había nada más odioso para un poni que eso. Así que se limitó a bajar la cabeza y desaparecer. No sin antes llevarse el diario consigo.

/* Equestria, 10 de Octubre del 1048 después de Equestria:

Dentro de lo que uno es, existe un vínculo con lo que uno hace. Y lo que uno hace está implicado con la sociedad, la realidad, el contexto y todo lo que estos implican. Ser una princesa implicaba tantas cosas que tenían impreso el desasosiego por el mañana, por el ahora y el pasado; y, conjuntamente con este, se hallaba también el sosiego en la toma de decisiones. Semejante fórmula se daba contadas veces por cada generación.

Pero… el otro lado de las princesas del cual Cadance era ahora consciente, era que mientras más tiempo se era princesa, menos podía imaginarse a sí misma lejos de aquel papel que se le había otorgado por el bien de Equestria. Las razones de su destitución eran para todos claras menos para ella.

No era el final del título de princesa; pero sí de su papel como tal, no había tardado mucho en entender que sus funciones estarían cada vez más mediadas por el resto de las princesas, hasta que en un momento u otro dimitiera del título. Todavía recordaba la ocasión donde en los nombres de unos disfraces en una tienda del mercado del imperio de cristal, observó que el perteneciente a ella llevaba "princesa bonita". Siempre pensó que podía hacer mucho más que ser la princesa bonita a la cual los súbditos podrían alabar por una belleza con la cual se veía congraciada por la naturaleza.

Ahora, al borde del fracaso en sus metas, en plena caída a un abismo obscuro sin un final claro, mantenía una vida frugal, lenta. El tiempo como princesa poni quedaba atrás y mientras más se aferrara al pasado, más extenso se haría el abismo.

\- Reina Cadance. – La voz del changeling con líneas rojas en el cuerpo atrajo su atención. – ¿Por qué está triste? ¿Qué le preocupa? – Con su particular voz, entre una ronquedad aguda y una profundidad que parecía rasgar sus cuerdas vocales, el artrópodo, ahora a poco tiempo de adquirir el tamaño de un adulto, se dirigía a su reina.

¿Podría guardarles algún rencor a ellos? ¿La culpa recaía en aquellos insectos?

Qué eran ellos sino criaturas que, desamparadas, quebradas, habían llegado a sus cascos de una forma jamás esperada. Y, en medio de los conflictos internos que conllevaba extendérselos; lo había hecho…

…Por qué…

La pregunta era un tormento. Por qué tratar de ayudar a criaturas que a primera vista eran tan diferentes, enigmáticamente obscuras. Su mirada no recordaba nada cálido, nada dulce, nada afectuoso. Al ver los ojos de Akant, era imposible encontrar en ellos tan siquiera un reflejo de los suyos. Pronto llegaría, aquel instinto salvaje. Cuando el ya casi maduro changeling le mostró sus fauces, Cadance se le quedó viendo.

¿Salvajes?, ¿Diferentes?, ¿Crueles?, ¿Aberrantes?, ¿Errantes de las civilizaciones? ¿Qué eran esos seres que se vinieron a llamar changeling [imitadores/cambiantes]? ¿En qué se diferenciaban de las plagas de parasprites o langostas que asolaban las plantaciones y pueblos desde el alba de la civilización equestre [NA: uso la palabra equestre para denotar una pertenencia a Equestria como nación, estado, organización social y no así de la especie de los equinos]?

\- El doctor Green nos leyó de nuestro pasado con las cebras. – Con una confianza absoluta, el artrópodo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras; batiendo las alas un poco para que hubiese algo de circulación en ellas. Cosa particular en aquellos seres, pues eran insectos.

Distanciada, la yegua esperó unos segundos hasta aclarar alguna oración que decir, cualquiera que fuese cumpliría con el objetivo de pregonar un interés que no tenía en ese instante.

\- ¿Y qué les dijo?

\- Sufrieron mucho después de que destruyésemos su colmena.

"Colmena" interesante palabra para describir las ciudades florecientes de lo que prometió ser una civilización única en toda la baja Equestria.

\- Y usted ¿Conoce el sabor de los sentimientos?

\- No… no los conozco.

\- El odio es ácido, te quema la lengua y la garganta; la pena es amarga, y cuando la tomas, tu cuerpo entero se debilita, hay veces en las que ni siquiera puedes volar; el miedo es picante, cuando lo tomas solo quieres sacarlo, pero no puedes en mucho tiempo. Solo el amor y la felicidad son sabores variados, todos agradables. Cuando los tomas, tu cuerpo se siente y se vuelve tan fuerte que no hay quien te frene. Me pregunto si a quienes les robamos todo eso sienten lo mismo.

Cadance observó mejor al pequeño.

\- Sí, es más o menos así como se siente. – Especificaba la princesa.

De pronto el interés en el changeling cambió; al fin se percataba de que los ponis también sentían; que de hecho, las demás criaturas sentían.

\- Pues, creo que entiendo por qué ya no podemos ir por las cebras. – Continuó explicando el insecto, con cierta emoción por su descubrimiento. – les quitamos todo el amor que sentían y solo les queda el odio.

\- No… no es así Akant. Cuando consumen a una cebra, consumen lo que siente en ese instante y casi siempre será odio.

\- Si no las secamos, ¿Por qué nos odian entonces?

\- Porque para consumir sus sentimientos, les hacen daño a ellos y a sus seres queridos. Nadie podría quererlos después de eso.

\- Entonces, es bueno que no busque que me amen. – Expresó con cierta lucidez el insecto; llegando a una conclusión más que lógica, natural.

Cadance dejó de prestarle atención por completo. A eso se reducía su intento; había fracasado enormemente y debía aceptarlo.

\- Usted también nos odiaba ¿No es cierto? – Cuestionó de pronto el insecto. Confrontando a la yegua con sus ojos inquisidores.

\- Sí. – Sincera, era algo que podía ser con esas criaturas.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Prosiguió con la interrogación Akant.

\- No lo sé… déjame sola por favor. – Solicitó murmullando la yegua echándose sobre sus patas y guardando su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras, al tiempo que el invitado a marcharse cumplía la orden retirándose con poca prisa y sin mirar atrás.

/* Equestria, 11 de Octubre del 1048 después de Equestria:

¡Ya lo sabía todo! Era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía e iría a suceder; unir las piezas del rompecabezas fue un reto, debía admitir que forzó muchas; pero más o menos comprendía todo el plan de Lavish Velvet, ese viejo corcel era todo un zorro. Había planeado meticulosamente los detalles más insignificantes. Tal cual predijo, era todo un planificador, uno de esos personajes con los que hay que tener cuidado.

No era un loco, de eso el señor del caos entendía bastante. Tampoco era un soñador; ese corcel tenía planificado algo épico. Pero ¿Cómo tomar las cosas ahora? Podía tomar partido por él y así llevar el caos a toda Equestria cuando menos se lo pensaran, todos, incluido él se darían de bruces contra un caos de proporciones colosales, sería un chiste, una ironía y una sátira… todo al mismo tiempo.

O, podría tomar partido por los implicados en el plan; pero de todas formas haría algo de caos. Era probable que incluso necesitase de una buena cantidad de apoyo.

O también podía esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas; tal cual estaba habían muchos caminos posibles, podría ser que todo le saliera mal a Lavish.

Era tan difícil decidirse por un lado que en última instancia, el Draconequus decidió tomar partido por todos, dejar que todo siguiera un curso impredecible, incluso para él y esa era la belleza de ser el señor del caos, que este también valía para él.

Con una sonrisa comprensible solo por un señor del caos, el Draconequus chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer el diario y un bolígrafo.

\- Querida Sunset Shimmer, te escribe Starlight. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna historia interesante que quieras contar? Por aquí todo está bien, estoy haciendo un estudio con un buen amigo en las pirámides de Ketzal en Forbidden Jungle.

Las pestañas del Draconequus crecieron hasta adoptar el tamaño de las de una yegua, así mismo su voz cambiaba para parecerse a la de Starlight Glimmer e incluso una réplica de su melena apareció en su cabeza.

\- Bueno, hace semanas atrás llegó a mis oídos un rumor. Twilight me dijo que Celestia desea que vuelvas a Equestria; tenía que ver con la enseñanza en el castillo y otras cosas que no comprendí bien… digo, es solo un rumor pero ¿Qué dirías si te hicieran esa pregunta?

* * *

¿Qué deseará el señor del caos con Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué pasará con Cadance? Descúbranlo en próximos episodios.

Además, es un gusto estar de vuelta. Escribiendo Fanfics y tal como prometi (Aunque con un retraso imperdonable) ya di inicio a los primeros capítulos de los otros dos fics que componen este primer tomo. El primero es: El Ultimátum, el fanfic donde están Lyra Heartstrings y Sweetie Drops y donde se mostrará el verdadero rostro detrás de Lavish Velvet. El segundo: Los Confines de la Magia: donde Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst y Moondancer exploraran un fenómeno mágico extraño que cuestionará toda la teoría mágica que los ponis poseen. Nos leemos pronto y espero que pasen un buen fin de año y si no, al menos se planteen tener una meta ambiciosa para el próximo año.


	20. Tipos de Princesas

Los pasos de Twilight eran apresurados; mantenía unas cuantas notas mentales por si acaso. Nunca se sabía cuándo Celestia podría hacerle alguna pregunta ocasional. Curiosamente, jamás pudo resistir desconocer las respuestas a sus preguntas; incluso después de dejar de ser su estudiante predilecta.

Cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas que conectaban el hermoso y grande corredor que conectaba el salón del trono con las puertas de acceso al castillo del castillo de las princesas, en Canterlot, la princesa de la amistad pudo ver a la yegua que más admiró en su vida. Sentada y, a la luz de los cristales de color, le sonreía.

Como era un día soleado, las luces de varios colores, gracias a los vitrales, coloreaban el pelaje blanco de la unicornio; mientras su melena ondulante, parecía saludarla con alegría. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa como respuesta mientras se situaba en el interior del enorme espacio. Su cola iba de un lado al otro al ritmo de sus pasos por la alfombra suave. El lugar era más cálido con relación al exterior, incluso después de abrir algunas ventanas estratégicamente ubicadas en los vitrales para conseguir un cruce de aire.

Las razones del viaje de la princesa de la amistad desde Ponyville hasta la capital política de Equestria fueron mantenidas con reserva. Así lo recomendaba Celestia, cuyo juicio siempre fue incuestionable ante los ojos de la estudiante.

La alicornio de pelaje azul se levantó de su trono para acercarse a su alumna y estrecharla con sus cascos con cierta fuerza que Twilight pudo sentir y gracias a la cual, pudo sentir el pelaje de aquella yegua picándole en la piel. La sonrisa radiante de Celestia, sin fingir, era algo irreconocible, a esas alturas, ni siquiera la yegua púrpura podía encontrar la diferencia. Mucho menos preocuparse por ella. No obstante; tan pronto como fue librada del afectuoso abrazo, observó cómo la mayor de las dos se dirigía hacia los vitrales para observarlos, la siguió sin dudarlo por un instante.

\- A veces extraño tu presencia en el castillo… también las pisadas de Spike contra el azulejo, el mármol o la madera. – Soltó de repente la princesa con suavidad y un toque de alegría en su voz.

\- Sí, lo sé… sus garras pueden ser muy ruidosas. – Admitió Twilight con una sonrisa cómplice, puesto que ambas habían visto crecer al bebé dragón.

Empezando por el vitral de la conmemoración de la princesa Twilight venciendo a Discord, Celestia comenzó un pequeño recorrido; deteniéndose para ver mejor a aquel Draconequus. Su sonrisa se amplió bastante. Twilight lo apreció casi al instante.

\- ¿Quién hubiera pensado cómo llegarían a ser las cosas? – Dijo efusivamente; inevitablemente, Discord era el cupo de caos que no necesitaban; pero que, sin embargo, era inolvidable.

\- Ni en mis sueños más locos lo imaginé. – Complementó la princesa del sol bastante contenta.

\- Aunque, no fui la única. – Acotó Twilight, pasando antes que Celestia al vitral que pretendía inmortalizar la victoria de aquella, junto a sus amigas, contra el Rey Sombra.

\- No, no lo fuiste. – Celestia observó la representación de Cadance. Sus labios se contrajeron para ya no dibujar una sonrisa, sino una línea recta; mientras sus ojos se centraron en la regente del imperio de cristal frente a ella, de tal forma que parecía querer atravesar la imagen con la mirada… - Pero sí resultaste ser la mejor de todas ellas. – Expreso aclarando la garganta al final. – Twilight ¿Sabes por qué te invité a venir aquí en este día? – Continuó con seriedad en su voz.

Allí estaba una de esas preguntas difíciles; aunque, la princesa de la amistad no tardó en intuirlo… que Celestia observara tan fijamente la imagen de Cadance fue todo lo que necesitó.

\- No lo sé con exactitud; pero tiene que ver con Cadance ¿No es así? – Respondió con la voz algo desafinada la de pelaje púrpura.

\- Sí… me sorprende que no hayas perdido tu sagacidad. No vayas a dejar esa virtud… te será muy útil como princesa. – recomendó la mayor.

\- Desde luego que sí princesa Celestia. – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa. Celestia no solía darle dos cumplidos seguidos sin intermediación de una lección. – Pero, volviendo a la cuestión de Cadance… le pido que no le guarde rencor princesa. Ella, solo siguió su corazón.

\- ¿Rencor? – Expresó sorprendida Celestia, poco antes de volver a sonreír a su antigua alumna. – Nunca sentí rencor por Cadance… lo que siento es preocupación.

\- ¿Por Cadance? – Preguntó de repente la princesa de la amistad levantando una ceja y a la espera de una afirmación por parte de su ex maestra.

\- Mi preocupación principal es el imperio de cristal Twilight; Cadance estará bien siempre que pueda disculparme con ella y mientras tenga la esperanza de volver a ser princesa. – Las palabras de la princesa del sol nunca fueron más frías. La de pelaje púrpura la observó. Incluso parecía que se puso algo ronca al decirlo. Y sin embargo, su interlocutora continuaba observando el vitral donde aparecía el rey sombra, Cadance, así como las mane six.

El silencio se presentó entre ambas, Twilight quiso sentarse. Aquella faceta en Celestia le era desconocida, hasta ese momento apenas pudo apreciarla en su superficie; mas, ahora que se mostraba en torno a una consideración de una yegua que además de ser su familia, era un ser amado.

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar, tal como lo dije y tal como lo estás tomando tú ahora, es una parte de ser princesa, Twilight. – Comenzó a hablar Celestia. De pronto su mirar fue a dar con los azulejos que reflejaban un dolor que había aprendido a fingir con el pasar de los siglos.

\- Entiendo… a veces debemos tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de Equestria. – Se adelantó la Princesa de la Amistad

\- No sabes cómo te agradezco que hagas esto más fácil para mí. – Se sinceró Celestia acercándose a su alumna predilecta.

Twilight sabía con quién estaba hablando. La yegua que tenía al lado, probablemente tenía más cicatrices en el corazón que una gran cantidad de ciudadanos de Equestria juntos. Admirable, eso era, por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Equestria ha cambiado mucho, ha crecido bastante en estos últimos años. Y te seré sincera Twilight, yo también envejezco. – Acertó a decir la princesa; volteando a ver a su alumna con una expresión de preocupación por reacción ante sus palabras; al instante le sonrió. – No lo malinterpretes; todavía me quedan al menos otras mil lunas… - Dijo con una pequeña risa que fue contagiada a la princesa de la amistad.

\- Entonces ¿Me está diciendo que es cada vez más difícil gobernar Equestria?

\- Exacto; con cada reino nuevo, con cada nuevo censo y nueva política; Equestria se hace más grande para las capacidades de las princesas. – Celestia volvió al vitral, su voz se hizo más profunda, mientras que sus cascos delanteros se extendieron ligeramente, poco antes de sentarse sobre la fría superficie. – Equestria necesita princesas, lo comprendí después de que me pidieron ocupar esta responsabilidad. – añadió la de ojos violeta haciendo levitar su corona. – y hay dos clases de princesas que siempre necesitó. – Dijo, a modo de conclusión, pues se calló de inmediato; para hacer girar la corona en el aire.

\- Sí ¿Cuáles? – Cuestionó de inmediato la princesa, dejando que la curiosidad la dominara temporalmente.

\- Por un lado están las princesas que, al igual que tú, Cadance incluso Hope si lo hubiera conseguido, se guían por una creencia en los ponis, en su gente. Son nobles de corazón y son capaces de los mayores sacrificios por el bien de los demás, sin importar qué.

La princesa de la amistad volteó ligeramente su cabeza para observar nuevamente el vitral.

\- Estás princesas son capaces de sacar lo mejor de cualquiera, sea poni, dragón… son puras en el fondo y siempre apelan a un bien que debe estar presente en todos.

\- ¿Y las otras? – Inquirió Twilight Sparkle imitando a su tutora al momento de sentarse, usando su cola como cojín con el cual evitar el contacto con los azulejos.

\- Las otras… son princesas que tienen una creencia en ideales, en fines. Sus corazones son maleables, las caracteriza el hecho de ser completamente frías en sus acciones; lo sacrificarán todo, pero con tal alcanzar las metas propuestas.

En ese instante, Celestia cerró los ojos para evocar la imagen que deseaba observar; de esta, no existía ningún vitral; mucho menos un recuerdo que se pudiera llamar cálido o completamente certero. Sin embargo, dentro de ella sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

\- Ellas pueden identificar el carácter de los ponis, sus virtudes y sus vicios. Pueden romper el interior de quienes les rodean, o potenciarlos. En el fondo son completamente maleables por las circunstancias; hablar con ellas de bien o mal es perder el tiempo, ellas hablan de lo que consiguen o logran.

\- Entonces ¿Ambas están separadas? ¿Somos una y no podemos ser la otra? – Preguntó la ex alumna llevándose un casco al hocico.

\- No, en algún momento tenemos que fungir como alguna o las dos al mismo tiempo. Pero es como si nacieras con el don para ser en primer lugar alguna de las dos. El tiempo, la experiencia y el empeño que pongas en aprender de tus errores, te forjan en lo que te falta... pero hasta ciertos límites – La princesa del sol suspiró antes de seguir adelante; la corona esta vez comenzaba a ser acercada a la luz, para resplandecer por un lado; mientras solo había sombra del otro. - Y ese don de nacimiento, digámosle así si lo permites. – Twilight afirmó con la cabeza, ahora concentrada totalmente en la corona. – Es algo que hasta ahora no hemos tenido.

Al terminar con aquellas palabras; Celestia se vio asaltada por la incomprensión de su ex alumna.

\- Por supuesto que no princesa, si podemos tener esta aptitud con el tiempo, no son necesarias las princesas de ese tipo.

\- Desde hace bastante tiempo estuve convencida de que son necesarias, y hasta hoy pienso que es así. Aunque, esa princesa jamás se presentó como Equestria la necesitaba. – explicó la princesa del sol con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Twilight, hubieron unas cuantas yeguas capaces de convertirse en esa princesa; pero nunca lograron ser capaces de entender la finalidad que Equestria requería que siguieran. Al menos así fue hasta hace algunos años.

En ese instante, como un rayo, el nombre específico llegó a la cabeza de Twilight Sparkle. Y, junto con este, una serie de interrogantes que debían ser respondidas.

\- Sunset Shimmer… - Susurró la Princesa de la Amistad poco antes de quedar en silencio.

\- Eso es… cuando comprendí que Equestria necesitaba una princesa así; busqué a la yegua que pudiera ser capaz de tener como fin mantener Equestria como el lugar donde reinase el amor y la armonía. Creí encontrarla en una yegua… pero todo terminó mal… como tú bien sabes. – Comenzaba a explicar la Princesa del Sol.

\- Usted siempre tuvo planeado que Sunset Shimmer fuera princesa… y en mi caso…

Celestia afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Siempre. Aunque siempre estuvo en su decisión dar el salto o no… Hope decidió no hacerlo; Cadance y tú sí lo hicieron; estoy segura que tampoco será una excepción cuando sea el turno de Starlight. – Añadió Celestia seria; devolviendo la corona a su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con toda la seguridad del mundo. – Así fue desde que me nombraron a mí y así será siempre; las capaces de ser princesas y que deseen serlo lo serán. – Sentenció a modo de conclusión.

\- Y Sunset…

\- Fue la única, entre todas mis estudiantes, que descubrió lo que tenía planeado y que trató de decidir antes de tiempo. Hizo algo que ninguna yegua había hecho antes: pidió ser princesa. – Celestia abrió los ojos pare ver mejor a su ex estudiante que la revisaba de arriba abajo. – Y durante todo el tiempo que fue mi estudiante probó ser el tipo de princesa que vela por objetivos.

El silencio de Twilight tenía muchas interpretaciones; cosa a la cual, Celestia no avocó su preocupación principal.

\- Pero el problema fue que sus objetivos eran peligrosos para Equestria. Ella añoraba el poder por el poder. Y no hay nada más destructivo que anhelar eso. – La alicornio de pelaje blanco se giró hacia su ex alumna. – Pero tú la cambiaste. Su corazón y sus objetivos son maleables y tú fuiste capaz de transformarlos. Llegaste donde yo no pude llegar.

\- Pero Sunset, ella está aprendiendo sobre la amistad; no creo que esté preparada. Starlight Glimmer también. – Interrumpió de forma abrupta la princesa de la amistad previendo lo que Celestia iría a decirle.

\- Se me olvidaba que era otra de tus estudiantes Twilight. – Afirmó la de ojos violeta. – Pero créeme cuando te digo que ella está lista para ser una princesa; desde el primer día, tuvo el talento de una gobernante. Solo necesitaba que sus objetivos cambiasen.

La forma en la cual Celestia hablaba en esos instantes mostraba una seguridad completa en sus palabras. Su voz no tenía cambio alguno, algo elevada y suave; su expresión tan siquiera cambió un poco y su mirada no se agitaba, ni sus pupilas se agrandaban o achicaban; sus cascos se mantuvieron quietos, aunque completamente relajados.

\- Sé que piensas que requiere de mucho aprendizaje. Pero la verdad es que ella ya conoce el arte de gobernar a los demás ponis desde hace ya muchas lunas atrás, mucho antes de que escapara. Contigo y ella en el principado, Equestria tendrá una época de un gobierno justo, equilibrado y con grandes aspiraciones. – Otro suspiro de Celestia fue exhalado.

\- Pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso no hay otras yeguas que puedan ser la princesa que Equestria requiere? – Preguntó la yegua púrpura cruzando la mirada con su ex maestra.

\- El Imperio de Cristal requiere de una princesa atenta, firme y capaz de seguir sus tradiciones. A Sunset no le cuesta nada adaptarse a nuevos entornos y sobre todo; una princesa que pueda afrontar los retos y decisiones difíciles que trae la presencia de los changelings en sus zonas fronterizas.

Allí estaba nuevamente la voz fría de Celestia. La yegua menor no supo afrontarla; simplemente guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Necesitaba digerir lo que vendría.

\- Quiere que la convenza de volver a Equestria… - Afirmó en voz baja la yegua.

\- Ser princesa es más que tener las coronas Twilight. – Comenzó a hablar Celestia. Levantándose nuevamente; esta vez para dirigirse a la fundación de Equestria, donde aparecían ella y su hermana. – A veces me miro a mí misma y solo veo una carga que no ha dejado de crecer en todas las lunas que llevo como princesa. He tomado decisiones complejas, decisiones que me obligaban a sacrificar varios de mis amores. Nuestra vida no es una vida de lujos, es una vida de privaciones Twilight.

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla izquierda de la princesa del sol, afortunadamente Twilight estaba a su derecha.

\- Cuando te veo; veo a la mejor estudiante que jamás he tenido y a la que amo como si de mi propia hija se tratase. Te vi crecer, vi cómo tu corazón puro vagó por Equestria y solo esparció la luz del arcoíris. No quiero que vivas mi vida; porque no merece ser vivida por una yegua tan buena como tú Twilight.

\- ¿Su vida? ¿Me está diciendo que prefiere que sea Sunset quien viva esa vida? ¿Acaso quiere que ella sufra de alguna manera todas las privaciones de las que habla? – En ese instante, Twilight observó directamente a Celestia. Comprendía a la perfección el sufrimiento del cual Celestia estaba hablando. Pero nunca, nunca jamás compartiría aquella forma de pensar una salida.

\- No, Twilight; Sunset tiene algo que ni tu ni yo, ni Luna, ni Starlight, ni Cadance, ni ninguna otra hasta ahora tenemos o tuvimos. Sunset puede tomar los tragos más amargos, puede aceptar cualquier herida sin que le importe, con tal de que se cumpla un fin.

\- Definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a obligar a Sunset a llevar una vida así; y aun si aceptara, no permitiré que lleve mi carga. Si acepté ser princesa fue siendo consciente de todo lo que implicaba. – Explico Twilight, logrando que Celestia sintiera al mismo tiempo pena y orgullo.

\- Esa es la respuesta que esperaba Twilight. – Dijo Celestia esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa. – Por supuesto que no deseo eso para Sunset; pero si necesitamos una princesa con sus aptitudes.

Sorprendida por el repentino cambio en la actitud de su ex mentora, Twilight la observó con detenimiento, tratando de hallar algún rastro que indicara que estaba actuando. Pero no halló nada.

\- La carga de una princesa, a esa princesa le corresponde. El imperio de Cristal puede depender de nuestro principado; pero no puede ser por siempre. Trata de convencer a Sunset Shimmer. Si ella no puede o no quiere, ya pensaremos en algo.

Aquella faceta de Celestia era en extremo rara, desconocida hasta ese instante por Twilight. Le había hecho una especie de examen de cómo ser princesa de una forma tan brillante que siempre llevó el dominio de la conversación; mentora semejante era pues, para toda la vida.

\- Pero princesa, de todo lo que hablamos, ¿Qué es verdad y qué formaba parte de la prueba? – Cuestionó Twilight, sin dejar escapar el hecho tan importante.

La alicornio de pelaje blanco la observó con afecto. Apreciaba tanto aquella naturaleza curiosa de su estudiante. No era la primera vez que la observaba en una yegua; pero era una de las pocas veces que resultaba algo verdaderamente satisfactorio.

\- Pues, la división de las princesas y que Sunset es capaz de ser princesa desde hace muchas lunas es cierto. Que yo quisiera que fuera un chivo expiatorio es la prueba.

\- Y usted… ¿Le guarda rencor a Sunset Shimmer? – Inquirió de nuevo Twilight.

\- Mi defecto es no poder guardar rencor Twilight. Creo que todos tienen bondad en el fondo y hasta cierto punto es verdad. Pero es lo curioso de Sunset Shimmer, pese a que ella también podía creerlo… en primer lugar, siempre vio a los demás como piezas de un tablero, donde tú y yo vemos ponis que sufren o que son felices. Creo que esa es la causa de la diferencia entre los dos tipos de princesas – arguyó Celestia con una sonrisa poco antes de levantarse. – Si me disculpa, Princesa de la Amistad, tengo trabajo pendiente. – Se excusó, haciendo una reverencia mientras caminaba, limitándose a bajar el cuello, dirigiéndose y dejando así a la princesa de la amistad en silencio y cortando su conversación abruptamente.

/* Equestria 18 de Octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria

 _La separación de Cadance y Shining Armor no fue lo más destacado de todo el 1048. En absoluto. Cuando historiadores, biógrafos de las princesas, escritores y otros tantos hablan o evocan este día con horror, es solo una fracción de la que reacción que Equestria entera tuvo ese día._

 _Las fábricas pararon su producción, desde Cloudsdale hasta Manehattan; los estudiosos abandonaron las bibliotecas, estudios y laboratorios; los especialistas en construcción frenaron por ese día toda actividad; el imperio de cristal se aproximó al castillo real en busca de respuestas; varios artistas cuentan que durante ese día y después de este, sus obras perdieron todo atractivo. La guardia real abandonó sus torres de vigilancia y puestos. En fin, toda Equestria estuvo completamente inactiva, todo porque se dio a conocer el aviso que, según muchos, cambiaría Equestria hacia un nuevo rumbo: la boda de la princesa Celestia._

 _Pero la historia real se desconoce por completo. Todos atestiguan este acontecimiento al momento en el cual se mostró oficialmente en el periódico; Equestria entera se enteró por ese medio el día 23 de noviembre de ese mismo año. Según se reconstruyó, fue Clever Heart quien solicitó el casco de la princesa el día anterior con intenciones dobles._

 _Según lo que muchos autores sostienen, y me refiero a los más cautos en la tesis general que todos manejan, el venado planeaba adquirir poder sobre Equestria; ignorando que el título de Rey o Reina es imposible en Equestria y que, además, un príncipe carece del cargo, responsabilidades y poderes de una princesa. Así, se sigue que Clever Heart anhelaba tener poder en Equestria. Varios de los biógrafos de la princesa Celestia aseveran que la regente superior de todo nuestro imperio estaba enamorada y que por ello cedió a la propuesta. Los demás piensan que Celestia anhelaba anexionar Forbidden Jungle a Equestria._

 _En el primer caso, la princesa finalmente cede de forma caprichosa ante un poder extranjero y ajeno al espíritu de Equestria, a sus costumbres, a su mentalidad y a su forma de ser. Es decir, permite, por su amor, que Clever Heart tome las riendas de un imperio al que no conoce ni entiende. Así pues, de la noche a la mañana, la princesa Celestia pasa de amar y sacrificar todo por Equestria a sacrificar Equestria por un amor, como si de una prenda de conyugal se tratase, intercambia Equestria por estar con el venado. Irónico cuando estos mismos autores inician con la princesa joven que debe luchar contra las rencillas ponis restantes después de la fundación de Equestria, que desterró a su propia hermana a la luna, que perdonó la vida a su peor enemigo para ganar un poderoso aliado, que desterró a su propia "supuesta" hija lejos de Equestria al ver que esta era un gran mal. Esta tesis cae por su propio peso y solo puede ser considerada para una novela histórica._

 _En el segundo caso, se propone a Celestia como una gobernante que deseaba iniciar una afiliación a la fuerza de naciones contrarias, deseosa por expandir la paz, felicidad y concordia de Equestria por todo el planeta conocido. Que de hecho ya tenía planes para el nuevo continente. Así, la mejor de las voluntades se mancha por el peor de los fines, Celestia es fría y al borde de la locura, decide conquistar todo terreno no acorde con las máximas ni la ética, ni la moral Equestriana._

 _Esta tesis olvida por completo la propia historia de Equestria, rebate las máximas, la ética y la moral que trata de rescatar para generaciones futuras; pues para estos autores, la fatalidad vino a Equestria una vez que Celestia olvidó su espíritu. Así mismo, estos autores olvidan también la naturaleza intrínseca a cada poni a la cual Celestia siempre prestó su atención. Nosotros, hacemos amigos, no enemigos. La guardia real, en más de mil años no entró en una guerra ofensiva, sino defensiva; apoyó a las naciones que pidieron ayuda, y solo una vez que se comprobara que los enemigos de esa nación buscaban fines codiciosos. Los tratados de paz firmados con intermediación de Equestria fueron siempre los más justos y Celestia jamás pidió nada más que la apertura de los mercados de las distintas naciones._

 _Bajo el gobierno de Equestria se evitaron tantas guerras que la paz de nuestro imperio pudo avanzar lejos de nuestras fronteras y todo se hizo con diplomacia._

 _Este vicio en la imaginación histórica es más nociva que nuestros políticos actuales, porque a la historia le pedimos consejos en momentos de crisis y es a través de la historia como nos vemos a nosotros mismos._

 _Ahora lector, permítame mostrarle lo que todos estos historiadores ignoran siempre, es tiempo de revelar este fragmento de historia importante que puede resolver esta disputa absurda._

 _En realidad, Clever Heart si lanzó la propuesta. Pero no en noviembre, sino en alguna fecha de Octubre, la princesa Celestia guardó el secreto por bastante tiempo y es difícil decir con exactitud la fecha de la propuesta de Clever Heart. Sin embargo, lo que la princesa no pudo ocultar para la posteridad fueron los efectos de la propuesta._

 _En primer lugar, la princesa dejó de asistir a eventos durante todo ese mes, siendo su substituta la princesa Luna. Ni los fotógrafos, ni las personalidades principales pudieron contactar con ella, nadie en absoluto, solo un círculo íntimo, compuesto de la princesa Luna, Twilight y a quién ella llamó como su amigo inesperado, como solía referirse al Gran Traidor, además claro de Kibits su organizador de tiempo. Por razones evidentes, no quedó rastro alguno de sus conversaciones, salvo por un pequeño pasaje del diario de la princesa Twilight._

" _Me pregunto ¿Cuándo una aprendiz se vuelve maestra? ¿Cuándo gana en erudición y descubre algo más que esta? He logrado ello; pero incluso así, ella sigue siendo mi clara maestra. Aunque creo que nunca podré aprender a fingir el dolor o la pena."_

 _Con fecha el 16 de octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria._

 _Como segundo efecto está el intento de la princesa Celestia por tratar de ganar la amistad del imperio del Bosque Everfree y su Rey Aspen; que, herido en el orgullo y la confianza no quiso tratar siquiera con la princesa, generalmente se toma este hecho como una de las primeras agresiones contra Equestria. Pero el lector debe entender que algo de participación equina hubo en ello._

 _Y como tercer y último efecto, sin lugar a dudas el más significativo de todos, está la búsqueda sistemática que la princesa Celestia realizó para hallar princesas nuevas._

 _Pensó en varias posibilidades, en primer lugar, trató de acudir a la estudiante de Twilight Sparkle. Pero Starlight Glimmer estaba en una segunda expedición y todavía no estaba lista para ser una princesa. Después decantó por una vieja estudiante: la unicornio Hope, desconocida por muchos. Y que sin embargo, tenía un talento singular, podía curar hasta la enfermedad más malévola. Su respuesta fue un no, al menos hasta que terminase de juntar los trozos de la estatua de la princesa Amore, aniquilada por el Rey Sombra cientos de años atrás mediante un maleficio desconocido en la actualidad, que podía convertir a cualquiera en una estatua de cristal que se destruía en pedazos y que tenía reversión si se juntaban todos los trozos. Y para la sorpresa de quienes leen la biografía de la "casi princesa" – como le han tildado los encargados de contar su historia – la otra condición de Hope era que pudiera casarse con ese mismo corcel. A quien ayudó a reformarse. Quienes duden de la capacidad del amor, entérense de su historia y sabrán por qué esta yegua nunca le dedicó una estatua, ni sepulcro alguno al corcel que amo con todas sus fuerzas y locura._

 _Entonces, la princesa Celestia buscó en la academia de magia, esperando que una futura princesa se encontrase allí. Pero no halló nada._

 _Así pues, quizás en un intento desesperado y como último recurso, la mayor de todas las princesas y la más extraordinaria, buscó a una tal Sunset Shimmer. Sí, esa de la cual solo tenemos una foto con la princesa, a esa a la que los historiadores asociarían como hija de la princesa Celestia, aquella de la cual tanto se especula y que sin embargo, jamás algún poni vio. Con la excepción de princesa Twilight Sparkle, en su diario personal y en los dos diarios gemelos. Siendo la única que puede confirmar su existencia. Es más, las respuestas del diario son las únicas que confirman la existencia de una yegua con ese nombre._

 _No obstante, las últimas páginas del segundo diario gemelo están rotas. Solo queda un fragmento donde está una pregunta. O al menos quedaba hasta que ambos diarios mágicos se quemaran sorpresivamente._

 _Sin embargo, en un pequeño fragmento queda escrito lo siguiente:_

" _¿Qué responderías si la princesa Celestia te pide volver a Equestria?"_

 _Desde luego, la respuesta ya no es accesible._

 _Así pues, la búsqueda de la princesa fue un total fracaso. Pero la pregunta que pocos se hacen es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué agotó hasta el último recurso para hallar a una o más princesas?_

 _La respuesta es difícil de argumentar sin caer en especulaciones, pues mucho se ha abordado ya el relato de que Celestia tenía una hija desterrada por ella y a la cual deseaba traer nuevamente a Equestria._

 _No, Celestia no estaba buscando que una supuesta hija regresara, estaba buscando una poni que ocupase su lugar. Un reemplazo para su puesto. Pero no es un evento aislado. Hasta ahora no encuentro un argumento que rebata la posibilidad de que fuera exactamente la propuesta de boda la causa de una renuncia del principado por parte de Celestia. Y efectivamente, creo firmemente en que Celestia aceptó el compromiso planeando quitar todo posible asenso de Clever Heart al principado. Y la prueba es un pequeño fragmento de un discurso escrito con su propio cascos, que el Gran Traidor entregó junto con los diarios gemelos de la princesa Twilight Sparkle y la misteriosa Sunset Shimmer._

" _[…] anhelos que Equestria viva como su gente merece vivir; en paz y felicidad. Recuerden, soy solo una poni que tomó la decisión de ser su princesa cuando me lo pidieron. Y ahora, que estoy cansada, espero que me dejen vivir una vida normal, con un poni especial que me ame […] A sabiendas de que hoy solo pierden a una princesa, pero no al principado. Equestria vivirá por siempre si hay princesas que hallen en sus corazones el anhelo de la felicidad de los demás por encima del suyo propio"._

 _Este documento no es oficial ni reconocido; pero hasta la fecha no se ha podido confirmar que la letra sea falsificada, mucho menos la firma. La única razón para desconfiar de su validez es que la haya entregado el Gran Traidor._

* * *

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Bueno, estoy contento, finalmente le di final a La Tragedia Rich, aunque a este fic le faltan al menos doce capítulos para terminar… bueno, solo quiero recalcar que Celestia es uno de mis personajes favoritos y al que no pude dedicarle ningún fic solo a ella. Así que el siguiente capítulo tratará de ella. Nos leemos pronto.


	21. Un corto día libre 1

Existía cierto pesar en el Draconequus, a la distancia se escuchaba el bullicio de los ponis ansiosos por ver la representación de la noche de los corazones cálidos, afuera existía un gran tumulto, la alegría de las fechas era pues bastante peculiar, calor de hogar, una mezcla de amor, unión, amistad, fraternidad; pobre de aquel que en esas fechas no entendiese la diferencia y la relación de cada uno de esos conceptos que se encarnaban constantemente en las relaciones equestres.

Y pese a esa alegría de allá afuera, dentro del señor del caos se debatían dos dimensiones, quizás más, sobre el presente, el futuro y el pasado de forma simultánea, lo que fue, lo que era y lo que fuese a ser se agolpaban, fusionándose en un solo momento sin ubicación precisa, segundos, horas, días. Incluso años, poco valían para el señor del caos. Su valor no recaía en que, acercaban su hora final, sino en que encasillaban los sueños, las aspiraciones el orden y todo lo que este implicaba para los demás.

No, en la cabeza del Draconequus no había lugar para un yo feliz y al mismo tiempo, su felicidad recaía en saber esto, en entenderlo al confundirse con esta cuestión sencilla. En el mundo había tantos, tantos, tantos que anhelaban la libertad, en aquella y en las demás dimensiones existían ideólogos, personas, animales, energías, cosas que anhelaban ser libres, libertad, libertad, libertad. La libertad era una idea y nada más, nunca una realidad, un sentimiento, mas nunca una fría presencia, era paciencia, mas no gratificación, una pregunta y nunca una respuesta.

En su forma retorcida de pensar – para muchos – la libertad finalmente había tenido cabida, estaba allí para aprisionarlo, para sentenciarlo con unas cadenas que jamás nadie más que él podría comprender. Libertad era estar encerrado, encerrado dentro de la propia libertad. Nada sabían los que decían librarse al entender el mensaje de un Dios distante; alejados estaban aquellos que luchaban veinte años por la independencia de un país; ilusos eran quienes, convencidos de la libertad vivían una vida de trabajo, castigo, ley y conformismo; enfermos estaban quienes claudicaban de sufrimientos extremos para dejarse llevar por el impulso de la pluma para demandarle al pueblo el reconocimiento de que en ellos yacía la voz de un tiempo, de un lugar y de un espíritu; astutos y nada más eran los políticos que seguían sus propios fines usando a los demás, convencidos de que, detrás del telón, sus acciones eran libres; pobres diablos eran quienes sentían librarse al escribir sobre los hilos del poder detrás de un escritorio, sintiendo seguridad al develar las supuestas maquinaciones de la sociedad y el mundo en su totalidad; perdidos estaban quienes consideraban la libertad como un atributo de un existir, de un darse cuenta, de un elegir.

No, aquellas formas groseras de entender la libertad movían gente, movían pensamientos, movían mundos completos y constantemente eran merecedoras de los más gloriosos elogios; pero él podía jactarse de la libertad, aquella doncella que segundo a segundo lo encadenaba silenciosamente, detrás de todo el bullicio que él efectuaba como todo señor del caos.

La poseía y esta lo poseía a él, estaba firmemente atravesado por esta, fusionado hasta la parte más íntima de su ser. Esa libertad era la que lo guiaba a presentarse constantemente hacia un danzar alrededor de lo que los demás habían creado, de lo que los demás habían ordenado: política, conocimiento, enfermedad, realidad, física, química, biología, amor, pasión, guerra, paz, materia, vida, ser vivo, ser muerto, emoción, pensamiento, cuerpo, tecnología, naturaleza. Cualquier cosa, en fin, él era libre, libre de revolverlo todo, su danzar era pues un desordenar, no porque existiera una causa, sino porque simplemente revolvía, sin explicación, sin razón aparente o profunda. En ello consistía la libertad. Por ello era al mismo tiempo una doncella que lo encadenaba en silencio.

Allí donde el señor del caos pasase, su danzar, su desordenar, su doblegar el orden era inevitable, su naturaleza, si es que era eso; porque incluso eso había cambiado en más de una oportunidad, era ser libre, fuera de la filosofía, fuera de la ciencia, fuera del arte, fuera del carácter, fuera de la materia, fuera de la idea. Una libertad semejante lograba cegarlo, herirlo en lo más profundo y al mismo tiempo, lograr que sintiera un bien consigo mismo tan perturbador que hasta la cosa más simple podría alegrarle el día.

Que un vaso de leche se rompiera era igual a que de pronto las cosas dejen de caer, que la gravedad dejase de existir, que los organismos de toda una galaxia de pronto ya no puedan sobrevivir, que un niño sea asesinado por su padre, que un depredador muera a causa de su presa. El sufrimiento, el dolor, la pena, el amor, el bien, lo racional… nada de eso importaba ya en esa libertad.

Y allí, solo allí el señor del caos realizaba el baile que lo liberaba, que liberaba todo. Y sin embargo… sin embargo se había dejado apresar, encadenado, su fidelidad hacia el caos del cual se enseñoreó y bajo el cual se dejó enseñorear, estaba quebrado desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Claro, él también podía sufrir, esperanzarse, desesperarse, pensar, intuir, hacer ciencia, existir. Y esas otras cadenas eran quizá más superficiales, pero también le abrían hacia aquellas falsas libertades; abrían su pecho deforme de tal forma que la libertad acusaba con destruirse para ser libre una vez más.

Su captora, su carcelera era ninguna poni más y ninguna poni menos que la yegua de ojos celestes, pelaje amarillo, melena rosa y voz suave. En medio de todo el sufrimiento que siempre implicó ser el señor del caos, ella simplemente lo tomó, lo arropó, lo abrazó. No obstante, por mucho que le enseñase junto a Twilight y el resto de sus amigas, esa relación entre dos seres que se llama amistad, seguía siendo una captora. Equestria era una cárcel con barrotes dulces, paredes pintadas de los colores más cálidos. Pero cárcel, al fin y al cabo. Fluttershy, por tierna, amable, única y querida por él que fuese seguía siendo su carcelera.

Su pasado era simple en un aspecto, nunca tuvo dueño más que ese deseo, esa naturaleza perturbada de anhelar el caos. Nunca ningún orden, político, social, vinculante, físico e incluso químico logró encadenarlo. Él podía existir en la dimensión que se le antojase, podía violar cuantas leyes de la materia y las energías desease; había llevado a tantos imperios a la ruina… había sumido a tantos bajo el yugo liberador del caos… había sido todo eso con un completo desprendimiento de todo lo que podría importar. Y es que para el señor del caos no existía patria, familia, amigos, moral, ética, partido, honor, lealtad; ni siquiera el amor propio podía arraigarse. Su amor era el caos y en tanto pudiera hacerlo estaba completo.

Al principio de aquellos meses, cuando volvió a las viejas y añoradas andanzas, planeando, creando estratagemas que pudieran, de una forma brillante y escalofriante al mismo tiempo, fracturar el orden, desmenuzar la realidad y desordenarlo todo para que al fin pudiera saborear los breves segundos cuando las mentes ajenas sufrían, claudicaban, enloquecían ante el horror del caos.

Allí estaba abierta la problemática. Sentía en carne propia un dilema profundo, desgarrador, a veces sentía miedo, a veces una pasión descontrolada por seguir adelante. Si seguía adelante, su carcelera, y por qué no aceptarlo, las que se habían ido adicionando en aquella prisión afable y cálida, sufrirían de la dislocación de todo su mundo; perderían aquello que asumían como real, eterno, feliz, completo. Sabía bien lo que significaba destruir el orden en quienes lo vivían. Significaba quebrar sus espíritus por completo, aislarlos a la demencia de algo que ya no podían llamar mundo.

Provocarles semejante sufrimiento, semejante dolor, una desgracia tan trágica y valga la redundancia, tan incompleta, que ya nunca más podría ver sonrisa alguna en ellas. En eso se traducía hacer el caos.

Una parte de él ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el momento, ver sus rostros, el de todos y todas las y los ponis en Equestria bajo el efecto liberador, cuando sus muros perfectos besaran el suelo. Lo ansiaba de forma desesperada, no era placer lo que le causaría, sino la libertad, la destructiva y desgarradora libertad que él conocía perfectamente. Libre, libre de todo, de todos, libre de cualquier orden, libre del amor, de la amistad, de la lealtad; así como había hecho innumerables veces.

Sí… ese era el camino por el cual se expiaría de sus cadenas, las minucias de una vida bajo el orden eran invalidaras ante la libertad auténtica, aquella que no se podía otorgar, aquella que no le era lícita a nadie; aquella que estaba por sobre todo ello.

Su sonrisa, en mucho tiempo no había tenido como origen el ansiar esa libertad… por ello, al estar frente a la puerta de la madera más fina, sin guardias, tal como habían acordado, tocó sin más premeditaciones, para ver, el rostro de una de esas carceleras, a la cual había conocido mucho antes incluso que a Fluttershy.

El sonido que sus garras de águila producían en la madera fueron tres repeticiones, irregulares y sin ritmo alguno; sin esperar a que la alicornio le respondiera, ingresó a sus aposentos, abriendo la puerta por el lado opuesto a la perilla.

Celestia yacía sentada frente a un escritorio donde varios papeles arrojados en el piso, daban una clara idea de lo que estaba haciendo durante un buen rato; la pluma todavía levitaba cuando Discord se le aproximó. La princesa del sol se volteó repentinamente para mirarlo con una expresión ilegible del todo.

La simpleza de su habitación resaltaba en comparación con la del todo el castillo, las paredes pintadas de un sepia mantenían una armonía con el piso de madera; la yegua desde luego, mantuvo la costumbre antigua de dormir al nivel del piso, por lo cual usaba uno de esos grandes cojines bastante cómodos y en forma cilíndrica de uno o dos metros sobre un colchón redondo hecho en la parte baja con materiales aislantes y en la superior con acolchonados, en eso se basaba la parte más importante de todo dormitorio. Después, pudo observar de forma rápida su escritorio, un tocador empolvado y un pequeño librero, con una alfombra de terciopelo que ocupaba casi todos los rincones del piso, asimismo, el diseño se basaba dos cuadrados vinculados por diversas líneas curvas; el centro tenía un sol, las hebras cobraban diferentes tonalidades.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste de estar de fisgón? – Le inquirió la yegua de pronto, haciendo levitar el papel para ponerlo en una gaveta de su escritorio.

\- Soy solo alguien con curiosidad e interés en las ponis que tiene como amigas. – Se disculpó el señor del caos, fingiendo su voz para tratar de igualarla con sátira a las de los diferentes diplomáticos con los cuales la princesa se entrevistaba, al tiempo de hacer una reverencia, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, poniendo su pata de león en su estómago y manteniendo sus alas completamente cerradas.

\- Pensé que no vendrías. – Sentenció de pronto la poni de pelaje blanco, se levantó para acercarse a su cama.

Solo entonces, el Draconequus pudo advertir que sobre el lugar donde la princesa del sol solía dormitar, yacía un vestido negro, era muchas tallas inferior a la de la princesa. Vestir con cualquier color era un lujo que solamente la princesa Luna podía tener, una pena que a ella no le interesara tanto destacar por su aspecto.

\- ¡Cómo! No me perdería una salida con la princesa más seria de toda Equestria. Sobre todo, cuando sé que comerá y actuará sin la mayor parte de los modales que usualmente mantiene en la mesa. – Copiar la forma de hablar de los diplomáticos era algo que Discord disfrutaba, hablar con Celestia era de las cosas más extrañas, podía decirle cosas hirientes, podía lanzarle indirectas, ser completamente opuesto a sus súbditos en su comportamiento y a ella parecía no importarle, siempre y cuando no llegara a los límites.

\- Entonces, señor del caos, rey del desorden; ¿Podríamos dar inicio a este… acto de desconcentración? – Se dirigió la princesa, siguiéndole el juego. A lo cual, siguió una sonrisa cómplice del señor del caos.

\- Sea, siempre y cuando, me permita, en favor de una mejor experiencia para ambos, cambiar nuestra forma.

\- Sería un placer para mi metamorfosearme hasta que no quede un ápice de esta fachada, disfrutar del alborozo mundano de lo que usted llama chusma y yo súbditos me llenaría de regocijo. – Discord levantó una de sus cejas. - ¿Dejamos el antigües? – Preguntó.

\- Lo dejamos. – Afirmó Discord, mientras se sobaba las manos, para después dar un chasquido.

El yugo, las herraduras y la corona de la princesa de pronto le quedaron grandes, sintió cómo, a causa de su tamaño ahora reducido, además de la pérdida de su cuerno, la corona caía al piso con cierto estruendo; su voz pasaba a ser algo ronca. Su pelaje se tornaba menos sedoso, más firme, el color pasaba de blanco a lavanda, su melena se recortaba, de llegarle hasta los cascos, ahora ya ni bajaba debajo de sus mandíbulas, quedándose recortado por el cuello, para mantener un peinado en el cual varios mechones se posicionaban hacia adelante y arriba de forma casi natural, su cola se recortaba hasta solo parecer un mechón grande que apenas llegaba hasta la mitad de sus ancas. Sus alas se redujeron de forma proporcional al tamaño que su cuerpo adoptaba: la de una poni cualquiera.

En el caso de su Cutie Mark, pasaba a representar una bombilla incandescente de una linterna. Sus ojos se tornaban en un amarillo limón. Pronto, la pegaso observó al señor del caos con cierta expresión que no supo diferenciar bien, parecía estar nerviosa… pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Ejem… Discord, tengo que cambiarme. – Le explicó la yegua señalando con la vista la salida de la habitación.

\- Oh vamos, prácticamente ustedes no usan ropa en todo el día y aún así piden que no les vean cambiarse… a veces ustedes son los extraños. – Recalcaba el Draconequus.

\- Ya, sal de una vez. – Rogó la pegaso de ojos amarillos sin dejar lugar a más discusiones.

Fueron varios minutos de espera, en los cuales el señor del caos tuvo que entretenerse con un cuadro donde aparecía la legendaria comandante Hurricane en cuerpo completo, el retrato transmitía el espíritu guerrero característico en antaño de los pegasos con el porte militar, que implicaba sacar levemente el pecho, para que estuviera algunos centímetros al frente de una línea imaginaria que dibujaban la punta de los cascos, asimismo, el rostro debía estar bien encajado con relación a esta línea imaginaria, de tal forma que el centro del hocico estuviera en la misma de forma paralela con el centro de la línea imaginaria.

Primero lo hizo levitar, hacerlo girar en todas las direcciones que se le ocurrió, extraer todos los pigmentos secos en su totalidad, para volver a ponerlos en su lugar, repintar mágicamente la pintura para que Hurricane se viera como un payaso, después perdiendo una apuesta en una partida de cartas. Como parte de la publicidad para un refresco; aunque, las cicatrices de esa guerrera impedían que tuviera el efecto deseado… pero si la ponía en una bebida deportiva, entonces lograba crear una imagen atractiva.

Cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose, devolvió todo a la normalidad. Cuando Celestia salió, se le acercó con unos ojos desconfiados.

\- Qué estabas haciendo.

\- Wow, Celi, a pesar de la edad todavía tienes lo tuyo. – Expresó el Draconequus nervioso.

\- Responde, qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo. – Volvió a preguntarle. – Gracias por cierto y… ¡Discord! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que ya no hagas los chistes de la edad!

\- Lo siento, lo siento… es que… ¿Tienes como mil y algo más cierto?

La princesa le negó con la cabeza, era una clara señal de que era mejor no continuar insistiendo.

\- Bueno… ahora vámonos, que tenemos un día bastante movido. – Añadió el Draconequus antes de volver a chasquear los dedos. – He tratado de hacer una lista como Twilight, sé que a ti y a ella les encanta tener todo su tiempo organizado. – un rollo de papiro apareció flotando, abriéndose y unos lentes gruesos, aparecieron frente a los ojos del Draconequus, se disponía a leer su lista cuando Celestia levantó un casco.

\- No, nada de listas… hoy es un día donde quiero dejar todo eso Discord. – Explicó la pegaso bajando su casco, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Sacando después la cabeza para vigilar si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

\- Entonces, ¿Sólo te dejarás llevar?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no variar alguna vez? – Le preguntó la yegua después de cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Observando a Discord a los ojos para fruncir el ceño. – Ya deja lo que estaba escribiendo, sé que lo tienes en alguna parte. – añadió la yegua con una intuición casi natural.

\- Oh vamos, ¿A poco no confías en mí?

\- Esto no; no quiero empezar este día de mala manera. – Advirtió de forma menos sutil de la acostumbrada.

\- Bueno, solo porque no dijiste por favor. – Dijo con rezonga el Draconequus poco antes de romper una de las divisiones de su hasta de venado. Al arrojarla al escritorio, se convirtió en el papel original en el aire; cayendo suavemente. Poco después levantó su garra de águila. - ¿Lista para irnos? – Le preguntó todavía con cierto resentimiento. La privacidad era un concepto bastante restringido para el de ojos rojos.

\- Por supuesto, pero no con magia. – Se adelantó la yegua, dirigiéndose a su tocador. – Ayer por la noche tomé todas las sábanas que pude.

Afirmó Celestia con un brillo en los ojos mientras abría uno de los compartimentos, extrayendo de este una cuerda improvisada hecha de varias sábanas de colores cálidos diversos, enrollada y preparada para un uso evidente.

\- ¿No estarás hablando enserio? – Le dijo el Draconequus cruzando sus brazos.

\- Siempre quise saber qué se siente escapar de una torre de un castillo.

\- Celi, enserio idealizas todo; primero el tren y ahora quieres escapar de tu castillo como la princesa Platino.

\- Bueno, esto no debería ser nada para alguien que ha escapado de todas las cárceles y prisiones donde traté de encerrarlo. Aunque, dicen que en los machos, la edad trae la pereza…

Desafíos, si algo había que podía levantar a Discord, eran los desafíos.

\- Oh bueno. – El Draconequus chasqueó los dedos para convertirse en un pegaso gris, con melena y crin blancas, sus ojos se quedaban casi con completa normalidad, el colmillo sobresaliente adoptaba la forma propia de la dentición de un herbívoro, un incisivo. Su cutie mark era un enchufe. – Pero no estés llorando cuando tus cascos no resistan y te sueltes.

Celestia amarró un extremo en el barandal, después haló con todas sus fuerzas para comprobar que resistiese, en efecto, el mármol era lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar la fuerza con la cual saldría.

Después, lanzó toda la cuerda; asombrosamente, la reserva de sábanas era lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a un metro del piso, al final le aguardaba dar un salto. Con lentitud, se levantó por sobre el barandal, hacia la altura más que considerable de la torre, al menos quince pisos de caída si no lograba sujetarse. Sintió seguridad, pues era una pegaso, si se caía extendía las alas y ya.

\- Bien, aquí voy… - pensó en voz alta.

El procedimiento lo conocía de algunas lecturas y uno que otro ejercicio que la guardia real había hecho en su presencia.

Primero debía tomar la cuerda con su casco derecho, después, hacerlo pasar por ambos flancos, procurando asir la misma con su cola; era pequeña, pero pudo cumplir con la tarea; listo, ahora solo quedaba comenzar a descender dando pequeños impulsos contra la pared con sus cascos traseros, la gravedad haría el resto.

\- Celi, ese es descenso para un solo poni. – Expresó el Draconequus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una segunda cuerda de sábanas apareció en al lado, tenían varios colores, manchas y el final de la misma se movía como si se tratara de la cola de un perro inquieto, el Draconequus se limitó a poner un casco frontal cerca de la cuerda y esta se movió por si sola para darle dos vueltas; una vez al otro lado del barandal observó con una sonrisa a su aventurera acompañante. Con una mirada de reprobación.

\- Dijiste que descendiera, nunca dijiste cómo. – se defendió.

\- Qué más da, igual llegaras segundo. – Expresó la yegua poco antes de comenzar a descender.

\- Oye, no dijiste que era una carrera.

\- Hubieras hecho lo mismo Discord. – Dijo la yegua ya a un metro de diferencia.

El Draconequus sonrió; Celestia pudo verlo claramente imitando el gesto.

\- Vamos chiquita, no dejes que esta tramposa nos gane. – Le dijo el poni a la cuerda y esta se enrolló al redor de su cuerpo, dando unos cuantos giros; creando una especie de espiral que se movía en una dirección, y al hacerlo, el Draconequus descendía con una regularidad que Celestia no podía tener en su estilo de descenso.

\- Oye, eso es trampa. – Le recriminó la yegua cuando estuvo a su nivel.

\- Pues… ya somos dos. – Se defendió el Draconequus con completa comodidad. En su paso por su cuerda, de pronto apareció un poco de pan incrustado en las supuestas sábanas amarradas. – Oh, tú sí que sabes mimarme. – Expresó el Draconequus mordiendo el pan ya duro y rancio. Provocando que la yegua hiciera una cara de asco. De lo viejo que era ese pan incluso tenía color verde.

\- ¿Qué? Por si no lo sabes, tengo que atender más de seis tipos de dietas.

\- Con tal de que no vuelvas a mostrarme las más curiosas, por mi puedes comer abono. – Se burló la princesa, mientras trataba de acelerar el paso.

\- Ah sí… pues… pues… me ganaste esta. Pero el abono sabe horrible. – Añadió mirando hacia otra parte.

Celestia, entre el asco y cierta impresión por la confesión del Draconequus sonrió para sus adentros, aquel Draconequus era bastante orgulloso, y lo era más en los momentos menos pensados. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a tres metros del piso, Celestia observó hacia abajo y se percató de que al menos seis guardias se encontraban esperándolos, con sus armas en alto y la mirada fija.

\- Aggg, claro que no sabes que este tipo de cosas se hacen de noche, cuando no te pueden ver. – Explicó el Draconequus que por necesidad conocía los diversos artes dentro de la poliorcética.

\- De noche mis cascos Cordi, lo lograremos si me sigues el juego. – Sentenció la yegua frenando lentamente para dar el salto que debía llevarla a tierra.

Algunos de los guardias observaban incrédulos como la cuerda del corcel pegaso parecía tener vida propia, agitándose cual látigo para alejar a los anonadados guardias.

\- Alto, en nombre de la princesa Celestia. Ambos están arrestados por irrumpir en espacios propios de una princesa de Equestria. – Sentenció uno de los guardias.

Cuando Discord pisó tierra estaba a la espera de cualquier señal de Celestia. Esta observó a un lugar en el aire y abrió sus pupilas.

\- Oh, princesa Celestia, lamento lo que hice. – Empezó a decir. Él observó el lugar, así como los guardias. Fue una fracción de segundo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaba ahí; Discord se vio envuelto de miradas inquisitivas y las armas de los corceles y Celestia, ya estaba en el aire, volando a toda velocidad.

Varios de los guardias se lanzaron en vuelo raudo para darle alcance, el corcel por otra parte ya estaba con una espada apuntándole.

\- Este… les juro que fue todo idea suya. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir para excusarse. Pero los dos guardias que quedaban no le quitaban la vista de encima.

\- Usted estará encerrado hasta que la princesa Celestia regrese, procuraré que le toque la peor celda del calabozo. – Una respuesta optimista, se dijo el Draconequus. Estaba a punto de convertir uno de sus cascos en sus garras, para chasquear los dedos y encerrarlos bajo una prisión de sal.

Pero sintió un golpe fuerte en su casco derecho, después algo tiró de ella; sintió que aquella fuerza estuvo a punto de arrancarle la extremidad.

\- Vamos, usa tus alas o nos toca noche en el calabozo. – Le dijo Celestia, sorprendiéndole de pronto.

Era Celestia, estaba volando como una wondercolt, y no había guardias pegaso detrás de ellos; era una completa locura.

\- ¿Cómo lo…?

\- Tú no eres el único con trucos sucios. – Le respondió la yegua. El Draconequus no supo decir nada más, esta Celestia era completamente diferente y en gran medida, lograba sacarle una verdadera sonrisa.

\- Oye… - Le dijo de pronto, con cierta duda.

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo la yegua entretenida.

\- Cuando quieres, y solo cuando quieres puedes ser muy chévere. – Tratando de no sonar como uno de los zalameros diplomáticos, el Draconequus le concedía un reconocimiento sincero.

\- Bueno, cuando tú quieres puedes ser un buen amigo… y solo cuando tú quieres. – Le respondió la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice. Mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

No, aquella no era la típica sonrisa de todo bien, o la fingida "sigue adelante", era una sonrisa solo para él, pues solo a él le podía expresar un perdón por tantos errores, una amistad salida de una enemistad antigua. En ese instante, el Draconequus sintió como si algo dentro de él se quebrara, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Cautivado, conmovido, prefirió no mirar a los ojos de la yegua.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo… solo olvidé que estoy en el cuerpo de un poni y que no tengo que comer cosas echadas a perder. – Le respondió el Draconequus. – Atenta a cualquier baño. – Complementó con una sonrisa.

\- Ugg, ¡Discord! – Le profirió un gozo la yegua sacando la lengua por el asco.

Todavía les quedaba un día por delante.

* * *

Lo diré una vez más, a mis ojos, Discord es uno de los personajes más complejos para abordar; en el pasado, me causó un dolor de cabeza para tratar de plasmarlo en mis fanfics. Después de "Discord" pensé que no volvería a serlo. Pero debo admitirlo, estoy haciendo otro Discord al que plantee anteriormente y eso me tiene bastante contento. Nos leemos pronto y espero que les guste esta otra óptica desde la cual veo a Discord.


	22. Un Corto Día Libre 2

La noche en el invierno de Equestria era soberanamente fría, por esas fechas se estableció un día cuya significación quedaría impresa en el espíritu de los ponis; pues, fue el frío lo que obligó a los ponis a finalmente unirse bajo una misma cueva, después, bajo un mismo techo y llegaría el momento inevitable bajo el cual se unieran bajo una misma nación, una identidad compartida por todos. Equestria era la realización de una necesidad fundamental para los ponis. Tener amigos.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie podría creer que esta naturaleza poni de buscar amigos, de afiliarse a los demás, de buscar una cooperación que después sabían mantener como ninguna otra especie, pudiera llegar hasta uno de los peores enemigos de Equestria. Es más, con él en particular era impensable establecer una amistad, no después del pasado que tenía.

Y justamente, entre todos, solo una princesa estuvo dispuesta a perdonarle por todos sus errores. La misma que se encontraba a su lado en las butacas de la parte trasera del teatro más grande y prestigioso de Canterlot; ese año, como siempre, se daría una representación de lo ocurrido en esas fechas hace más de mil años atrás.

La princesa Celestia no se presentaría porque estaba fuera de Equestria atendiendo asuntos diplomáticos agudos.

Celestia era una poni fácil de comprender para Discord; pero al mismo tiempo la relación que tenían era compleja. No se lo decía, pero no lo perdonaba del todo; él podía verlo en el fondo de la princesa. No la culpaba. Y, sin embargo, pese a ello continuaba dándole oportunidades para que continuase con una vida diferente, iniciando de nuevo en Equestria.

Para él, no era difícil deducir porqué aquella yegua decidió sentarse en la parte de atrás. Un yegua que ha estado siempre en la fila de enfrente, viendo la representación de seguro era una experiencia nueva. Muchas cosas lo serían en una vida normal. Ahí estaba la ingenuidad propia de quien no tiene experiencias ni recuerdos de una vida corriente.

Lo cual era bastante divertido; pues, algunas veces, desde que le cambió el aspecto y le ayudó a abandonar temporalmente su propia vida para tomar otra, ambos solían salir en aquellos recorridos por una vida normal, por tener el placer de vivir la vida de una yegua que llega a un lugar como una completa turista, sin responsabilidades, sin imágenes que mantener, con la posibilidad de ser grosera, de no tener modales, de alejarse por un momento de todo ello para ser alguien más. Y en esos momentos podía ser tan diferente, tan opuesta, que era similar a ver a un volcán entrar en actividad de un momento a otro.

\- No te toqué… no te toqué – Decía un potrillo a su hermana un poco más pequeña.

\- Deja de molestar a tu hermana Smooth. – le decía su mamá, mientras lo había levitar para sentarlo en una butaca.

\- Pero si dije que no la toqué.

\- Mamá… no debimos traerlo aquí.

\- Basta los dos. – les dictaminaba su madre; logrando que ambos agacharan la cabeza en señal de obediencia; claro que al llegar un corcel joven todo pareció volver a la tranquilidad.

\- Muévete enano. – Le dijo a su menor. Al instante se pudo intuir que era el hermano mayor.

Desde luego que el señalado opuso resistencia, quedándose en un asiento solo para él, en lugar de compartir otro con su hermana; el mayor pudo hacerlo a un lado con relativa facilidad, lo cual tuvo como efecto inmediato que el movilizado comenzara un berrinche, primero pateando con los cascos traseros a al mayor, poco después comenzaba a chillar para tratar de apartarlo.

\- O se sientan todos o juro que volvemos a casa, aunque tenga que llevarlos de la oreja. – Amenazó la madre, tratando de poner algo de orden.

Discord solo podía observar maravillado cómo la escena se daba en medio de un teatro donde muchas miradas curiosas e inquisidoras los rodeaban. Desde luego que el sabor del momento solo podía complementarse con que algunas palomitas volaran por el aire. Con magia de por medio, bien disfrazada desde luego, unas palomitas de maíz que el pequeño tenía en el asiento salieron a volar porque el respaldo se meció abruptamente. Por supuesto, estas volaron por el aire hasta dar con la pegaso, interceptando su melena y adhiriéndose a esta.

\- Cómo lo siento señorita… - Se disculpó la madre mucho antes de que sus hijos pudieran percatarse del daño hecho siquiera.

\- Descuide… no es nada. – Respondió esta, mirando atentamente a los hijos de la yegua.

En vista de los resultados, los tres hijos se enderezaron y se posicionaron por arte de magia cerca de su madre para ver la obra a presentarse frente a ellos.

\- ¡Buenas noches, yeguas y corceles! – Decía el presentador.

Si algo había más aburrido que leer la historia de Equestria en lo que respectaba a los eventos antes de su fundación, era ver la obra de teatro que le dedicaban cada año. El Draconequus disfrazado, solo podía atenerse a ver todo el lugar. Era un teatro después de todo, tenía que tener una construcción acústica. Los ponis llenaban el lugar, muchos esperaban pacientemente conversando con quien tuvieran al lado.

Su sonrisa se amplió brevemente. Cuando el telón se abrió para mostrar a una serie de actores y actrices que darían lugar a la obra.

Todos apreciaban atentamente el vestuario, la gesticulación, el desenvolvimiento de los actores en escena. Pero, todos íntimamente observaban algo más que eso, el teatro, la música, todo, absolutamente todo debía tener alguna razón, así era el pensamiento de los ponis. Era una de las cualidades propias del orden: que todo tuviera explicación, sentido y razones.

Entonces, ¿Qué veían por dentro aquellos ponis?

Era el vestigio, entre histórico y teatral, realidad e imaginación se conjugaban para dar lugar a una explicación sobre el origen de una sociedad, antes de Celestia, antes de que él mismo los desquiciara bajo su mandato, antes de que todo tuviera una continuidad histórica verificable. Desde luego que el viejo de Starswirl colaboró mucho para que la parte histórica llegar hasta los cascos de los literarios que terminaron de recrear el origen de Equestria.

Ese origen era nada más y nada menos que el nacimiento no de Equestria, sino del espíritu o la esencia de esta: la armonía. Armonía más allá de las especies, las razas, las culturas, las guerras, armonía que conllevaba necesariamente a la paz, a la justicia, al honor y a otras tantas virtudes que los ponis podían preciarse de tener.

Al ver esa obra observaban cómo, en ese pasado imaginado en parte y reconstruido en otra, reforzaban un orden escrito en el fondo de su pensamiento y sentimiento, sus corazones estaban forjados bajo la consigna de la armonía. Así como las culturas primitivas reafirmaban su fe rezándoles a sus dioses, ellos observaban esa recreación año tras año. Dejándose llevar por lo que las palabras, las actuaciones y los hechos recreados les decían.

Tomándolos como verdaderos, imperecederos y reales era que finalmente se convencían a sí mismos de que la armonía había nacido ese día junto con Equestria, que los ponis habían sido, desde ese punto una nación que buscaba la armonía, que la vivía, que la mantenía y que la respiraba.

Sí, se auto convencían de ello, así era el orden, un engaño que todos aceptaban implícitamente; pero que, al mismo tiempo, terminaba siendo realidad. No en vano los ponis eran la nación que tenía el control de los elementos de la armonía, no en vano crearon a sus antecesores, los pilares, no en vano eran creadores, no de un imperio que conquistaría por la fuerza a todo el continente como había visto en tantas otras sociedades y especies, sino de una unión pacífica entre naciones que lentamente eran influenciadas por Equestria.

Armonía, amistad, amor. Ignoraban que eran una sociedad de uno en un millón, una sociedad donde no faltaba el alimento, donde la explotación no alcanzaba los niveles infernales como en otras, donde monarquía, democracia y otros tantos sistemas de gobierno se habían fusionado, brindando lo mejor de todos ellos, desechando sus defectos. Una sociedad que solo podía existir en un universo donde la magia existiese, donde el control de los recursos y el entorno llegaban a tal grado que podían eliminar el techo alimenticio. Una sociedad donde las hembras eran quienes tenían el primer lugar en el poder, donde los instintos propios de ellas habían constituido una moral, una ética, un sistema de gobierno diferente a cualquier otro.

Ignoraban pues, que Equestria era fruto de tantos azares, ignoraban que no hubiese existido sin que él llevara a tantos otros imperios a su ruina y decadencia, allí donde Anugipto y otros cayeron por el caos que sus garras conllevaban, los pasos para Equestria se ejecutaban contingentemente.

Era gracioso ver cómo ignoraban todas esas explicaciones para edificar una idea que terminaba siendo realidad, proyectaban la imagen de la armonía de esos seis ponis fundadores, los idealizaban. Y es que la realidad era algo tan maleable, tan débil que siempre podía contar con que sus mentes se quebraran ante la caída de sus muros perfectos, cuando esta dejaba de ser el lugar donde se sostenían vidas, prejuicios, valores, argumentos, costumbres, tradiciones, creencias, sueños, era fácil ver cómo perdían la cabeza; cuando todo perdía sentido era cuando más disfrutaba aquel ser corroído hasta el fondo de su alma ya libre para siempre, incluso para dejar de serlo.

Curioso, a partir de ese imaginario, a partir de toda esa forma de ver las cosas, de esa constante transmisión terminaron siendo realidad aquellas ideas que los ponis no dejaron de perseguir jamás; hasta la llegada de Twilight al trono o del reencuentro de los ponis con los elementos de la armonía, no era más que la consecuencia de haberse creído ese cuento. En silencio, apreciaba cómo los actores daban todos sus esfuerzos por representar a esas personalidades de las cuales nadie sabía realmente nada.

Entonces, esa su naturaleza desoladora le instó a que hiciera caer a algunos de los actores. Pero… otra parte le sugirió no seguir con esa idea.

Todavía más apasionante era percatarse de ese hecho tan simple; ese pequeño conflicto no hubiera existido jamás en el pasado, nunca le costó deshacerse de quienes le consideraron amigo, no dubitaba en ver a esos seres que le quisieron arder junto con los órdenes a los cuales se animaron a seguir y realizar. En su interior siempre existió una parte que gozaba, se regocijaba al verlos sumidos en el caos. Pues significaba que era libre nuevamente, libre para poder aferrarse a otro orden al cual destruir… y así, el proceso continuaría hasta que finalmente se destruyera a sí mismo, haciendo que el caos lo aborde absolutamente todo.

Pero ahora, esa vocecita significaba que sus carceleras habían logrado encadenarlo de tal forma que incluso se metieron dentro de su cabeza, formando un orden dentro de esta y también de su corazón.

Por dentro esto le acongojaba, la libertad absoluta no permitía tener nada, absolutamente nada… pero al dudar sobre si debía o no… esta desaparecía para empezar a verse a sí mismo dentro de una cárcel interna, amor… amistad… deber le decían algunos. Pero eso era una fantasía, un invento como ese teatro.

Y sin embargo, cuando ese lado suyo capaz de sentir esos afectos, esas penas se sintió bajo los cascos protectores de Fluttershy, cuando conversaba con Celestia sobre cualquier cosa, tratando de dejarla sin argumentos, comprendía que estaba siendo sometido, sin dolor, sin violencia, sin promesas de recompensas, sino con algo contra lo cual nadie se atrevería combatir: un amor desinteresado, un amor puro.

Eso era lo que le ofrecían y a eso debía afrontarse si sus planes continuaban, los nervios entonces se quebraban, su cabeza cambiaba de preocupaciones, Fluttershy era entonces diferente a cualquier otra amiga o amigo a los que hubiese visto arder con ese placer profundo de verse a sí mismo libre, le pasaba lo mismo con las otras seis ponis… incluso con Trixie y unos pocos más. Pues, si Fluttershy terminaba ardiendo junto con el orden de Equestria, si su mundo se destruía, entonces ella también estaría destruida, le odiaría evidentemente, pero más importante aún, quebraría lo que ella era para siempre… no existiría ni amabilidad, ni nada de lo que le brindaba, todo eso desaparecería. Ni siquiera le quedaría un dulce recuerdo, como lo haría después de que esta dejara de existir a causa de su edad.

Sería una tortura contra él, todo porque en gran parte estaba sometido a ese amor… atacado por el único lugar que nunca pensó que lo atacarían; encarcelado pues, para siempre….

Esto producía un sufrimiento interior, un sufrimiento que solo un señor del caos podría tener. Agachó la cabeza presa del profundo pesar. Desde ese momento, siempre existiría una parte dentro de él que se mantendría muerta, esa parte que añoraba el caos.

De pronto llevó su casco hacia el de Celestia y ambos desaparecieron del lugar con un fugaz destello de luz.

Celestia solo pudo sentir, que su cuerpo, fugazmente era llevado de la cómoda butaca hacia un entorno frio, obscuro… volteó para observar a Discord completamente intrigada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Vamos Celi, no es nada que no hayas visto ya mil veces en el pasado… - le espetó el corcel con un fastidio evidente.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – levantando una ceja, la princesa mantuvo contacto directo con los ojos del Draconequus disfrazado. Estos diferían de sus ojos normales, porque finalmente podía ver una emoción con toda claridad en su expresión, en lugar de algo confuso.

\- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo es posible que terminemos siendo amigos?

\- A veces… sobre todo cuando te pones odioso. – Le explicó la yegua mientras observaba mejor el lugar donde estaban.

Yacían en un lugar alto, al ver la retaguardia, entró en cuenta de que era el techo de alguna torre de Canterlot, quizás del propio teatro; la nieve lo inundaba absolutamente todo y continuaba bajando con una tranquilidad contagiosa, sin vientos violentos

\- Sé que esto te hará reír; pero hay al menos dos dimensiones alternas donde tú eres algo así como mi poni especial y otras tantas en las que uno de los dos ha vencido al otro de forma definitiva… - Explicó el corcel ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Solo en esta somos esto.

\- ¿Esto qué? – Cuestionó la yegua levantando una de sus cejas mientras le empujaba con suavidad.

\- Amigos. – Susurró el Draconequus profundamente afligido.

\- Pues, yo nunca dije que lo fuéramos. – Le respondió de forma seca la poni.

Discord se volteó incrédulo de las palabras de la yegua; en ese instante eran como una espina clavada directamente en el corazón. Pero entonces solo vio que la yegua le sonreía; poco antes de rodearlo con su casco derecho, acercando su cabeza hacia su hombro. Aquel era un gesto de profunda confianza. Discord lo conocía a la perfección. Fluttershy lo había hecho una vez, antes de que la traicionara al aliarse con Tirek y desde entonces, pese a que eran amigos, no se había vuelto a repetir.

\- Pero ahora te lo digo, te considero mi amigo inesperado… - Acotó la princesa.

Los pelos del Draconequus se erizaron, sus músculos se tensaron; solo pudo observar el paisaje obscuro y colmado de nieve, estaban a veinte pisos del piso… no había ningún testigo más que ella y el de aquella declaración. Ponis especiales podían ir y venir; pero con los ponis, los amigos eran algo mucho más valioso.

\- Oye, hay una última cosa que quiero hacer esta noche. – Se sinceró la yegua hablándole todavía apoyada en el hombro del corcel.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No recuerdo cómo se siente tomar sidra hasta… ya sabes.

Con una timidez casi infantil, la yegua parecía más estar pidiéndole algo más que afirmando hacerlo, algo poco común en ella.

\- ¿es una invitación?

\- Por supuesto, necesito una buena compañía… y también estar segura que mañana no apareceré en algún bar convertida en princesa. – le respondió la yegua.

Con la aclaración, el corcel solo supo reír de lado. Celestia idealizaba muchas cosas de sus súbditos, claro que una vida como la que tenía le hacía renunciar a muchos placeres simples de una vida normal. Bueno, si era su amigo, pensó, tenía cierto interés en que a la princesita no le ocurriese nada.

Las alas de la yegua se extendieron para descender de la torre hasta la calle, el poni se limitó a poner un casco sobre la superficie de la torre para bajar verticalmente como si pudiera caminar por las paredes.

\- No estamos en tiempos de la princesa platino o la vieja monarquía de los unicornios… todos aceptarían que te fueras de parranda una que otra vez. – Le dijo con cierto tono de burla a la yegua.

\- Tal vez; pero incluso así, yo tengo que dar el ejemplo. – Expresó la princesa mientras sus alas se batían con la fuerza suficiente para descender al compás del Draconequus disfrazado.

\- Ay Celi, eres una yegua sin remedio. – expresó con guasa el señor del caos.

\- Gracias. – Mantuvo la yegua mientras observa el piso que cada vez se acercaba más.

\- Y dime… ¿Cómo somos en ese par de dimensiones de las que me hablaste? – Le preguntó de repente, sin que el Draconequus pudiera verlo venir.

Aclarando su garganta, tragando saliva y observando hacia todos los lados, para percatarse de que nadie escuchara lo que fuera a decir, el corcel trató de no sonrojarse al hablar de ello.

\- En una tu eres una directora de colegio y yo un profesor; y tenemos una especie de aventura… no vi más porque, bueno, son nuestras contrapartes, eso sí que me afectaría. En otra, Equestria nunca se fundó y tú vives una vida normal hasta que llego en una nevada. Son historias mediocres… ni siquiera sé por qué te las cuento. – se excusó el Draconequus.

\- Pues sí. – Celestia no pudo evitar un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas. En realidad, era inimaginable algo así entre ellos. – pero al menos tuve elección. – murmulló observando la nieve que se acumulaba ya sobre sus cascos, ni cuenta se había dado de que ambos llegaron a la calle.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó extrañado Discord girando la cabeza para tratar de entender mejor.

\- Nada. – la yegua solo negó con la cabeza – seguro conoces el mejor bar de Canterlot.

\- Óigame señorita, a mí no me dice esas cosas. – Salió a la defensiva el corcel señalando un letrero donde estaba escrito "Bottled feather". Efectivamente, se trataba de un bar.

El silencio se abrió paso entre ambos hasta que ingresaron dentro.

Era una taberna bastante acogedora, las paredes estaban compuestas por piedras cortadas con bastante simetría en un tercio, el inferior por supuesto, formaban figuras poco reconocibles, pero, una línea grabada unía todas las piedras, siempre con curvaturas, nunca recta, viajaba por todas las paredes y no terminaba nunca, pues se unía a sí misma nuevamente. Los otros dos tercios se componían por unos ladrillos pintados de un bermellón bastante atractivo para los ojos y contrastante, el techo crema poseía unos cuantos ventiladores que, por supuesto estaban apagados, las luces pertenecían a varios faroles. Puestos en cuatro extremos y cuya iluminación era sobradamente superior al de cualquier otro. Por último, había una chimenea donde el fuego daba un calor genuino al lugar.

Las mesas y los taburetes eran de madera, cuadrados, no se podía esperar más del lugar. Celestia apreció y disfrutó de la vista por un tiempo breve, hasta que Discord la invitó a sentarse en una mesa cercana a la chimenea, esta tenía varios barrotes de hierro que podrían salvar a quien estuviese demasiado poseído por los efectos de la sidra en exceso y perdiera el equilibrio al lado de esta.

En aquella noche en particular, los pocos parroquianos que se encontraban ahí ni se percataron de su llegada, tres amigos y una yegua se encontraban envueltos en una conversación con risas bastante alborotadas.

Los jarros de sidra llegaron con prontitud a su mesa; Celestia observó a los lados, como si de un pequeño tic se tratara, antes de beber un sorbo.

\- ¿Y cómo soy en esos lugares?

\- Oh vamos Celi. – Discord observó a la yegua, quien parecía estar interesada enormemente en lo que fuera a decir. – Pues, eres muy graciosa, a veces hasta eres una trollestia y a mí me encanta… es lo extraño, en esos lugares no soy tan gracioso ni ocurrente como aquí.

La princesa afirmaba con la cabeza mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo, con su casco pidió unas cuantas jarras más.

\- Oh, vaya predicamento. – ironizó la del vestido negro. Azuzando al Draconequus, quien dio un pequeño relincho. Casi inaudible.

\- También eres un poco… te gusta mucho ya sabes… - El corcel aclaró su garganta observando a la yegua, para después bajar la vista.

\- Oh vaya. – La princesa se sonrojo inevitablemente.

\- ¿Ves? Por eso te digo que hablar de eso solo es un poco perturbador.

\- Tenías toda la razón. – la yegua iba en su segunda jarra. – Cambiando de tema ¿Tú conoces muchos lugares verdad?

\- Tiempo, espacio; alguna vez tendrías que viajar conmigo. – Expresó el corcel, no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que hacer aparecer un casco de motociclista en su cabeza, de esos que tienen una púa en el arte superior central.

La yegua solo acertó a reír mientras tomaba otra jarra. En ese instante ingresó otro cliente que la observó por un breve segundo, suficiente para percatarse de más de una cosa.

\- Oye, una pregunta… ¿Qué harías si me abordara un corcel? – Le preguntó la yegua arqueando una ceja mientras observaba al corcel con las pesuñas levemente bajadas.

\- Diría que estás aprendiendo. Aunque no creo que lo logres… - El Draconequus observó con bastante malicia a su interlocutora. – No pareces del tipo seductora.

\- ¿Ah no? – Celestia se levantó de la mesa, sintiendo que la bebida comenzaba a hacer sus efectos en su equilibrio. Pero, afortunadamente, no había llegado al punto donde no pudiese caminar con cierta soltura.

Bastó que sus pestañas bajaran para cerrarse por un lapso corto de tiempo, y que mirara con intensidad al corcel para que este se acercara. Enemigos en el pasado, había un par de cosas que el uno no conocía del otro. El señor del caos se alegró de no haber apostado nada, observó con una sonrisa a la yegua moviéndose atrayendo al corcel hacia otra mesa, los jarros de sidra no tardaron en llegar a la mesa. Hasta Celestia podía sorprenderlo alguna que otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el corcel poco antes de remover algo de nieve de su melena, esta tenía una constitución simétrica, desprendiendo un olor peculiar que la princesa no supo reconocer, era algo dulce, pero también sutil, no para ella claro. Una sonrisa por parte de la dentadura perfecta de este solo pudo producir una similar por ella.

\- Cloudy… Sky. – Balbuceó la princesa en busca de algún nombre, no era el mejor de todos pero era todo lo que tenía en ese instante.

\- Root, hierbatero a tus servicios. – Se presentó el corcel con una voz ni melosa, ni áspera, con cierta firmeza, pero también flexible al final de la oración. Colocando el casco izquierdo sobre la mesa de madera, reclinándose unos pocos centímetros. - ¿Vienes de la obra?

\- Em sí, algo así… no pude verla del todo.

\- Que pena… a mí me pasó lo mismo hace unos años; pero esto no tiene por qué terminar mal… - Arguyó el corcel mientras tomaba una jarra de sidra.

\- ¿Ah no? – Cuestionó la de ojos amarillo limón examinaron completamente intrigados al semental que tenía delante.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Mientras estés bien acompañada no será así; y yo procuraré que no te falte nada de eso. – Expresó con seguridad el corcel poco antes de pedir con su casco en alto otra jarra para ambos.

Discord se dispuso a ver cómo la princesa ligaba con el corcel; era algo que siempre le fascinó de las yeguas, casi nunca era un corcel el que lograba conquistar a una yegua sino más bien al contrario; pero las técnicas que ellas usaban residían en hacerle creer que él tenía las riendas sobre este proceso.

Claro que supo exactamente el momento en el cual la yegua llegó a su límite, no era difícil para una yegua que tenía una vida casi frugal en cuanto a ocio se refería. Ya era media noche, la gente afuera regresaba a su hogar; era una noche de calor de hogar completamente diferente a cualquier otra que hubiese experimentado en el pasado. En cierta forma, se lo debía a Celestia. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

Por otra parte, en cambio. Sabía que debía devolverla en una pieza o todo se pondría color hormiga, empezando con Luna que de seguro observaría a su hermana en sueños… odiaba actuar con esa responsabilidad, pero salvarse de una cuota de dolor por hacer algo tan simple como evitar que la yegua terminara con el corcel en una noche de lujuria más que pasión era bastante preferible a sufrir por ello.

Así que simplemente se levantó; las luces se apagaron y para cuando se encendieron; no estaba ni Celestia, ni él; mucho menos Root, que, en esos instantes estaba fuera de la taberna, parado sobre tres barriles apilados; si no quería una caída dolorosa, era mejor que hiciera gala de un buen equilibrio.

La de ojos amarillo limón se vio sobre un piso de madera, las puertas de su cuarto completamente abiertas y exactamente todo como lo había dejado. Pronto se volvió al corcel; este parecía moverse por sí solo y ella misma sentía que se estaba balanceando de un lado al otro.

\- Oye, si vuelves a hacer eso juro que…

\- Calma Celi, que no estás en tus cabales para amenazarme… - Expresó el Draconequus. Poco antes de volver a su forma normal.

Posteriormente, la princesa también comenzó a transformarse en la alicornio a la cual todos estaban acostumbrados.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. – Musitó el Draconequus poco antes de chasquear los dedos para desaparecer.

Entonces Celestia, todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol, trató de detener a Discord; pero todo lo que consiguió fue empujarlo y hacerle perder el equilibrio.

\- Lo siento. – Trató de decir de la forma más calmada posible, pero, al parecer, gritó; dejando al Draconequus con una sonrisa, cosa extraña.

\- Celi, si estuvieran grabando esto sería un momento épico. Es una lástima que no se me haya ocurrido.

\- Oye… si estoy un poco… em…

\- La palabra es borracha, no ebria, sino borracha querida. – Sostuvo el Draconequus sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Sí, eso… pero, aun así, tengo un regalo para ti. – Explicó la yegua.

Los ojos del Draconequus se iluminaron, así como un potrillo estuvo a punto de saltar para encontrar el escondrijo antes de que Celestia lo mostrara; pero esta, se le adelantó; haciendo levitar una de las cajas de su escritorio para acercársela al Draconequus. Esta llegó volando irregularmente por el aire hasta yacer sobre sus garras. Pero ni bien observó su contenido, observó a Celestia con cierto reproche.

\- Está vacío. – Explicó, dejando ver el interior del cajón.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo ebria.

\- Borracha. – Le replicó el Draconequus con intención de molestarla. En ese preciso instante sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy algo mareada.

No tardo el Draconequus en percatarse de que el objeto que le había causado el golpe era otro cajón de madera de su escritorio.

\- Claro que sí… estoy seguro de que fue por eso. – Alegó el Draconequus antes de ver el interior. Allí estaba, un obsequio con una etiqueta en la que estaba inscrito su nombre.

\- Oh, ¿a ver qué es? – de forma casi salvaje, el de ojos rojos desenvolvió el regalo con un zarpazo de su garra de león para quitar el cartón y encontrarse con el regalo de la princesa de Equestria.

El rostro de emoción del señor del caos cambió por uno de decepción. Con cierto sarcasmo se dirigió a la princesa. Sacando su obsequio para ponérselo. Consistía en una bufanda roja con líneas blancas en los costados.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Una bufanda? ¿Es todo lo que se le puede ocurrir a la princesa de Equestria?

La mencionada entonces se sentó en el piso, estaba segura que si seguía de pie pronto caería al piso.

\- Conociéndote… seguro querías las llaves de alguna ciudad o un título. – Explicó la princesa, evitando eructar a causa del exceso de sidra que tenía en el estómago.

Al menos ella le había obsequiado algo… pensó para sus adentros el Draconequus.

\- Bueno, gracias… creo… pero al año que viene quiero que me dejes con la boca abierta.

\- Lo intentaré. – Dijo de forma tímida la yegua, cosa extraña…

Discord observó a Celestia. Sus ojos que trataban de atravesar a través de la superficialidad de sus emociones era algo a lo cual había tratado de acostumbrarse desde el primer momento en el que se encontraron. Fuese en un campo de batalla en un inicio, a una conversación en la actualidad, esa mirada siempre supo intrigarlo todavía más que ella. Porque Celestia, incluso pudiendo anticiparse a sus ideas y planes, guardaba siempre algo que no mostraba a ningún poni; menos a él.

Los ojos de esta bajaron hasta el piso después de un instante; para después volver a observar al Draconequus. Sus ojos denotaron entonces una tristeza que él supo observar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que querías quedarte con ese sujeto… - Dijo con algo de ironía el Draconequus.

\- No. ¿Sabes qué es lo malo de tener mi edad? – Le preguntó la de pelaje blanco mientras se paraba sobre sus cuatro patas para dirigirse al escritorio.

\- Si respondo, sé que me vas a golpear con algo, así que mejor dime tú la respuesta. – Se explicitó el Draconequus observando para los lados, solo por si acaso.

\- Es que pierdes a casi todos tus amigos. Muchos de mis mejores amigos se han ido hace ya cientos de lunas, ahora tengo a Twilight, a su grupo de amigas, a Kibits, a dignatarios… sé que yo estaré en el velorio de todos ellos; sé que veré a mi mejor alumna en un féretro algún día. Y aunque no suelo pensar en ello, ahora mismo lo he recordado.

Discord también lo había pensado antes, le pasaría exactamente lo mismo con Fluttershy, a menos que la pudiera llevar a un lugar donde el tiempo no existía o era fragmentario; pero no podía hacerle algo así a su mejor amiga.

\- Sé que te sonará egoísta de mi parte; pero solo nos tendremos tú, yo y Luna después de que eso pase…

Una sonrisa se ampliaba en el rostro del Draconequus.

\- Y aquí está la Celestia que vale la pena conocer. – Le explicó. – Me gusta como piensas Celi.

El Draconequus ya no supo qué decir. La princesa le tomó por sorpresa y también tocó una hebra de su ser con una sutileza y prontitud inesperada incluso para él. Allí mismo pensó en una preocupación que siempre evitaba bajo todas circunstancias; pero aquella yegua le había obligado a pensar en ella… Fluttershy algún día dejaría de existir, su batir silencioso de alas, sus ojos enormemente amables, su voz dulce y tierna, todo eso desaparecería para quedarse en una simple memoria.

¿Y después qué? Celestia ya había pensado en eso, así que por eso lo mandó a reformar… pensó una vez más para sus adentros. Esa era la razón por la cual lo perdonó; porque sabía que en el futuro quedarían ellos tres. Aquella yegua comenzaba a cabecear debido al efecto de la sidra. Por lo visto, su cuerpo tardaba en absorber la sidra.

De pronto, la princesa se vio levitando en el aire.

\- ¡Óyeme, no te creas con tanta confianza! – Estuvo a punto de lanzarle algún hechizo, pero fue depositada sobre su cama.

\- Oh no, qué miedo. – Dijo con sorna el señor del caos. – Duerme Celi…

\- Gra… gracias… Pero Discord… ¿tú me consideras como tu amiga?

\- No te pongas melosa… - fue todo lo que él pudo decir antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez allí, desapareció para reaparecer frente a la casa de la pegaso amarilla.

Una de sus garras sostenía el papel que Celestia había estado escribiendo; se sentó cerca del arroyo de la casa de la de ojos celestes para leerla con detenimiento; unos lentes se aparecieron en su rostro.

" _Mis princesas, mis amigos, mi pueblo, mi mundo. Muchas veces llegan momentos cumbres en la vida en los cuales se presentan dos alternativas, dos rumbos con finales diferentes y con razones diferentes._

 _Me llegan a la memoria los recuerdos de la Equestria floreciente que me pidió, junto a mi hermana, ser su princesa. Eliminado el título de Rey, era pedirme ser una gobernante, una regente y quizás mucho más de lo que supe ver en ese instante. Cuando Equestria era un débil reino con un sueño noble y puro._

 _Yo acepté porque en el fondo compartía ese sueño, desde entonces le he sido completamente leal, he jurado llevar a Equestria hasta una era de paz, armonía y amor. Y estoy segura de que el futuro solo nos puede deparar una luz radiante. He llevado pues, una vida grata, llena del apoyo y las gratificaciones por ser una princesa de un imperio que ha crecido hasta ser lo que hoy es: un faro cuya luz no amenaza ni agrede, sino que aclara los peligros y vicisitudes a los demás, dispuesto a colaborar a los fines más altos._

 _No soy capaz de hacer mío este logro porque fue Equestria entera la que lo hizo posible._

 _Sí, he tenido una vida llena de alegrías y tragedias. Y he entregado mis máximos esfuerzos a uno de los más grandes ideales: a vivir en armonía._

 _Pero pese a ello, nunca he dejado de ser una yegua poni. También siento dolor, también tengo miedos y por supuesto, también siento amor. Hoy, se me ha presentado una propuesta que no soy capaz de rechazar. Lo que diré, si no es ya noticia, es que el Rey de "La Unión" me ha pedido matrimonio, y yo he aceptado._

 _Es en este instante donde mi corazón me guía. Y me dice que, si he de amar, será con todas mis fuerzas. Así que abdicaré como princesa de Equestria para pasar el resto de mi vida como una ciudadana más. Guardaré en mi corazón siempre, los Anhelos de que Equestria viva como su gente merece vivir; en paz y felicidad. Recuerden, soy solo una poni que tomó la decisión de ser su princesa cuando me lo pidieron. Y ahora, que estoy cansada, espero que me dejen vivir una vida normal, con un poni especial que me ame. Sobre mí no pesa ningún atributo que otra poni no pueda tener una vez que decida hacer lo mejor por Equestria._

 _Así, sea o no de su agrado, reciba su aceptación o negación de mi solicitud de vivir una vida normal, aceptaré vivir dentro o fuera de Equestria. A sabiendas de que hoy solo pierden a una princesa, pero no al principado. Equestria vivirá por siempre si hay princesas que hallen en sus corazones el anhelo de la felicidad de los demás por encima del suyo propio"._

 _Celestia."_

Su expresión cambió rotundamente, Celestia no era ya una yegua totalmente predecible. Tampoco era como si no conociera la raíz de la carta. Él estaba implicado en todo eso. Pero mucho más importante era el sabor de boca que le dejaba semejante carta que Celestia de seguro pensaba dirigir a Equestria: un compromiso con Equestria. Ni en sueños esa yegua terca desearía casarse.

Entonces todo volvió una vez más al tema principal que atosigó su mente varias veces durante ese día y en los últimos.

Fluttershy, frente a ella podía optar por varios caminos; pero en general se resumían en dos, renunciar a una vida que sabía, acabaría de forma trágica cuando ella dejara de existir o superarla y dejar que el caos le liberase, así como siempre lo había hecho. El problema era que… no deseaba hacerlo, no deseaba elegir entre esas dos opciones.

Pero entonces, en medio de todo el dilema que su cabeza no paraba de abordar de forma infructuosa se le ocurrió una solución de la cual él dejaría de ser actor para pasar a ser un agente pasivo. Supo desde entonces que el futuro le traería un destino u otro.

* * *

Eso es queridos lectores, estuve a punto de poner un Discord x Celestia, pero pude resistir la tentación; tuve algunos problemas de carácter burocrático – administrativo, por lo cual me fue imposible escribir, pero ahora que ya estoy librado de esa carga, estoy dispuesto a escribir; rayos, incluso creo que podría ser el beta de alguien – esto no es una falsa propaganda – bueno, estoy contento de regresar, nos leemos pronto.


	23. Cuando el Acero se Enfrió

" _Probablemente la guerra es parte inherente de la vida y más aún de la vida en sociedad" al menos así se justifican las recientes acciones en el campo de batalla de los actuales generales de Equestria. El horror de esta nos es ajena a muchos de los que leemos estas páginas, perdemos amigos, familiares y conocidos, es cierto, pero nunca sentimos las heridas de estos en carne propia._

 _Inútilmente sus historiadores e intelectuales tratan de mostrar la Equestria del pasado como similar a la que tenemos ahora, lo que denominan, el periodo imperial de Equestria y su edad de oro se sostuvo mediante infinidades de guerras que Celestia y Luna como las principales princesas, pudieron llevar a cabo, fuese por conquista, fuese por mantener las líneas limítrofes de los distintos márgenes del que llaman "Imperio"._

 _Así organizan estas supuestas guerras, estos conflictos bélicos que conllevaron riquezas y territorios a Equestria. Pero, olvidan por completo que Equestria no participó en más de una decena de guerras en mil años, y que todas estas fueron de carácter defensivo. Consecuentemente deben alterar los datos y hechos para que, mágicamente, en alguno de los bandos de los beligerantes se encontraran ponis, cuando lo cierto es que el Equestria evitaba la guerra a toda costa._

 _Es pues, ya inimaginable para nuestros generales y ponis de estado ver que, detrás de esta historia falsa, está la incapacidad que tenemos ahora para imaginar la forma de gobernar de las princesas. Ahora, suena absurdo el título de "La Princesa de la Amistad" incluso los biógrafos de la princesa Twilight lo echaron al olvido en cuanto se presentó el título de "Princesa de Ponyville". Ello se debe a que, justamente, no comprenden otra forma de política que no sea la que ejerza violencia de por medio, sea de forma directa, sea como amenaza o indirecta._

 _Por ello, cuando hablan del último periodo, generalmente se refieren a una decadencia del imperio o de la concordia – incluso la palabra armonía se ha borrado de la memoria colectiva – puesto que, luego de que la princesa Celestia diera a conocer su abdicación de su título y de sus responsabilidades, el "imperio" sufrió un colapso interno, todo debido en gran medida, a que Equestria yacía bajo la tutoría de los ponis individuales, es decir, estaba sujeto a las paciones y convicciones de las princesas por lo cual, se infiere que, solo princesas como Celestia eran capaces de mantener esta edad de oro. Y con Celestia, estas se acabaron definitivamente._

 _De esta forma, aclamaron la democracia a secas. Pues esta, afirman, se sostiene en una búsqueda común del bien mayor, el bien común; pues, los que gobiernan bajo este sistema de gobierno son, fuera de toda duda, los que mejor convienen a sus electores. Pero al mismo tiempo, cada poni es elegido según su época y los intereses de los ponis que le eligen. Llaman la democracia de la Equestria del pasado como una proto democracia que jamás llegó a tener validez por sus limitaciones._

 _Estos pro democracia, son pues, en muchos casos, intelectuales que abogan, que la democracia es un sistema de gobierno que se perfecciona, que no deja el gobierno bajo los intereses, paciones y pensamientos individuales, sino que representa a la gran mayoría._

 _Poseen, al mismo tiempo, una limitación a la hora de entender y analizar la Equestria "imperial", es más, desde sus puntos intelectuales, la complejidad del sistema de gobierno anterior solo puede etiquetarse como "Monarquía" o "Autocracia", esta última falta de toda consideración, puesto que las cuatro princesas no podían tomar decisiones de incumbencia de toda Equestria sin consultar a las otras y porque una princesa podía vetar decisiones de la otra dentro de una cumbre de asistencia obligatoria. La primera es lo que se ha venido inventando con el supuesto intento de Celestia de llevar a su hija al trono. Suele afirmarse lo mismo de Flurry Heart, hija desaparecida de Cadance. Como anécdota, recuerdo que uno de esos reivindicadores del sexo masculino usó el término ginecocracia, afortunadamente no pudo convencer a ningún poni._

 _Ciertamente, el gobierno de Equestria fue mucho más complejo de lo que estos intelectuales pueden mostrar porque fusionaba otros sistemas de gobierno bajo un principio capaz de mantenerlos funcionales de forma armónica. Reservaré un apartado para explicarlo mejor. Por ahora bastará con saber que Celestia y Luna – la que sus biógrafos llamaron de forma poética: luna descendente – edificaron un sistema de gobierno escalar, donde, las primeras autoridades se regían bajo una meritocracia absoluta, en la cual, las princesas encontraban a los estudiantes de los mejores caracteres y habilidades, dándose el trabajo adicional de formarlos en el manejo de Equestria que solía llevar una parte significativa de una vida. Mientras que, las autoridades de segundo grado o regionales se regían bajo una democracia. Ahora bien, con esta base se puede comprender lo ocurrido el 23 de octubre de 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria._

 _Pues en estas fechas ocurrieron dos incidentes que marcarían el nombre de la princesa Cadance para siempre, tanto en ese entonces como en la posteridad, aquella soberana del imperio de cristal sería representada como una yegua con dos caras, entre dos mundos bajo una bipolaridad constante. Algunos han acuñado, poniéndola como ejemplo, el complejo dual de princesa – que usualmente se le atribuye a quienes se enquistan en mantener un perfil bajo al tiempo de actuar de tal forma que desea controlar a los demás._

 _Otros tantos, en especial los biógrafos e historiadores que la reconstruyeron, nos presentan a una princesa que, en aras de un conflicto interno en el principado de Equestria, es más, previendo que estos llegarían de forma irremediable, planificó incrementar sus fuerzas adicionando para este fin, una colmena Changeling a la guardia real del Imperio de Cristal._

 _Visto de esta interpretación más merecedora de una novela de intrigas políticas que la realidad, la princesa Cadance mostró el potencial de sus fuerzas ese día, creando una muestra de lo que estas eran capaces de realizar. Intimidando así al resto de las princesas, allanando el campo para realizar varias exigencias que los autores de este corte se esmeran en hacer parecer creíbles, como, por ejemplo, la inmediata abolición de la intervención realizada por la cumbre de princesas a su mandato._

 _Como fuere, ese día, Frozen North presenció un acto único e irrepetible en nuestra historia, un momento que pudo haber marcado el futuro de Equestria de una forma no vista hasta ese entonces._

23 de Octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria.

El frio azotaba hasta el último mechón de pelo de la cola de la yegua, pero, el sonido del viento cruento era subsumido bajo el zumbido de cientos de alas membranosas que, además, calentaban el ambiente varios grados. Los copos de nieve caían pasivamente moviéndose con las ráfagas de aire que resultaban.

Afuera del reino de cristal, a varios kilómetros de la colmena de los Changeling, yacían atentos los ojos violetas de su nueva Reina, su rostro serio y erguido se mantenía firme ante el mal tiempo su mirada en el horizonte advertía de la proximidad de una tormenta de nieve más arreciada; lo primero en llegar, fue el viento que agitó violentamente su melena en dirección contraria a su hocico.

Respiró por un breve segundo el aire helado, su exhalación, visible por las bajas temperaturas y la humedad denotó un intento por tranquilizarse. Una princesa que apenas había subido al trono hace cinco años, eso era exactamente, no tenía experiencia alguna en cuestiones bélicas, su formación al respecto era bastante limitada, como la de Twilight, no pasaba de la lectura de algunos manuales, historias o diarios de campaña de los antiguos generales poni.

Combatir por cuenta propia con enemigos era una cosa, comandar un ejército era otra bien distinta. Su armadura le daba algo de protección frente al inclemente tiempo, además, varios de los changeling se agruparon junto con ella, agitando sus alas semitransparentes para calentar el ambiente.

\- Mi reina ¿Qué desea hacer? – Le pregunto Askir, uno de los changeling más habilidosos en las artes bélicas de una de las generaciones intermedias.

¿Cómo decirle que no sabía exactamente qué hacer? Si una princesa habría podido ser completamente útil en ese instante, esa hubiera sido Luna, pero no estaba presente. Tampoco era el caso de Celestia o Twilight. Claro que no era probable que estuvieran dispuestas a defender a esos seres que la acompañaban en ese instante.

\- Quiero que formen columnas aéreas, nuestros enemigos llegarán por aire, debemos plantarles cara allí. – Ordenó la princesa, a sabiendas de que se estaba dejando llevar por una suerte de instinto.

\- Está bien Reina Cadance. – Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, el changeling alzó vuelo en lo alto para comunicarse con el resto de los oficiales.

Por un breve segundo, la princesa poni observó uno de los cinco espejos que tenía su armadura en el casco y pudo ver, detrás de ella, a un changeling todavía menor con cierta indecisión, sus cascos temblaban, no paraba de virar la cabeza en diferentes direcciones y también a un ritmo mucho menos acelerado que sus demás hermanos y hermanas.

Era otra peculiaridad de aquellos seres, todos asistían al conflicto, incluso, los que no podían batirse en combate, apreciaban desde la distancia y, si era requerido, podían ser usados como elemento de distracción, sobrevolando por lo lejos y a poca altitud en las arremetidas para incrementar la confusión de los enemigos.

\- Reina Cadance. – Interrumpió su observación uno de los exploradores. – Los windigos se están cercando, son aproximadamente veinte, no pudimos verlos con claridad por la tormenta.

El exoesqueleto de aquellos insectos les protegía del frio intenso, gran parte de la que presentaba el explorador estaba cubierta por escarcha; Cadance se preguntó si los insectos que la tenían por reina podían llegar a sentir dolor.

\- Gracias por la información… Askir, columnas, los más veteranos al frente y el los más jóvenes atrás.

El Changeling la observó por un segundo, pero inmediatamente fue junto con el resto de los suyos para comunicar la estrategia de la Reina.

\- Arremeteremos de frente; atentos a la señal. – Ordenó al grupo de representantes de las escuadras. Estos se dividieron para comunicar el mensaje.

\- A su orden, cargamos Reina Cadance. – Le explicó Askir poco antes de ponerse el casco de oficial de la Reina. Este, menos trabajado, tenía como principal llamativo, un cuerno metálico en la frente y una protección adicional, sumada a su exoesqueleto.

Como su Reina, debía estar en el conflicto, al menos, así lo intuía ella. Por lo cual, se dispuso frente a una de las columnas ya en el aire. Fue seguida por la mirada de miles de changelings que finalmente se mostraron anonadados ante el hecho. Cadance podía verlos, evidenciaba una emoción, o al menos un estado en los ojos compuestos de los insectos. Mas ya no había tiempo para preguntar; el sonido del viento generado por las voces roncas de las criaturas espectrales tenía toda su atención.

Terminó de elevarse pues, para poder ver a las criaturas acercándose. Su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, en un segundo recordó a su hija y al que ya no era su poni especial, a sus pocos amigos, a Twilight, a su tutora Celestia, a la princesa Luna, al imperio de Cristal, con sus calles, sus papeles y sus exigencias… el miedo no se apoderaría de ella. Sintiendo el peso de la armadura changeling en su cuerpo y como si fuera algo similar a los exoesqueletos de sus súbditos, observó de frente, llevó el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante y batió sus alas con fuerza.

\- ¡Vamos! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La colmena no se hizo esperar, desde el más viejo hasta el más joven, todos juntos surcaron el aire para confrontar al enemigo, su enemigo. Setecientos metros de distancia, a medida que la tormenta arreciaba por la proximidad mayor a los windigos, la mente de Cadance se disipaba, centrándose únicamente en combatir contra enemigos no vistos desde hace tanto tiempo por los ponis. El supersticioso podía afirmar que aquel día, la desgracia de los ponis se repetiría; pero, tal como lo dijo Celestia, aquellos seres espectrales se conformarían con los changeling.

Así de simple era, dejar que los changeling ni siquiera lucharan contra los windigos, que perecieran y que Equestria se librara de ellos de una vez por todas. Pero lo que Celestia olvidaba era que ella era su Reina: Mi Amore Cadenza, princesa del imperio de Cristal y Reina de la colmena Changeling observó uno de los espejos, pudo divisar al pequeño con franjas rojas en su lomo. Era madre, Reina y muchas otras cosas más para ellos. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía exactamente por qué los comandó a presentar la lid frente a enemigos semejantes.

El vehemente vuelo tuvo un segundo antes de que los insectos, mostrando sus colmillos y cambiando de formas o simplemente entregándose ciegamente al conflicto con un arrebato connatural a su especie ingresaran en una pugna por la vida. Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, Cadance pudo conjurar un rayo de energía y canalizarlo mientras sus cascos delanteros se acercaban al pecho de la criatura espectral que continuaba avanzando en el aire como si galopara a través de este.

Al segundo siguiente, el sonido de sus cascos, así como de muchos otros sonidos, desde los golpes secos sobre los exoesqueletos de los changelings, así como ráfagas de viento y esquirlas de hielo, todas juntos se unificaron en una sinfonía atroz.

Cadance sintió cómo el metal de su armadura acumulaba escarcha después de tocar al gélido espectro y cómo este caía en picada en la nieve. El contacto fue tan suave como la carne; pero al mismo tiempo, sin nada firme que lo sostuviera, juró que incluso pudo sentir el pelo del espectro de aspecto equino. Poco después de derribarlo, otro llegó desde abajo, una ráfaga gélida cubrió a la yegua, sintió como si el frio llegara hasta lo más profundo de su pecho, reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerse a un lado, antes de que el atroz oponente la embistiera.

Los changeling se dividían en grupos pequeños, de los cuales, unos pocos entraban en contacto directo con los windigos que los superaban en estatura, cada uno era al menos tres o cuatro veces de la talla de cada insecto. Pero estos, con un valor inexplicable chocaban sus cascos, mordían, usaban cualquier apéndice de otras criaturas en las que se podían transformar, desde garras, hasta cuernos, todo lo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

El impacto de sus exoesqueletos fue diverso, al menos cien de los changelings cayeron al primer impacto frontal, con lesiones internas a causa de la fuerza de los choques. Pero, además de ese primer encuentro, el paso de los windigos era sumamente letal, pues congelaba la dura coraza de los insectos y con una forma de combate compartida entre equinos, les bastó levantar sus cascos delanteros para aplastar a los changeling a medio congelar.

El resultado fue catastrófico, con sus exoesqueletos hechos pedazos, su interior quedaba expuesto o simplemente era víctima de los poderosos golpes de aquellos seres espectrales que atormentaron en el pasado a los ponis.

Pronto cayó otro de los windigos, la humedad gélida que expulsaba al aire se iba junto con aquella criatura fascinante pero letal en su descenso, dibujando un cono en el aire.

Pero, así como Cadance podía manipular a magia, uno de aquellos espectros del hielo conjuró una explosión gélida, en el aire se apareció un fragmento de hielo que se convirtió en un millar de esquirlas que fueron dirigidas contra quienes tuviera cerca, por supuesto que su fin no era lacerar a los enemigos, sino que, una vez hecho contacto, las esquirlas se internaban en el cuerpo de las víctimas y estas se congelaban por completo. A la segunda conjuración, Cadance reaccionó generando un campo de fuerza en forma de esfera, conteniendo el fragmento de hielo inicial.

Nada pudo hacer por salvar a los changeling congelados que cayeron cientos de metros abajo.

Otra vez, uno de los windigos avanzó por debajo de la princesa, exhalando un aliento gélido, Cadance sintió como si el frio le llegara hasta los huesos de toda su columna y poco le faltó para ser embestida. En ese instante, la punta de su cuerno brilló hasta que una esfera de unos pocos centímetros de diámetro se apareciera en la punta. Varios haces de luz comenzaron emerger, apuntando a los windigos, estos se dispersaron; pero no retrocedieron, simplemente cambiaron la dirección de su vuelo. Los que ascendieron fueron perseguidos por los más veteranos, los que descendieron tuvieron que vérselas con los más jóvenes; el hechicero windigo se quedó frente a Cadance.

La esfera radiante fue lanzada en dirección a un changeling poco antes de que una fragmento de hielo apareciera frente a él. Este en cuestión, se derritió mientras que el changeling ganó más velocidad.

Pero la batalla no terminaría en ese instante; Cadance lanzó una descarga de energía hacia el hechicero poco antes de ponerse a la carga sobre este; por su parte, el windigo le envió una ventisca de hielo, con cientos de esquirlas de hielo, afiladas con magia y destinadas a acabar brutalmente con su atacante. Pero Cadance se transportó, apareciendo sobre el lomo del hechicero, puso sus cascos por delante para impactar directamente con la espina del windigo y otra descarga de energía, supuso el punto final para este. Mas antes de caer, un fragmento de hielo se apareció frente a la princesa, no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, decenas de fragmentos ingresaron en su cuerpo y esta vez dejó de sentir gran parte de este, como si se adormeciera de repente; en el descenso solo pensó en conjurar un último hechizo, usando todas sus energías lo canalizó para después ejecutarlo.

Una pequeña llama esmeralda se encendió en el aire, de la mitad del tamaño de un poni de cascos a cruz, sus flamas se engrosaron hasta explotar, y cientos, quizás miles de ondas del mismo color fueron liberadas en todo tipo de direcciones; mas, todas estas fueron a dar con los changelings, rodeándolos y girando a su alrededor. Casi de inmediato sintieron que varias de sus heridas se curaban, al mismo tiempo, una energía desconocida comenzaba a dominarles.

Revigorizados, mostraron el salvajismo del cual eran capaces, se dividieron en varios subgrupos y acosaron desde distintas posiciones a cada windigo, procurando dividirles par así poseer mayor ventaja por el número. Mientras caía, la princesa alcanzó a escuchar un rugido, no era profundo y gutural como el de un dragón o criaturas semejantes. Era más parecido a un grito agudo, pero, realizado con tal fuerza que parecería que quien lo realizaba se estaba rompiendo las cuerdas vocales.

Después de ello solo pudo apreciar la blanca nieve en la que cayó y justamente al lado, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Askir. Pero, al observar el cielo, pudo percatarse de la presencia de otra figura, eran alas, alas grandes detrás de los windigos que, una vez más habían cambiado la dirección en la que viajaban, esta vez, en dirección contraria. Pudo ver cómo se marchaban en la distancia. Volvió su vista nuevamente la changeling que le ayudó a dar las órdenes y las obedeció ciegamente.

\- Lo logramos Askir, lo logramos. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo el frio llegaba hasta su corazón y subía con una velocidad atroz por su espina hasta su cabeza.

 _23 de octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria_

 _Recordemos la importancia de esa fecha y no la olvidemos jamás que, contra todas las pseudo teorías de los historiadores y biógrafos nos han traído hasta el momento puedo afirmar que la princesa Cadance labró un camino que Equestria habría podido seguir en un futuro. La princesa del imperio de cristal pensó, no como una gobernante autocrática que ambicionaba el poder; sino como una princesa que deseó, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que tanto Changeling como ponis pudiesen coexistir olvidando rencillas anteriores._

 _Estos autores, olvidan pues que la princesa del imperio de cristal regresó a este en un estado lamentable, al borde del deceso, fueron los propios changeling quienes la llevaron dentro de la ciudad en una comisión de diez de sus mejores guerreros; mientras el resto se dispuso en áreas limítrofes para resguardar la ciudad donde su reina estaría._

 _Fue un golpe duro para los ciudadanos ponis. Quienes, en un primer momento reaccionaron de forma bélica ante sus enemigos declarados. Pues pensaron que estos eran la causa del lamentable estado de su princesa. Cundió la preocupación generalizada y la rabia contra los insectos fue inmediata._

 _El ambiente estaba abierto a una abierta confrontación entre ambos, mientras la princesa yacía inconsciente en el hospital bajo la atención de un equipo de medicina mágica que se pudo improvisar. Fue en ese escenario que los peores temores de la princesa Celestia estuvieron a punto de hacerse realidad. Pero para impresión de los changeling, y de su reina una vez pudo abrir los ojos, Shining Armor, el general de la guardia real del imperio de Cristal, tomó la iniciativa de informar a todo el reino de lo que sucedió durante esos meses._

 _Así, el imperio de Cristal pudo saber que su princesa era también la Reina Changeling. Y que se enfrentó junto con ellos a los windigos. Frente a estas declaraciones, su modo de proceder fue el más sensato. Distribuyó su ejército en distintas áreas del imperio, preparados para defender la ciudad contra los changelings en caso de que decidieran abalanzarse sobre ésta. Dejó que los diez guardias de la comisión se quedaran en el hospital bajo vigilancia y haciéndoles prometer que no irrumpirían en las operaciones a las cuales su Reina debía ser sometida._

 _Por toda una semana, la ciudad entera estuvo gobernada bajo la preocupación por su princesa por un lado y el miedo a los changeling por el otro. El 27 de octubre, varios changeling infantes, de la mitad del tamaño de un poni adulto, se formaron alrededor del hospital para brindar protección al recinto donde se hallaba su reina. En contra de todo intento del general de enviarlos a su colmena, no cedieron y continuaron efectuando una guardia constante, sin descansar, sin otra cosa que no fuera proteger a la reina._

 _Era de esperarse que varios ponis fueran a tratar de echarlos del lugar, protestando, gritándoles a veces, incluso, arrojando tomates u otros objetos contra la integridad física de los infantes. Pero estos no reaccionaro de forma violenta. Limitándose a continuar con su guardia. No obstante, comenzaban a mostrarse más agresivos con los ponis. En esta oportunidad, el general no tuvo intervención alguna, limitándose a ser espectador de hechos insólitos en la historia de Equestria._

 _Fue una entrevista del periodista Sight, hecha a tres de los guardias dentro del hospital que tuvo un impacto general en la población. Citando algo de la misma, tendremos alguna idea de lo que representó:_

" _S: Por qué trajeron a la princesa Cadance hasta el imperio de Cristal._

 _Emkir: Porque solo ustedes pueden curarla._

 _S: Déjenme decirles que he visto que han traído toda una guardia de Changeling fuera de la ciudad y otra dentro, en el hospital. ¿Cuál es la razón para proceder así exactamente?_

 _Rekir: La Reina Cadance necesita protección de los enemigos._

 _S: Pero si los windigos ya no están aquí ¿De qué enemigos la protegen?_

 _Tekir: de otros enemigos._

 _S: Claro, eso está claro, me refiero a ¿Qué otros enemigos conocen?_

 _Emkir: Wivern, hay una fuera de su ciudad y ella es enemiga._

 _S: ¿Winvern? Pero esas criaturas llevan extintas más de mil años ¿Cómo es posible que existan ahora? ¿Tienen pruebas para confirmarlo?_

 _Tekir: La vimos en el frio. Fue tras los windigos, cuando ya no tenga qué comer allá afuera. Vendrá a su ciudad._

 _S: Así que es por eso que están aquí. Debo decir que sus afirmaciones son sorprendentes. Pero ¿Qué podrían hacer unos changeling pequeños contra una criatura así?_

 _Emkir: La guarida está a las afueras de la ciudad, podrán enfrentar a la wivern si llega, el resto sacará a la Reina Cadance de aquí y la llevaremos lejos de su alcance. Los niños vendrán con nosotros, se sacrificarán si hace falta._

 _S: Entiendo. Pero díganme, de poni a changeling ¿Qué les diría a los ponis que protestan allá fuera?_

 _Tekir: que la Reina nos ordenó no atacarlos."_

 _Este corto fragmento, si bien es la muestra de la poca comprensión que puede existir entre individuos o de una incompatibilidad evidente. También lo es de un hecho fundamental. Los changeling habían salvado a los ponis de los windigos y conocían lo que vendría después. Contaban claramente con el desastre que ocurrió después. Jamás mostraron preocupación por el imperio de cristal. Pero les advirtieron de forma indirecta._

 _A los jóvenes Changeling se les dejó en paz. Pero todos estaban consternados ante una forma de pensar que vislumbrase el sacrificio de los menores para salvar a una Reina._

 _Y, en contra de ese pensamiento changeling de huir. Una vez la princesa se despertó y tomó conocimiento. Sus decisiones serían una vez más, muestra del verdadero pensamiento de unión que tenía y de sus planes a futuro._


	24. Convivir

El peso sobre los hombros del Draconequus le obligó a tomar asiento mientras observó los ojos celestes de su mejor amiga en toda su vida. Quizás la única que realmente le dio una oportunidad; tal vez la única capaz de sentir afecto desinteresado por él.

¿Qué hace que sintamos culpa? ¿Qué hace importantes a otras personas? ¿El amor? ¿La empatía? ¿El estatus superior? ¿La amistad?

¿Por qué no podía soportar imaginarla en el final de Equestria? ¿Un dolor ajeno? ¿Una pérdida irreparable en su vida? ¿Amor nuevamente?

Sus garras le temblaron por un breve segundo. Tan solo imaginarla en un escenario donde todo ardiese en llamas le consternaba a un grado desconocido. Sufría terriblemente, como ningún poni podría imaginarlo. Anhelaba que sus cadenas le librasen una vez más. Pero al mismo tiempo, se aferraba a su encarcelamiento dulce. Aquella yegua que tenía frente a sus ojos era la causa de todo el embrollo, era el orden que finalmente se había internado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Salvaje, inhóspito, cruel y demencial; el caos se cernía nuevamente y él dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Por las noches, tenía dificultades para dormir; porque imaginaba los peores escenarios. Celestia fuera de la corona, ataques externos de Equestria, incluso las peores confabulaciones tenían lugar dentro de su mente. Todas con resultados funestos; todas con las lágrimas y sufrimiento de Fluttershy implícito.

Por unos momentos estuvo a punto de delatar a Lavish Velvet, de declararse culpable por no haberlo mencionado antes. Pero ahí estaba el otro lado del señor del caos; pues este no deseaba hacer tal cosa. La consciencia era un indicio de enfermedad en él. El caos no comprendía de bien y mal, solo era, destruía alborotaba, conducía de forma ciega hasta la incertidumbre más cruenta, cuando se preocupaba por su mejor amiga, lo que hacía era desentenderse de su naturaleza, rehuirla.

Hasta ese momento había vivido, en esos cortos tres años, una felicidad de la cual fue ignaro durante toda una vida. Si la misma tenía una directa responsable, esa era Fluttershy. A ella le debía el cambio en sus andanzas. Pero por dentro, seguía teniendo ese impulso, esa necesidad de caos. En algún momento tendría que volver a ser el señor del caos por convicción propia, por esa libertad a la que estaba atado por siempre. En algún momento todo tendría que caer en ruinas, ser destruido. Y él estaría allí para verlo o efectuarlo, tomando cualquier papel que gozaría profundamente.

En esa complicación, podía hallar un refugio, un lapso de tiempo sin preocupaciones justamente con ella, tomando la taza de té y siendo todo lo cortés que podía ser. Sentado en el sofá verde de la yegua con dos cojines bordados, en uno de ellos, su favorito, los representaba a ambos en un recuadro amarillo. Mientras tanto, ella solo le observaba preocupada. Con las orejas enviadas hacia atrás, mientras sus pestañas bajaban rapidez para estar alerta y por supuesto con su cola separada de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Discord? – Preguntó por fin la yegua mientras movía la cabeza levemente hacia un lado para tener una perspectiva algo cambiada de su mejor amigo.

Oh maldita consciencia. Es falsa claro, pero con su mirada entre preocupada y apenada, la yegua de crines rosas casi siempre conseguía convencerle de que era real. Negando con la cabeza y tomando un sorbo del té, el Draconequus la observó con atención antes de responder.

\- Es solo un dolor de estómago. – Mintió, tanto a ella como a sí mismo.

\- Oh, entonces, te prepararé un té de manzanilla; te ayudará. – Expresó la yegua mientras se levantaba de su sofá.

¿Sería porque, de entre todas los papeles que jugó en su vida solo el que pertenecía al amigo de Fluttershy era realmente valorado? Completamente confundido; el de ojos rojos observó una vez más a la yegua, que adicionaba agua a las flores de manzanilla en la tetera para encender el fuego que haría hervir el líquido que tomaría como excusa para poder hablar con ella.

\- Te he extrañado Discord. – Continuó la yegua, poco antes de voltearse y verle con una sonrisa cálida. – Sé que no viniste todo este tiempo por lo de la fiesta. Quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar. – Ese fue un golpe fulminante.

Consciencia, aquella que dice saber qué es bueno y qué es malo. Aquel gran misterio que tiene los mejores trucos para convencernos, aquella a la cual nos podemos aferrar con todas nuestras fuerzas porque es en gran parte, el reflejo de lo que somos. Misma que era inexistente en un señor del Caos. Luchaba con ahínco por seducirle al tiempo que esas últimas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. "Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar".

\- Por cierto, ¿Alguna vez te conté cómo es Celestia cuando se embriaga? – Cambió de tema el Draconequus con un tono juguetón en su voz mientras se percataba de la mirada llena de curiosidad de su amiga.

\- No… pero ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Es una larga historia; estos meses he tenido algo de tiempo libre. – Expresó el caótico ser mientras se reclinaba sobre un sillón de globos que se apareció en medio de la cocina de la yegua amarilla.

 _29 de octubre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria_

 _Los días finales del mes de octubre fueron episódicos con respecto a la princesa del imperio de Cristal. Sus acciones fueron juzgadas, por parte de la mayor parte de los equinos, como heroicas, haciéndole honor a la tradición equestriana. La princesa recibió más de quinientas cartas, cien regalos de recuperación y por supuesto a varias autoridades, así como ciudadanos en general que la fueron a visitar. La hostilidad abierta hacia los changelings se apaciguó una vez Cadance explicó cómo estos fueron completamente necesarios para vencer a los windigos._

 _Finalmente, de forma inesperada, el futuro entre Equestria y los changeling se hacía más y más claro. Pero por supuesto, las acciones de Cadance tuvieron consecuencias._

 _En primer lugar, sus acciones fueron merecedoras de un estricto escrutinio por parte de una comisión investigadora enviada por la cumbre de princesas bajo voto unánime. Su finalidad era determinar si la princesa había actuado en cooperación con los changeling. Y que no tardó en dar el veredicto que confirmaba el relato de la regente del imperio de Cristal._

 _Quizás el precio que la seguiría durante el resto de su vida fue que, a causa de la magia de los windigos y por una causa todavía desconocida del todo; su pelaje, crin, cola y ojos se decoloraron por varios tonos; el rosa de su pelaje palideció terriblemente, su crin de oro pálido pasó a un caqui, de violeta a malva, de rosa moderado a blanco y sus ojos; de violetas pasaron a ser grises opacos. Y finalmente – pese a que nunca lo dijo abiertamente - parece que sufría de lapsos de fuertes escalofríos que le hacían temblar por horas sin previo aviso._

 _De esta forma, la armonía de los colores que tuvo cambió enormemente. Hasta el punto de no poder reconocerse a sí misma la primera vez que se observó al espejo. Pero eso no fue lo único que cambió; su voz, de ser dulce y melosa, se convirtió en una ronca y áspera. Es curioso, es con la imagen de la Cadance después del enfrentamiento con los windigos que se publica su biografía._

 _Desde luego. "La princesa bonita" dejó de serlo después del combate. Por supuesto, la estrategia de combate por la que optó para enfrentar a los windigos es usada como ejemplo de la ineptitud con la cual se la calificó y se la califica actualmente. Pero frente a esto no puedo oponer ningún argumento, salvo claro, la maestría de magia que la alicornio demostró en el frente de combate._

 _No obstante, volvamos sobre el estado del imperio de cristal. Varios lloraron el cambio radical en el aspecto de su princesa que, pese a todo, continuó sonriendo para sus súbditos. Aunque sus palabras se hicieron más apagadas y su presencia por el imperio de cristal de forma presencial se tornó todavía menor. Sin embargo, debe notarse que el amor de los ciudadanos del imperio creció exponencialmente ante la princesa heroína. Así lo demuestran los periódicos de esas fechas, donde casi siempre se publicaba la reseña de un evento en conmemoración a su victoria._

 _Su recuperación fue breve; en dos semanas salió del hospital y lo primero que hizo fue aprovechar el momento idóneo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Así que prosiguió con una idea principal en su cabeza y que serviría de hilo conductor para el futuro entre las dos naciones._

 _El grueso de su plan, consistió en crear un parque de juegos donde llevó a su hija, junto a una gran cantidad de changelings cría; por supuesto, eligió a los que ya habían pasado por el estado de crisálida, es decir, los que no se asemejaban a unas larvas sino a changeling pequeños. Por distintos motivos, varios de los ponis se atrevieron a enviar a sus hijos también._

 _Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, los insectos infantes eran afables, podían ser bastante serios. Mas no violentos. La curiosidad de los niños hizo que dos mundos chocaran de forma esporádica, con un ritmo propio y que tuvo como consecuencia una primera generación changeling y poni que no se odiaron inmediatamente._

 _Hubo incidentes menores, como que un potro molestó de forma exagerada a un changeling y este le dio una mordida de advertencia. O la vez en la cual, los insectos tuvieron la idea de emboscar a sus coetáneos ponis, usando estrategias de enjambre, confundiéndolos hasta el punto de hacerles llorar porque pareció que los insectos les atacarían de un momento a otro y no sabían cómo reaccionar exactamente. Pero fuera de ello, la labor de Cadance se llevó a cabo._

 _Qué poni sabe. Quizás si ambas generaciones hubieran crecido juntas, ahora podríamos ver a un changeling trabajando en un banco o como guardia de seguridad; quizás incluso en la guardia real._

 _Posteriormente, Cadance hizo firmar un armisticio de la colmena con la guardia real del imperio de cristal. El cual establecía que ambas fuerzas respetarían sus territorios respectivos y no atacarían al otro siempre y cuando se respetasen una cantidad de normas establecidas en:_

 _No dañar a ciudadanos de ninguna de las dos especies._

 _No efectuar actos de sustracción de las pertenencias de ninguna de las dos naciones._

 _Que los changelings no se alimentaran jamás de las emociones de ningún poni o aliado de Equestria._

 _Que los Ponis permitieran a los changelings el establecimiento de una guardia continua de la colmena Changeling y la protección de su reina._

 _En esencia, fue de estos cuatro puntos que se desglosó todo un tratado de armisticio y posterior paz._

 _No conforme con ello; la princesa del imperio de cristal invitó cordialmente, por correo a todo el imperio de cristal a acudir a un entierro funerario de los caídos durante el combate. En esto se puede apreciar el talento político que permaneció oculto en la princesa por todos esos años. Pues, la enorme lápida con los nombres de los changeling tenía la inscripción general de:_

 _Muertos en combate en la batalla del hielo, salvando a la Colmenta y al imperio de Cristal._

 _Después de un discurso breve, la princesa, una vez más bajo la apariencia de la formalidad forzó la convivencia entre changeling y ponis, con resultados de los más diversos. Pues, no se ocultó nunca que también habían caído infantes durante el combate y que, a sus padres, la preocupación no parecía ser tan grande como para consternarles. Pues, para empezar, dentro de la colmena, no se podía saber quién era el hijo de quién._

 _El sistema de crianza y educación changeling sigue siendo hoy fuente de acalorados debates, tanto morales como de carácter académico. Por un lado es una estrategia asombrosamente brillante para quienes tienen el combate como rutina diaria. Pues así sienten una preocupación generalizada por cuidar de todos los infantes; al mismo tiempo, si es que cae alguno, la pena se reduce porque siempre queda la esperanza de que no sea un hijo. Por otro, permite la entrega inmediata a un régimen de entrenamiento y disciplina constante. No en vano los changeling lograron vencer y socavar más culturas y naciones que cualquier otra nación hasta la fecha._

 _También estaba un carácter lúgubre en aquellas criaturas, legendaria hasta el día de hoy: su falta de una iniciativa individualista, al parecer, los changelings eran incapaces de pensar en términos del yo. No podemos imaginarlo siquiera, pero, según los trabajos llevados a cabo por el Dr. A. Stone con Noción de la Historia en los Cnageling y Dra. Trace con Familia, Guerra y Jerarquía Changeling; junto a Dr. R.B. Silverhoof en su muy conocido Del Pensamiento Salvaje a la Colmena, podemos constatar los máximos esfuerzos por intentar comprender a aquellos insectos desaparecidos._

 _En sus obras y tal como conocimos a los changelings, estos eran incapaces de pensar en términos de un yo, la frase "yo soy la colmena" para ellos no significaba que su voluntad era obedecida por la colmena entera – creencia que abre a las explicaciones absurdas de la agresividad de estos insectos – ni que la representaban en algún sentido poético. Sino que eran extensiones de la colmena, así como un casco o una cola. Para ellos existía la posibilidad de tener una opinión propia, mas nunca existía desobediencia a las órdenes de la reina, la única que podía decidir las acciones a tomar, pudiendo solicitar consejos, claro está._

 _Así pues, la democracia jamás se podría haber instituido en estas criaturas, porque el principio mismo de elección era un veto que se auto aplicaban. Cuando un changeling tenía un problema, solía entrar en un "estado de paradoja" como dice Silverhoof, en el cual, su cuerpo entero se entumía, su exoesqueleto sellaba todos los puntos sueltos y se endurecía y finalmente, sus ojos no dejaban de prestar atención alrededor. Su cuerpo se preparaba para defenderse con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo, también se hallaba preparado para la huida. Y sin embargo, a veces no hacían absolutamente nada por un largo periodo de tiempo._

 _Esto ocurría siempre y cuando se aislaba a un changeling; es decir, cuando se encontraba solo, si se hallaba junto a la colmena actuaba con una velocidad sorprendente a la hora de solucionar problemas prácticos; en caso de que el problema no pudiese ser solucionado informaba a otros changeling que cooperaban para solucionarlo; por ejemplo, la caída de un acceso a una de las cámaras._

 _Y finalmente estaba el hecho de que en sus mentes yacía un seguimiento ciego hacia la reina, no existía ninguna oposición contra ella. Y la protegían celosamente de cualquier peligro._

 _Fueron principalmente estas tres diferencias las que dieron lugar a un quiebre con la forma de pensar y actuar de los ponis. Eran intratables en una conversación directa. No eran partidarios de conversar con otras criaturas que no fueran pertenecientes a la colmena. Jamás cooperaron con quienes no pertenecieran a ella, mas entre ellos existía un cuidado y cooperación sólidos._

 _Si seguimos los diferentes relatos que dejaron los ponis de la época podríamos constatar que las pocas conversaciones con los changeling eran incómodas porque no había momento en el que no dejasen de observar al interlocutor y tenían una especie de tic, copiaban varias expresiones, desde sonrisas a movimientos en los párpados, incluso la forma de estornudar podía ser copiada con una exactitud sobrecogedora. No pasó ni una semana de la interrelación entre ponis e insectos cuando se presentó el juego de "la copia". Juego que no tuvo la aprobación de los infantes equinos. Consistía pues en que un changeling menor copiaba a un poni de edad semejante; después debía imitarlo frente a otro changeling, este le copiaba y de esta forma, se podían crear cadenas de copia, el reto era que después del primer imitador, ningún otro debía observar o estudiar al imitado. La prueba final era que el último imitador de la cadena convenciese a la madre del potro que era él._

 _Lo perturbador, era que la mayoría del tiempo las madres y padres de los potros realmente eran engañados. En ese momento, el juego terminaba. El porto se volvía a convertir en un changeling y el imitado original a veces debía ser buscado por horas, puesto que a los insectos realmente no les importaba lo que sucediese con él o ella._

 _También estaba el hecho de que, pese a adaptabilidad de los jóvenes ponis, los changeling de su edad se desarrollaban con una velocidad mayor; cuando un changeling cumplía los cinco años ya tenía todas las capacidades de un adulto, a los ponis nos toma casi el triple del tiempo poder llegar a ello, así que todo intento de vinculación se frustraba en menos de un mes. Pues los changeling habían madurado el equivalente a un año. Además, sus intereses eran diferentes a los de los potros. Sus juegos favoritos implicaban un surtido de violencia medida para changelings, es decir, uso de mandíbulas, golpes contundentes y demás. No les interesaba en aboluto los juguetes de los potros, ni siquiera cuando eran crisálidas. Pero imitaban la forma de jugar de los potros. Fingían divertirse, pero cuando se aburrían simplemente se apartaban._

 _Los potros no eran la excepción, no podemos hablar de sociabilización de potros de primera infancia con las larvas, pero sí de infantes y crisálidas; por su aspecto, los changeling solían ser bastante difíciles de aceptar en un grupo de juegos; por lo cual, muchas veces, en un juego, el insecto debía ser el villano o simplemente apartarse a un lado para realizar alguna función menor._

 _Después estaba el hecho de que los changeling infantes estaban inmersos en la vida de la colmena, no leían comics, ni acudían al cine, ni escuchaban música, tampoco eran fanáticos de la lectura de libros. Comenzaron a leer historia debido a la influencia de los especialistas que les estudiaron. Pero sus lecturas se limitaban a ese único campo; las novelas infantiles les aburrían de sobremanera._

 _En cierto sentido, los jóvenes tenían un impulso por hacer varias cosas, pero las más destacables eran el combate o la imitación. Casi todos perfeccionaban lo segundo antes del primero. Un intento de charla entre un infante equino y un changeling era infructuosa por esa causa._

 _En este fracaso, la única excepción fue la hija de la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal. Los changelings no la trataban como a un poni; pero tampoco como a una changeling. Comprendieron a la perfección lo que su madre sentía por ella y lo que representaba, así que los menores se dieron a la tarea de realizar varias acciones al respecto, para iniciar, se turnaban para jugar con ella y también para protegerla, conversaban con ella cuando ella deseaba hacerlo. Desde que se les permitió el acceso a delimitadas áreas del Imperio de Cristal a los infantes changeling, estos siempre estaban atentos a la presencia de Flurry Heart._

 _Ciertamente, la pequeña les cogió cariño y, como ningún otro poni, podía distinguir entre uno y otro. Pero, salvo por esta destacadísima y única excepción, por regla general, los infantes de ambas especies no tenían química alguna._

 _También estaba presente siempre el hecho de que los ponis adultos tenían un recelo de sus hijos, si enviaban a sus pequeños al parque era por influencia de la princesa del imperio de Cristal y nada más._

 _En una sección social de una revista, Scoff, escritor del periódico de The Hoves, detalló la tarde de sus hijos con los changelings en el nuevo parque de la siguiente manera:_

" _Cuando llegamos eran las cuatro de la tarde, pensábamos que los pequeños vendrían con sus padres, pero ningún adulto se presentó. Vinieron desde su colmena hasta el parque, en medio de todo el frio de las afueras del Imperio de Cristal sin supervisión. Eran accesibles, pero no se separaban mucho del grupo, jugaban con los potros por unos minutos y después se aburrían. Flurry Heart, la hija de la princesa parecía ser la única potranca a quien le ponían verdadera atención y cuidado. A una que otra la empujaban en sus juegos._

 _Cuando mi hija les enseñó su muñeca, la olfatearon como unos perros, pero después dejaron de prestarle atención y jugaron por cinco minutos a las escondidas. Esos insectos son imbatibles en ese juego. Pero solo cinco minutos jugaron, después, se apartaron de mis hijos y tuvieron que ir a jugar con otros ponis._

 _A las cinco de la tarde, todos los changeling comenzaron a salir del parque volando en dirección a su colmena; recuerdo que Flurry Heart se despidió y ellos de ella. Pero después se fueron con una frialdad que todavía recuerdo"._

 _Si bien el principio de un intento de relacionar dos culturas diferentes o de al menos, lograr una comunión, resultaba trastabillar, la princesa Cadance se esforzaría todavía más._


	25. De la Reforma

_Muchos hemos leído las historias de monstruos que circulan de forma libre o visto alguna en el cine. Lo cierto es que Equestria, durante un periodo de relativa tranquilidad, de pronto tuvo unos ataques consecutivos de dichas criaturas, enemigos abiertamente declarados. Muchos autores atribuyen a este periodo de tiempo, el inicio de la decadencia de la época del Imperio de Equestria._

 _Es pues, bajo la mirada de estos autores que nos encontramos frente a una concatenación entre Nightmare Moon; Chrysalis con sus changeling; El Gran Traidor; el rey Sombra; Tirek; el poni de las Sombras; el rey Tormenta, así como otros caudillos menores, que tiene como fin, la debilitación de una Equestria pre reforma militar y política._

 _Así, estos ataques sucesivos, si bien fueron efectivamente repelidos por la princesa de la Amistad y los cinco elementos, tomadas hoy como campeonas y figuras entre la realidad y la mitología, repercutieron inminentemente, pues, ante sus ojos, incluso después de que Equestria vencedora no resultaba invulnerable. Concluyendo que Equestria se debilitó de forma indirecta con cada victoria._

 _Así, cuando Nightmare Moon fue "disipada" nos trajo una princesa que reinstituyó a su guardia real bajo su mando. Trayéndonos de vuelta no una rivalidad ni incompatibilidad, sino disfuncionalidad en el mando militar de la guardia real de Equestria, pues, a partir de ese punto, la guardia real de Equestria se dividió en dos mandos, cuantitativamente, se dividió para que ambas princesas tuvieran la capacidad de defenderla._

 _Una vez el rey Sombra fue defenestrado por fin de sus umbras intenciones con nuestra nación, se creó un tercer principado con mando militar, que significó una tercera división en la guardia real, suponiendo además una extensión sobredimensionada del territorio equestrianas que, antes de dicha expansión, era ya insustentable militarmente hablando, pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla para la defensa. Razón por la cual, si bien, las centrales económicas y poblacionales fueron resguardadas con las armaduras plateadas, doradas y umbras, dejaron indefensas a ciudades menores como Appleloosa, Dodgejunction, e incluso Vanhoover._

 _Con Chrysalis, a la larga se fundó una de las catástrofes políticas más significativas de la Equestria Imperial, pues, además de sembrar un futuro que todos deseamos olvidar hoy en día; en ese momento, daría origen a disputas internas con respecto al manejo de Equestria y sus ciudadanos, también afectó la repercusión diplomática que Equestria tendría en sus momentos más álgidos y que aún hoy nos persiguen de forma tan cruenta._

 _Vencido Tirek, se ignoró por completo su actual cargo en Badlands y más allá de ésta, como hijo, por tanto, heredero del trono de Vorak, hecho que nos cerraría las puertas a la hora de pedir mercados, recursos, conocimiento y ayuda bélica. Así mismo, nos llevaría a considerar unas fronteras difusas en el desierto de San Palomino. Hecho que ciudades como la terrible Argia, aprovecharían para crear un control propio de todo el comercio ilegal establecido entre Equestria y Badlands._

 _El rey Tormenta tuvo un efecto inesperado: extranjeros dejaron de ver a Equestria como el corazón y fortaleza inexpugnable del continente. Después de triunfar sobre éste oponente quedó patente que Equestria era vulnerable pese a tener a sus campeonas. Tanto dentro de Equestria como fuera de ella todos pudieron finalmente comprenderlo._

 _Con el poni de las Sombras, convino un interés por la magia obscura, aun cuando ésta resultase nociva para quienes la practicaran. En el fondo, es pues el ansia de poder lo que guía al uso de esta magia y, como bien sabemos, ésta última es destructiva para quien la use, tanto mental como físicamente._

 _El Gran Traidor supuso el mayor error jamás cometido, con él se terminó de sellar de forma definitiva el futuro de Equestria. Nunca fue un aliado ni un enemigo ciertamente, pero sus acciones dieron las estocadas finales al periodo imperial e iniciaron con nuestra actual época, con sus vicisitudes y problemas que atingen en casi todos los sentidos al equestriano del presente._

 _La generación de caudillos menores a lo largo de la historia de Equestria no se equipara, sostienen, a la presencia de los actuales. Como nunca antes, nuestras tierras han visto la propagación de la violencia, a tal grado que lentamente nos está invadiendo. Y bien supo Celestia que la sed de sangre es difícil de aplacar desde la raíz misma, la necesidad, aclamación y cultura de la guerra están a las puertas de Equestria como jamás lo estuvieron._

 _Con todo, las tesis de estos autores son bastante sólidas. Si rastramos el origen de la época de decadencia y la de reforma, veremos que están íntimamente ligadas por la conformación de estas problemáticas que supusieron no solo la transición, sino la posibilidad de ambas épocas. Actualmente, somos fruto de la segunda y añoramos la primera._

 _Pero incluso éstas visiones son limitadas pues, si bien logran darnos una visión integrante de nuestra historia de la última mitad de centuria, también cometen el error fundamental de considerarlos problemas resueltos. Además, olvidan el punto álgido de estas problemáticas fueron sumamente funestas, dolorosas para Equestria; hasta ahora, estamos consternados por sus efectos y por la memoria de la Equestria eterna, la Equestria dorada; es por eso que ni los intelectuales tocan el tema. Uno del que trataremos más adelante y todos merecen conocer más que de a oídas._

 _Otro detalle que olvidan estos grandes relatos es que: esta serie de problemas no fue única ni – pese a las conexiones que tratan de hacer entre estas – aislada, ni se presentó como tal._

 _Muestran como menor uno de los errores más grandes cometidos, ciertamente, un accidente fortuito, pero que contribuyó en gran medida para traernos hasta nuestro estado actual: "el vuelo de la wivern" que es el nombre bajo el cual nombran el momento preciso en que el Dr. Sediment Solid fue atacado por su propio descubrimiento y éste salió volando hacia lo más frío de Frozen North._

 _Aurath, como el Dr. Solid reportó que se llamaba aquella criatura, era nada más y nada menos que una hembra de wivern. Al menos del último miembro de aquella familia del género Draco. Específicamente, se trataba de un Wivern de invierno, los más temibles según los relatos que nos llegaron. Sea como fuere. Las investigaciones del Dr. Solid representan todo el conocimiento actual que tenemos sobre esta enemiga que ha asediado Equestria desde el norte._

 _Siendo inferior en tamaño a casi todos los dragones conocidos, con sus cuatro metros de envergadura y dos metros de altura desde sus patas – alas hasta la cruz, nadie sospecharía del terrible potencial que posee. Pero, al ser la única especie del género Draco que tiene dominio de la magia, ningún poni supo qué esperar de ella. Solo cuando otros pueblos sucumbieron a su extraña magia que vuelve anímicos a sus enemigos, hasta el momento en el que de pronto luchan entre sí, Equestria tomó nota del peligro que representaba y, al tratarse de un enemigo del que nadie ha visto ni sabido en siglos, todos los posibles remedios, contra hechizos o estudios de este maleficio se han perdido en el tiempo._

 _Se olvidan también, que Equestria abrió sus puertas ante líderes como Clever Heart, líder de "La Unión"; la emperatriz Ahiyil Akatram de Keolo, la ciudad de los Nagga; Yuk'amil rey de Argia, la ciudad maldita._

 _Es en este punto donde la princesa Cadance mostró su observación más grande y que, hasta donde fue desarrollada por algunos estudiosos serios, podía verse como una visión de política exterior efectiva para la Equestria de su tiempo. Así pues, esta se basaba en dos principios que no se han aplicado hasta el día de hoy: cautela y adaptación. Su más grande ejemplo fue el acercamiento que Equestria tuvo con los changeling._

 _Con ellos, la princesa Cadance trató, en primer lugar, de entenderlos, comprender cómo funcionaba su sociedad, sus tradiciones, sus valores y en segundo lugar, tratar de adaptar tanto a ellos como a Equestria, o la parte de Equestria que regentaba, para que existiera una verdadera fusión entre ambos; aquí yacía el genio político de la princesa del Amor. Cuidadosamente, preparo las hebras del futuro de Equestria, imbricando principios, valores, creencias y por supuesto, ideas._

 _La complejidad de su proyecto ha sido muchas veces tildado de una mera locura. Mas, Cadance, como ninguna otra princesa, pudo haberse convertido en la fundadora de un nuevo tipo de relación con otros pueblos, incluso cuando estos podían ser hostiles hacia Equestria._

 _Tomando a los changeling como modelo, existieron dos vías por las cuales incluirlos dentro de Equestria, la primera era conformar con ellos parte de la liga de naciones de Equestria; pero eso fue, una vez ellos cambiaron de tal forma que variaron su comportamiento, jerarquía y sociedad que fueron vistos como traidores ante los ojos de sus semejantes bajo el reinado de Cadance y, de no ser por mediación de ella, se hubiera desatado una guerra entre ambas facciones de insectos._

 _La segunda vía constaba de transformar tanto a Equestria como a la nación a incluir dentro de la liga. Observar, ante todo, sus diferencias, sus necesidades, sus costumbres y hacer transformaciones que a corto plazo eran bastante mínimas, pero que aperturaban espacios de comprensión, tolerancia y por sobre todo, colaboración._

 _Cuando la princesa del Imperio de Cristal ubicó a los changeling, no fue al azar, la región exterior al Imperio de Cristal era un lugar inhabitable por cualquier especie de ese entonces, el imperio de cristal subsistía por la magia que equilibraba el clima del lugar y la arquitectura peculiar de su ciudad. Mas, al habilitar un espacio exterior para los changeling, en un lugar subterráneo de pasajes y recovecos hasta a trescientos metros bajo tierra, creó un lugar que perfectamente era una ampliación para el imperio de Cristal._

 _Al Imperio de Cristal se le pidió transformar el contenido educativo, ampliar sus espacios de convivencia con los changeling, desviar una parte de la energía del corazón de cristal. Cada uno de estos cambios fue apenas notorio por parte de la población. Pero debido a éstos se pudo lograr algo que nunca antes se habría podido esperar de los changeling: La Paz sin exigirles la entrega de su naturaleza ni cambios profundos en su sociedad._

 _Los changeling, a la larga, constituirían parte del imperio de cristal, ésta facción, con el tiempo y bajo varios de los escritos póstumos de su reina, debía ser reformada en su educación, no como sistema, sino como contenido; la historia de Equestria se incluiría en su aprendizaje, la escritura también – aunque ellos tenían un modo de registro que hasta la fecha no hemos hallado – Se establecerían normas de comportamiento entra ambas naciones capaces de poder generar un diálogo donde ambas partes pudieran dar lugar a sus deseos de forma libre e igualitaria._

 _La colonia de los changeling en Frozen North estaba pensada para volverse permanente; además, su propia reina tenía frente a sí, el control poblacional perfecto, pues, los huevos de Changeling no se incuban hasta que se activa un hechizo – procedimiento mágico por parte de la reina y las obreras. El riesgo de sobrepoblación era casi nulo._

 _No obstante, la princesa tenía pensado crear redes de túneles alrededor del imperio de cristal con subcolmenas en los cuatro puntos. Dejando paso a cierto comportamiento propio de los changeling, tuvo un pensamiento altamente visionario; adicionar a los changeling dentro de la guardia real de Equestria o al menos destinarlos a la defensa de las fronteras, primeramente, del imperio de Cristal y después de toda Equestria._

 _Por un momento, consideremos a los varios ejércitos y enemigos que Equestria ha tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de éste último siglo; encontraremos que nuestras fuerzas fueron cada vez más anticuadas, el refresco que significaba traer a los changeling al frente era, sin duda alguna, un propulsor para mantener nuestra seguridad. Siendo además, que los changeling eran una cultura bélica extremadamente desarrollada. Vivirían en paz con Equestria y la protegerían porque el plan de Cadance era fusionar Equestria con la idea que tenían de colmena. Aunque ese proyecto nunca llegó a ver la luz, pues, el tiempo no permitió crear los vínculos ni las conexiones necesarias._

 _Entonces, con éste contexto, podemos ver que Cadance, del 13 de Octubre al 21 de diciembre del 1048 de Equestria no estaba actuando de forma delirante; sino que movía las fichas que debía mover, realizaba los cambios suficientes y todo ello, sin faltar nunca a sus obligaciones como princesa. De una forma que hasta el día de hoy no es comprendida por nuestros estudiosos, Cadance estaba innovando en el pensamiento político, militar y social de Equestria. Nuestros gobernantes actuales, harían bien en observar la reformulación del principio de amor y tolerancia que ella pudo visionar, en lugar de negarse a seguirlo de una vez por todas._

El cielo blanco por las nubes era típico en aquella época del año; la nieve se derretía antes de llegar a la atmósfera del imperio de cristal y se evaporaba antes de llegar a tocar alguno de sus edificios; pocos extranjeros a esa ciudad majestuosa sabían ese hecho simple. Sin embargo, al ser un lugar recientemente incorporado y todavía en proceso de construcción; los parques de recreación externos comenzaban a llenarse de nieve; muy pronto estarían inundados de ésta. Disfrutando de uno de los últimos días en el cual podían acudir allí; Cadance se sentaba en un asiento todavía no invadido por el manto blanco.

Hace ya muchas horas que los ciudadanos del imperio de cristal se habían marchado a sus hogares con sus hijos e hijas. Flurry Heart gustaba de jugar sola con los changeling; de alguna forma, había congeniado con ellos a un grado tal que los comprendía casi a la perfección. Hace una semana le había preguntado _¿Por qué no tengo agujeros en mis patas? ¿Por qué mis alas no son transparentes?_ En ese momento se sintió confundida. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien? Esas preguntas exigían respuesta, comprendía a su hija porque a veces, también se sentía así.

Ciertamente, gran parte de su belleza se había ido. Pero los changeling no la veían diferente, ni se preocupaban por ese cambio, solo hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer, veían dentro de ella y casi siempre estaban consternados. Pero, todo continuaba su rumbo. Entendía perfectamente que cuando la llamaban Reina y cuando la llamaban Princesa, debía actuar de forma diferente, desde su forma de ver las cosas hasta sus sentimientos se transformaban dentro del palacio de cristal o dentro de la colmena. ¿La estaban transformando a ella? Evidentemente, su hija tenía una experiencia que ninguna otra yegua en el mundo podría tener; pero al mismo tiempo, también la estaban transformando.

No la trataban como a una igual, cerca de sus diez años, era un momento clave para su hija… y hacía todo lo posible por encajar entre ellos más que entre los otros ponis. Y sin embargo, aquellos insectos la trataban como algo más… Flurry Heart era consciente de que tampoco la trataban como a otras yeguas, no trataban de imitarle, le hablaban de sus intereses, jugaban con ella, se turnaban para ver que nada le ocurriese, controlaban sus mordidas para no lastimarla. Aunque había sufrido algunas heridas a causa de ello. Los gritos de Shining Armor todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

Estaba dejando que aquellas criaturas crecieran junto a su hija y que ésta creciera junto a ellas. Pero, era su hija… la primera vez que vio sangre manar de una herida causada y ver al responsable que asomaba la cabeza para ser eliminado según su deseo de venganza, comprendió que no habría marcha atrás. Ese día tomó una decisión, misma de la que dudaba en ese preciso instante…

¿Por qué no tengo hoyos en las patas? ¿Por qué mis alas no son transparentes?

La había visto muy apegada a varios changeling, hembras, machos… su magia la hacía una contrincante digna en los juegos que tenían. No le preocupaba que amenazaran su vida; pero sí que ella se estuviera transformando en algo lejano a una poni de su edad. Hablaba de guerras que ocurrieron en el pasado entre changeling y otras naciones, escuchaba atentamente los relatos de éstos, trataba de usar su boca como estos, tomándolos por ciertas partes del cuerpo, particularmente por la cola y éstos se dejaban hacer. ¿Qué pasaría cuando un potro le gustase por fin? ¿Seguiría los consejos de las changeling? Peor todavía ¿Qué pasaría ese primer potro fuera un changeling?

El otro día pudo apreciar que ella también trataba de copiar gestos de los demás, aunque en ella era más gracioso que tétrico y no lograba esa exactitud de los jóvenes changeling. Ya era muy tarde para enviarla a otra ciudad alejada y que se olvidara de ellos; de alguna forma, logró un vínculo que los changeling aceptaban y parecían proteger, hasta desear.

Recientemente pudo ver cómo uno de éstos adoptaba una postura diferente a la de un pequeño. Reconoció el gesto de inmediato, estaba tratando de impresionarla con su vuelo: "impresionarla", bien sabía lo que eso significaba. Al ordenarle que no lo vuelva a hacer ni tratara nada con su hija, el changeling, que también se consideraba su hijo, cesó abruptamente, obedeció sin rechistar, sin ninguna muestra de rebeldía, tan común entre los que están a punto de entrar a la adolescencia. A su hija le faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar a ese punto. Pero él ya se encontraba en esa edad…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Se preguntó por mucho tiempo y, dentro de su pesar estaba la preocupación constante de ya no saber a dónde se dirigían sus acciones exactamente.

\- He oído que los niños changeling tratan de copiar tus gestos. Aunque, nunca pensé que fueran tan exactos. – La princesa del imperio de Cristal fue interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por una voz por demás conocida.

Frente a ella, se encontraba una yegua de pelaje blanco, con una corona en la cabeza y una mirada por demás confusa. Una sonrisa ladeada y aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía, esa princesa tenía un encanto propio y nunca nadie podía sospechar su edad. Pues parecía tener el aspecto de una joven de piel tersa, pelaje sedoso, lustroso y melena fuertemente enraizada, tanto como elegantemente peinada.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó con una dulzura en su voz que ella ya no era capaz de tener. Con una vergüenza que no pudo comprender, la menor de las alicornios respondió con su voz ronca.

\- Sí.

Su pelaje ya no era sedoso, sino reseco; su melena era quebradiza, trató de solucionar esos problemas con todos los remedios; mas ninguno funcionó. Shining Armor, al entrar en furia cuando Flurry Heart se apareció con su quinta herida en la pata derecha, la zahirió diciendo que deseaba que su hija fuera tan horrible como ella.

\- Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer Cadance… - Expresó la princesa del sol con una expresión más seria en su rostro. Apartándola una vez más de sus pensamientos.

\- Qué piensa al respecto. – Con una sinceridad genuina, Cadance observó atentamente una expresión diferente a la que esperaba, Celestia no la desaprobaba ni la miraba con hastío por desobedecer sus consejos.

\- No sé con exactitud, me preocupa y también veo que estás viendo a largo plazo… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure tu vida para llevar adelante a una colmena changeling? – Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia adelante y observándola de reojo, la mayor de las dos puso uno de sus cascos sobre la banca de cristal.

\- Tengo la vida de una alicornio, princesa, hasta donde sé… creo que usted ha podido reformar Equestria con la suya. – Con reserva y toda la humildad que podía tener, Cadance evitaba ver a quien la superaba en experiencia.

\- Cuando me lo pidieron, deseaban construir una nueva sociedad entre ponis; tú nunca les preguntaste a los chengeling ¿O sí? – Expresó con bastante suavidad la princesa del sol. Pero al mismo tiempo, había cierta severidad en su mirada.

\- No; pero Chrisalys, ella me dijo que les buscara un nuevo futuro. Ellos nunca se negaron.

\- Puede que no lo hicieran porque temen a su reina.

\- Se equivoca princesa; ellos no me temen, ellos me obedecen como a una Reina porque confían en que yo tomaré las mejores decisiones… confían ciegamente en mí. – Añadió la yegua, mientras se llevaba un casco a la garganta. Pues, por un momento, su voz ronca pareció estar a punto de quebrarse sin motivo alguno.

\- Mira lo que su confianza te ha hecho. – Arguyó Celestia observando la reacción de la yegua ante ese simple hecho.

\- No es diferente a lo que la confianza de los ponis ha hecho con todas las princesas… creo que es por eso que solo unas pocas pueden serlo. ¿Me equivocó? – Con una respuesta astuta, Cadance pretendía levantarse de su asiento para marcharse a otro lugar.

\- Como princesas, inevitablemente llegará el día en que deberemos hacer sacrificios. Pero los hacemos por el bien de Equestria.

\- Siempre he tenido el bien de Equestria en mi mente princesa Celestia. Siempre. – Alegó la yegua y, pese al sonido áspero de sus palabras, la mencionada cerró los ojos para afirmar con la cabeza.

\- Y eso es justamente lo que he visto en tus intenciones. – Señaló la princesa de pelaje blanco poco antes de apreciar las lejanías de aquellas tierras congeladas, evidentemente, no podía ver muy lejos por la creciente nevada.

\- Sí; pero, incluso después de verlo, usted continúa desconfiando de mí… bueno, he sabido acostumbrarme a eso. Pero se lo pido, confíe en mis capacidades. Solo ésta vez. – Expresó Cadance mientras se apartaba hacia el pretil de cristales más cercano a la banca de cristal. El viento del invierno gélido de aquellos lares pudo acariciarle el rostro y un escalofrío la llenó por completo. Pero se mantuvo impávida a la espera de la respuesta de Celestia.

\- Fuiste mi estudiante porque vi en ti las capacidades de una princesa, Cadance. Creo en que puedes ser capaz de llevarlos a un nuevo futuro. Pero dudo de que sean tan maleables o siquiera reformables para lo que tienes planeado. El buen gobierno más que de las habilidades del líder, depende de que los liderados sean aptos para ese líder.

Entonces, la princesa del Amor se percató de la indirecta; sus ojos grises, reflejados en el hielo formado en un pequeño riachuelo por debajo de la baranda le dieron una pauta clara.

\- En su naturaleza está el cambio… estoy segura que un día los podré ver junto a los ponis.

\- Es un gran sueño. Pero en su naturaleza no está el cambio, sino la imitación; ten cuidado princesa, las simplezas guardan más complejidad de la que les concedemos.

\- He llegado a entenderlos, añoran ser aquello que sueño. Serán diferentes.

\- Aunque fuera así, todavía queda la pregunta: ¿Serán necesariamente un bien para Equestria? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si puede pagar el precio de su cambio? Mírate, hasta ahora has tenido que pagar muy caro solo para conseguir que tus súbditos se enteren de su existencia.

En ese instante, Celestia se acercó al lado de Cadance, mirando también su reflejo. Por supuesto, la menor frunció sus cejas.

\- Entonces, debió haber nombrado princesa a la otra en vez de a mí. – Agregó con un tono más agrio y salido desde el fondo de su garganta. El sonido áspero de sus palabras cambió la expresión de su interlocutora por una de decepción. – Estoy segura de que ella habría hecho exactamente lo que usted tuvo en mente cuando los dejó a merced de los Windigos.

\- La otra era un fracaso. – Expresó Celestia, sintiendo un sabor sobradamente amargo en la boca al recordar a quién se refería la yegua con la cual hablaba.

\- Usted no pareció creerlo cuando la encontró y me dejó a un lado. – relajándose, la princesa del imperio de cristal no dejó de mostrarse más reacia al acercamiento de Celestia – Enviarme a una secundaria de magia fue la mejor forma de hacerlo y esa a la que llamas fracaso, tuvo toda tu atención. Ahora solo te queda un espejo y una foto para recordarla… creo, princesa, que deberías aprender a dudar también de tu capacidad para discernir entre los demás. – La voz ronca era difusa, pero incluso así, Celestia sintió el resentimiento de Cadance a través del sonido.

\- Sé que no fui la mejor maestra contigo; y que dejé muchas lecciones pendientes. Pero ella mostró un don desde el inicio.

\- ¿Cosa que yo no hice cierto? Princesa Celestia, al menos podría intentar no ser tan directa conmigo… Sé que ella se ganó más que su interés como maestra… sé perfectamente lo que representó para usted. – El silencio llegó de forma inesperada. Los ojos de Celestia se hacían claros ante la luz del atardecer invernal.

\- ¿Todavía le guardas rencor a Sunset Shimmer?

\- No… pero que usted le pida regresar, eso si es un error… - Bajándose del pretil, la yegua de ojos grises comenzó a caminar hacia su hija. – Fue un placer hablar con usted. – Dijo más por formalidad que por cualquier otra cosa.


	26. Cumbre de Princesas

Fueran nuestros miedos algo más allá de nosotros mismos, fueran nuestras aspiraciones algo que pudiera salir de ese ámbito tan restringido como es el individuo. Y, sin embargo, somos nosotros tan limitados. Es lo de afuera tan fuerte, tan extenso que apenas somos capaces de temer a una parte ínfima del mundo, aspiramos, vivimos y morimos en vistas de cumplir con objetivos, sean los que sean, vengan de donde vengan.

Si por cada momento que Cadance dudó del presente y trató inútilmente de volver al pasado en recuerdos inoportunos, recuperara en parte todo lo perdido hasta ese momento; entonces tendría de nuevo a Shining Armor como su esposo, volvería a ser hermosa, no se encontraría bajo el ojo vigilante de las demás princesas de Equestria ni se sentiría por completo anclada ante la cumbre de princesas.

Pero esa era la realidad.

Hallábase pues dispuesta sobre aquel trono que representaba desde su decoración hasta su posición en el extremo norte de la mesa, al imperio de cristal. Una vez allí, debía olvidarse por completo de todas sus funciones como reina changeling, pues, si bien tenía el reconocimiento por parte del principado de Equestria, era cierto que aquellos no formaban parte de Equestria, que era justamente algo que esperaba tratar en esa cumbre.

Las finas y coloridas luces que atravesaban los vitrales que contaban grandes momentos históricos de Equestria tocaban el piso de marfil, las columnas, algunos otros ornamentos y en especial, iluminaban todo a su paso.

\- Es por eso que he decidido mantener bajo vigilancia nuestras fronteras en Dodge junción y Appleloosa. – Expresaba Celestia mientras observaba a Twilight.

\- Los embajadores de Badlands, y los reinos del sur nos han informado de una creciente cantidad de bandas de saqueadores, los caminos más transitados entre sus ciudades se han cortado a causa de ello. Temo que, también se ha cortado el subministro ilegal de materiales base para la magia. – Añadió Luna con una soltura poco acostumbrada en sus intervenciones.

\- Alto ¿Permitimos el paso ilegal de materia prima para realizar magia? – Cuestionó Twilight con cierto espanto.

\- Temo decir que sí. El comercio de éstos y otros artículos de los reinos del sur tiene una atención constante por parte de una agencia Equestriana.

\- Como… ¿Una aduana? – Continuó indagando la menor de las princesas.

\- No exactamente, esta agencia mantiene unas operaciones de vigilancia y en caso de que las mercancías muestren amenaza para la integridad de los Equestrianos, las mercancías son destruidas inmediatamente o confiscadas.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué deja que exista esta ruta dentro de los límites de Equestria?

\- Porque Twilight, si sabemos con lo que están comerciando nuestros vecinos, sabremos qué problemas pueden causar a sus vecinos o incluso, qué problemas pueden llegar a tener en un futuro y tener de ante casco una respuesta efectiva. Además, los traficantes son ponis con experiencia y habilidades en el manejo éste tipo de artefactos y materiales. – Explicó Celestia mientras observaba detenidamente las expresiones tanto de Cadance como de Twilight.

\- Pero… aun así es un peligro. – Intervino de forma concluyente la princesa de la amistad con las cejas completamente rectas y los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

\- Hemos reducido la amenaza al mínimo; la ruta controlada se mantiene alejada de nuestras vías entre ciudades. – Alegó Luna.

\- Necesitaré una copia de dicha ruta y que remitan el informe del inventario a mi palacio. – Interrumpió Cadance, tratando de mantener una voz firme.

Luna no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Además, ¿Por qué mantuvieron esto en secreto todo éste tiempo? – Interrogó Twilight levantando una ceja.

\- Ésta información es secreta y le recuerdo, princesa Twilight, que las decisiones con respecto al establecimiento de ésta ruta comercial supervisada fueron tomadas con antelación a la cumbre de princesas; cuando solo existía un único principado en Equestria. – Espetó Luna con un tono seco.

\- Entiendo princesa Luna, sin embargo, creo que es tiempo de replantear la mencionada decisión en vista de nuestra situación actual y… sopesar las implicaciones que conlleva mantener una ruta semejante.

\- Apoyo la propuesta de la princesa de la amistad. – afirmó Cadance llevando su casco por sobre la mesa de piedra.

\- Que así sea entonces. – Comentó Luna mientras se levantaba de su trono… después de estar sentada por más de una hora, ciertamente podía volverse incómodo estar quieta por tanto tiempo, incluso cuando se sentaba sobre un cojín cómodo.

\- He expuesto brevemente las razones que tuve en el pasado, agrego ahora las siguientes: en primer lugar, actualmente se ha generado una especie de seguridad en la continuidad del comercio entre los reinos del sur y los reinos del norte gracias a la intervención cuidadosa de Equestria, es decir, al intervenirla, Equestria ha creado un espacio para las relaciones entre ambas partes. Lo cual ha llevado a acercamientos diplomáticamente interesantes entre distintos reinos y naciones. En segundo lugar y a consecuencia de ello, actualmente, el mantenimiento de ésta ruta provee a Equestria de un papel mediador entre estas relaciones diplomáticas que se están abriendo con lentitud, lo cual es clave para el mantenimiento y extensión de nuestra liga con las demás naciones. Y por último lugar, está el riesgo que supone para estos comerciantes el ensayar otras rutas; si decidimos cerrar la ruta comercial, varios ciudadanos de otras naciones quedarán sin su rubro laboral; por ende, tratarán de darle continuidad por otros medios, el océano de Celestia y el de Luna podían proveer de una falsa seguridad a la hora de llevar a cabo la empresa, a causa de ello, pues es posible que muchos fallen tratando de fundar una nueva ruta, perderemos la estima que estábamos adquiriendo al mantenerla. En el peor de los casos, los más desamparados buscarán su subsistencia a base de la carrera bélica. Esos son mis argumentos. – Terminó de discurrir la princesa Celestia poco antes de aclararse la garganta y observar a Kibits, quien intuyó la petición de té por parte de la princesa del sol y salió de la habitación.

Cadance se percató de que Twilight tenía varios argumentos fuertes en contra; pero, aunque lo fuesen, existía un impulso en no dejar que se cometiesen infracciones semejantes dentro de Equestria, la ilegalidad de aquellos materiales básicos tenía un fundamento bastante fuerte.

\- Princesa Celestia, sus argumentos se sujetan en factores de seguridad y del ámbito diplomático de Equestria. Mas, es preciso cuestionar la validez de su decisión sin salir de ellos. Pues, en cuanto a seguridad, siempre se dará la posibilidad de que estos materiales traficados sean un factor de riesgo para los equestrianos, aun si la ruta en ningún punto toca con las ciudades o pueblos de nuestro territorio; la cuestión es princesa, que con la magia desconocida e incluso con la conocida, casi nunca se puede tener la certeza de un control absoluto. Siempre está presente la posibilidad de que un pequeño error o una propiedad extraña a nosotros termine descarrilándolo todo.

Celestia afirmó con la cabeza, invitando a su ex estudiante a seguir adelante con su exposición; mientras Luna escuchaba quieta, aguzando sus sentidos y centrándolos en Twilight, como si de una fiera se tratase.

\- Al permitir esta ruta con materiales, que pueden usarse en contra de la propia Equestria, también dejamos abierta la posibilidad de un ataque, les posibilitamos instrumentos que pueden ser dispuestos como les plazca a quienes los obtienen. También quisiera agregar que los habitantes de otras naciones, también ponen en peligro su vida en la recolección de estos sustratos. Sabemos bien que la magia vudú requiere del pelaje de criaturas salvajes, que artes mágicas como la quiromancia requieren de una lumbre compuesta por sedimentos y fibras vegetales que se hallan en medio del desierto. Estos ejemplos que cito, dan una pauta clara del peligro al cual se someten para recolectar el dinero necesario para sustentarse.

Difícil era olvidar el pasado no tan distante, en el cual tanto la yegua púrpura como la blanca, tenían los papeles de estudiante y aprendiz, Celestia, por supuesto, se había acostumbrado a afirmar en silencio con la cabeza para que Twilight no se dejara llevar por los nervios y prosiguiera adelante con su exposición o demostración mágica. Twilight por su parte, no había dejado de hacer contacto visual con la de ojos magenta por lapsos cortos de tiempo.

\- Por parte de la diplomacia, creo firmemente que, si bien queda implícito en el trato que usted ha creado con las otras naciones, que ellos están de acuerdo con un negocio tan peligroso como lucrativo, también lo está en lo referente a la seguridad de los habitantes de sus ciudades, tanto propios como extranjeros.

A mi entender, una sola vida perdida a causa de uno de éstos accidentes tendría una responsabilidad directa hacia quienes establecieron la ruta. Lo cual, dejaría en una mala posición a Equestria ¿No sería acaso estos puntos que he señalado suficientes para reconsiderar ésta decisión en favor de una solución que no suponga estos escenarios posibles? Yo concluyo que es posible.

\- Si la princesa de la amistad no tiene nada más que decir… quisiera tomar la palabra. – Expresó Luna poco antes de dirigirle la mirada.

\- Prosiga por favor. – Fue la respuesta por parte de Twilight.

\- En los años que se ha mantenido ésta ruta en una clandestinidad supervisada, se procedió con suma cautela, no dejamos alternativas a quienes pretendieron comerciar con artefactos que supusieran una amenaza para Equestria o el resto de las naciones del continente. Por ende, el historial de incidentes es nulo; evoco pues el hecho de que el control de la ruta les corresponde a ponis de una preparación inapelable. Ponis que saben tratar con magia, criaturas mágicas, expertos en inteligencia y logística.

La disposición de establecer la ruta no se habría dado sin el previo conocimiento de las capacidades de éstos agentes.

Por otra parte, tanto su equinidad como la Princesa del Amor, conciben claramente la base de la política exterior de Equestria; nuestra principal preocupación en este respecto, es la propagación de la amistad entre las naciones. A cuyo término, nuestros esfuerzos no han desistido, incluso en las horas más acuciantes. Pero para ello es necesario establecer relaciones entre ellas. Al cerrar la ruta estamos quitando el espacio que genera diálogo entre nacionalidades, entre los integrantes de cada nación. El comercio trae consigo aun nimiamente, la relación social entre comerciantes y sin duda entre agentes de otros rubros. Eventualmente, gracias a esta ruta, también se ha ido aperturando un mercado de enceres, conocimientos, lujos, insumos y otros bienes materiales.

Una vez que un habitante de Zembaue se interese por el metal de La Unión. O que un comerciante allá en Griffinstone reciba los protectores de garras producidos por pueblos del desierto, habrá una necesidad, y así, cuando sus líderes se fijen en el potencial de éste mercado, estarán obligados a un acercamiento diplomático; pues de nuestra Equestria emana el mantenimiento de la paz y la armonía.

Mi intervención se ha limitado a reafirmar el punto de la princesa Celestia. Pero, espero haber aclarado mejor las implicaciones de lo que decidiremos hoy.

Cadance se levantó de su cojín para observar mejor a sus análogas.

\- Antes de intervenir, quisiera poner en claro que apoyaré la propuesta de Twilight, pero que lo haré por diferentes razones. Hemos hablado de seguridad y creo que Equestria no se encuentra en condiciones de proveerla en el peor de los casos. Es decir, solo hace falta ver las desastrosas acciones que nuestra guardia real ha venido realizando en los últimos dos siglos. Si ni siquiera somos capaces de defender por espada y encantamiento de un ejército mixto nuestra propia capital ¿Cómo esperamos defendernos de un incidente mágico o del uso indebido de los sustratos mágicos que puedan hacer los extranjeros con intenciones bélicas?

Ciertamente, nos hallamos en una época de paz; pero, un ataque puede venir de cualquier límite, de cualquier parte desconocida aún por nuestros mejores exploradores. Y, pese a que contamos con unas campeonas de la talla de Twilight y sus amigas, siempre queda abierta la posibilidad de ataques menores, desde muchos frentes, entonces contamos con las princesas. Y ¿Qué pasa si nosotras no podemos acudir al llamado de auxilio de una de nuestras ciudades o aliadas? Enviamos a nuestras fuerzas armadas. Pero éstas, déjenme repetirlo una vez más, son incompetentes para cumplir con sus labores. Mucho me temo que perderían hasta contra una banda de saqueadores. Y por ello he enviado mi propuesta a ésta cumbre para ensayar una tentativa de resolución que puede ser provechosa para Equestria.

Varias tazas de té flotaron en el aire hasta aterrizar en la mesa, frente a cada una de las princesas.

\- Muy bien, si ninguna piensa realizar una intervención adicional y viendo la circunstancia actual, es preciso realizar una votación. Las opciones serían, a mi parecer, o dejamos que la ruta controlada continúe vigente o la cerramos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con las opciones, alguna de las demás princesas tiene algo que añadir.

\- No. – Espetó Twilight.

Cadance movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Llevándose un casco a la garganta, para después elevar la taza de té, esperando que su calor le aliviase el ardor.

\- Entonces – Continuó Luna haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a Kibitz que atrajo hacia sí, unos pergaminos dispuestos en otra mesa, junto con tinta y pluma. – Prosigamos con la votación. Por mi parte, yo voto por mantener la ruta vigente.

Cuando había votación, siempre debía ser Luna la primera en votar, seguida de Twilight, Cadance y al final Celestia.

\- Votaré a favor de cerrar la ruta. – Afirmó Twilight.

\- Mi voto será irá en el mismo rumbo que el de Twilight. – Agregó Cadance.

\- En ese caso, es una lástima que no tengamos una quinta princesa. Sin embargo. Pondré mi voto a dependencia de un punto que la Princesa de la Amistad ha dejado pendiente. – Entonces se pudo apreciar la clara intención de dirigirse a la yegua púrpura, pues, además de fijar su vista en ella, levantó las orejas y elevó la taza de té para decir unas cuantas palabras antes de saborear su contenido. – ha dado a entender que es posible una vía alternativa; por favor, si la tiene, expóngala.

La aludida tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, llevando sus orejas hacia atrás y transmitiendo una sonrisa forzada.

\- Bien… en vista de las circunstancias, la solución en la cual he estado pensando, desde que se nos dio la noticia de la existencia de la ruta, consiste en producir parte del sustrato básico para la magia que requieren las naciones del norte. Eso implicaría que debemos tener unos productores preparados para el cultivo, procesado o cualquier otra actividad productiva que requieran. Hasta donde pude imaginar, haría falta crear una lista de materias que se pueden producir de forma segura y que no puedan ser usados en hechizos que puedan hacernos daño, pues, por lo general, la magia necesaria para una sociedad es la que ayuda a hacer la vida más estable y saludable, no así la magia que tiene fines bélicos.

Celestia llevó su taza a la mesa nuevamente; sonriendo de forma misteriosa, regaló una mirada de aprobación, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

\- Si usted y la Princesa del Amor se comprometen a llevar a cabo ésta solución alternativa, con gusto votaré a favor de cerrar la ruta de comercio controlada.

\- Cuenta con mi palabra. – Expresó Twilight con humildad, con una expresión seria en los labios, los cascos firmes e inclinando la cabeza unos centímetros.

\- Daré lo mejor de mí. – Fue la respuesta enunciada por Cadance. En su caso, no existía una reverencia, pero sí una mirada de familiaridad con la princesa del sol, el respeto de una hacia la otra era lo único evidente.

\- Siendo así, se ha llegado a una decisión; Kibits, sea tan amable de pasarle la resolución de la cumbre de los principados al escriba. – Sentenció Luna dedicándole una mirada seria al corcel experimentado en realizar su trabajo dentro de aquellas reuniones particulares.

Observando la inclinación de la proyección de luz que pasaba por los vitrales, debían ser las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente, pronto el sol dejaría de moverse para requerir una vez más la magia de Celestia para continuar con su movimiento.

\- Como solicitó la Princesa del Amor, tendrá veinte minutos para exponer su propuesta reforma militar para Equestria. Como comentario personal, es preocupante que usted, de entre todas las presentes, posea esa preocupación en particular. – Expresó con toda sinceridad Celestia, dejando paso libre a la explicación de Cadance.

\- Sigo la lógica de quien ama profundamente a sus amigos, a Equestria y a la armonía de una vida en ella; porque, solo cuando se ama así puede un poni, de cualquier raza, de cualquier carácter, protegerla con sus cascos, alas o cuernos.

Soy consciente de que vivimos en una época de relativa paz, nuestros enemigos han demostrado ser cada vez menos fuertes y más fáciles de reformar hacia nuestro lado… al lado de la armonía.

Somos pues, un pueblo pacífico que busca la felicidad tanto individual como de los demás, pues, hasta donde he podido ver, en nuestra gente no existe la una sin la otra.

Gracias a éste principio, nuestra nación ha actuado con las demás, como un poni actúa con sus amigos, zanjando odios, eliminando las convulsiones causadas por la violencia, el miedo y la sed desmedida de poder o riquezas de forma justa.

Pero, incluso actuando de ésta forma, hemos sufrido ataques de distintos ejércitos en éstos últimos diez años. Ataques que no pudieron ser detenidos por el excesivo número de los enemigos, pues nosotras las princesas, no podemos contra un ejército completo. En los momentos en los que requerimos del apoyo de nuestra guardia real, no hemos obtenido sino derrotas que avergonzarían a la mismísima Comandante Hurricane y que deberían quitarnos el sueño.

De no ser por Spike Twilight y sus amigas, el ataque de Chrysalis a Canterlot, nuestra capital, habría sido decisiva… la derrota hubiera sido inminente. Incluso pudo superarla a usted, princesa Celestia... – afirmó Cadance mientras observaba directamente a la princesa de pelaje blanco.

Lo mismo pasó con el rey Tormenta hace cinco años; su ejército prácticamente devastó al nuestro en cuestión de minutos y, nuevamente se dio en la capital de nuestro reino. En los días en los cuales ocuparon nuestro territorio, nuestra guardia real solo demostró una seria ineptitud a la hora de defender Equestria.

Mi preocupación es ¿Qué pasará el día en que ni Twilight, ni yo, ni ningún campeón de Equestria pueda responder ante el llamado de ayuda de nuestra nación o de nuestras aliadas? La respuesta es, la armonía, nuestro imperio que ha traído 1000 años de tranquilidad a unas tierras exhaustas se perdería. Volveríamos a los tiempos obscuros en los cuales el temor por la vida nos obligaba a ser esclavos de otras naciones, mendigando por algo de seguridad. Nuestros corceles volverían a ser usados para realizar trabajos forzados hasta que el esfuerzo constante estropeara sus cuerpos y tuvieran que ser sacrificados o peor aún, consumidos… nuestras yeguas servirían para criar más ponis o para satisfacer los apetitos de un placer embrutecido de quienes nos tuvieran bajo su yugo, al tiempo de compartir trabajos no muy diferentes de los corceles. El amor requiere libertad, el amor requiere igualdad, el amor requiere justicia, el amor requiere paz…

Y éstas, si bien descansan en la buena voluntad de las criaturas, también lo hacen sobre la punta de la espada, pero no aquella que está decidida a sesgar a cualquiera por arrastres pasionales, sino de aquella que vela porque ningún ser pretenda dañar a un igual, ni mucho menos romper el único orden bajo el cual el amor es posible: el de la armonía.

Sí, mis princesas, nuestro mundo hace fuertes los corazones, puras las intenciones y libre a la naturaleza creadora. Pero su sostén ante las amenazas externas se basa en un puñado de campeonas, sin las cuales, no queda nada más que unas armaduras que, derechas, solo marcharán hacia la derrota en cualquier campo de batalla, unos escudos que caerán ante el más endeble de los golpes y un filo que no podrá derramar la sangre que el enemigo está dispuesto a perderla para hacernos daño sin antes desfallecer de forma heroica, ciertamente, pero en deprimente caída.

Y, cuando ese día llegue, no habrá poni que no sufra por nuestra falta de visión; porque no pudimos actuar con decisión firme.

Actuar ahora se traduce en introducir la reforma militar que necesitaremos mañana; significa salvar Equestria de los peores escenarios y es tan simple como cambiar unas cláusulas, unos regímenes de entrenamiento, en definitiva, es hacer soldados de nuestros soldados, ya no de crear catafractos de desfile, sino una guardia real en la que podamos confiar.

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa, princesa. – Exclamó de pronto Celestia, levantando una de sus cejas y tomando la palabra. Su voz resonó por toda la corte. – Pero evidentemente, la reforma que usted piensa plantearnos no es diferente a la que ha realizado en su principado.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de ser debatible? Mi propuesta en todo caso se basa en la corta experiencia que tengo al lado de una nación acostumbrada a la guerra; criaturas a las que les hemos denominado como salvajes o cosas peores. Las he reformado sin cambiar lo que son y en su naturaleza, junto con la imitación, está el combate. Hasta donde sabemos, son los guerreros más exitosos de toda la historia de nuestro mundo.

\- Cadance, mucho me temo que esas victorias han implicado sufrimiento, violencia y agravios inefables para sus enemigos. En Equestria hacemos la guerra solo para defendernos, nunca para atacar. Y eso, va en contra de la naturaleza que tú indicaste. – Subrayó Luna.

\- No puedo defender tu propuesta porque yo misma he visto de lo que esas criaturas son capaces Cadance… te ofrecí mi ayuda para reformarlas, pero nunca confiaría mi seguridad a changelings como ellos.

\- No pido reemplazar nuestra guardia real con Changeling, mucho menos que ellos se fusionen con ésta, mi reforma consiste en integrar su ejército como reserva, para los momentos más críticos, también que parte del entrenamiento de nuestros guerreros tenga como objetivo el despliegue simultaneo con nuestros aliados changeling.

\- Que tengas una facción changeling bajo tu mando, no significa que sean aliados de Equestria. – Celestia fruncía el ceño, manteniendo de cerca su taza de té. – Votaré en contra de tu propuesta.

\- Todavía no he terminado con mis argumentos. – Sentenció Cadance con su voz que, tratando de elevarse, solo pareció quebrarse. – Mis Changeling tienen como historial haber presentado batalla a criaturas a las que nunca nos hemos podido enfrentar. Y, por si fuera poco, hemos salido vencedores. Mis changeling habrían podido barrer contra el ejército del rey Tormenta cuando nos atacó. Si no estamos dispuestas a ver su potencial, ni de aprovechar su naturaleza bélica para mantener la armonía bajo sus fuertes cascos, Y si ni siquiera consideramos aprender de ellos su abanico bélico, entonces estamos dejando escapar a un aliado que puede salvarnos de los más grandes apuros. Y a mi juicio, estaremos fallando como princesas, a causa de un prejuicio.

Les pido que no se dejen guiar por sus miedos, que recuerden que los changelings de los que hablo son los mismos que han defendido el imperio de cristal, los mismos que me tienen como reina y nunca osarán más a consumir el amor de los ponis como lo hicieron en el pasado.

La armonía con ellos es posible, solo cuando aceptemos su naturaleza y la encausemos para el bien de Equestria. – Concluyó Cadance mostrando en alto su cabeza y su corona hibridada con el extraño metal producido por aquellos insectos a los que, indirectamente, había defendido.

\- Aun después de exponer eso último, mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa. – Sentenció Celestia levantando su taza de té para terminar su contenido.

\- En cuanto a mí, diré que tenemos demasiadas malas experiencias como para confiar en ellos, aun cuando seas tú su reina, por lo cual, mi voto va en contra. – Alegó por su parte Luna dejando de lado su taza para mirar a Twilight.

\- Cadance, lo siento, pero no pondré en peligro la seguridad de Equestria, una reforma es posible, pero no como la sugieres tú; mi voto será negativo. – Con Twilight se cerraba toda posibilidad, Cadance agachó la cabeza.

Aquella cumbre había sido bastante peculiar, aunque Cadance prefirió seguir con una expresión tranquila, sonriendo ante alguno que otro comentario gracioso, probando el té de Canterlot que Celestia les servía como si de una anfitriona se tratase.

\- Y ¿Cómo le va con las relaciones exteriores? – Cuestionó Twilight con una voz entre pícara y cautelosa.

\- Por muy princesa que seas, no te es lícito hacer ese tipo de preguntas Twilight. – Respondió la princesa del Sol con una sonrisa. – No pasa nada ni pasara.

\- Desde luego que, uno que otro amigo es más que bienvenido dentro del castillo, no es así hermana. – Alegó Luna… siendo causa de un bochorno auténtico en Celestia.

Cadance simplemente no estaba en ese preciso lugar.

En el fondo de su espíritu sabía bien que las decisiones tomadas en la cumbre eran las incorrectas; inevitablemente pensó en los changeling, cada vez era más difícil ser una princesa de Equestria y más fácil ser una Reina changeling. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza para tratar de volver a la realidad y así transcurrió todo lo que quedó de la cumbre.


	27. Changelings y Ponis

El frío atravesaba todo su cuerpo, una sensación que parecía congelarla hasta los huesos. Desde luego, la princesa de la amistad abrió los ojos, temblando; se rodeó a sí misma con sus cascos en un intento por acabar con las repentinas oleadas. Comenzó a tiritar, pronto gimoteó a causa de éstas, sus camas de nada servían, la devastación bajo cero hacía de ella una presa sin capacidad de defenderse.

Entumiéndose, sus cuartos traseros trataron de hallar algo de calor.

Aquellos ataques tenían cierta regularidad y ni la magia, ni el fuego, ni nada lograban quitarlos. Haciéndola claudicar de pronto, su voz ronca emitía un sonido rasposo.

Sin embargo, sus puertas se abrieron y pasaron a su habitación cinco changeling. De inmediato uno de ellos dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el resto de la guardia de insectos que ahora tenía el castillo.

Los guardias ponis habían sido llevados hasta los pisos inferiores del palacio, destinados a guardias del perímetro del edificio. Desde hace poco, los súbditos de ojos compuestos conformaron la guardia que protegía a Cadance en todo momento.

\- Reina Cadance, ¿Necesita el baño de agua caliente?

\- No, Dazheb. No sirven de nada. – Alcanzó a murmurar la princesa a con cierto sollozo a causa de la gélida sensación. – Se un cariño Talheb, tráeme una taza de té caliente. – expresó mientras los changeling restantes se le acercaban.

Pronto pasaría. Era como sentir cientos de puntas de agujas atravesándole. Muy en contra de lo que se podría creer, Cadance se sentía mejor con aquellos ojos compuestos mirándola, aquellos insectos estaban contrariados, su dolor era comprendido a la perfección, su estado les causaba una angustia notoria en sus expresiones. Hace una semana atrás que se percató de ello. Quizás al imitar a los ponis, también aprendieron a comunicarse con los gestos.

Sus temblores comenzaban a aminorar y la sensación terrible que le recorría hasta el pecho, lugar donde la magia del Windigo la flageló, también era el lugar donde la sensación se intensificaba. Sin embargo, el ataque de escalofríos comenzaba a menguar; pero no desaparecería sino hasta dentro de unas horas.

\- Reina Cadance, aquí tiene el té que solicitó. – Oyó a Talheb con una evidente preocupación.

De ser criaturas de un trato frío, casi indolente en su totalidad, aquellas a las que vio nacer, aprendieron, con el tiempo, incluso a variar su tono de voz, cosa que solo hacían con ella o su hija. Cosa por demás extraña.

\- Zeheb ¿Dónde está Zeheb?

\- Fue a organizar el grupo de exploración que solicitó mi reina. – Respondió un cuarto changeling.

\- Entiendo, Cleheb… cuando vuelva, díganle que yo también iré.

\- Pero, Reina Cadance, usted debe descansar, sus ataques suelen durar de seis a doce horas.

\- Tonterías. – Enunció la yegua, mostrando una sonrisa. – Además, es urgente que yo misma les vea; recuerden que soy inexperta en esto de ser reina changeling. Gracias por el té Talheb.

Iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara distante, la princesa se recostó sobre sus cascos traseros, ante una mesilla para cama donde estaba la taza con el líquido todavía humeante. Las miradas de aquellos insectos difícilmente la incomodaban.

\- ¿Por qué está feliz? – Cuestionó de pronto la hembra changeling, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante y bajándola unos centímetros para tener otra perspectiva; el resto también efectuaba un movimiento para percatarse de la expresión de la poni Reina.

\- ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije cuando eran todavía unas larvas? – Preguntó la princesa manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- No mi reina; nosotros, la camada heb, fuimos concebidos en el reinado de Chrysalis.

\- Perdonen, a veces olvido ciertas cosas. Pero, ¿Recuerdan lo que dije aquel día?

\- Usted ordenó a las camadas Ak y Seb que fuesen el futuro de la colmena, que la protegieran, que la sigan cuando usted muestre el camino hacia un mejor mañana y que debían combatirse a sí mismos.

\- También se los dije a ustedes… aunque ustedes no entiendan lo que significa realmente, yo creí y todavía creo en ustedes. – Afirmó la yegua, el changeling pronto denotó un cambio en la actitud de su reina. Sus párpados se mantenían temblando, su voz trataba de ser dulce y tomaba un sorbo de té manteniendo una sonrisa genuina.

\- ¿Qué cree de nosotros?

\- La pregunta correcta es por qué creo en ustedes, Cleheb. Yo creo que, en el fondo, ustedes serán capaces de mostrarle al mundo que han cambiado.

\- En qué sentido hemos cambiado mi reina. – Cuestionó Talheb, acercándose a la reina al tiempo de enfocarla por completo.

\- Ya no necesitan hacer daño a nadie a causa del hambre que tienen.

La changeling se quedó en silencio, observando a sus hermanos de camada tratando de hallar una respuesta para las palabras de su reina y encontrando en ellos la misma perplejidad que en ella.

\- Reina Cadance, he regresado; le rendiré el informe de mi tarea cuando usted lo ordene. – Expresó Zeheb, acompañado de una hermana, Maheb, que volvía de haber advertido al resto de la guardia changeling del palacio del estado de su reina.

\- ¿Por favor Zeheb, no quieres algo para tomar?

\- Comí hace dos días mi reina; pero si usted lo ordena…

\- Para nada Zeheb… es tu decisión.

Pero el changeling solamente se quedó en silencio, quieto.

\- Quizás en otra oportunidad. – Tuvo que alegar Cadance para quitarlo del trance en el cual había ingresado. – Infórmame sobre tu tarea.

\- Mi reina, el grupo de expedición estará conformado por la mitad de la camada Heb, las camadas combinadas: Kul, Ras y Tur; tendrá un total de trescientos guerreros cuatro rastreadores, veinte de los mejores imitadores para la infiltración y cuarenta obreras para el mantenimiento de las unidades. Mi reina, la camada Ak, desea unirse como grupo de apoyo en caso de combate.

\- La camada Ak es muy joven; además, tienen trabajo que hacer dentro de la colmena y en el imperio de cristal. Y no habrá combate alguno.

\- Entendido mi reina, les haré llegar su orden.

 _03 de noviembre del 1048 después de la fundación de Equestria._

 _Acercándose al final de aquel año, se produjo uno de los hechos que, sin lugar a dudas, marca el periodo de transición. Usualmente, es considerado como uno de los sucesos previos, uno de los síntomas del cambio que acontecería en Equestria meses después._

 _No obstante, es inevitable sentir cierta curiosidad por el The Manehattan Press, puesto que, a partir de la publicación número 256, de la primera semana de noviembre de aquel año, se comenzó lo que se cataloga como el primer intento de crítica hacia las decisiones tomadas por las princesas._

 _Sin embargo, lo que en realidad supuso en ese momento, si se puede revisar con claridad los reportajes hechos por periodistas ilustres como Clarity Creek, Hue Split, e incluso Yell Burst – los héroes de la verdad –, es decir, sin la influencia de las lecturas idealizadas que nuestros historiadores actuales hacen de ellos, es que ninguno pretendió jamás desestimar a ninguna princesa ni mucho menos aseverar que éstas eran incapaces de lidiar con los problemas implícitos en sus reportajes._

 _En ese entonces, las princesas eran una fuente de absoluta confianza para todos los ponis, en gran medida, de estos tres periodistas, solo Hue Split tuvo lo que podríamos denominar como pequeños lapsus de desconfianza, pero que no sugerían nada más allá de saber cómo resolverían las princesas los acontecimientos sobre los cuales informaron._

 _No existió intención para desprestigiar a las princesas. Los ponis de ese entonces, las tenían en un pedestal demasiado alto como para que cualquier intento de mancillarlas fuera tomado enserio. A ese público se dirigieron y no pensaron de manera contraria al mismo._

 _Pese a ello, sus palabras dieron lumbre._

 _Como bien sabemos, sus carreras fueron efímeras, no duraron más de un año hasta la llegada de las proscripciones._

 _Sin restricciones en el lenguaje, con un estilo fresco y con temas clave, abarcaron cuatro de los temas principales que empaparon a toda Equestria o al menos a una parte de ésta; el primero de éstos fue "La Colmena" un escrito de cinco números que fascinó la imaginación de los ponis, al tiempo que presentó las cosas desde un punto de vista completamente diferente._

 _El primer número tuvo el título de "La Madre Cadance" que presentó unas fotografías que capturaron un momento preciso, el nacimiento de los changeling. Por supuesto, la fotografía es quizás una de las más famosas. Pues representa a Cadance, una de las ponis más hermosas de la historia de Equestria, tomando en sus cascos a varias larvas de aquellos insectos peculiares, al ser en blanco y negro, se puede notar la luz que ilumina una pared pétrea, con estalagmitas y estalactitas cercanas y sin embargo, la alicornio sonríe para la cámara, al tiempo que varias de las larvas muestran sus colmillos o hacia ella o hacia el camarógrafo._

 _El segundo número fue titulado "Reina y Princesa" donde, en una entrevista, Yell Burst mantiene una charla algo informal con la princesa dentro de la colmena changeling, donde ella, con bastante carisma para los lectores, se muestra como una líder capaz, aunque difícil de comprender en ciertos aspectos; pues, se puede ver claramente que, cuando habla sobre la familia dentro de la colmena. Asegura que nadie sabe de cuál changeling es padre, madre, hijo o hija; todos tienen por sentado que ella es algo así como una madre substituta, pero después afirma también afirma que nunca la llamaron madre ni usaron adjetivos similares._

 _En cierto momento, también detalla que Equestria es un lugar pacífico y la colmena Changeling tiene una cultura bélica. El problema queda suspendido en el aire y la princesa solo se concentra en evitarlo de forma sutil; por eso fue un número central para las reconstrucciones históricas que la ponen como la manzana podrida en el principado de ese entonces._

 _Pero es en el tercer número donde la entrevista continúa y donde realmente se llega a un punto que capturó y captura hasta el día de hoy, la atención de los ponis. Se llamó originalmente como "La Corona" y tenía en la imagen principal aquella que la princesa Cadance portó. No se trataba de la original, sino de la que se hallaba combinada por los retoques del metal fabricado por los changeling. En la entrevista, se aprecia el trasfondo que significaba ser al mismo tiempo princesa y reina bajo una frase que ella dijo, sostienen, con una sonrisa en los labios: Seré lo que necesitan que sea, a veces me confundo entre una Cadance y la otra; pero siempre termino recordándolo al final._

 _Ante esa expresión se suscitan debates entre quienes se concentran en el principado de la princesa del amor por un lado y los que dan predilección a la reina changeling por otro. La interpretación y sobre interpretación de la misma ha abierto dilemas, así como charlatanerías que no vienen al caso. El significado era patente entonces: Debía actuar como una princesa ante los ponis y como reina ante los changeling, hasta donde tenemos registro, es la única poni que hizo semejante hazaña, por lo cual, ese es el único punto que se considera sobresaliente. Falta esperar de nuestros intelectuales, la madurez pertinente para analizar mejor ésta faceta de Cadance y al mismo tiempo, evitar que descuiden las otras, sin las cuales, jamás se la podrá entender a cabalidad el papel que Cadance jugó en la historia de Equestria._

 _Con el cuarto número inició una bifurcación en cuanto a la opinión que Equestria tenía de ella; pero también de todas las naciones aledañas._

 _Bajo el título de "La guerrera" se mostró a todo el público, con mayor explicitud, la forma en la cual la princesa Cadance actuó en el enfrentamiento contra los Windigos._

 _La imagen central, mostraba a la princesa Cadance dentro de una armadura hecha para ella por los changeling, posando en medio del clima frío de Frozen North junto a unos cuantos de sus "súbditos". Como se puede suponer, fue la imagen, en combinación con el relato de Hue Split, los que definieron gran parte de la opinión pública._

 _Allí se exponía a Cadance como la vencedora de la batalla junto a los changeling; pero jamás se puso en relieve que hubiese defendido al imperio de cristal, sino que fue la colonia, junto con su reina la que se defendió a sí misma. En palabras del autor:_

 _Colonia y reina como una misma, en raudo vuelo se movieron como un cuerpo para vencer a un enemigo que amenazaba con destruirles. ¿Será nuestra aliada?_

 _Con aquella pregunta, se fundó una duda que nunca más pudo quitarse de la cabeza de los ponis. Si bien se les cruzó por la cabeza, no fue realmente explicitada hasta ese momento. Las consecuencias por supuesto, implicaron, por primera vez en cientos de años, la desconfianza hacia una princesa de Equestria._

 _Pero todavía tenía que llegar un quinto número: "La Hija de la Reina" En el número, las imágenes completan dos páginas completas. La intención era bastante simple: mostrar a Flurry Heart con los changeling. La potranca todavía no en edad de yegua, jugaba con toda normalidad con los insectos; es más, en la corta entrevista que pudo dar, explicó que uno de sus juegos favoritos eran los creados por los changeling – que, ante la vista de todo el mundo, eran simulaciones de combates con mayor o menor realismo –, la gota que colmó el vaso se presentó en ese instante._

 _Uno de los resultados inminentes de aquellos juegos era pues, las heridas que sufrió en sus patas, una en su oreja derecha y también, cierta imitación de la interacción con los changeling, pues, al igual que éstos, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro._

 _Con la niña favorita del imperio de cristal, bajo las garras transformadoras, quedaba abierta la cuestión de que: si la princesa Cadance permitía aquella relación entre su hija y aquellos, ¿Qué permitiría entre los ciudadanos de su imperio y los de la colmena de insectos?_

 _A raíz de ello, la desconfianza arraigó finalmente, la presión exterior, por parte de algunos dignatarios de Zambria, de La Unión, de algunas tribus del norte y del sur que se preocuparon en gran medida por su propia seguridad se sumó ante un pedido, ya no a la princesa Cadance, que figuraba ante ellos como una princesa fundida ya con la reina changeling, es decir, la sucesora de Chrysalis que también era la princesa del amor, sino ante Celestia, Luna y Twilight Sparkle._

 _Por supuesto, el comentario final del periodista insistía en que: ese posible escenario que todos temían no figuraba lejos del plan original de la primera reina de todos los changeling, cuando lanzó uno de sus últimos intentos de ataque en la boda real en Canterlot._

 _En respuesta tanto a la presión que ejercían diplomáticamente otras naciones, así como la propia Equestria; la cumbre de princesas decidió poner a la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal bajo una mediación de la cumbre de princesas. Si antes se había tomado esa decisión, rara vez se había acatado al pie de la letra; ahora en cambio, Cadance no podía mover un solo casco sin presentar previo informe a los demás principados, debiendo obtener la aprobación de al menos dos para seguir adelante._

 _Esto derivó, por supuesto, en una ralentización administrativa. Quienes solicitaban la mediación de la Princesa del Amor en la resolución de problemas de mediana trascendencia, debían esperar hasta que el informe de la princesa llegara a Canterlot y Ponyville, para después regresar con la respuesta afirmativa o negativa. Pocos meses pasaron hasta que los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal enviaran sus cartas directamente hasta cualquiera de los principados._

 _Pese a ello, la situación para el imperio de cristal fue relativamente estable; debido a las políticas implantadas previamente por Cadance, su principado gozaba de una autonomía basada en el manejo de gremios, aranceles reducidos y el establecimiento de redes comerciales bajo contrato que aseguraban un intercambio de bienes continuo; la educación siguió su curso bajo la reforma implantada por ella previamente, lo cual cabe destacar, elevó la cultura de la región a niveles que podían competir con Canterlot o Vanhoover._

 _Por otra parte, la ampliación del reino y las obras públicas fueron encargadas inmediatamente por Cadance, antes de que regresara a su encierro dentro de su palacio. Por esas acciones se amortiguaron en gran medida los efectos paralizantes de la mediación. En cuanto a su acto de presencia en eventos, se limitó a enviar a su hija o no presentarse._

 _El desarraigo en el público fue inmediato; los ponis del imperio de cristal, no olvidaron a la hermosa princesa Cadance, pero borraron para siempre a lo que quedó de ella después de la batalla del hielo. Pero parece que eso fue favorable para ella. Aunque ya nunca más podrían confiar plenamente en ella como lo hicieron en antaño._

 _Es en este periodo cuando Cadance se hace ilegible para los intelectuales contemporáneos. Se borran las huellas que pretenden encontrar en la arena que su ideología disfraza como piedra, porque atestiguamos que lo que ellos nos dicen no existió jamás antes de la época de transición. Inútilmente han tratado de disfrazar los agujeros en sus explicaciones; peor aún, en vano tratan de buscar documentos al respecto. Tienen un dogmatismo irremediable en su creencia._

 _Me refiero a la creencia de que las princesas fueron incapaces de fungir como generales del ejército, papel que se incorporaba dentro de sus funciones. Apelando a su sexo, a una inocencia del "mundo real" o incluso a una falta de carácter, éstos autores pretenden soslayar, el hecho de que la política exterior de Equestria tenía un planteamiento de alianza con otras naciones, la intimidación no era parte de su forma de actuar y precisamente por ello fue capaz de integrar dentro de su liga a Dragones, Búfalos, Yaks, Changeling bellos, Grifos y otros tantos._

 _No son capaces de entender que Cadance perfectamente habría constituido un antecedente para el campo en la visión de la política exterior de Equestria._

 _Pero incluso si dejaran atrás esta creencia, se encontrarían confusos ante la reforma militar planteada por Cadance, al igual que sus contemporáneas y semejantes en cargo._

 _Cadance en éste sentido fue anacrónica en su conciencia histórica._

 _Su reforma se basaba en implementar a los changeling en la seguridad de Equestria; ella fue bastante recurrente al afirmar que no pretendía hacer de ellos guardias reales, sino más bien un grupo independiente de defensa, que actuaría solo cuando la amenaza fuera demasiado grande o en situaciones críticas._

 _En principio, la idea proveía a Equestria de un ejército – si se permite entender así a un grupo bélico organizado y bajo el mando de nuestra nación – temible. Pero es aquí donde se hace patente el anacronismo de la conciencia histórica de Cadance. Olvidó por completo lo que los changeling representaban para el mundo, ignoró que varias naciones les tenían un rencor profundo, olvidó que los propios ponis habían sufrido su azote en un determinado momento._

 _Lamentablemente, quedan muchos más comentarios al respecto que fragmentos que den una pista de cómo la princesa Cadance trató de llevar ésta reforma a buen puerto – los cuales son en esencia comentarios a los comentarios del ahora famoso general Marengo – entre ellos destaca unas páginas de un borrador de un manual de entrenamiento con la letra de la princesa del amor._

 _Así pues, llegamos a la conclusión de que, la princesa Cadance era competente en muchos aspectos, pero su principal defecto fue tratar de unir changeling y ponis._

 _Desde ese punto, ella se hace difusa ante la historia y todos se interesan por las demás princesas e incluso ante la supuesta hija de la princesa Celestia._

/*-

En Frozen North no existen aves, apenas si es posible divisar alguna señal de vida; eso sí, contaba con una extensión considerable. La nevada de cierta recurrencia por aquellos lares traía consigo una visibilidad no mayor a unas decenas de metros en el mejor de los casos, a unos cuantos metros en el peor.

Volar era una alternativa; pero pronto el viento arreciaba y era necesario poner una mayor cantidad de energía solo para permanecer estable en el aire. Mas, lo que realmente se hacía fastidioso era tener la punta del hocico a punto de congelarse. Con sus súbditos alrededor, la reina Cadance avanzaba a través del manto blanco.

Sabía de la existencia de cientos de redes subterráneas similares a las del imperio de Cristal, hechas todas de forma natural y aprovechadas por algunas cuantas criaturas de esos parajes hostiles.

Sus huellas eran borradas al poco tiempo de ser dejadas; los insectos preferían volar sobre el nivel de la nieve; sus patas fácilmente se llenaban de nieve y su respiración se dificultaba bastante, teniendo que usar finalmente sus hocicos, cosa que no gustaban en hacer. Interesantes criaturas. Para sorpresa de la yegua, la energía que ellos usaban para volar era mínima y la forma de sus cuerpos, así como el batir de sus alas daban una resistencia férrea al viento.

\- Reina Cadance ¿Está segura que estamos en la dirección correcta? – Le cuestionó Zeheb al tiempo de aterrizar a su lado, llevando sus alas a su lomo y comenzando a caminar al ritmo de la yegua.

\- No hay manera de saber, no se ha explorado este lugar a cabalidad, muchos de los lugares que indica el mapa son reconstrucciones de los relatos que circulaban. – Le respondió, mirando a los lados en un intento de determinar su posición exacta.

\- Entiendo ¿Quiere que los exploradores hagan un perímetro para tener una mejor idea de dónde estamos?

\- No, solo necesitamos saber el camino de regreso… diles a las obreras que no dejen de marcarlo.

\- Por supuesto mi reina.

El avance constante pronto los llevaría a todos a un sitio que Cadance deseaba. La búsqueda de una extensión de la colonia. Sus ojos observaban atentos a través de unos lentes para el frío, su ropa térmica y un grueso abrigo de oso insecto que los changeling habían elaborado. No osó preguntar más acerca de su elaboración ni de los materiales requeridos.

\- Mi reina, ¿Está segura de traer a ésta parte de la colonia a todos nuestros guerreros?

\- Traeremos a la mayoría Zeheb, ellos necesitan estar aquí tanto como yo. – Alegó la reina al tiempo de levantar la vista para ver a sus súbditos rodeándola en el aire.

Se sentía extraña viajar de aquella forma, de hecho, todavía le era difícil creer la entrega que aquellos insectos mostraban con ella; con ella parecían ser ciegos, insensibles pero atentos, siempre atentos ante sus emociones, podían leerlas con una extrema facilidad. Esa era la cualidad que más apreciaba de ellos, no necesitaba mentirles, no necesitaba ocultarse, entendían a la perfección cuando el miedo la atormentaba y en ese instante, la rodeaban para protegerla, así como hacían en ese instante.

El transcurso de tiempo que fue su reina le mostró ese lado que ellos jamás mostrarían a ningún otro poni, en parte, su hija también lo había visto; pero para nada se comparaba a ella, la conexión con los insectos era completamente diferente a la que tendría con cualquier otro poni, incluso se distanciaba de la que tuvo con Shining Armor.

No se ofendían, no le temían, no le tenían desconfianza alguna; siempre dispuestos a cumplir con las tareas que ella les daba. Su trato frío ocultaba un amor que no supo ver hasta ese momento, cuando ya todo se tornó gris y no dejó de descender. Fue allí y solo allí que se percató de ese amor que guardaban en su interior…

Por supuesto, jamás podrían amarla como a una madre o a una amiga, la tenían como algo de ellos mismos, como una parte intrínseca sin la cual no podrían subsistir, era parte de la colmena, la parte central de ésta. Aceptaban todos sus defectos, en especial ser una princesa poni, comprendían que inevitablemente cambiarían bajo su reinado. Pero simplemente seguían adelante.

Alguna vez se cuestionó si era correcto efectuar los cambios que llevaba realizando desde que fue coronada como su reina, ahora esas dudas se disipaban; esos seres tildados de horrorosos, esas corazas semejantes al alquitrán la seguían y la seguirían hasta el final. Ésta era su verdadera naturaleza.

Cuando observó el nuevo nacimiento de changeling, no pudo sino reconocer criaturas que pronto la seguirían, que le guardaban ese mismo amor, o lo que pudiese ser aquello que sentían, no tenía forma de nombrarlo correctamente.

Así pues, mientras continuaba avanzando hasta lo que sería una nueva parte de la colmena que ella ya tenía en mente, el silencio se apoderó de ella, sintiendo el batir de las alas de sus súbditos, sintiendo que éstos caminaban al unísono de sus palabras y que, en algún lugar de ellos, existía un corazón impenetrable, pero ligado inextricablemente con ella.

Despareció la imagen de la princesa a través de la nevada, acompañada de las únicas criaturas que aceptaba en ese momento, avanzando, sin prisa y sin calma, andando pues, hasta donde creía correcto y quizás, hacia un mejor mañana.


	28. Historia

_05 de noviembre del 1048 después de la Fundación de Equestria_

 _Como he venido recalcando desde hace varias páginas atrás, Cadance se hace ilegible desde finales de agosto del 1048; sobre todo porque, literalmente, desaparece casi todo registro de su existencia. El archivo histórico recabado hasta la fecha tiene alguna que otra carta donde, solo se menciona la inesperada ausencia de la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal._

 _En vano han tratado los pocos historiadores responsables o ciegos, hallar dicho rastro; porque Cadance simplemente evitó muchas de las funciones sociales de una princesa. El oficio de algunas bodas, la figuración en eventos de carácter público y en general, cualquier intento por llevarla a la convivencia fueron completamente inútiles. Las peticiones al respecto y su rechazo amable, como siempre fue el trato de ésta princesa, son lo poco que se puede comprobar gracias al archivo._

 _Usualmente, en éste punto, predomina más la especulación que un desarrollo planteado en los hechos. Actualmente, tienen aceptación tres posiciones con respecto a "la última Cadance" o "la Cadance – reina Changeling" como les ha estado gustando denominarla recientemente:_

 _La primera gira en torno a la expedición que realizó a inicios de noviembre del mismo año en la intemperie gélida de Frozen North. Aquí es donde pesa más la ideología que un intento serio por indagar en la historia. Pues, según aducen: la princesa Cadance trajinaba, a través de la tundra y el desierto gélido, una inmensa cantidad de recursos que sus Changeling explotaban en diferentes cuevas subterráneas; desde metales hasta minerales y gemas mágicas._

 _La creación de un reino para los insectos, así como la apropiación para éstos de tierras que nadie quería, fue la clave que la estadista – pues aquí se les olvida por completo que han tildado a Cadance, como la "princesa bonita" y sin habilidad alguna para el manejo de un reino, pocas páginas atrás – observó y explotó la capacidad de aclimatación casi extrema de estos insectos atroces._

 _Y continúan en su especulación, afirmando que las ganancias no solo las invertía en las pocas materias primas que estas criaturas nefastas necesitan para hacer la guerra; sino que, justamente, se preparaba para la guerra. La prueba principal que suelen brindar es la armadura que nos queda de la bondadosa princesa. Pues, ésta se encontró en medio de Frozen North, cuando la guardia del General River inició con la llamada "Campaña de Limpieza Changeling" y encontró, en una de las varias de las colmenas secundarias que la princesa había hecho construir, dicha armadura, guardada cuidadosamente en una cámara que tenía además algunos afectos personales de la princesa._

 _Ésta pseudoteoría carece de sustento porque dicha armadura es la misma que usó en la batalla del frío; también olvidan que dicha armadura ya se encontraba en el colmenar principal, a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal. Pero, principalmente, no contribuye en nada a su postura que no hayan encontrado una sola forja más allá de la existente en el colmenar principal; misma que solo produjo entre doscientos a trescientos cascos, pequeñas placas que reforzaban el exoesqueleto y unos cuantos regalos que la reina les concedía a sus súbditos._

 _Tristemente, ésta es la versión de la historia aceptada con unanimidad en los colegios. Debido a esto, hoy se rescata a Cadance como una confabuladora contra Equestria y el propio principado de ese entonces. Los ensayos de historia más ingenuos, han tratado de ligarla a más de un hecho posterior de la edad de transición. Se ha hecho una expresión común el "cadenzar las cosas", es decir, tramar una traición. Pero, espero yo, lector, que pueda formarse un criterio adecuado. Pues la historia, en manos de los que desean el poder o lo han conseguido por medios inefables, es un arma más; y su principal blanco es encubrir. Crear villanos donde no los había y convertir en héroes a los personajes más mediocres de los sucesos que nos han constituido._

 _La segunda teoría que se atribuye a sí misma la mayor credibilidad, es aquella, según la cual, la princesa tuvo un lapsus nervioso, seguido de un colapso mental. Para justificar ésta tesis, estos historiadores, si se pueden llamar así, se centran exclusivamente en el actuar de la princesa Cadance; nunca ponen de relieve el hecho de que los windigos nos atacaron; ni que hubo una falta de comprensión en los planes que ella tuvo en adelante para mejorar Equestria; tampoco se preocupan por ponerla en el contexto en el que vivió._

 _Para éstos autores, está siempre presupuesta la Equestria de la edad de oro, esa que tenía el poder económico y sobre todo bélico suficiente para defenderse sola y que, por tanto, los changeling no eran necesarios. Ciertamente, olvidan las derrotas sucesivas de la guardia real de ese entonces, olvidan que las reformas de Greaze y River vinieron mucho después, justamente por las ineficiencias de la Guardia Real. Aluden siempre que tuvimos Cloudsdale, tuvimos Wonderbolts, tuvimos alianzas. Claro que ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras alianzas en las campañas de la Transición? ¿De qué sirvieron en la guerra unos acróbatas con conocimiento de la teoría militar, pero sin las vísceras ni la práctica necesarias para tolerarla?_

 _Olvidar, es todo lo que ellos quieren. Nuestro pasado, en especial después de los años funestos, es trágico y cómico en más de un sentido, por más de una causa. ¿Cómo nos ha afectado lo que hemos vivido? Ellos no lo dicen, pero en el fondo, deseamos volver a esa Equestria de Oro que tratan de recuperar para las lecturas nocturnas, para los libros que les dan a los soldados que hoy parten rumbo a las distintas campañas que tenemos que llevar adelante para no ahogarnos en las vicisitudes de nuestro tiempo._

 _Hay que olvidar, pues, todo lo malo y tratar de pensar en lo bueno. Pero si algo podemos aprender de nuestra realidad actual, es que la ignorancia no trae la felicidad. Ni siquiera la garantiza._

 _Sin embargo, regresando a la argumentación de éstos autores, esta Cadance forzada hasta los extremos, en algún momento entre Junio y Noviembre del 1048 finalmente cede ante la locura. Por una parte, es una yegua abandonada, divorciada de un corcel que ya no la toleraba más; la misma a la que deja de importarle su hija, al grado de no dar importancia alguna a las heridas que le ocasionaron esos asquerosos insectos._

 _Como si de una novela psicológica se tratase, tratan de relatar cómo la pérdida de su belleza le quitó todo posible rastro de cordura, y por ella termina identificándose con los changeling. Tratan de encontrar, en la realidad a una Cadance así. Que generen sus propios hechos, usando narrativa de carácter esencialmente literario, pues no tienen pruebas, comprueba lo factible que es ésta empresa._

 _Para refutarlos solo hace falta ver que su investigación tiene una recopilación o consulta casi nula al archivo, una falta de sincronía y anacronismos destacables; entre ellos: que la hija de Cadance sería princesa algún día. O, que el matrimonio de Shining Armor y Cadance se quebró por una infidelidad cometida por ella._

 _Finalmente, la teoría menos atendida; pero no por ello, menos repudiable y que debería ser evitada a toda costa, es aquella que establece a Cadance como principal confabuladora contra las demás coronas; difiere de la primera porque en ésta, la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal no solo planeaba atacar abiertamente a Equestria; pretendía dominarla._

 _El plan sería, en pocas líneas. Reunir fuerzas suficientes en los colmenares adyacentes; tener el número suficiente de guerreros para un combate desde distintos frentes. Y finalmente, la invasión de Equestria. Poco después, los ponis serían sustituidos por los súbditos de Cadance._

 _Estimado lector, al cojo se lo ve llegar de lejos. Basta una pequeña visita a una hemeroteca para percatarse del absurdo planteado por éstos autores. Por eso no son deseados ni en los campos académicos ni en la mayoría de las endebles editoriales de historia que tenemos actualmente._

 _Sin embargo, algo ha pasado para que éste tipo de autores puedan tener derecho de publicación._

 _Es aquí donde, una vez más, la historia es objeto de abuso. El peor enemigo de quienes escriben sobre la historia, no es la persecución, ni mucho menos el control que nuestros gobernantes actuales puedan hacer sobre los medios de comunicación – prueba de ello es éste libro que usted tiene entre cascos – sino la falta de rigor. En pocas palabras, la mediocridad que ha llenado los círculos dedicados a éste oficio._

 _Y es que, ya desde los años funestos, las cátedras de historia se plagaron de mediocridad, las plazas se compraban con favores o dinero. Las investigaciones tenían vía libre, sin revisión, sin seriedad. Cuesta creer que la misma academia que tuvo historiadores de la talla de White, Pudinhead, Harsh, deterioró hasta entregarnos a meros ensayos hechos a la luz de una lámpara de aceite, sin crítica más que el sándwich de mermelada que el historiador contemporáneo tenía en su mesa._

 _Hace tiempo que la historia ha dejado de ser algo serio en la universidad. Tres generaciones bastaron para olvidarlo casi todo y creer en lo que éstos intelectuales de pacotilla tratan de enseñar._

 _Rigor, fundamentación, autocrítica, diálogo. Son algunas de las virtudes cuya falta ha colapsado el conocimiento de nuestra historia. La curiosidad de los pequeños potros es alimentada con mentiras, con ensayos banales, con ensoñaciones que no aportan nada más que patrañas congruentes con una lógica de la historia que marca la necesidad de éstos gobernantes, con el fracaso de las coronas y, sin embargo, de un regreso melancólico hacia una Equestria de Oro._

 _Ahora bien, las razones que movieron a Cadance, así como lo que tramaba o sus acciones son desconocidas, lo fueron entonces, como prueban algunas cartas que se pueden considerar como testimonios. En suma, no existe forma de determinar lo que ella hizo con exactitud. Es más, a ciencia cierta, todas las teorías, incluso la que yo opondré a éstas tienen diferencias de grado; pero en general, sus bases son casi inexistentes._

 _No obstante, ahora opondré a éstas teorías siguiendo algo que éstas no tienen: una coherencia con lo que he venido sosteniendo desde páginas atrás. Éste es el error en el que todas las alternativas opuestas han caído. Y me basaré exclusivamente en los pocos hechos que nos datan de aquellas fechas y que están relacionados con la princesa._

 _El principal es: que durante la inactividad de la princesa Cadance, la sustituyó su hija: Flurry Heart. Quien ya estaba cerca de la mayoría de edad. Su educación en etiqueta era similar al de su madre, y era aceptada como substituta formal; mas, nunca se la habría aceptado como princesa sin antes ganarse el título. Respetando éste estatuto, no dejó que le dieran el título de princesa, sino de señorita Heart._

 _Así pues, bajo el precepto de su madre, cosa de la que la señorita Heart solía comentar, asistía a los actos públicos, oficiaba algunos eventos y en general, mantenía relaciones sociales necesarias con el Imperio de Cristal. Actuó como una intermediaria entre Cadance y su principado._

 _Pero, como he demostrado en páginas anteriores, la Princesa del Amor podía ser anacrónica en algunos aspectos; pero nunca tonta. Una vez más, salió a relucir el ingenio característico en varias de las cartas, manuscritos e idearios que nos quedan._

 _La relación que una princesa establece con su principado era de suma importancia, no esencialmente por cuestiones de ganar poder, como lo hacen ahora nuestros políticos en fechas próximas a épocas de votación para el Gran Ministro; sino porque solo relacionándose con él se le podía entender. Solo al entenderlo se podía hacerse una idea de sus necesidades, de sus aspiraciones, en general, solo entendiéndole se podía dar un buen gobierno. Y era una máxima que todas las princesas obedecieron sin rechistar._

 _Velando por el bien de su principado, Cadance usó a su propia hija para mantener esa primordial relación saludable. A Flurry Heart no se le daba ningún control por parte de la cumbre de princesas, pues no era una y su función se reducía a ser una figura social, una fotografía. Pero Cadance supo que la diferencia recaía en que una foto con su hija era más atractiva que con ella. Fue consciente de que la relación vilipendiaba por una parte en el aspecto de las acciones, de la figura, de la hermosura de una princesa. Flurry Heart pudo dar la imagen que ella ya nunca pudo._

 _Pero puedo asegurar que también esperaba que algún poni preguntara por ella. Y lo hago porque las cartas de los ponis que se conservan tienen declaraciones de respuestas; desde consejos, hasta breves comentarios sobre su salud, su estado de ánimo y de su trabajo; cartas donde existe la profunda intención por parte de la princesa, de mantener la moral alta y de que su principado supiera que no los había abandonado._

 _Cerrándose completamente para los medios de comunicación, Cadance estableció un medio de comunicación con los ponis directo. Y si bien no pudo conectar con todos los ponis del Imperio de Cristal, si se sintió ésta cercanía. Ella no estaba físicamente, pero les protegía, se preocupaba por ellos._

 _Otro de los fines que puedo hallar es que, la señorita Heart solía mostrarse con una guardia de Changeling de su edad. No podía tener una guardia real. Pero si iba acompañada por una pequeña guardia de esos insectos. Ciertamente, aparecían ante el público transformados en ponis; todo el mundo lo prefería así. Y cuando le hacían preguntas poco discretas sobre su vida con aquellos insectos, solía contestar que eran como una familia inmensa; era como tener cientos de hermanos y hermanas._

 _Gracias a esto, es posible afirmar que Cadance tenía preocupación por su principado y por Equestria. Pues se preocupó de no romper con ninguna de las normas que establecía la intervención de la cumbre de princesas. No ha llegado hasta nosotros la correspondencia que mantuvo con las princesas Luna, Celestia y Twilight; pero sí los registros del servicio de correspondencia real que dan testimonio de la misma._

 _Mantuvo contacto, y aunque la burocracia incrementó para el Imperio de Cristal, todavía se podían ver acciones por parte de la administración de su princesa, la ejecución de algunas nuevas obras: como el mercado de antigüedades, la casa del tiempo y el palacio de hielo fueron planificados por ella y llevados a cabo por los respectivos profesionales. Haciéndola una ciudad maravillosa y que fácilmente podía rivalizar con Canterlot en belleza._

 _Todo intento de relacionar a los changeling con los ponis cesó abruptamente, los pequeños ya no asistían a su parque. El suministro de hierro al colmenar se cortó. Hasta donde sabemos, el colmenar comenzó a pagar un tributo al tesoro del Imperio de Cristal. La cantidad de cristal mágico, necesario para la construcción en el Imperio, se incrementó, y se vendía a precios moderados gracias al trabajo del colmenar._

 _Con todo, se aseguró de mantener su principado bajo las mejores condiciones posibles. Y, aunque su nombre es olvidado en la historia porque bastante poco podemos hallar del rastro de Cadance hasta los años funestos; no es razón para plantear lo que al historiador le venga en gana. He procurado limpiar su nombre y no he cometido las mismas faltas de aquellos que, por desconocimiento o intenciones discutibles, nos han hecho llegar una versión demasiado perturbada de nuestro pasado._

 _Siguiendo éste mismo principio que me ha guiado hasta aquí; no me es posible abarcar más de la dulce y amorosa princesa Cadance. Pero, espero haber denotado que, no fue la princesa bonita, ni la princesa loca, ni tampoco la rezagada. Yo podría decir que fue una princesa para su tiempo, que actuó manteniendo sus máximas hasta su triste final._

 _A nuestros soldados se les escucha gritar ¡Por Celestia! ¡Por Luna! ¡Por Twilight! Pero nunca se han atrevido a mencionar a Cadance. Quizás con ésta limpieza justa de su nombre y de su historia; podamos escuchar decir al menos ¡Por Cadance! O mucho mejor aun; dejar guerras banas y pensarnos desde las valiosísimas aportaciones que ella realizó._

 _Si los traumas que hemos sufrido en éstos aproximadamente treinta años después de la época funesta u obscura, nos evitan ver con claridad nuestro pasado. Es tiempo de tratar de limpiarlo, en vistas a un futuro mejor. Pero no podemos comenzarlo en base a mentiras._

 _Nuestros historiadores actuales olvidan que la historia no es aquello que queremos escuchar, sino de lo que aprendemos, reflexionamos e incluso, nos apasionamos._

 _Cuando tratan de menospreciar a Cadance, borran sus otras acciones, sus pensamientos, sus diferencias, todo aquello de lo que podríamos aprender nos es cortado de raíz por los prejuicios. Haríamos bien rescatando lo más valioso de ella; en lugar de solo llorarla de forma meramente fingida cada primero de enero._

 _Y, sin embargo, ella no fue la única princesa, ni la única involucrada en la Caída de las Coronas. Ahora me toca hablar en cabalidad de la figura histórica más rescatada, más querida e incluso venerada en nuestro tiempo._

 _Celestia es una figura emblemática y junto a Twilight Sparkle, de las menos enigmáticas. Justas son las alabanzas, los cantos de las barracas, el romántico sentimiento de su imagen._

 _Hoy, su imagen circula por todos lados, más que la de las demás princesas. Por igual se ve llevar su Cutie Mark como insignia en los diferentes regimientos. Su nombre se va haciendo común entre las potras; es más, se ha derivado Caelo para nombrar a los potros. Cada primero de Enero, todas las yeguas, sin falta, visten el sencillo vestido blanco que llevó aquel día._

" _Quiero beber un montón de sidra_

 _Quiero volver a mi hogar lejano_

 _Si no soy comido por la hidra_

 _Galoparé mañana bien temprano_

 _Llegaré hasta mi poni especial_

 _Besaré sus labios y engordaré_

 _Sin Celestia, estoy como un glacial_

 _Sin mi Luna, en la noche lloraré_

 _Sin Twilight, solo y triste quedaré_

 _Pero, a Equestria siempre volveré"_

 _Así es el canto favorito que yeguas y corceles cantan antes de partir fuera de nuestras actuales fronteras en las campañas de recuperación._

 _En honor a ella se han levantado estatuas por doquier. No es difícil ver que algún ciudadano bese su casco y toque el casco de la estatua de ésta princesa._

 _Pero. Ahora importa más entender que el amor visceral que le han tenido nuestros historiadores ha hecho que cada estatua no valga lo mismo, en cierta forma, las ha destruido. Y es que ni Celestia se ha salvado de los torpes cascos que se han atrevido a escribir y atribuirle más de lo que realmente fue. Y en éste caso, jugó un papel diferente._

 _No obstante, fue Celestia la princesa que más sacrificó por Equestria, justa es cada alabanza, cada sentimiento nuestro se debe a que ella fue la forjadora de nuestra nación, ella nos dio la luz que buscamos en tiempos obscuros. Y los años funestos lo son, en gran medida, porque la perdimos para siempre._

 _Y, sin embargo, hemos de guardar ese amor visceral hacia la madre de Equestria, para dejar de ser los abandonados. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por mantener vivo su calor, es ver claramente los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en aquellos últimos meses del 2048. Y aprender, tanto de sus errores, como de los nuestros._

 _Los errores que cometemos entre todos, por inocencia, indiferencia o motivos mezquinos, son tres._

 _El primero se da cuando pensamos en Celestia como la princesa perfecta. No debemos olvidar que Celestia fue una poni como cualquier otra, con imperfecciones, con errores y por supuesto, con equivocaciones que debemos recalcar ahora, para no perder el rumbo. Éste hecho era reconocido ampliamente por ella y no debemos olvidarlo._

 _La princesa Celestia debe ser honrada; pero también cuestionada, sus acciones durante éste breve periodo de tiempo son claves para comprender el posterior desenvolvimiento de lo que nos ha constituido como lo que somos: una nación quebrada, confundida y nostálgica._

 _Aunque, no toda la culpa es de Celestia, sino también nuestra. Ciertamente, ella actuó con toda la nobleza que pudo tener en esas circunstancias; la otra cara de la moneda, nos muestra a nosotros, embarcándonos en las empresas más cruentas de toda nuestra historia, solo para vengar la imagen de una princesa mancillada, de una época que añoramos. Mas, lo que tenemos en nuestra mente, dista mucho de lo que en realidad fue._

 _Recordar los errores, pues, solo de ellos podemos aprender._

 _El segundo gran error que cometemos por olvidar nuestra historia, es, alimentarnos del odio hacia las demás naciones. ¿No nos bastó con prácticamente borrar del mapa a La Unión? ¿No nos ha provocado asco mancharnos los cascos con la mayoría de las naciones que alguna vez llamamos aliadas? ¿Qué ata a nuestros aliados actuales a nosotros más que el miedo? ¿Qué es el miedo sino la llamada para las acciones más desesperadas?_

 _La historia nos mostrará que nunca fuimos inocentes. Nos mostrará que Equestria no es la yegua blanca e indemne de los capítulos más obscuros de la historia. Si vemos nuestra participación en ellos, cómo los causamos y cómo los empeoramos hoy en día, tal vez podamos cambiar nuestro rumbo._

 _Y es que, cuando levantamos nuestros estandartes ciegos por la ira, no vemos que solo estamos persiguiendo fantasmas que los intelectuales, parlanchines y demagogos, al servicio del ministro principal y toda su bancada, crean para mantenerse en un poder que realmente no les pertenece. Ni han ganado justamente._

 _Si podemos limpiarnos de todo el odio irracional, tendremos el camino más claro. Haríamos bien, recordando, ante todo, que las princesas hacían todo lo posible por evitar las guerras y que, por mucho tiempo, evitaron la miseria, la violencia y el dolor que conlleva la guerra; así como ese honor fatuo que viene por haber asesinado._

 _Y el tercer y tal vez más grande error, tiene que ver con los anteriores. Pero es su conclusión y absolutismo. Y, es el atribuirle a Celestia una descendencia que debe devolver a Equestria a la época dorada._

 _Perdemos el rumbo cuando apoyamos tontamente lo que nuestros buenos historiadores ya han llamado la guerra de sucesión. Solo hemos visto el inicio de ésta y ya podemos apreciar su potencial para manchar, una vez más, nuestras tierras con la sangre inocente._

 _Al general Marengo y a la general Platinum; así como a la comitiva política y demagogos que se refugia bajo sus espadas, les hace falta pensar en que Equestria no debe ser mancillada por una memoria mezclada de las princesas._

 _Celestia fue una princesa aclamada, no por linaje, ni la herencia que tuvo Equestria por parte de la antiquísima tribu de unicornios. La lección más valiosa de ella y de todas las alicornios que nos protegieron y gobernaron, es que las princesas se hacen, no nacen._

 _A éste respecto, hay que atacar ésta imposición con todas nuestras fuerzas, debemos romper la ilusión de que existe una sucesora de Celestia. Si tuvo o no una hija es irrelevante para el gobierno de Equestria. Que se proclame como sucesora es solo muestra de que no merece ser princesa._

 _Y aun cuando los historiadores de ambos frentes quieren hacernos creer que esa tal Sunset Shimmer es sucesora "legítima" de Celestia o una suerte de bastarda desterrada por su propia madre a causa de las atrocidades que supuestamente cometió, es preciso que recordemos esa valiosa máxima: las princesas se hacen, no nacen. Hay que repetirlo las veces que sean necesarias para que podamos entenderlo._

 _Pues, a Equestria no va a darle rumbo una desconocida llegada de la nada, y, que no ha hecho nada por su patria más que verse implicada en éste derramamiento inútil de sangre. A Equestria debemos reconstruirla nosotros. Las princesas llegarán cuando se asome en nosotros la concordia, la armonía y el amor que en antaño albergó Equestria hasta su más alejado confín._

 _Solo basta con ver que, en la actualidad, hay tan pocos amigos verdaderos que la desconfianza entre nosotros comienza a arraigar._

 _Si nos enfrascamos en la lucha por la legitimidad o no del linaje de Celestia, sin importar si esa yegua es realmente su hija, perdemos una de las características que hizo de Equestria lo que fue: las princesas no nacen, se hacen. Lo mismo es una huérfana que una fea, una baja que una alta, una unicornio que una alicornio para ser una princesa. Veamos a Twilight, veamos a Luna, veamos a la pripia Cadance._

 _Y será de nuevo la historia la que nos demuestre nuestro error. Para encontrar un mejor rumbo, debemos sanearnos de todas éstas mentiras y reconocer nuestro pasado, limpiarlo de las mutaciones extrañas que le han dado. Solo así podremos entendernos mejor y caminar con mayor luz hacia un mañana que, con suerte, estará purgado de la obscuridad que todavía existe en nuestro tiempo._


	29. Amistad y Caos

Yacía sentada con un vestido blanco, en medio de su habitación. Un día libre, a sus ojos, era algo inaudito. Pero sentía que sus energías la abandonaban. Una pena se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, una nostalgia la inundaba. En la tranquilidad de sus muros, alcanzaba a vislumbrar la privacidad suficiente como para poder salirse de su papel de princesa por un instante.

Fugazmente soñó con una forma de remediarlo todo; de poder zafarse de su palabra. Por un instante, detrás del rostro que perfectamente podía ocultar sus emociones, de su espíritu templado por cientos de años bajo una corona que le exigió siempre ser la mejor versión de sí misma, se mostró una yegua que cerca estuvo de derramar lágrimas.

Sus mandíbulas se cerraban con fuerza. Sus ojos, afligidos, observaban su reflejo… allí estaba la novia que pronto sería. ¿Por qué no sonreía entonces? Se suponía que sería un día especial.

Sus paredes de piedra, su cama frugal, así como sus pocas pertenencias dentro del espacio que le era propio eran fiel reflejo de su dueña. Como toda yegua esperó que ese día llegara en algún momento; lo pensó, lo añoró por un periodo de tiempo y después, pensó que nunca llegaría. Pero allí estaba…

Y, sin embargo, se sentía claudicar al forzar con sus labios una sonrisa. Sus ojos parecían esculturas talladas de forma tal que permanecerían inmutables. Por fin, la lágrima rebelde se aventuraba por su rostro, perdiéndose entre el pelaje. Debía ser fuerte. Era necesario que lo hiciera; era parte de la carga que debía llevar hasta que llegase el día en que sus últimos alientos la dejaran descansar.

En una de las cajas de su vieja mesa de noche se escondía un papel donde había escrito las palabras más importantes que jamás diría. Las había repasado una y otra vez. Algo en ellas jamás pudo convencerla… allí estaba otra vez, el deseo de tomar partido por la decisión que la librara de la infelicidad.

Pensó en revisarlas una vez más; pero sus energías parecían abandonarla. Dejándola postrada ante su figura; mantenía una juventud casi eterna, ninguna arruga, ningún desperfecto. Era una yegua hermosa y aunque cuidaba de no ser vanidosa, no podía mentirse de tal forma. Sus ojos, llenos de pena parecían fundirse a medida que su cabeza hacía una corta regresión en sus pensamientos más fragmentarios.

¿Estaba preparada para semejante cambio en su vida? ¿Existía alguna forma de evitar el cruento porvenir que parecía apuntarla de forma inexorable? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Un matrimonio con alguien a quien no amaba en absoluto, casi un desconocido… en momentos como esos, soñaba más que nunca con la felicidad que poseía una yegua de una vida más frugal en cualquier pequeño pueblo. Como la historia de amor entre los padres de Applejack que Twilight, su alumna estrella, le había comentado o cualquier otra de las historias que leía en las noches.

Inexorablemente, su mente se acongojaba cuando no sufría en silencio. Pues no hay nada más doloroso para la racionalidad que verse prisionera. No son los conflictos de identidad o la certeza de la muerte las que pueden sumirla en el sufrimiento. Lo que realmente aflige la racionalidad es pues, saberse prisionera.

Si soñar es muestra de libertad, también era el amargo recordatorio de su ausencia. Poco más de dos meses la separaban del día gris que marcaría un gris destino. Allí estaría un primero de enero del 1049, detrás de un velo blanco, entregando su casco bajo un supuesto amor. En silencio no hacía sino desear profundamente tomar otras alternativas. Pero éstas eran descartadas por ser completamente egoístas, más terribles.

Al sentir su puerta abriéndose lentamente; se giró para observar los ojos azules de su hermana, tan obscuros como las profundidades del mar. Revelaban una tristeza no muy diferente de la suya.

Aquella yegua que no solía mostrar sus emociones con facilidad, pero que sentía en lo más profundo se le acercó y la tomó entre sus cascos; su llanto no tardó en aflorar. Entre ambas la relación siempre podía cambiar desde un punto de tensión máxima hasta un cariño constante. Si bien no se entendían la mayor parte del tiempo, por ese momento, Celestia no resistió estrechar a Luna, su hermana menor.

Maldijo en silencio el momento en que aceptó junto con ella ser princesa de Equestria… de haber sabido que su libertad le sería cortada… no… se conocía demasiado bien como para decir que hubiese tomado otro camino. Era parte de su gracia no ser capaz de desear el mal ajeno u odiar; sabiduría le dirían algunos, debilidad le inculpó alguna poni en más de una vez. Sus ojos observaron por un segundo una fotografía de una yegua sobre su mesa, enmarcada en oro, esos ojos turquesas parecían cobrar vida a través del papel fotográfico… Si tan solo se pareciera un poco a esa yegua, si tan solo pudiera tener una pizca de la frialdad de la que esa yegua fue capaz en el pasado.

Si debía maldecir algo, era su propia naturaleza… sus lágrimas en silencio se inflamaban por el desagrado de ser como era.

\- No tienes que hacerlo… - Sollozó Luna, tratando de ocultar su llanto.

\- Sí, sí tengo y debo hacerlo. – Le respondió la alicornio. La princesa de la noche sintió por fin una gota cálida caer sobre su hocico.

La tormenta no tenía truenos, tampoco centellas. La alicornio de pelaje azul marino comprendía perfectamente que observaba cómo lentamente su hermana se hundía bajo su propia voluntad. La tibieza del dolor, que bajaba por su hocico hasta alcanzar su boca, la sal de una pena ajena…

No era injusto. Pues lo injusto hubiese sido tomar otra alternativa. Lo injusto habría sido pensar en sí misma y olvidarse de la felicidad de todo un reino.

\- Luna… te extrañaré.

\- No digas tonterías; no permitiré que te vayas de Equestria. Si ese rey te desea tanto, tendrá que venir a Equestria… o si no, yo…

Celestia alcanzó a apretar a su hermana para intentar calmarla, para expulsar la ira que se apoderaba de ella. Entrando en silencio, Luna trataba de ocultarse en el pelaje fino de su hermana.

Fuera de la habitación, a un lado del balcón; flotaba una figura que se apoyaba contra la pared. Su cuerpo, carente de armonía alguna, mantenía una inmovilidad única. No deseaba moverse, no deseaba estar en ningún lugar más que allí en ese instante.

En cierta forma, una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Allí estaba un llanto que antaño había anhelado oír; pero que ahora se articulaba en una sinfonía deprimente que le mantenía atado al muro.

Y, otra vez, la culpa luchaba por hacerse reconocer. Moral, útil pretensión. Irreal, pero útil.

Discord, señor del caos, espíritu de la desarmonía y otro montón de verborreas. Estaba justo ahí, petrificado no por magia, sino por un sentimiento… ¿placer?… no. Realización, un encuentro consigo mismo, en eso se traducía su sentir.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que sentía. El llanto de Celestia llevaba consigo un dolor que se le pegaba. Su corazón era golpeado como un saco de boxear. ¿A eso le llamaban remordimiento? ¿Eso era sentir culpa? Podía entrar en la habitación, podía decirles toda la verdad; comentarles sobre lo que vendría. Pero estaba allí. Quieto. En silencio.

¿En paz?

Sabía bien que se perdonaría en el instante en el que todo ocurriera; cuando el caos se abalanzara de una vez por todas. La conciencia no existe, es una vil mentira que el orden necesita para hacerse real; uno y otro son complementarios… uno y otro arden dulcemente.

Sus cadenas pronto cederían. Su suave tintineo, expresado en la voz de Fluttershy, se apagaría una vez más.

\- Quiero que me prometas que serás fuerte y que la buscarás; prométeme que la buscaras. – Sollozaba Celestia dentro de su habitación. – Necesito verla.

\- Tienes que olvidarte de ella Celi, no va a volver. Lo ha dejado claro…

\- La necesito… - Gemía Celestia a causa del dolor que parecía por fin salir a la luz.

Ni siquiera era su mejor amiga, ese puesto lo tenía Fluttershy. La había visto durante esos meses, en el papel de la princesa, radiante, carismática, justa, enérgica, amable... presuntuosa mula… ¿Por qué no lo mostraba? ¿Por qué sacrificarse de esa manera por ponis que eran tan ingratos con ella? ¿Por qué ceder ante un Rey miserable?

Celestia… repitió mentalmente el nombre en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza… Otra vez, la culpa luchaba por apoderarse de él. Nunca antes había sentido tanta, nunca antes le había temblado la garra para derribar el castillo de naipes. Hasta ese momento.

El caos no es el mal, pero lo atrae como una vaca a las moscas…

¡Qué palabras más estúpidas! El mal era una ilusión.

Entonces ¿Por qué quería creer?

¿Qué sería de la leche con chocolate sin el azúcar? Pensó retrospectivamente.

Sin mover sus músculos, su cuerpo subió por el muro de piedra, resbalando cual jabón en azulejo, hasta llegar al techo de la torre donde se encontraba la habitación de Celestia. Una flor se apareció en su pata de león.

\- No te amo, no te quiero, no me gustas; te estimo.

No me amas, no te gusto, me quieres y me estimas. – Quitando los pétalos de la flor. El Draconequus trataba de pensar vagamente; pero hasta en eso fallaba.

Los pétalos, caían y se convertían en mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor de Discord, muchas le sacaban la lengua, otras le veían furiosas, unas cuantas tenían dificultades para volar así que hacían gestos graciosos y a una se la llevó un murciélago.

\- Me perdonas, me liberas, me ofreces tu amistad

Te perdono, no te encerraré; pero te traicioné

A lo largo del retorcido andar de su vida, las amistades quebradas eran un souvenir más. Pero seguro estaba de que al final, en ésta ocasión, su corazón también se rompería por cada una de las ponis que estimaba.

¡No! ¡Era mentira! Tenía que serlo…

Las mariposas cambiaron de forma hasta convertirse en moscas, éstas se posaron sobre las patas del Draconequus para tratar de devorarlas. Como si de un cadáver se tratase.

¿Y si no lo era? ¿Si todo era real?

En cuanto el Draconequus arrojó lo que quedaba de la flor, los molestos insectos volvieron a su forma original, cayendo de a cientos sobre la teja.

\- Eres mi amiga ¿Verdad? – Susurró en silencio - ¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un señor del caos?

\- ¿Discord? –Esa era la voz de la yegua que tanto le atosigaba sus nervios. El mencionado quiso desaparecer. Pero solo ver a esa yegua junto a su hermana, con el delineador corrido, con los ojos rojos, con ese pequeño polvo alrededor de sus ojos con un brillo adicional, sonrió tanto con sinceridad como con un intento por ocultar sus emociones.

¡Rayos! Se estaba asemejando a Celestia.

\- Veo que estás ocupada Lulu… hoy era noche de cartas. Pero… supongo que puedo suspenderlo para la próxima.

\- Sí. Por supuesto. – Le respondió la yegua azul marino de forma entrecortada.

\- Pero, antes que me vaya. – una bata de laboratorio se apreció sobre los hombros del Draconequus y extrajo del bolsillo superior izquierdo, dos pequeños frascos.

Posteriormente, acercó los frascos hacia los rostros de ambas, procurando tomar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le preguntó Luna empujando los frascos. Por poco caen al suelo.

\- Querida, es solo para recordar el día en el que vi a Luna llorar. – añadió el Draconequus con una sonrisa.

La princesa de la noche estuvo a punto de ponerlo a dormir para darle la peor colección de pesadillas que pudiera imaginar. Mas Celestia se le adelantó.

\- Supongo que hoy vas a tener mucho de mi… - Dijo. Tomando por sorpresa tanto a su hermana como a su amigo.

El frasco levitó, a causa de la magia de la princesa del sol, hasta su rostro y tomó sus lágrimas hasta que llenó el frasco. Discord solo le sonrió de forma sincera. Si tan solo fuese un poquito menos ella, tal vez hasta se irían de parranda más seguido.

\- Ah, mira allá. – Ordenó Celestia, asustada. Pero el Draconequus solo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vamos, no crees que soy tan tonto ¿O sí?

Discord sintió algo contundente golpeándole la nuca poco después de abrir la boca. Lo siguiente que observó fue el rostro de Celestia lleno de esa sonrisa que solo la venganza puede traer, mas, en su caso, hasta la malicia parecía refinada. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Ignorando el dolor, Discord descubrió que el objeto responsable de su dolor era nada menos que la mesa de noche de la princesa del sol; todavía seguía flotando. Desapareció para volver a su lugar. Luna por su parte reía a carcajadas.

\- Bien jugado… - Reconoció el Draconequus, aguantando el dolor al tiempo que sentía cómo el chichón crecía.

Sus garras con velocidad tomaron las melenas de ambas hermanas y las intercambiaron. Por supuesto, antes de recibir un golpe de los fuertes cascos de Luna, voló fuera del balcón.

\- Vamos, hasta yo sé que les hacía falta un cambio de look, los colores vivos te vienen di-vinos Lulu y a ti, eso te quita algunos años. – Vestido con una boina, con una posición exuberante en el aire, el Draconequus emitía un juicio como un crítico de modas, imitando su tono de voz y la sobre expresión continua con las manos.

\- Te juro que voy a convertirte en un bebedero de aves. – Amenazó Luna antes de subir sus patas delanteras sobre el barandal del balcón. Dispuesta a dar un salto y volar tras el Draconequus.

\- Esta vez te hago urinal. – Añadió Celestia lanzándose sin pensar al aire para ir tras el Draconequus.

Por supuesto, Discord ascendió batiendo las alas ridículamente pequeñas en relación a su cuerpo. Una almohada apareció entre sus cascos, la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Luna que alcanzó a cerrar los ojos. el proyectil se deshizo, la funda se rasgó de inmediato, las plumas contenidas dentro se pegaron a la princesa, mientras la funda desaparecía; mágicamente, un pico de plástico amarillo se pegó a la nariz de la yegua y sobre su corona, una cresta de goma tembló cuando ella movió su cabeza. No necesitó más, su sangre hirvió y saltó, impulsándose con sus patas traseras; sus alas se desplegaron. Llevando sus cascos al frente, se disponía a dejarle una marca permanente de sus herraduras al rostro del Draconequus.

Pero Discord se transportó. Dejando en su lugar un pastel flotante. La precisión no pudo haber sido mejor; el rostro de la yegua impactó, pues ya no pudo maniobrar para evitarlo. El chocolate, la nata y algunas fresas salieron volando. Con el rostro lleno del postre, Luna estaba a punto de explotar por la ira.

\- Todavía lo recuerdo. – Les dijo el Draconequus desde el techo de la torre. - Ustedes dos se lo tomaban muy enserio… por eso siempre pateaba sus flancos. – Agregó mirando con burla a Luna.

Sin esperar a que alguna de las iniciara con otra carga, el Draconequus se transportó sobre una nube. Esta pareció derretirse, pues al instante se transformó en un montón de agua que, en lugar de dirigirse a tierra, se quedó en el aire; formando una fina película de agua transparente. Un barco salido de la nada aterrizó sobre la película, el casco, así como la superficie estaba conformado por cientos de rollos de papel higiénico.

Allí estaba el capitán Discord, con una espada de cartón, un sombrero de marinero hecho con papel periódico, el cual era travesado por sus cuernos dispares, sin embargo, llevaba camisa y corbata roja, así como unas bermudas blancas. Y su garra de águila, en lugar de cambiar simplemente formaba un garfio con el dedo meñique mientras el resto se empuñaba.

Llevaba dos parches piratas, pero ambos estaban recortados en el centro, dándole visión.

Celestia se atrevió a ascender para verle.

Su tripulación apareció en el acto; tardó en reconocerlos. Pues en un inicio, le parecieron palillos que tomarían alguna forma, pero, poco a poco comprendió que se trataban de las espinas de varios peces; sus cabezas abultadas y para nada atractivas tomaban indumentarias como pañoletas o parches; de alguna forma, se les formaban brazos esqueléticos que sostenían sables y sin tener pies, ni nada similar, simplemente flotaban en el aire.

Por supuesto, todos esos esqueletos tenían un incremento de tamaño. Tres pirañas, las más pequeñas de la tripulación, debían ser de la mitad del tamaño de Luna, pero tenían unos dientes prominentes. Un pez ángel tenía una espalda prominente; pero a decir verdad, era el que causaba menos miedo del grupo. Pudo apreciar un pez gordo, pero cuyo esqueleto se asemejaba al de una pila para nada organizada de espinas, debía ser un pez globo. Y era de la misma altura que Celestia, pero cuando se infló, sus espinas flotaron a su alrededor, dándole una anchura que por mucho la superaba. Éste pez pirata llevaba una gruesa masa de madera; a ambos extremos de ésta estaban pegados dos pelotas de goma con cinta aislante.

Otros diez eran salmones. Sus brazos sostenían el sable genérico de cualquier pirata. A éste grupo se les sumaban dos esqueletos de peces espada, en la punta de sus picos se incrustaba un corcho para cada uno. Por supuesto, a éstos les tocó un sable de esgrima que también tenía un corcho en la punta.

El timonel era el esqueleto de una morsa. Sus colmillos chocaban constantemente con el timón; pero parecía hábil. Finalmente, el primer oficial se asemejaba a una serpiente con brazos, pero era un tiburón blanco, eso sí, su tamaño se redujo considerablemente; sin espinas, solo poseía su columna vertebral y una cabeza llena de dientes. Sus manos llevaban un tridente.

El capitán Discord se acercó al borde del barco, un vaso de leche chocolate apareció en su garra de león y, por supuesto, le dio un sorbo antes de arrojarla; al chocar con la cubierta del barco, explotó y causó un incendio, la tripulación desesperada sacaba baldes con agua para apagarlo. Al hacerlo, también lograban que el higiénico comenzara a deshacerse.

Luna no esperó más, ascendió sobre el barco y envió un rayo de energía hacia el Draconequus; por supuesto, un patito de hule salido de la nada se interpuso, haciendo un fuerte ¡Cuac! Antes de desaparecer.

Celestia, por un momento recordó las batallas con el Draconequus; pues, siempre, absolutamente siempre fueron todo, menos predecibles. Era como si a él no le importase vencer, como si estuviera jugando con ellas.

Al sentir un frío entre sus flancos dio un respingo y observó su retaguardia.

\- Querida, tu cola es muy cálida. – Le dijo Discord, que tenía la cola de la princesa por barba de pirata. – Deberías considerar hacer algo de ropa para el invierno con ella. Estoy seguro de que si le mentimos a Rarity hasta podría hacer un vestido con ella.

Una de las cejas de Celestia tembló antes de comenzar a volar en su dirección. Un rayo, dos… tres: un pato, otro y finalmente un trozo de jabón en barra que se convirtió en miles de burbujas que comenzaron a revolotear. Una se le acercó y en lugar de reventar al contacto con el casco a alta velocidad de la yegua, creció descomunalmente hasta atraparla. Tuvo que usar su magia para reventarlo; una vez libre, se le acercó otro.

\- Claro que hay que descubrir la forma para evitar que se mueva tanto. – Agregó con cierto tedio en su voz. Tomando la que había sido la cola de Celestia con sus manos para tratar de fijarla. Pero era inútil.

Mientras tanto, Luna comprendió que la magia no serviría para nada. Discord siempre hizo todo lo posible para que le siguieran el juego; en éste caso, quería una bizarra batalla pirata.

Pero ni bien puso sus cascos sobre la inestable plataforma de papel higiénico, los salmones salieron a su encuentro. No tenían botas, no tenían pies. Solo flotaban en el aire. Pero aún así tenían esos sables de madera. Uno consiguió darle una estocada en el muslo; no causó heridas, pero vaya que dolió.

Tres salmones, destruyó a uno con un rayo de magia; se elevó en el aire y mientras los dos restantes le seguían, cerró sus alas y con un casco trasero hizo añicos la cabeza de otro, tomó su sable con su magia y lo envió hacia el tercero; que quedó atravesado por la mitad e instantáneamente cayó.

Otros tres salmones fueron tras ella. El primer oficial Shasha, tomó su tridente de madera con corchos en las puntas y lo arrojó hacia la alicornio azul marina; inmediatamente fue tras ella. Luna sintió como si le hubieran pateado su costado derecho cuando el tridente le llegó. Uno de los salmones, que estaba más aventajado con respecto a sus compañeros, bajó su espada para darle un golpe en la pata derecha delantera.

\- ¡Espera a que te ponga los cascos encima! – Le gritó a Discord.

"Yo lo haré primero" Pensó Celestia que finalmente llegó a la borda, frente a frente con Discord. Un globo con agua y tinta llegó de inmediato hacia su pecho, tiñendo su pelaje blanco de rojo.

Una piraña, junto a un pez globo se acercaron. Una coz bien dada al pez globo fue suficiente para volverlo un costal de espinas. Aunque sintió los pinchazos en sus patas al hacerlo. La piraña mordió su melena y haló fuertemente, sacándole un gemido de dolor y con ira, la pisó con su casco izquierdo delantero. Su cabeza quedó hacha añicos.

El resto de la embarcación se aproximaba, los peces espada resguardaban a Discord mientras éste hacía tronar sus dedos.

\- Argh, no podemos perder contra éstas ponis. ¡Sin piedad, marineros de aire dulce!

Aire dulce, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué sería de una gran batalla sin algo de lluvia?

Un chasquido de sus dedos, desencadenó la aparición de varias nubes con espinas, las cuales soltaron inmediatamente millones de gotitas de chocolate. El escenario perfecto para la batalla épica del día, o tal vez, del mes.

Flotando en el aire, el primer oficial Shasha avanzó sin que Luna le viera, pues ella estaba batiéndose con cinco truchas y con su cola batiéndose con vehemencia acortó la distancia entre él y la princesa de la noche.

Luna lanzaba un rayo de energía a una trucha y sus huesos caían hacia la borda blanca y suave del barco, rebotando en su superficie. Otra trucha más caía presa de los poderosos cascos traseros de la yegua; un segundo rayo la libraba de un tercer combatiente, al sentir un estoque del sable de madera de un cuarto, usó su magia para hacer levitar a su atacante y presionarlo hasta que los huesos de éste se desarticularon. La quinta trucha se acobardó y bajó al barco, buscando la protección del señor del caos.

Mas, Luna no pudo anticiparse a las fauces del primer oficial Shasha, quien, aproximándose por la retaguardia la tomó por sorpresa. Al no tener tridente usó la mejor arma a su disposición; abrió su boca y sus fauces engulleron los flancos de la princesa.

Su corazón por poco se detiene. Pero la princesa de la noche se percató que los dientes del tiburón eran de hule y éste, inútilmente trataba de morderle los flancos, incluso se movía sus fauces de un lado a otro para tratar de cortar su piel como si de un serrucho se tratara, produciendo un rechinido.

\- ¡Discord, sé que lo controlas! – Gritó Luna, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

El Draconequus levantó las manos e hizo una cara de bobo, inflando los cachetes y pronunciando los labios, mientras observaba hacia otra parte.

Aprovechando la distracción; Celestia le prendió fuego al barco del Draconequus; se transportó dentro de la borda y con una onda expansiva mágica, convirtió al resto de los marineros del Draconequus en montones de espinas y huesos, al tiempo que enviaba al capitán contra el suave piso.

Alzó raudo vuelo para posarse sobre el Draconequus, tomó su garra de león con su magia y aplicó una llave de presión, llevándola a su espalda y aplicando fuerza para que ésta subiera arriba del nivel de su codo. Fue veloz, por lo cual, el dolor de Discord no se hizo esperar.

\- Dime ¿Quién es tu princesa? – Preguntó Celestia en tono juguetón, aunque sin dejar de aplicar presión.

\- Ah, Celi… si piensas que voy a decirte… ahh – Discord no podía creer que la bonachona princesa de Equestria pudiera jugar rudo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Está bien, está bien, tú.

\- Yo qué

\- Eres mi princesa… - balbuceó el Draconequus haciendo pucheros.

Celestia dejó de hacerle la llave; el derrotado se levantó. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un rollo de papel higiénico mojado le llegó a la cara, embarrándose en su rostro y dejándole una masa blanca sin forma moviéndose sobre ésta.

\- Devuélveme mi cola y quita todo esto. – ordenó Celestia, siendo secundada por una mirada de ira de la princesa de la noche.

Por supuesto, la magia de Discord era impredecible. Cuando chasqueó con su garra de águila, todos los marineros desaparecieron, el barco se deshizo y el agua cayó, mientras que las nubes de leche chocolatada reventaban como palomitas de maíz. El castillo quedó cubierto por decenas de miles de rollos de papel higiénico, los jardines, la infraestructura, apenas quedaron algunos metros sin la cubierta.

Como Celestia observó todo aquello, no hizo sino mirar de forma amenazadora al Draconequus.

\- Dije que lo quitaras todo. – Ordenó.

\- Ay Celi… lo haré.

Luna les veía extrañada mientras batía sus alas. Si el barco se destruyó por completo; ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran sostenerse en el aire sin volar? Sin previo aviso, Discord las transportó junto con él hasta la torre donde se hallaba la habitación de la princesa del sol.

\- Bien… ya está. – Añadió el vencido, con una expresión menos infantil.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la princesa Celestia, quien, de un momento a otro también le observó. Se traslucía en ella un gesto de gratitud. Discord podía actuar como un completo egoísta e insensible; mas era bastante atento cuando se lo proponía.

Tan hermosa es la fantasía… que necesitamos encontrarnos con ella al menos una vez en la vida. Sea para distraerse, sea para fascinarse.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna?

\- Arropada en su habitación. La señorita no podía demorar más en ir a su trabajo. – Discord, vestido de oficinista llevaba un itinerario con el nombre de la princesa de la noche escrito.

Celestia se limitó a observar de reojo que, en efecto, el castillo estaba libre de todo el mal ornamento que le cayó del cielo.

Estaban en el jardín, era una noche preciosa, fresca, con las estrellas fulgurando con viveza y la luna llena que parecía haberse insuflado, con una luz más amarillenta que la usual. Los cascos de la princesa se movieron solos, avanzando hacia la parte sur del jardín.

El señor del caos no tardó en seguirle el paso.

\- ¿Eras sincera cuando me confesaste las razones por las que me enviaste a reformar? – Dijo de repente.

Estaba implícito, entre ambos, que ya después de haber sido enemigos, a conocidos y, con el tiempo, pasar a ser amigos dispares: hablar sin tapujos era más que una consecuencia, una necesidad. Celestia sonrió mientras cerró los ojos. Discord era impredecible en más de un sentido. ¿Qué había dentro de esa carismática cabeza deforme?

\- Como aliado en los momentos de necesidad de Equestria, eres un fiasco. – Se burló Celestia. – Después de Tirek, enserio pensé en tenerte como mi bebedero de aves.

\- Vaya, así que sí lo consideraste…

\- Cómo no hacerlo Discord, nos traicionaste... – Alegó, bajando la voz. – Bueno, también está la ocasión en que ayudaste a Starlight para enfrentar a Chrysalis… aunque sé que lo hiciste solo por Fluttershy.

\- Por supuesto que no; por si no te has dado cuenta, yo defiendo lo justo, lo bello y a Equestria, porque Equestria es el inicio y el fin del mundo. – Expresó fingiendo devoción. Logrando que Celestia le sonriera.

\- Y no, no fui del todo sincera contigo. Cuando te mandé a reformar, nunca pensé en que llegarías a ser mi amigo. Pero es porque te consideré como mi amigo que te di otro chance…

\- Y aquí estamos. – Concluyó el Draconequus, mientras flotaba en el aire y su cuerpo semejante al de una serpiente se arremolinaba alrededor de Celestia.

\- Sí. – Celestia tenía una sonrisa de verdad, era mucho más simple, más llana, menos exigente con su rostro, pero pocos podrían reconocerla. Cuando el Draconequus la observó, supo de la honestidad de la princesa.

Una vez más ese sentimiento, como si miles de espinas se le clavaran en un corazón salido de la nada… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- Eres el amigo que jamás perderé. – Expresó Celestia, un pequeño hilo de voz dejó en evidencia el control que tenía de sí misma.

No te amo, no me gustas, te estimo… y creo que desde hace rato te quiero. Y es que una amistad como aquella, tan aberrante como irrepetible, subsistía bajo ese hecho primordial. De ese querer que solo puede existir en los mejores amigos. A Fluttershy podía amarla; pero nunca quererla de la misma forma que a Celestia.

Y así, su corazón fue apuñalado con eso que suelen llamar culpa… ciego por el dolor, tonto por el arrepentimiento, sintió sus cadenas y, por un segundo, estas le acogieron con tal calidez que él deseó jamás romperlas. Fluttershy, Celestia… el resto de sus amigas…

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo… - Expresó. Su rostro fingía vagamente una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- hacer qué.

\- No te hagas, tú sabes que yo sé. ¿Cuándo me has podido mantener un secreto por mucho tiempo?

No fue el hecho de que el Draconequus supiera, sino más bien, el que de pronto se pusiera delante de ella seriamente, sin burlas, sin su acostumbrado tono de voz de menospreciar la importancia de cualquier cuestión.

\- No tengo opción Discord… - Se sinceró Celestia, recordando la realidad.

\- Claro que la tienes.

\- Negarme es actuar de forma egoísta. – Recriminó la alicornio frunciendo el ceño y elevando levemente la voz.

\- Negarte es ser feliz.

\- Una vez me dijiste que leía demasiadas novelas románticas, que me hacían una ilusa. Si fuera cierto, yo me habría negado a casarme si no fuera por amor… mírame ahora.

Mula terca… Piensa en ti misma por una vez en tu vida, pensó Discord para sus adentros.

\- Niégate y te juro que yo te ayudaré con las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? – Finalmente, Celestia mostraba algo de ira… su autocontrol se desvanecía.

\- Yo… en nombre de Chaosville puedo declarar la guerra a Clever Heart…

\- Qué harías tú contra todo un ejército.

\- Él no tiene que saberlo… yo… yo puedo engañarle.

\- No Discord… enserio te agradezco… pero no te dejaré hacerlo.

\- Celi… - Tratando de formar una oración, la que fuese, el gato pareció comerse la lengua del Draconequus. Quien se limitó a observar a Celestia oliendo una flor azul extraña.

\- Espero que me visites donde sea que vaya a vivir. – Comentó la princesa con una voz lúgubre.

El Draconequus sintió que su corazón latía al mismo tiempo que las espinas se clavaban. Algo para nada agradable. Un nudo se formó en su boca, no podía hablar, su mente parecía bloquearse por completo y la melena colorida de Celestia pareció teñirse con tonos de grises.

\- Lo siento… creo que dejé la estufa encendida… yo… mejor me voy. – se excusó pobremente el señor del caos, desapareciendo.

A la luz de la noche, la silueta de la princesa del sol se quedaba sola.


	30. Los Últimos Días del Imperio 1

_Con una sorprendente homogeneidad, los meses próximos al final del año 1048 tienen el carácter de ser confusos, incluso obtusos. Es difícil concatenar todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron entonces, pues, a primera vista, parecen no estar relacionados o ni siquiera parecen tener sentido._

 _Por regla general, los historiadores ignoran lo ocurrido en el mes de noviembre de ese año dirigiéndose hacia diciembre, comentando, cuando mucho, en un pie de página un evento que más o menos puede enlazarse con sus escritos y lo que el autor quiere denotar. La generación más joven ha sido educada con este salto._

 _Olvidamos pues, que Celestia tuvo un papel crucial en estos dos meses. A regañadientes nuestro imaginario actual podría admitir que la princesa del sol, de la luz o de toda Equestria, como la recordamos ahora, cometió una serie de errores y también aciertos que marcarían los principales cambios de Equestria en los próximos cincuenta años._

 _El primer gran cambio que solo fue una intención en su momento, pues no se llevó a cabo de inmediato y quedaría plasmada como una mera idea. Estoy hablando de una reforma militar._

 _Por supuesto, libremos la conciencia de una carga de culpa. Fue originalmente Cadance quien observó la necesidad de una reforma militar; aunque su idea era demasiado ilusoria como para ser tenida en cuenta. Esta observación no pasó por alto a la princesa, quien, en cambio, ideó una reforma que incluso pudo ser mal vista en su tiempo, pero que después fue de tanta utilidad que la academia militar contemporánea estudia el texto manuscrito y se apoda a la infantería regular como las mulas de Celestia._

 _Por supuesto, según la agenda real que se conserva, quedó como una propuesta que debía tratarse el 30 de enero del siguiente año. Sin embargo, pasó de propuesta a realidad de forma casi inmediata con el primer gran canciller de Equestria y el consejo de los 11._

 _Sin entrar en detalles sobre lo que estipula, es preciso recordar en qué estado se hallaba el ejército de Equestria en ese entonces._

 _Equestria contaba con un número efectivo de 10.000 unidades, dispuestas por todo su territorio, siendo así que apenas alcanzaban para guarnecer una ciudad en caso de ataque. La división especializada en fuerzas era precaria, se contaba con infantería, una paupérrima artillería y una fuerza aérea que, en menos de treinta años, pasó de ser una fuerza de combate a una organización de espectáculo y entretenimiento._

 _La paz duradera que Equestria trajo a la mayor parte del mundo, trajo también, irremediablemente, el desuso en las habilidades bélicas. Incluso quienes hubieran sido brillantes generales o soldados, vieron mermado su desarrollo en un tiempo que exigía de ellos reducidos simulacros y prácticas a la par que muchísimos desfiles o apariencias que debían mantenerse minuciosamente._

 _Por otra parte, las campañas que Equestria tuvo a partir del siglo IX fueron contadísimas, más teniendo en cuenta que muchos altercados ni siquiera requirieron del uso de la fuerza profesionalizada. Y después de la llegada de las campeonas de Equestria, existió una dejadez por parte de Celestia hacia su guardia real._

 _Mas, esta no es la única razón por la cual mermó la fuerza de Equestria. En realidad, es más una consecuencia que una causa. Para encontrar esta última es preciso ver el desarrollo que nuestra nación tuvo desde el siglo VII. En ese siglo contábamos con 105.000 ponis en servicio. Para asombro de cualquier coetáneo, junto con la duplicación de nuestra extensión territorial hasta el siglo X, progresivamente éste número se redujo a una décima parte._

 _Y no es que Equestria no pudiera abastecer a un ejército de 315.000 unidades (número actual de nuestras fuerzas); sino que Celestia jugó un papel predominantemente pacifista, evitando a toda costa los conflictos, mediando en disputas en el extrajera y estableciendo una red de diplomáticos, embajadores y misiones de apoyo a los reinos circundantes e incluso exteriores en casos excepcionales._

 _El pensamiento político de Celestia se inclinó, respecto a la defensa del reino, al establecimiento de la liga Equestriana, que dese el inicio contó con varios aliados. Éste órgano tenía la finalidad de proporcionar protección a todos los incluidos, así como un inmediato cese de hostilidad entre los mismos. En los tratados que se realizaron dentro de la liga, se quedó en reducir enormemente el número de los ejércitos; quedando abierta la posibilidad de incrementarlo solo cuando fuera necesario._

 _Así pues, entramos al siglo X y XI con varias naciones susceptibles. Zebrica o Zambaue al este, los bisontes en el interior, los ciervos al sur y los reinos menores al oeste, conformaron un bloque que compartía el mismo defecto, ejércitos escasos. Proliferó, en cambio, la economía, la ciencia, el arte y lo que muchos llamaron, el espíritu del habitante del mundo._

 _Pero el número de melenas no es el único factor que afectó directamente a las fuerzas de Equestria. El factor técnico fue una enfermedad crónica que no solamente Equestria vivió, sino las naciones pertenecientes a su liga._

 _El acero y el bronce eran la base para la fundición de armaduras, espadas, lanzas, así como de todas las armas. Hasta el militar más equestriano, si es que es sincero, admitirá que los guerreros de ciudades como Argia, Keolo, La Unión o incluso los reinos más allá del desierto, estaban mucho mejor armados._

 _Particularmente Argia, cuya costumbre de hacerse con las armas encantadas, fue la que revolucionó la forma en la que la guerra es vista y conducida en cuanto a la innovación. Allá, en sus ruinas, se esconde aún el misterio de la armería y la forja de más de la mitad de las armas reconocidas hasta la fecha. Desde las espadas Jinada, hasta los Espolones de Roc o incluso sus armaduras de corcolisco._

 _Sería vano comprender ésta vía como el error de Celestia. No es difícil ver que, de hecho, por más de medio milenio, ésta forma de proceder aseguró una paz que parecía perpetua, las guerras a gran escala habían fenecido, trayendo a la mayor parte del mundo una inocencia y una realidad que permitió cultivar el espíritu de la armonía hasta el máximo._

 _El error recae en que Celestia parece no haber querido reconsiderar la posibilidad de un cambio repentino. Es más, existen rastros de acciones bélicas cometidas durante todo este paso del tiempo del siglo VII hasta el inicio del siglo XI y de los cuales, la propia princesa Celestia calló. Los pocos rastros demarcados que existen son algunas menciones de materiales para las forjas, algunos gastos en suministros y una que otra mención de derrota o pérdida._

 _Actualmente, si se realizan estudios minuciosos de los registros de las princesas, ninguno de ellos logrará reconstruir un hecho bélico anterior al surgimiento de las guardianas de Equestria y posterior al siglo VIII. Pero, a juzgar por las pocas menciones, tal parece que se realizó una campaña para apoyar a Zambaue y a Zebrica, los reinos de las cebras, la cual resultó en una derrota infligida por unos enemigos muy fuertes – muy probablemente Changelings – en una época muy reciente: 1035 DFE._

 _¿Quizás dichas derrotas se debieron a la falta de equipamiento para la guerra contemporánea? ¿Y quizá también a la falta de experiencia y número de nuestras fuerzas? No hay forma de saberlo con toda certeza. Sin embargo, no es difícil deducir que así fue. Las armas que usaba el guerrero Equestriano no habían cambiado en más de siete siglos. Y como el ejército de Equestria, aparentemente, no había chocado espadas con ningún otro ejército en más de dos siglos, no existían muchas razones por las cuales actualizar el armamento. Menos cuando Celestia expandió la creencia en la paz y, con la posterior llegada de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, se extendería el espíritu de la amistad._

 _Resulta extraño que, en medio de la paz, en medio de lo que parecía ser el inicio de una era de auténtica paz, viniese la época más trágica de Equestria. Tal vez se deba a la fortuna que otorga y quita por capricho y a quien le plazca._

 _Pero volviendo al problema técnico, el armamento regular Equestriano que se utilizaba se puede dividir por las armas del ejército de ese entonces._

 _Fuerza aérea: contaba con una espada ligera, de no más de 40 centímetros de largo y 400 gramos de peso; la poca armadura que llevaban se constituía de un abrigo reforzado con cuero de cerdo que permitía un vuelo continuado y flexible. De forma opcional, los pegasos llevaban una resortera en el casco._

 _Infantería._

 _Pesada, llevaba una armadura que muchos denominan solar, por los bordes dorados que poseía. Aunque para ponis diurnos o nocturnos, el diseño era exactamente el mismo, consistía en una barda de 40 kilogramos, una hasta de 2 metros y medio, una espada larga de 60 centímetros y otra corta de 30. Como generalmente los integrantes de ésta arma eran ponis terrestres, se agregaba además un espacio para cargar alguna otra arma arrojadiza para la infantería ligera o bien se llevaba a elección un arma de entre 10 a 20 kilogramos, desde mazas hasta hachas._

 _Ligera. Constaba de una barda de 10 kilogramos una jabalina y una espada corta y ligera de 35 centímetros de largo y 1 kilogramo de peso._

 _Mágica._

 _Ciertamente, en ésta arma la evolución se detuvo casi de forma permanente en cuanto a armas normales. Consistiendo en una barda de cuero de no más de 10 kilogramos, una placa de madera en los flancos y unas alforjas reforzadas._

 _Como se podrá apreciar, el arco era inútil en casi cualquier batalla por la impráctica forma de usarse en ese entonces, la alabarda, ya conocida en otros rincones, era ignorada – costaría demasiado a Equestria comprender que era un arma sumamente letal contra un poni -._

 _De la misma forma, las armas no comunes, como las encantadas estaban prohibidas, Equestria tenía la costumbre de o bien destruirlas o bien esconderlas del alcance de cualquier poni. Amuletos, espadas encantadas, armaduras e incluso los escudos de este tipo eran inexistentes – aunque hay que recordar que un arma de éste tipo no puede ganar contra veinte corrientes._

 _Esta sería una enfermedad crónica, que, por poca mata a nuestra Equestria en varias ocasiones, y que solo sería curada con ingenio y tiempo._

 _Queda claro que Celestia no pensó en llevar una renovación en éste sentido. Éste error fue visto por Cadance a su manera, pues, a sus ojos, los changelings y su integración al ejército era una solución tanto de organización como de renovación del armamento – hay que darles a estas criaturas el reconocimiento de tener sus propios cuerpos como arma de una forma que ningún otro ejército posee -. Sería tarea posterior de las y los generales más audaces, así como de sus colaboradores el rearmar al ejército._

 _Actualmente se ha superado el prejuicio de que la magia es el arma más poderosa de cualquier ejército. Siendo la integración y la coordinación de todas sus partes el arma más poderosa de la que se puede disponer._

 _Y, sin embargo, no basta con mostrar la cautela o despreocupación de Celestia en este respecto._

 _A buen resguardo se mantuvo Equestria detrás de la ideología de la armonía; a razón de prometerse lealtad eterna, a raíz de varias tentativas de generar una liga Equestriana bajo la cual finalmente las naciones pudieran unirse y crear una paz perpetua. Guarnecida bajo un sueño, quizás el más noble de cualquier gobernante; Celestia, rebasando el milenio y un tercio de edad, tuvo que velar por su obra más que nunca antes._

 _A falta de hijos tuvo a Equestria, su tiempo, su virtud, su talento, todo lo invirtió en Equestria, convencida de que sus súbditos, desde el primero hasta el último, valían dicho sacrificio. No se diga jamás que una princesa de Equestria fue una tirana que dilapidaba los recursos que tenía a su disposición, no se atreva historiador alguno, por mediocre que sea su talento, a cuestionar el espíritu de las princesas._

 _Y, pese a que sus acciones fuesen diferentes en el pasado, las intenciones de la princesa del sol, a la que tanto se añora hoy en día, comenzó la reestructuración del ejército, su ojo político, casi clarividente ya veía desde lejos llegar al cojo. Se ceñiría su destino bajo el vestido de novia, pero la tiara jamás se sometería. Su sueño, jamás fue que Equestria fuera temida conquistadora; sino más bien, el centro de un mundo que pudiera vivir bajo las mejores consignas, la paz, la amistad, la armonía, el amor, esta es otra máxima que hay que repetirla hasta que nuestras cabezas vuelvan a estar cuerdas._

 _Es raro ya que un corcel o una yegua dedique uno de sus días a convivir con sus amigos; es más, es ya difícil tener amigos en éste tiempo donde proliferan las ratas._

 _Así pues, veamos los cambios que tuvieron un impacto a inmediato y largo plazo con respecto a las armas._

 _Celestia, además, reformó el entrenamiento de la guardia real; agregó una extensión de un año y medio en el manejo de armas y prácticas de campo. Cambio que no sería aplicado hasta dentro de treinta años alrededor de toda Equestria, cuando por fin el primer Canciller de turno encontró el decreto olvidado en uno de los magnos portafolios._

 _Evidentemente, el tino en éste aspecto se debe también a la princesa Luna, temible estratega, que anticipó junto con su hermana la necesidad futura de tener preparada una espada, una lanza y un escudo en las mejores condiciones._

 _Se instituyó la necesidad de preparar nuevas instalaciones de entrenamiento por toda Equestria. Ciertamente, éste aspecto de la reforma se quedó en un conjunto de ideas vagas que ambas princesas pudieron esbozar en el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba después de sus labores. Serían los grandes generales quienes, generación tras generación, instituirían las claves del entrenamiento en Equestria:_

 _Creación de un manual de combate que reuniera los conocimientos de las distintas zonas geográficas y culturales de Equestria; pues es bien sabido que el Pegaso de Cloudsdale entrenado en su nube natal difícilmente se adapta al estilo de batalla que exigen los desiertos y que son dominados por los ponis terrestres del sur; así tampoco son capaces de llevarse bien con éstos últimos, pues ha predominado una moral de guerrero abocado más a la astucia y el ardid que la valentía y el coraje._

 _Fundación de la Legión Extranjera de Equestria – Fértil idea brindada la princesa de la noche, y en cuyo honor, portan una medialuna en tres bandas negras en su uniforme – que tenía como principio el reclutamiento de soldados en todos los rincones fuera de Equestria; un entrenamiento y un juramento para salvaguardar Equestria, con la promesa de tener la nacionalidad Equestriana después del equivalente a un cuarto de vida del soldado._

 _Así se firmó no solo lo que bien podría interpretarse como las últimas acciones de la General Celestia y la General Luna. Quienes son recordadas cada primero de enero en los cuarteles con pesar y ejercitando tanto a las mulas de Celestia como a los mansos de Luna desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, momento en el que se realiza la guardia general sin rechistar, sin que una herida o accidente detenga a nadie, todavía hoy, se puede ver a los más veteranos derramar una lágrima en ésta costumbre militar._

 _Sin embargo, éstas no son las últimas acciones de las princesas. Todavía no discutiremos las acciones de la última princesa de Equestria: Twilight Sparkle. Porque, en parte son influenciadas por las acciones de las demás princesas y en parte, solo se pueden entender en el contexto en el que ocurrieron._

 _Los cambios que tanto Celestia como Luna, Cadance e incluso Twilight Sparkle imprimirían en la enseñanza de la magia serían auténticos escándalos dentro del magistrado; una insolencia para algunos. Pues, hasta el día de hoy, aquellos maestros dogmáticos sin remedio se tienen por inmaculados dueños del saber y del cómo enseñar a saber._

 _Todo inició con una carta en cuyo contenido, la princesa Celestia, realizaba una sugerencia en el programa de estudios general y en los principios de educación de la misma clase._

 _Por aquel entonces, el programa general de estudios mágicos dividía a los educandos en tres etapas, Magia básica, obligatoria para todos los unicornios de edad comprendida entre los 5 y los 10 años. Magia de Especialización, de acceso libre, pero no obligatoria, para edades de entre 10 a 15 años y finalmente, la Magia Avanzada, de acceso restringido a los unicornios con dotes especiales de casi toda edad, dependiendo de la institución, siendo en éste sentido la "Academia para Unicornios Súper Dotados de la Princesa Celestia" la más prestigiosa._

 _La modificación permitía una nueva etapa: Magia Nueva. Destinada a la difusión de la magia poco conocida que, por intercambios culturales o por compra de conocimientos, podía enseñarse a los unicornios de mayor talento. Y como siempre, el cambio infunde de miedo a los más viejos e inseguros. Ésta reforma sería rechazada por un voto del 78% contra un 20% y 2% en nulo._

 _Otra de las reformas tenía que ver igualmente con el programa general de estudios, que ampliaba las materias abordadas. Aptitudes de Defensa, que consistía en el aprendizaje de 3 hechizos comprobados universales en unicornios para protegerse, desde la edad de 8 en adelante._

 _Ésta reforma, si bien extrañó al magisterio, tuvo al poco tiempo, una acogida más receptiva, siendo aprobada con un 65 por ciento de votos._

 _Finalmente, dentro del plan de reforma, se encontraba el proyecto de intercambio mágico que debía aplicarse al nivel de Magia de Especialización en tanto programa específico. Explicando, se trataba de crear un proyecto en el cual, los unicornios de una región investigaran magia regional no poni. Lo que dio inicio con el estudio general del Chamanismo, Totemismo, Alquimia, Vuduísmo, Magia Rúnica, Yerbatería, Magia Astral, Magia Ritual, Brujería y otras tantas expresiones de la magia que van dispersas en el mundo cercano._

 _Por supuesto, no se esperaba que surgiera un genio en magia ajena a la poni; pero el mero hecho de conocerla proveía la posibilidad de poder defenderse de magia que, en muchos casos, apenas era conocida por unos pocos especialistas ponis._

 _Así pues, el principado de Equestria comprobaba cómo era el carácter y el espíritu del magisterio de educación. Lamentablemente, poco o nada cambiaría hasta entrar en la época de transición. Y, hasta la fecha, ha sido más una fuente de anquilosamiento que una fuente de progreso._

 _Conjuntamente, la princesa Celestia ordenó la realización de un censo de toda Equestria, teniendo como resultado el número de 125.340.122 de habitantes._

 _Y finalmente, el último registro de las actividades de la princesa Celestia, fue la orden para una actividad cartográfica de proporciones colosales. Bajo contrato, el principado tuvo a más de mil exploradores y cartógrafos que iniciaron la aventura de no solo renovar el mapa de Equestria, sino de profundizar de sobremanera la información que éste contenía. Los mismos fueron tan detallados que hasta el día de hoy se utilizan e incluso, las victorias de Winter Falls, las campañas de limpieza y las campañas de unificación, hubieran sufrido fugas enormes en lo que respecta a la estrategia sin dichos mapas._

 _Ciertamente, existe cierta reticencia al momento de considerar las acciones de Celestia y empezar por juzgarla como una estadista de su época, mucho más considerar el contexto en el que ella realizó las mismas y, generalmente éstas dos últimas acciones parecerían carentes de importancia si se la tomara de forma independiente._

 _Sin embargo, Celestia estaba en un momento que mostraba ya las tensiones que dislocarían la fuerte alianza de la Liga de Equestria, así como la paz relativa que Equestria hubo traído al mundo, el conflicto bélico entre la unión y el reino del bosque de Everfree, tuvo un impacto mucho más profundo de lo que se le atribuyó en ese entonces._

 _Los ponis de la época dorada, no tenían ni la más mínima secuela de la guerra, no sufrían ni la miseria, ni el dolor que abrasa tanto a los que hacen la guerra como a la tierra misma. Vivían, como dice cierto autor, en una inocencia perenne y ausentes de la crueldad de la que son capaces los seres vivos. El conflicto les afectó, no porque hayan entrado en él, ni porque lo hubiesen visto de primera mano, sino por el hecho mismo de darse._

 _Puede verse con absoluta claridad que en ese entonces ya existía El Camino de la Armonía, como la llaman actualmente ese gran número de seguidores, a las enseñanza, vida y obra de la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, que ya se tiene por cosa común; llegando incluso a ser considerada como una religión por los extranjeros de las tierras más distantes._

 _Gracias a ésta forma de ver las cosas, la inseguridad comenzaba a alojarse en el corazón de los ponis, si bien todavía no se transmutaba en el deseo por reducir a todo posible enemigo, sí fue suficiente para que algunos expresaran su preocupación a la princesa Celestia, las autoridades regionales del norte y del éste solicitaron el reforzamiento de las murallas de sus ciudades o la creación de emplazamientos defensivos cerca de la ciudad. Y también pedían que intermediara en el conflicto._

 _Al concluirse la guerra entre las dos naciones del bosque, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, pero en realidad, solo era una de las muchas semillas de las que brotarían las flores carmesí. Con las relaciones diplomáticas severamente afectadas con respecto al Bosque Everfree y afianzadas con La Unión, el tablero ya había comenzado a moverse._

 _Pues, además, todos ignoraban la fuerte alianza que mantenían La Unión con Keolo y Argia. Estos reinos que no daban señales de querer ser conocidos, se mantuvieron en el anonimato por siglos, todavía hoy se desconoce su historia y más importante aún, cómo cada una de ellas contribuyó a convulsionar la tierra en las distintas guerras que, ora por defensa, ora por ofensa, Equestria tendría que dirigir._

 _¿Y qué papel jugó Celestia en todo esto?_

 _Pues, fue la principal responsable de mermar la confianza en la Liga, pues, al ver los aliados que Equestria no apoyó a un viejo aliado, comenzaron a dudar de su fiabilidad. Pero esto se explica por el carácter que Celestia tenía._

 _La madre de Equestria tuvo la experiencia de la guerra; ningún militar dudó jamás del hecho de que Celestia tuvo que dirigir la guerra y que lo hizo con la pericia suficiente. Sin embargo, la paz era el objetivo; la armonía, necesaria. Es por eso que Celestia prefería evitar todos los conflictos armados a como diera lugar._

 _Y, tristemente, eso llevó a la primera fisura en las alianzas de Equestria. Que, entre más tiempo pasó y más conflictos vinieron, más se alejaron._

 _La culpa de Celestia es pues, a todas luces, jamás haber usado la fuerza donde debía usarse. La guerra era un motivo de miedo y como ésta ideología de la armonía avanzaba sin freno por toda Equestria y hasta los extremos más alejados, difundiéndose como las palabras de un profeta – que para muchos extranjeros, viene a ser la de Twilight Sparkle –, de pronto nadie encontró motivos para reclamar otra forma de proceder._

 _Se podía lidiar con criaturas extremadamente poderosas que deseaban conquistar el mundo, se hubo combatido contra cientos de éstos; pero la guerra y lo que hay detrás de ella, difícilmente la convicción de la armonía podía comprender, ni hablar de trabajar sobre ella. El convencimiento de que la amistad es el mayor de todos los bienes, que purifica el alma – según sus actuales seguidores - y que solo requiere paz, tiene por axioma, el fin de la guerra._

 _Pero una vez más, Celestia nos sorprende, hallándose en una Contradicción. Pues, por una parte, evita toda guerra, hasta el punto de cometer uno de los capítulos más dolorosos para cualquier historiador y que la memoria de Equestria prefirió olvidar – y de la cual trataré en las siguientes páginas -, y por otra, se ven las intenciones de preparar a Equestria para una guerra._

 _Fruto de la indecisión o tal vez de una completa convicción en la armonía, mezclada con la experiencia de una estadista que había visto la naturaleza más ruin de los seres, Celestia dejó preparadas las armas, aunque en realidad, hizo hasta lo imposible por mantener la paz._

 _A estas alturas, muchos considerarían que la guerra pudo evitarse si tan solo La Unión no nos hubiera traicionado o si hubiéramos sido conscientes de la hermandad que sostenía con otras naciones. O tal vez podrían pensar que nuestras naciones aliadas se sumieron en la neutralidad más absoluta cuando nuestra necesidad de ayuda se hizo aguda. Pues, si tan solo la Liga de Equestria hubiera podido afianzarse en sus exhortaciones con el apoyo de nuestras aliadas, hubiera tenido la posibilidad de convencer a nuestros enemigos más fieros._

 _Pero estaríamos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos, el error de Celestia fue pensar que Equestria candilada permanecería, su creencia fue la causante del desborde que tuvimos que afrontar por más de treinta años; no, incluso la palabra afrontar es tergiversarlo todo. Pues, quien daría inicio con las convulsiones de la guerra no sería ninguna de las naciones que tenemos como enemigas. Sería la propia Equestria quien golpearía primero y sin la menor duda._

 _Así lector/lectora, observarás en las siguientes páginas cómo todo cobra sentido si vemos el panorama completo, y, cómo Equestria, que ahora luce caprichosamente el estandarte de la amistad, fracasó en el carácter de armoniosa. Cómo los ponis que Celestia tanto protegió, terminaron siendo los monstruos que desatarían la miseria._

* * *

Y tristemente serán las siguientes páginas puestas en _hiatus hasta que El Ultimátum y Los Confines de la Magia lleguen al capítulo 16._


End file.
